I Think I Love You
by osehet
Summary: [CHAP 20!] Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini. [Hunhan/Selu]
1. Chapter 1

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T ? 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **R** elationship, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari menelusup masuk melewati celah-celah tirai kamar seorang pria berparas cantik, membuat pria cantik itu terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia terbangun dan tersenyum cerah. Sepertinya ia baru saja bermimpi indah tadi malam.

Pria cantik itu menyibak selimutnya dan memasukkan kaki indahnya kedalam sandal bulu rumahnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia segera berjalan menuju balkon. Hari ini matahari lebih awal datang. Ini baru saja pukul enam pagi namun matahari telah tersenyum cerah pada pria cantik yang tengah merenggangkan persendiannya di balkon kamarnya.

"Ahh, hari ini udara lebih segar. Kenapa aku baru merasakan udara sesegar ini ya?" Pria cantik itu bermonolog sendiri sambil tersenyum sendiri dari saat ia bangun tidur sampai sekarang saat di balkon.

Seorang wanita cantik masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu milik si pria cantik itu. Ia berjalan perlahan mencari sosok pemilik kamar. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Sampai kapan kau berada disini Luhan?" Wanita itu berbicara di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Luhan –si pria cantik- yang kala itu tengah memikirkan entah apa berjengit dan hampir saja melonjak terkejut.

"Aishh Luna jiejie! Kau mengejutkanku!" Luhan menghela nafas kasar sambil mengelus dadanya menetralkan detak jantung yang membabi buta tadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila?" Luna –si wanita cantik- meneliti adiknya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah pada adiknya.

"Jiejie tahu tidak? Semalam aku memimpikan Chorongie~" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sebuah senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan sebelum kakaknya datang. Luna menggeleng jengah, mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berbalik menuju pintu utama kamar. Namun sebelumnya, ia sempat berbalik sebentar.

"Cepatlah mandi dan turun menuju ruang makan. Jangan membuang waktu memikirkan gadis itu." Setelah itu Luna keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan acuh. Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan. Luna memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Chorong. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat alasan mengapa kakak cantiknya itu membenci Chorong.

Luhan segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Kalau tidak kakaknya yang sayangnya cantik itu akan marah besar dan akan mengeluarkan suara emasnya dirumah. Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan sayang?" Papanya memulai pembicaraan di meja makan. Luhan yang sebelumnya sangat hitmat dalam menyantap makanannya terpaksa mendongak dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada papanya.

"Kau mau kan ikut papa dan mama kesebuah tempat?" Kali ini ibunya yang berbicara. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada ibunya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, _kita mau kemana?_

"Kita akan membeli baju baru. Kakakmu yang akan memilihkannya untukmu nanti. Benarkan Luna?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan jatuh pada kakaknya yang sepertinya kurang antusias dan memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, nanti kita akan membeli baju baru Luhan." Luna berbicara sambil tersenyum. Luhan sangat tahu bahwa Luna tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Namun Luhan hanya acuh saja, ia tersenyum kembali mengiyakan ajakan kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan makan dalam diam. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya entah sejak kapan membicarakan apartement baru, mobil baru, motor baru, dan– Tunggu. Apa ini? Sebuah pernikahan? Apa Luna jiejie akan menikah? Atau dijodohkan? Luhan asumsikan bahwa jiejienya dijodohkan karena terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kurang suka dengan topik pagi ini.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri beberapa lorong yang menghubungkan antara baju jenis satu dan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya Luhan masih bingung, ada apa mama dan papa nya itu tiba-tiba dengan terencana membelikan dia baju baru? Sedangkan Luhan tidak pernah sama sekali memberi tahu mama dan papa nya saat ia ingin baju baru.

 _Oh iya benar juga, Luna jiejie akan menikah. Mungkin agar terlihat rapi dihadapan kaka ipar._

Memikirkan tentang kaka ipar saja Luhan sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya Luna, kakaknya dipinang juga oleh lelaki. Asal kalian tahu saja, Luna jiejie memang anak yang cantik dan baik tapi dia sama sekali tidak berserela dengan pria manapun, itu sih menurut Luhan. Bukan berarti kakaknya itu seorang _lesbian_. Luna seorang yang pemilih. Luhan sangat bersyukur kalau kali ini Luna sudah menepatkan sebuah pilihan.

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah memilih bajunya?" Terdengar suara ibunya dari kejauhan. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa teriakan ibunya itu mengganggu pengunjung lain. Karena apa? Karena mereka sedang berada di butik milik keluarga ibunya. Dan lagi pula ibunya sengaja datang disaat jam sepi agar lebih leluasa.

"Belum eomma, aku bingung. Bisa pilihkan yang bagus?" Luhan menjawab ibunya dengan sedikit berteriak, karena saat ini Luhan tengah disibukkan dengan dua pasang kemeja ditangannya.

Terdengar kembali suara ibunya yang mengatakan "oke". Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan segera pergi ke sisi lain untuk memilih jaket.

"Sepertinya kau sangat antusias sekali dengan acara memilih baju hari ini." Luhan benar-benar akan meninju orang yang bersuara itu kalau saja itu bukan kakak cantiknya, Luna. Dia benar-benar seperti hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat dibelakang Luhan. " _Jinjja! Kkamjagiya!_ " Luhan mengelus dadanya dengan dramatis dan dibalas dengan tatapan jengah oleh Luna.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Luhan tadi. Luna pun turut duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum tipis kearah adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus antusias jiejie. Mana mungkin aku berpenampilan biasa saja didepan kakak ipar hm?" Luhan menyenggol pundak Luna dan mengerling berusaha menggoda kakaknya itu yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan pesta pelepas lajang dengan teman-temannya, mungkin.

PLAKK...

Bagus sekali, sepagi ini Luhan sudah terkena pukulan dikepalanya. Dan kalian tahu siapa tersangkanya? Tentu saja orang yang berada disamping Luhan sedari tadi itu. Kakaknya memang sangat sadis sekali. Luhan berdoa semoga kakak ipar tidak bernasib sama dengannya.

Luhan mengelus kepalanya dengan kesal dan menoleh kearah kakaknya, sedetik kemudian ia mendelik tajam kearah kakaknya itu. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Jadi, sekarang Luhan beserta keluarganya sedang berada dalam sebuah perjalanan yang kata papa mereka akan mengunjungi kawan lama. Kawan lama? Luhan sama sekali tidak banyak mengenal orang-orang yang papa sebut dengan "kawan" itu.

Sudah setengah jam Luhan berada didalam mobil dan sekarang mereka telah berada didepan sebuah rumahmewah milik orang yang papa sebut kawan itu. Tempat tinggalnya benar-benar tidak mengecewakan. Papa benar-benar memiliki teman-teman yang super kaya. Luhan sampai berdecak kagum. Rumahmereka saja tidak sebesar ini.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Xi. Dan, ah– pasti ini Tuan Muda Luhan dan Nona Muda Luna, _matchi?_ " Seorang lelaki mengenakan pakaian rapi menyapa mereka dengan wajah yang kelewat ramah. Matanya sampai membentuk sebuah lengkungan bulan sabit sangking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

"Ne, _gomapta_ Jinki-ya. Apa kabarmu? Kau terlihat semakin– sipit saja." Papa membalas salam lelaki yang ternyata bernama Jinki itu dengan sebuah gurauan ringan. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat muda, mungkinkah ia lebih muda dari Luhan?

"Paman, kau sangat kejam sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja dulu. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sudah menunggumu." Jinki lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah dan ia melirik ke arah Luhan dan secara tiba-tiba senyum itu luntur tergantikan oleh sebuah wajah yang– apa ini? Terlihat mengasihani Luhan atau bagaimana?

 _Kurang ajar sekali dia, seperti aku orang menyedihkan saja._

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan tengah berdiri didekat papa yang telah beberapa saat yang lalu duduk disebuah sofa mahal. Luhan terlalu bingung oleh karena itu ia tidak mendengar sama sekali perintah tuan rumah untuknya duduk. Ia asik melamun membayangkan wajah Jinki tadi yang memiliki wajah kurang ajar itu.

"Psst, Luhanie! Duduklah." Luhan tersadar, itu suara kakaknya yang berada diseberangnya. Luhan menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan mengangguk dengan tergesa-gesa dan hendak duduk dengan sembarang, ia ingin duduk disebelah kakanya. Namun seseorang menginstruksinya dan lagi-lagi Luhan linglung.

"Duduklah disebelah Oh Sehun, Luhan-ah." Itu suara tuan rumah atau kita bisa menyebutnya Tuan Oh. Ia menyuruhnya apa? Duduk disebelah Oh siapa? Oh Senuh? Atau Sehun? Ingatkan Luhan untuk segera pergi ke dokter THT.

"Ah, _Ne?_ "

Tuan Oh tersenyum ramah pada Luhan dan melirik kearah dimana orang yang disebut Senuh atau apalah itu berada. "Duduklah disamping Sehun." Oh jadi namanya Sehun? Luhan membungkuk mengiyakan dan segera duduk dengan nyaman disamping Sehun.

Terlihat dari paras Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, sepertinya Oh Sehun itu anak kandung mereka. Kalau begitu, berarti kakaknya akan dijodohkan dengan pria disampingnya ini? Jadi kakak iparnya sedatar ini wajahnya? Hell, sampai kapanpun kakaknya itu memang tidak mendapat nasib baik untuk jodohnya.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa masuk ke intinya Zhoumi-ya?" Tuan Oh membuka pembicaraan dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Mau tidak mau mata Luhan langsung tertuju pada Tuan Oh untuk mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

"Ya tentu saja Seungjoo-ya, silahkan." Papa tersenyum mempersilahkan. Terlihat jelas wajah prihatin dari papa. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kakaknya menolak perjodohannya dengan Sehun?

"Aku dan Sooyoung telah menentukan jadwal pernikahan putraku Sehun dan putramu Luhan. Kita akan terbang ke Amerika beberapa minggu lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat baik, kurasa begitu." Kali ini Tuan Oh tersenyum dengan– senang?

 _Aku dan Sooyoung telah menentukan jadwal pernikahan putraku Sehun dan putramu Luhan._

Tunggu, apa Tuan Oh salah menyebutkan nama? Seharusnya "putrimu Luna" bukan "putramu Luhan" kan? Luhan akan maklum kalau mungkin namanya dan kakaknya memang sering tertukar. Tapi tidak terlihat Tuan Oh akan meralat kata-katanya. Atau–

"Aku juga sudah mengantongi surat izin untuk pernikahan ini. Dan ku jamin bahwa pernikahan ini bersifat pribadi. Hanya ada kerabat dekat dan kolega bisnis penting saja yang datang."

"Terimakasih Seungjoo-ya. Maaf aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak bisa membantumu." Papa terlihat kecewa sekali. Tapi setelah itu papa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dengan senyuman tipis.

Luhan terdiam ditempat. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, seperti ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Dia? Sehun? Pernikahan? Maksudnya mereka akan menikah? Mereka sama-sama pria bukan?

Luhan melirik ke arah kakaknya meminta jawaban yang setidaknya menenangkannya saat ini. Luhan memberikan tampang memelas pada kakaknya itu tapi kakaknya itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman– bahagia? Atau terpaksa?

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar pelan. Ia membuka ponselnya di balik saku jasnya dan tertera pesan masuk dari kakaknya. Untuk apa ia menjawabnya lewat pesan singkat?

 _From: Luna Baobei_

 _Chiayo Luhan-ah!_

.

.

.

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Ia melempar gitarnya dengan kencang ke lantai kayu kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kalap sekarang. Ia benar-benar marah. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya menjualnya pada keluarga Oh?

"Luhanie, buka pintunya sayang. Eomma ingin bicara." Ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya terhitung lima kali sedari tadi tapi Luhan enggan melihat wajah papa dan ibunya saat ini. Mereka benar-benar tega.

"Dengar sayang, eomma dan papa sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjualmu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti pokok permasalahannya."

"Tolong menjauh dari pintu kamarku eomma. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini. Jangan ganggu aku, demi Tuhan." Luhan menekuk lututnya dan menangis tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Luhanie eomma tidak–"

PRANG...

Itu suara kaca pecah. Luhan melempar _mp3 player_ nya ke arah cermin yang berada tepat didepannya. Ia hanya ingin ibunya diam. Tidak berbicara apapun apalagi berusaha untung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia belum butuh itu untuk saat ini.

"Maafkan eomma. Eomma tidak akan mengganggumu untuk saat ini." Ibunya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan tahu pasti ibunya juga sangat terpukul. Luhan kelepasan kali ini.

Ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring. Ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan segera menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Luhan hyung, mari belajar bersama. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Itu suara si kecil Baekhyun. Iya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, adiknya di kampus. Luhan adalah murid paling tua dikelas, oleh karena itu teman-temannya memanggilnya hyung.

"Baek-ah, hari ini aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Aku sedang sakit." _Dihatiku._

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak minum _bubble tea_. Minuman itu tidak baik dikonsumsi secara terus menerus." Ya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti kakaknya ketimbang seperti adiknya. Dia sangat _over protective_ sekali. Luhan jadi ingin tertawa mengingat itu semua.

"Tidak, bukan karena itu Baek-ah. Ada sesuatu lain yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tidak apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang serius. Aku sedang mencoba menyembuhkannya. _Kkokjeongmal._ "

" _Jeongmal? Jinjja gwenchanchi?_ " Baekhyun sekali lagi memastikan bahwa kakak kesayangannya dikampus itu benar-benar tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Walaupun terdengar dari suara Luhan, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Luhan.

" _Ne, na jinjja gwenchana._ " Luhan berusa membuat nada setenang mungkin untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

" _Arra arra._ Kalau ada apa-apa tolong hubungi aku tanpa perlu berpikir apakah aku akan membantu atau tidak. Aku akan membantu apapun sebisaku."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, walaupun Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahu pergerakannya disini. Setetes air mata lagi-lagi turun dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Kesedihannya belum berakhir rupanya. " _Ne, gomawo._ Karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak masalah hyung. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Jangan sampai besok kau tidak masuk kuliah, oke?" Luhan membalas dengan gumaman pelan. Setelah itu Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon itu lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat." Luhan menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada ibu, papa, dan kakaknya di meja makan.

Ia benar-benar seperti tidak bernyawa pagi ini. Ia lelah menangis. Seharian kemarin ia mengurung diri dikamarnya tanpa menyentuh makanan. Bukan karena gengsi atau bagaimana. Hanya saja lidahnya menolak makanan yang diberikan oleh ibunya kemarin.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kecelakaan atau malah tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan tengah menyetir seperti ini. Luhan memang putus asa, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya karena sebuah masalah konyol. Ia tidak mau mati konyol.

Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, Luhanpun sampai disebuah kampus mewah ternama Seoul. Luhan memang orang kaya, tapi jangan atas namakan kekayaan orang tuanya saat melihat universitas itu. Ia masuk murni karena ke jeniusan otaknya. Terimakasih kepada otak Luhan yang telah bekerja keras selama ini.

Ia berjalan menyusuri _basement_. Masih sepi. Berarti Luhan datang sangat awal hari ini. Luhan harus segera melihat tanggal dan menandainya. Ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Luhan karena untuk yang pertama kalinya Luhan memiliki hasrat untuk berangkat lebih awal.

 _Aku datang sepagi ini? oh astaga aku bangga sekali hahaha..._

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang aneh pada penampilannya. Luhan pikir penampilannya seperti biasa ia saat pergi ke kampus. Dan kalau Luhan boleh sombong, biasanya semua orang menatap kagum tapi sekarang–

"Luhan-ssi, _gwenchanayo?_ " Seorang wanita menyapa Luhan dengan wajah khawatir. Kalau Luhan tak tahu malu pasti saat ini ia sudah tersenyum senang karena wanita ini menanyakan keadaannya.

"A– ah, _ne gwenchanayo._ " Luhan tersenyum tulus. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik hari ini. Luhan benar-benar sangat memujanya. Semua pria memujanya. Ia cantik dan hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan.

"Kau terlihat kurang– sehat? Apa semalam kau tidak tidur? Kemarin seluruh mahasiswi membicarakanmu yang tidak masuk sekolah. Ku pikir kau sakit atau apa."

 _Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku!_

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan tenang setelah itu menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya pening. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepan orang-orang banyak. " _Aniyo. Na jinjja gwenchanayo_ Chorong-ssi."

Sekarang Chorong –wanita cantik itu- yang mengembangkan senyum lega ke arah Luhan. "Kalau begitu, jaga kesehatanmu– oppa?" Ia tertawa kecil. Apa karena dia malu memanggil Luhan oppa? Apa kabar dengan jantung Luhan?

Luhan mengusak rambut Chorong gemas. Wajahnya itu benar-benar manis seperti anak kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya. Benar-benar boros muka. Ups, seharusnya dia tidak boleh menjelek-jelekkan calon kakak iparnya.

" _Ne, gomapta_ Chorongie~" Setelah itu Chorong berlalu pergi. Ia beralasan sedang ada praktik atau apalah itu. Luhan tahu, Chorong malu. Ia pergi dengan pipi memerah dan tersenyum malu tadi.

 _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Chorong-ah._

.

.

.

"Apa kampus kita memiliki murid _zombie?_ " Dua orang pria berceloteh ria dikursi belakang. Anak-anak itu memang berisik sekali, tidak bisa diam. Untung saja salah satu dari mereka memiliki kebangsaan yang sama dengan Luhan, China. Oleh karena itu Luhan diam saja dan tidak memberi bogem mentah pada mereka.

"Mungkin saja kampus kita berpindah fungsi menampung murid _zombie?_ Bagaimana ini _._ Aku takut sekali." Satu manusia lagi menyahutinya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu. Tapi Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di meja. Ia lelah.

"Luhaen, ada apa denganmu? Kau benar-benar sakit ya?" Itu suara Baekhyun. Ia rindu makhluk mungil itu. Ia ingin disemangati kali ini. Luhan tahu persis Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi sangat dewasa saat Luhan sedang _down._

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Sebenarnya Luhan benar-benar ingin mencari cermin. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa wajahnya sampai-sampai anak-anak lain melihatnya– iba?

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Baek-ah. Tidak apa apa." Luhan lagi-lagi menampilkan sebuah senyum palsu. Ia tidak ingin terlalu dikasihani, sekalipun dengan Baekhyun. Ia masih memiliki harga diri.

"Baik-baik apanya? Kau seperti mayat hidup hyung. Lihat wajahmu." Baekhyun meyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil. Tapi, sejak kapan Baekhyunnya memiliki cermin?

Luhan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun sebelum melihat ke arah cermin. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki cermin dan membawanya ke sekolah? Seperti perempuan saja." Luhan hanya berguarau. Tapi wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi– tersinggung?

"Eyy, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya bercanda. Siapapun boleh memiliki cermin, hehe. Jadi pinjamkan aku sebentar?" Luhan meminta cermin itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan setelah itu buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

Luhan tidak ambil pusing dan langsung melihat cermin pemberian Baekhyun, yang ternyata– astaga! Apakah ini dia?

.

.

.

Luhan menepikan mobilnya. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar putus-putus. Sepertinya ada beberapa pesan singkat. Ia lalu membuka kunci layarnya dan benar. Semua pesan terkirim dari ibu dan kakaknya.

 _From: Luna Baobei_

 _Luhanie, eodiga? Jangan pulang telat oke?_

 _-o-_

 _Luhan-ah, sebelum pulang belikan jiejie bubble tea oke?_

 _-o-_

 _Luhanie, ini kan jam pulangmu? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?_

 _From: Momster_

 _Luhan sayang, eomma minta maaf. Malam ini kita makan malam bersama ya. Jangan pulang larut._

 _-o-_

 _Luhan, tadi keluarga Oh menelepon kerumah, dia bilang apakah Luhan mau menemui Sehun sekali saja? Apa jawabanmu?_

 _-o-_

 _Baik Luhan, eomma tidak akan membicarakan itu lagi. Maaf_

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin pulang malam ini. Ia ingin menginap diluar saja. Suasana hati Luhan benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Sepertinya ia butuh secangkir kopi dan beberapa buah roti sore ini.

"Americano satu?"

.

.

.

Luhan tengah menyesap kopinya dengan santai sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jalan raya. Seoul sedang padat hari ini. Semua orang berebut ingin menyeberang, sampai-sampai beberapa mobil terpaksa mengalah dengan pejalan kaki. Memangnya sedang ada apa sampai sebegitu ramainya?

 _Beberapa musik mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku._

Cling..

Lonceng tanda pelanggan berbunyi. Seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam caffe. Luhan tidak terlalu perduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya kopi, roti, dan musiknya saat ini dan tidak ada yang lain. Namun Luhan mengambil pilihan yang salah.

"Melamun itu tidak baik untuk masa depan _dude._ " Seseorang yang Luhan kenali sebagai suara pria membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang sedang menghadap ke jalan raya sama seperti awal saat ia datang tadi dan Luhan belum beranjak sampai suara itu menyita perhatian Luhan untuk menengok ke asal suara.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ia berpikir pernah melihat manusia ini dimana? Atau mungkin Luhan pernah kenal saat sedang berada di London? Atau mungkin pelanggan tetap caffe ini sampai-sampai Luhan hafal dengan wajahnya?

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kau pasti belum cukup tua untuk melupakan wajahku yang dua hari lalu kau temui dirumahku." Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Bagi Luhan itu sebuah ejekan. Luhan memang orang yang pelupa. Tapi ia tidak perlu menghinanya mengatakan Luhan seperti apa tadi? Lansia?

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya heran untuk apa kau datang ke mejaku. Tempat ini cukup luas. Ku kira tidak baik orang yang belum mengenal duduk bersama. Aku agak hmm–" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya meneliti wajah orang dihadapannya dengan saksama dan melanjutkan "–kurang nyaman? Maaf."

"Kau pikir aku orang lain? Kau kan sudah mengenalku. Menghafal wajahku. Mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. Ku pikir itu sudah cukup untuk dikatakan akrab. Bukankah begitu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat berbicara denganmu asal kau tahu saja."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Tapi setidaknya pertemuan yang dirancang secara kebetulan ini bisa memperjelas hubungan kita Luhan-ah."

 _Hubungan? Hubungan yang mana!_

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Hubungan? Sejak kapan kita– berhubungan? Bahkan aku baru menemuimu satu–"

"Tidak! Dua kali dengan pertemuan hari ini." Sehun menyela. Lebih tepatnya mengoreksi perkataan Luhan yang belum sempat terucapkan.

"Ya, terserah." Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia lagi-lagi menyesap kopinya dengan tenang sambil memandang jalan raya. Tapi tunggu– seperti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Chorongie?" Luhan berbicara pelan nyaris berbisik dengan mata membulat. Chorong sedang berada di daerah yang sama dengan Luhan. Alangkah baiknya kalau Chorong masuk dan bergabung. Agar Sehun sialan ini bisa pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Sehun mempertajam pendengarannya. Sepertinya Luhan berbicara sesuatu tadi. Seperti nama orang?

"Tidak, tidak ada." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan mata yang masih tertuju keluar jendela caffe. Ia makin tersenyum lebar saat Chorong berjalan mendekati caffe. Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya.

Luhan memperhatikan Chorong berjalan sampai sebuah lonceng berbuyi menandakan pelanggan baru. Luhan melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memberi tahu bahwa ia berada disini juga.

"Oppa!" Chorong membuat gesture "oppa" dengan bibirnya tanpa suara dan ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Oh jadi gadis itu? Dia kekasihmu?" Kini Sehun yang berbicara. Astaga Luhan sampai lupa kalau masih ada manusia asing itu dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku harus tahu. Karena aku calon sua–" Luhan buru-buru membekap mulut Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun mengumbar-umbar hal itu ditempat umum. Apalagi Chorong tengah berada tepat dibelakang Sehun sekarang.

"Oh, apa aku mengganggu? Kalian sedang ada urusan bisnis ya?" Chorong terkejut melihat manusia dihadapan Luhan.

 _Bisnis apanya!_

"Ya, kita sedang membicarakan bisnis penting. Jadi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar sampai aku mengembalikan Luhanmu?" Sehun membalas pertanyaan Chorong dengan datar. Yang dijawab malah tersenyum malu saat mendengar Sehun berkata "Luhanmu" tadi. Seakan-akan dia dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Chorong benar-benar tersipu sekarang.

" _A-aniyo. Gwenchanayo._ Kalian bisa berbicara sampai selesai. Lagipula aku juga tidak lama disini. Luhan oppa, aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong._ "

Luhan tersenyum tulus. " _Ne, jalga!._ "

Setelah itu Chorong menuju tempat kasir dan terlihat sedang memesan beberapa menu makanan.

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu? Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu! Apalagi kau pria. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana aku bisa punya keturunan nanti." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ibu dan papanya tidak membicarakan ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan egois. Setidaknya turuti dulu permintaan orang tua kita. Setelah itu selesai."

"Selesai? Maksudmu kita bisa bercerai dan aku bisa menikah lagi dengan wanita yang ku suka?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Kalau Sehun bilang iya, Luhan bisa mempertimbangkan semuanya.

"Kalau kau bisa membuat ini mudah di hadapan orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa berjanji kita bisa bercerai. Eomma sangat menyukaimu sejak dia melihat fotomu dirumah."

 _Apa? Jadi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka menguntit Luhan. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu? Oh, damn it!_

" _Ne?_ Fotoku? Kapan kalian melihat fotoku? Bertemu saja tidak pernah bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui fotoku?"

"Itu urusan kami. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sehun tersenyum menang. Ia sangat suka dengan wajah Luhan saat sedang kesal seperti ini. Mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas saja.

"Kau pembual Oh Sehun. _Shireo!_ Aku masih normal dan masih menyukai wanita." Luhan segera beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan segera keluar dari pintu caffe. Ia muak. Benar-benar muak.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tingkah Luhan yang seperti menolaknya itu malah membuat Sehun bahagia? Apa Sehun sudah memprediksikan sesuatu? Seperti, Sehun sudah tahu bahwa nanti Luhan akan menyerah dan mau menikah dengannya?

"Yak! Luhan-ssi, _chakkamanyo!_ " Sehun segera berlari keluar mengejar Luhan. Ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan rusa itu. Secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T ? 

**Genre:**

Romance, **F** amily, **R** elationship, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jangan mengikutiku terus brengsek." Luhan benar-benar selesai dengan kata-kata sopannya. Nyatanya Sehun benar-benar tidak menyerah. Ia menyukai Luhan atau apa sih sebenarnya? Sampai-sampai mengikuti Luhan terus-terusan seperti ini?

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Percaya diri sekali dia. Sehun? Mengikutinya? Hell. Memang benar? Haha. "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa ini kunci mobilmu dan mobilmu masih terparkir didepan caffe. Kau puas?"

"O–oh, _ne_ kunci mobilku– Aish _jinjja_ Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kita sudah cukup jauh dari caffe. _Eottokhaeyo!_ " Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan mobil mewah kesayangannya?

"Tsk, kau tidak mau mendengarku tadi saat aku memanggil namamu berkali-kali. Kau selalu bilang bahwa aku penguntit. Jadi ku biarkan saja." Sehun mengedikkan bahu merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Luhan memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sehun dan segera berbalik menuju caffe tadi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Setidaknya selama ia diluar, ia harus memiliki kendaraan agar tidak seperti anak kampus kehilangan uang. Ia bisa saja diganggu nanti.

"Tidak perlu. Mari naik angkutan umum saja. Aku yang membayar. Mobilmu sudah aman. Aku sudah memberi tahu petugas keamanan untuk menjaganya. Besok akan ku antar kau untuk mengambil mobilmu."

" _Aigoo, arro arro._ Aku mengalah sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kami pulang." Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tapi tunggu– kalian membaca kalimat janggal? Sehun menyebutkan kami? Berarti ia tidak pulang sendiri kan?

" _Uri_ Sehunie sudah pu– _aigoo_ Luhanie?" Ibu Sehun memekik heboh saat melihat Luhan juga tengah masuk kedalam rumah Sehun dan berjalan dibelakang Sehun saat ini.

" _Annyeong ahjumma._ " Luhan tersenyum canggung. Ia mengelus tengkuknya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Memang Sehun sialan. Ia kan tidak bilang ingin datang kerumahnya. Ia hanya ingin di antar ke hotel terdekat. Jadi ini alasannya Sehun sudah menyuruh petugas keamanan mengamankan mobil Luhan? Benar-benar licik sekali.

"Jangan panggil _ahjumma._ Kau bisa memanggilku eomma sama dengan Sehun. Kalian kan sebentar lagi akan menikah, _kkeutchi?_ " Ibu Sehun tersenyum jenaka ke arah Luhan dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis dari Luhan.

"Apa bibi sudah membereskan kamar tamu eomma?"

"Kamar tamu? Untuk apa?" Ibunya menatap bingung pada Sehun. Memangnya mereka kedatangan tamu atau semacamnya?

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan. Ibunya membuat gesture _oh untuknya,_ sambil ikut melirik ke arah Luhan sekilas.

"Untuk apa kamar tamu? Kalian bisa tidur bersama kan? Eomma tidak khawatir, lagipula kalian sama-sama lelaki." Ibu Sehun berbicara dengan nada kelewat santai membuat Luhan hampir saja tergelincir dari tempatnya berdiri padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang licin disana.

"Luhan-ssi _gwenchanayo?_ " Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang hampir saja terjatuh. Mungkin karena _shock_? Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan sedramatis ini.

" _Ne, gwenchanayo_ Sehun-ssi." Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa dan kembali berdiri dengan normal.

" _Jja!_ Tunjukan kamarmu setelah itu bersihkan badan kalian. Eomma memasak sesuatu yang lezat. _Uri_ Luhanie sangat ahli dalam kuliner kan? Eomma ingin kau mencicipi resep baru." Ibu Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah. Membuat Luhan kikuk saja.

" _Ne_ eomma. _Kajja_ Luhan-ssi."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau lebih baik mandi dulu. Aku akan membereskan kamar. Seokmin baru saja berkunjung. Ia agak sedikit tidak waras." Sehun berusaha terlihat santai dan seperti teman baik untuk Luhan agar Luhan tidak canggung.

"Oh _arraseo._ Tapi– aku kan tidak membawa pakaianku. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan–" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. "–pakaian ini lagi kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku bisa meminjamkanmu kemeja dan celanaku. _Chakkamanyo._ "

Sehun berjalan menuju lemari besarnya dan mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk Luhan seperti baju, handuk, dan– apakah Luhan harus menggunakannya juga? Sebuah pakaian dalam pria.

"Pakailah. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu dibawah. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin." Sehun hendak melangkah keluar kalau saja seseorang tidak menarik tangannya pelan dan memasang tampang bingung.

" _Waeyo?_ "

"Aku– apakah aku harus menggunakan pakaian dalammu juga? Itu– membuatku agak risih. Aku tidak biasa menggunakan pakaian dalam orang lain." Luhan menatap pakaian dalam itu dengan khawatir atau merasa malu? Entah lah. Wajahnya berkombinasi lucu.

"Lalu? Kau tidak ingin bagian itu tidak tertutupi kan?" Sehun melirik jahil ke arah bagian bawah Luhan. Sambil tersenyum mesum dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur diatas kasurku. Aku akan tidur disini." Sehun tersenyum tulus dan mengambil bantal juga selimut simpanannya di lemari. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa besar disisi kamar.

" _Jeogiyo._ " Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara saat Sehun hampir saja menempelkan kepalanya di bantal. Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

 _Apakah itu hobi rusa ini untuk mengganggu orang tidur?_

"Kau bisa tidur disini. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa. Ini kan kamarmu. Aku tidak mungkin menjarah kasurmu juga Sehun-ssi." Luhan beranjak dari kasur Sehun dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Sehun duduk saat ini.

" _Gwenchanayo._ Kau lebih baik tidur dikasur. Kalau kau tidur di sofa nanti badanmu bisa sakit dan besok kan kau ada jadwal kuliah, _kkeutchi?_ Jangan sampai kau sakit hanya karena aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa ini."

" _Aniyo!_ Aku tidak masalah tidur di sofa. Aku sering tidur di sofa kalau sedang bermalam dirumah teman. Itu tidak masalah. Tubuhku sudah kebal." Luhan tersenyum jenaka sambil pura-pura memamerkan otot kecilnya yang terbalut kemeja putih Sehun.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Eomma bisa membunuhku kalau tahu kau kubiarkan tidur di sofa. Sudahlah cepat tidur." Sehun berdiri dan mendorong Luhan mundur agar mau menempati kasurnya. Tapi ternyata–

BRUKK...

Luhan dan Sehun terjatuh dikasur bersama-sama. Lebih tepatnya karena Sehun mendorong Luhan tanpa perhitungan seperti tadi, Luhan jadi terjerembap kebelakang tepat mengenai kayu kasur Sehun. Alhasil Luhan menarik bahu Sehun dan seperti sekarang, mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Luhan dibawah dan Sehun diatas. Jangan salahkan Luhan yang ceroboh, salahkan Sehun yang tidak bertindak secara hati-hati.

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Matanya bahkan telah membelalak lebar saat Sehun terjatuh tepat diatasnya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan cepat. Wajahnya terutama pipinya sekarang malah dengan tidak tahu malu merona merah. Luhan menahan nafasnya dan setelah itu ia menggigit bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Se–sehun-ssi, bisakah kau–" Luhan bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sama sekali. Sehun yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunan singkatnya tadi segera mengangkat tubuhnya namun ia masih mengekang Luhan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan– hyung?" Sehun berbisik pelan dengan suara berat. Deru nafas Sehun benar-benar mengganggu Luhan. Ia benar-benar sensitif ditelinganya. Luhan benar-benar merinding hanya karena sebuah kalimat dari Sehun tadi.

 _Tenangkan detak jantungmu Luhan! Memang kau tidak malu dengan Sehun! Astaga aku ini laki-laki, kenapa lemah seperti ini!_

"A–aku ingin kau untuk–" Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Sehun benar-benar dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang gugup seperti ini. Jadi Sehun berfikir, menggoda Luhan sebentar tidak masalah kan?

"Ingin aku untuk apa hyung?" Sehun berbicara tepat didepan bibir Luhan. Ia memiringkan posisi kepalanya seakan-akan Sehun ingin mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya. Namun Sehun tidak mendapatkan sebuah penolakan dari Luhan rupanya.

Sehun dengan perlahan memajukan jarak bibirnya ke arah bibir Luhan. Sungguh, tadinya Sehun hanya ingin menggoda Luhan yang gugup saja agar semakin gugup dan setelah itu Sehun bisa mengejeknya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Sehun harus masuk kedalam jebakannya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, kalian sudah ma–" Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba berhenti. Luhan dan Sehun buru-buru bangun dari posisi ambigu mereka dan segera merapikan pakaian mereka. Padahal kan mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa harus panik seperti tadi?

"A–ah, eomma kapan da–tang?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Bagaimana kalau ibunya itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya tadi? Seperti berpikir bahwa Sehun akan memperkosa Luhan dan setelah itu Luhan malah dipulangkan kerumahnya. Atau sesuatu yang lain seperti, eomma dan appanya akan membatalkan perjodohan mereka? Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Baru saja." Ibu Sehun malah tersenyum jahil ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berada dalam fase panik sehabis melakukan sebuah posisi yang– ambigu?

Ibu Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar ke arah Luhan yang saat pertama kali terbangun dari posisi ambigu tadi Luhan dalam keadaan seperti– berantakan? Kemeja putihnya hampir saja tersingkap keatas. Benar-benar memalukan untuk Luhan.

" _Ahjumm–_ maksudku eomma. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami tidak–"

" _Arro arro._ Eomma sangat senang kalau kalian sudah sedekat ini?" Ibu Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan tadi dengan sebuah pertanyaan lebih tepatnya. Membuat Luhan bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak dijadikan tersangka sebuah tindakan mesum atau apa.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa tidur. Sudah cukup malam untuk bermain. Besok Luhan ada kelas pagi kan?" Ibu Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil menggoda Luhan dan Sehun. Dan apa tadi? _Sudah terlalu malam untuk bermain?_ Itu terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Luhan. Main apanya! Main petak umpet!

" _Ne, algeuseumnida_ eomma." Luhan tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk hormat pada ibu Sehun.

" _Jalja,_ Sehunie Luhanie." Dan dengan sebuah ucapan selamat malam itu, ibu Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu. Sehun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin melanjutkan aksinya untuk– apa yang ibunya tadi katakan? _Bermain?_ Bukan seperti itu! Ini hanya sebuah pengamanan terhadap privasi mereka saja.

"Hahhh." Luhan bernafas lega sambil terduduk diatas kasur. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun rencanakan? Sudahlah, Luhan hanya butuh istirahat untuk malam ini.

"Jangan segugup itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

"Tidurlah disebelahku. Jangan tidur disofa. Kau bisa mengidap sakit punggung saat kau tua nanti." Luhan memotong kata-kata Sehun tadi.

"– _ne?_ Kau menyuruhku apa?"

"Tidurlah disebelahku. Aku akan membuat sebuah batas dengan guling ini, oke? Jangan melewati batas atau besok kau tidak akan melihat tangan kananmu!" Jawab Luhan berbahaya. Manusia sekecil dia memiliki ancaman yang menyeramkan sekali.

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau telah terdengar ditelinga Luhan. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup pagi untuknya bangun dari tidur panjangnya semalam. Tapi kenapa ia susah sekali bangun?

Luhan menatap kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, hanya saja ada sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan terasa ada benda keras berada dibelakang tengkuknya, terasa seperti– hidung?

 _Anak ini benar-benar ingin mati rupanya!_

Luhan menggeliat pelan berniat melepaskan pelukan Sehun bodoh itu, namun disalah artikan oleh Sehun. Pria itu malah makin memeluk pinggangnya erat dan apa tadi? Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun mencium tengkuknya. Tidak, ini benar-benar sungguh berbahaya. Sehun harus dibangunkan segera.

Baru saja Luhan akan memberikan sebuah jitakan keras dikepala Sehun, namun gagang pintu kamar Sehun terlihat bergerak seperti ada yang memutarnya dari luar. Tentu saja pintu itu tidak terbuka, Sehun sebelumnya sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya semalam.

"Sehunie, Luhanie. Kalian sudah bangun?" Terdengar sebuah panggilan pelan dari luar yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai suara ibu Sehun karena wanita dirumah ini hanya ibunya saja –beberapa maid kalau ingin dihitung juga-

Luhan dengan sigap langsung terbangun kalau saja dengan bodohnya Sehun malah makin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan mau tidak mau jatuh kembali ke atas kasur.

"Yak! Oh Sehun _saekki! Ireonabwa!_ " Luhan berusaha melepas tangan Sehun didepan perutnya untuk segera menyadarkan Sehun.

Dan sehun hanya bergumam. "Hmm..."

"Sehun-ssi! Eommamu! Dia ada didepan pintu! Dia sekarang sedang memanggil kita! Yak! _ireona! Kajja!_ " Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk membangunkannya kembali.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! _Ireona!_ Yak!" Ini adalah cara terakhir Luhan. Ia benar-benar kesal sekali. Bisa-bisanya Sehun bangun sesiang ini. Lagipula hari ini Luhan ada kelas penting dan kelas itu akan dimulai empat puluh menit lagi. Oleh karena itu–

"ARGHHH!"

Jelas itu bukan suara teriakan Luhan. Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang akan teriak sekencang itu dirumah orang lain. Luhan masih menjunjung tinggi sopan santun.

"Kenapa kau menendang penisku Luhan!" Sehun dengan segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjongkok dilantai. Benar-benar sakit bagi Sehun karena dikejutkan seperti tadi. Terlebih kepalanya benar-benar pening sekali.

"Yak! Bisakah kau berbicara dengan nada pelan? Eommamu sedang berada didepan pintu. Ia akan berpikiran yang macam-macam nanti. Kumohon diamlah." Luhan benar-benar panik. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai pria tidak bermoral.

"Kau! Ini aset berhargaku! Astaga ini perih sekali." Sehun mengaduh. Kali ini Luhan yakin ini bukan tipuan. Wajah Sehun memerah sampai ketelinga. Apa benar-benar sesakit itu?

Luhan merangkak turun dari kasur dan berjongkok didepan Sehun dengan wajah khawatir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" _Mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti ini Sehun-ssi." Luhan menunduk. Ia sebenarnya ingin membantu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sehun menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya hilang entah kemana sejak ia melihat tingkah polos Luhan. Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan sekali. Apalagi sehabis bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Lu..."

"Hmm?"

Sehun menarik pelan dagu Luhan keatas agar Luhan dapat melihat tepat dimatanya. Ia menyukai mata berbinar rusa milik Luhan. Sangat-sangat manis dan pas sekali untuknya.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk– orgasm." Sehun tersenyum miring dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil bermaksud menggoda pria yang lebih tua. Sehun tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Luhan seperti ini. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona seperti anak gadis dan itu menggemaskan sekali untuk Sehun.

"Yak! Aku pria tapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran mesum seperti dirimu brengsek!" Luhan menendang lutut Sehun sampai Sehun jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dengan wajah senang bukan main. Sepertinya menggoda Luhan dipagi hari akan masuk dalam daftar jadwal pagi Sehun.

Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu berniat membuka pintu kamar Sehun namun–

BRUKK...

" _Damn it!_ " Luhan mengumpat keras. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengumpat. Tapi Demi Tuhan Luhan terkejut dan bokongnya– astaga.

Luhan jatuh. Jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bokongnya mutlak mencium lantai kamar Sehun. Dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Luhan tidak akan berjanji akan bisa duduk diatas kursi setelah ini.

" **LUHAN-SSI! / LUHANIE!** " Dua orang meneriaki namanya dengan panggilan berbeda. Yang pasti panggilan manis Luhanie itu dari orang yang tengah menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, ya ibunya Sehun.

Saat Luhan akan membuka pintu kamar, dari luar seseorang mendorong pintu –ibu Sehun- yang Luhan ingat bahwa pintu kamar Sehun sudah dikunci sejak semalam. Jangan bilang bahwa–

"Luhanie, eomma _mian._ " Wajah ibu Sehun panik sekali dan segera membantu Luhan berdiri dari posisi terjatuh yang ingatkan pada Luhan bahwa posisi tadi benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung. Tangan kanannya mengusap keningnya yang mencium pintu kayu Sehun dan tangan kirinya menetralisir nyeri di bokong cantiknya. Luhan benar-benar akan murka kalau saja yang melakukannya bukan ibu Sehun. Tanyakan saja pada Tao, sepupunya. Ia tidak segan-segan menendang kembali bokong pelakunya.

"Tadi eomma pikir kalian memang terlambat bangun atau apa. Eomma ingat kalau Luhan hari ini harus masuk pagi dan Sehun hari ini juga ada pertemuan dikantor. Oleh karena itu eomma menyewa tukang kunci untuk membobol kamar kalian tadi. _Mian._ " Ibu Sehun terlihat begitu khawatir. Ia mengelus pundak Luhan berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Eomma! Aku sudah bilang kan kalau harus menjaga privasi satu sama lain! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku atau Luhan tengah bertelanjang sehabis mandi? Apa eomma tidak berpikir demikian?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak habis pikir dengan ide gila ibunya itu. Membobol kamar? Apa tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari ini eomma?

"Eomma kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah? Yang terjatuh itu kan Luhan bukan kau!"

" _Arro arro, gwenchanayo_ eomma Sehun-ssi. Aku akan mandi sekarang. Kelas akan dimulai empat puluh menit lagi. _Excuse me._ " Luhan segera berlalu. Daripada membuang waktu mendengarkan keluarga itu berdebat. Lebih baik ia merapikan diri sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

" _Gomawo_ Sehun-ssi– "

"Sehun saja. Aku tidak suka menggunakan bahasa formal dengan orang yang sudah ku kenal." Instruksi Sehun geram.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, semoga pertemuan hari ini berjalan lancar. _Fighting!_ "

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dari luar mobil Sehun. Ya, Luhan berangkat bersama Sehun pagi ini. Ibu Sehun bilang kalau kantor Sehun satu arah dengan kampus Luhan. Luhan tidak akan menolak kan? Tumpangan gratis ha-ha.

Baru saja Luhan membalikkan badannya menuju arah kampus, ia dikejutkan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari teman-teman satu kampus yang mana tidak semua Luhan kenal. Tapi Luhan pikir pasti mereka mengenal dirinya.

"KENAPA LIHAT-LIHAT!" Luhan menatap ketus kepada semua orang disana yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Saat Luhan berjalan ia mendengar sebuah beberapa bisikan yang benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran Luhan.

" _Bukankah itu Luhan sunbae dari fakultas psikologi? Hari ini kenapa dia naik mobil orang lain? Dia tampak pucat. Apa dia masih sakit?"_

" _Luhan sunbae datang dengan siapa? Kau melihatnya? Ia seperti datang dengan seorang pria. Apa Luhan sunbae berkencan dengan pria itu?"_

" _Aku bertaruh Luhan sunbae menjadi bottom dalam hubungan itu. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk menjadi seme. Benarkan?"_

" _Aku pernah melihat mobil itu di kantor ayahku. Yang kutahu itu adalah mobil anak dari pemilik HH Coorperation. Dan tadi Luhan sunbae baru keluar dari mobil itu kan?"_

Bagus. Bagus sekali. Sekarang bukan hanya Luhan yang terkenal. Tapi Sehun juga akan ikut terekspos. Bagus. Mereka sekarang malah salah paham dengannya.

Luhan berjalan malas masuk menyusuri lorong panjang untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Dengan tidak lupa ia menyematkan _earphone_ ditelinganya.

 _Masih saja membahas aku dengan Sehun. Mereka tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?_

"Luhan sunbae!" Seseorang meneriaki namanya dari belakang. Luhan enggan menengok. Jadi ia diam menunggu orang yang bersangkutan mendekat kearahnya.

"Luhan sunbae, kau mendengarku kan?" Ah, ternyata Lee Taemin hoobaenya yang berbeda satu angkatan dengannya. Luhan tersenyum menyiratkan kalimat _ada apa?_ kepada Taemin.

"Seseorang dari mobil hitam mahal itu memberikan ini. Katanya dompetmu tertinggal didalam mobil tadi." Taemin menyodorkan dompet kulit kepada Luhan dan memang itu milik Luhan.

"Dompet? Benarkah aku meninggalkannya dimobil?" Luhan meraba-raba jaketnya dan saku celana bagian belakangnya. Ah benar, dompetnya tertinggal dimobil Sehun tadi.

" _Ne, gomawo_ Taemin-ah." Luhan tersenyum lagi pertanda terimakasih kepada hoobaenya itu, dan segera hendak pergi kekelasnya kalau saja Taemin tidak menarik lengannya pelan.

"Dan dia bilang kalau kau dan dia harus pulang bersama nanti–" Taemin gantian tersenyum pada Luhan namun semacam senyum menyebalkan untuk Luhan. Apa dia mengejek sunbaenya yang tampan ini?

"– dan jangan lupa meneleponnya saat kelasmu sudah selesai. Dia akan selesai _meeting_ pukul dua siang ini."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun benar-benar!

" _Neo!_ Dibayar berapa kau olehnya sampai menjadi penitip pesan seperti itu? Dia sengaja ya menitipi pesan padamu agar seisi kampus mendengarnya dan membuat gosip tentangku!"

Luhan berang. Sehun benar-benar kurang ajar sekali. Kalau ia berniat untuk mengancam Luhan, Luhan harap tidak menggunakan cara menjijikan ini.

Luhan segera mencari ponselnya disaku jaketnya dan segera menelepon ke nomor Sehun –yang tentu saja Sehun menyimpannya secara diam-diam diponsel Luhan dan Luhan sudah menyadarinya tadi pagi- Ini benar-benar menjijikan sekali.

 _Ya! Oh Sehun eodiseo! Awas kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!_

.

.

.

Seharian Luhan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran bahkan absen satu pelajaran tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak konsentrasi saat ini. Telinganya benar-benar sakit mendengar anak-anak kampus terus saja membahas dia dengan Sehun. Jadilah Luhan pergi dari kelas menuju atap kampusnya.

"Oppa!" Sebuah suara indah mengalun ditelinga Luhan. Ia segera menengok melihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu. Dan benar, itu Chorong. Ia menunggu kedatangan gadis itu dari tadi pagi tapi Luhan tak kunjung melihatnya.

"Chorongie~" Luhan mengusak rambut Chorong seperti biasa. Membuat rona-rona merah dipipi putih Chorong lebih terlihat. Luhan senang sensasi seperti ini.

Chorong duduk tepat disamping Luhan. Mereka berada disebuah bangku panjang diatap kampus. Entah siapa yang bilang pada gadis ini kalau Luhan berada diatap tapi Luhan senang karena Chorong peka sekali terhadapnya.

"Oppa sudah makan? Aku membawakan ini. Kau harus makan. Kudengar wajahmu pucat tadi pagi. Kau masih sakit hm?" Chorong menyentuh kening Luhan dengan punggung tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak demam atau apa.

" _Ne, gomawo._ Aku akan memakannya nanti. _Gwenchana,_ aku tidak sakit sama sekali. Hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja. _Kkokjeongmal._ "

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

Ponsel Luhan berdering cukup nyaring pertanda ada sebuah telepon masuk. Luhan tersenyum sekilas ke arah Chorong dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sebelumnya izin pada Chorong untuk mengangkat telepon.

From: Sehun _saekki_

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

" _Shirreo!_ "

"..."

"Katakan saja ditelepon. Tidak perlu bertemu."

"..."

" _Arraseo arraseo yaksokhae. Eodiga?_ "

"..."

" _Shikeuro!_ "

Luhan segera memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Apa-apaan Sehun tadi memanggilnya sayang. Memang dia pikir Luhan itu kekasihnya dia apa! _Hell no!_ Sampai kapanpun Luhan tidak akan menjadi _gay!_

"Chorong-ah, kau tidak ada jadwal lagi hari ini?" Luhan berbasa-basi sebenarnya.

" _Ani._ Aku sudah menyelesaikan mata kuliahku hari ini. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak oppa nonton, ada film bagus. _Eotte?_ "

Bagus sekali. Sehun mengajaknya bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat. Jadi Luhan harus memilih siapa? Bertemu dengan Sehun yang katanya memiliki kabar penting atau memilih menonton dengan Chorong gadisnya?

Luhan menarik nafas dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ia tengah berpikir. Apa bisa ya Luhan pergi menonton setelah itu pergi bertemu Sehun? Tidak apa kalau Sehun menunggu sebentar. Luhan tidak perduli.

"Aku ada waktu. Mari kita menonton."

.

.

.

Luhan dan Chorong tengah duduk dikursi tunggu. Filmnya diundur beberapa menit oleh karena itu mereka berdua menunggu disana. Luhan benar-benar tidak tenang entah kenapa. Beberapa menit sekali Luhan selalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu benar-benar lama sekali berjalan. Lima belas menit saja terasa satu jam untuk Luhan.

"Oppa, filmnya akan mulai. _Tarrawa._ " Chorong tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Luhan pelan untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam bioskop.

Tidak ada suara apapun antara Luhan dan Chorong. Entah Luhan jengah dengan film yang sekarang sedang diputar. Luhan menengok ke arah kanan tepat ke arah Chorong. Gadis itu nampak menikmatinya.

Film percintaan. Luhan membencinya. Ceritanya seperti itu saja dari dulu sampai sekarang. Pemeran utamanya membenci si wanita begitu pula dengan wanitanya. Tapi setelah itu mereka berdua saling mencintai dan berkencan. Klise. Itu menurut Luhan.

Dua jam berlalu. Nama dari pemeran film tersebut sudah berjalan dari bawah ke atas layar film. Luhan sekali lagi melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah pukul lima sore dan diluar hujan.

Bagus. Hujan. Sehun pasti sudah pulang kerumahnya dan tidak jadi membicarakan hal yang katanya penting itu. Lagipula besok masih ada hari. Kenapa harus hari ini membicarakannya?

Luhan mengantar Chorong menuju rumahnya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari bioskop yang Luhan datangi.

"Hati-hati oppa. Sedang hujan begini akan ada banyak kabut. Jangan mengebut, _arra?_ " Kata Chorong memperingatkan.

" _Ne._ Aku pulang duluChorong-ah." Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Chorong sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Luhan segera menancapkan gasnya.

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

Apa ini? Nomor tidak dikenal? Ini pasti dari nomor yang tidak jelas itu. Yang suka menawari Luhan sebuah _casting_ untuk menjadi model. Luhan trauma. Waktu itu ia masih bodoh dan ia percaya saja. Ternyata ia akan dijadikan model pakaian dalam. _What the hell._ Luhan kabur setelahnya.

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

Sepertinya dugaan Luhan salah. Nomor iseng itu tidak pernah meneleponnya lebih dari satu kali. Tapi kenapa Luhan memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak ya?

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

"Sehun? Aku baru saja pulang dari kampus eomma. Aku tidak bersama dia. Ada apa memangnya?"

"..."

"Belum pulang? Mungkin ada lembur?"

"..."

" _Jeongmalyo?_ –"

Luhan menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak. Maafkan Luhan ya ibu Sehun. Ia tidak bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi Luhan memiliki sebuah _feeling_ kalau Sehun masih menunggunya? Kalau sampai benar, Sehun adalah orang terbodoh sedunia.

Seoul benar-benar tidak berbaik hati pada Luhan. Saat sedang benar-benar genting seperti ini kenapa jalanan macet sekali? Padahal biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini.

" _FUCK!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba Seoul semacet ini!" Luhan mengumpat keras. Ini benar-benar akan memakan waktu lama kalau ia tetap bertahan melewati jalan ini.

Ia berinisiatif mengambil jalan memutar. Tak apa kalau jauh yang penting ia tidak mebuang waktu melewati jalan yang sama.

" _C'mon dude!_ Kau bisa lebih dari ini Luhan. Tancap gasnya lebih cepat!"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ini sudah jamnya Luhan pulang dari kampus kan? Sehun harus segera bersiap-siap pulang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Luhan menunggu ditempat duduk itu.

Sehun merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas mejanya dan segera menumpuknya dengan rapi. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas bagian dalamnya. Meletakkan kacamata kedalam tempatnya.

"Aku akan pulang. Kirimkan aku email kalau berkasnya sudah selesai." Sehun segera berjalan cepat menuju resepsionis. Ia ingin diantar saja oleh Ahn ahjussi. Oleh karena itu ia ingin menitipkan mobilnya dikantor.

"Aku titip mobil! Dan katakan pada Ahn ahjussi untuk menemuiku didepan kantor dengan mobilnya!" Sehun berbicara dengan setengah berteriak dan melempar kunci mobilnya kearah seorang wanita muda yang diketahui bernama Park Sooyoung.

Menunggu lift tidak pernah selama ini bagi Sehun. Ini benar-benar terasa ia membuang waktu lima belas menit didepan lift padahal belum sampai satu menit berlalu. Dan dengan bodohnya Sehun memilih tangga darurat untuk turun.

 _Apa Luhan akan datang ya?_

Terdengar sebuah _ring back tone_ dari seberang sana. Lagu dari seorang penyanyi China bernama Hangeng menyapa pendengaran Sehun saat sedang menghubungi Luhan.

Telepon pertama; Luhan tidak mengangkatnya.

Telepon kedua; Luhan me _reject_ panggilannya.

Telepon ketiga; Luhan menon aktifkan ponselnya.

 _Apa ia sedang sibuk dan belum pulang dari kampus? Haruskah aku menjemputnya terlebih dahulu?_

Pilihan terakhir, Sehun tidak berniat untuk menjemput Luhan. Biarkan saja, lagipula Luhan mendapatkan mobilnya hari ini. Untuk apa Sehun menjemputnya?

" _Gamsahabnida_ ahjussi. Berkendara dengan hati-hati, _arraseoyo?_ " Sehun untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum terhadap orang lain. Biasanya ia memiliki wajah datar. _Office boy_ pun enggan menyapanya. Hanya mengagumi dalam diam saja.

"Tuan benar-benar tidak ingin ditemani? Maksud saya tidak ingin saya tunggui sampai orang yang tuan ingin temui sampai?" Sekali lagi Ahn ahjussi menawarkan. Tapi Sehun menggeleng sekali lagi. Bisa-bisa ini menjadi gosip. Sampai Luhan tahu, Sehun lah orang pertama yang disalahkan.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan antara ia dan Luhan.

Mendung.

Apa mungkin sore ini akan turun hujan? Kalau iya, habislah sudah Sehun. Ia tidak membawa mobilnya. Ia meninggalkan mantelnya dijok belakang mobil. Disini juga tidak ada tempat berteduh. Jalan satu-satunya adalah Luhan harus segera datang kemari.

–––

30 menit.

–––

"Luhan _eodiseo?_ " Sehun bergumam sendiri. Ini sudah lewat dari setengah jam dan Luhan belum juga sampai. Apa selama ini materi kuliahnya? Setahu Sehun, Luhan itu anak pintar. Ia tidak mungkin memakan waktu lama untuk mengerjakan soal-soal sulit sekalipun.

"Apa aku harus menunggu atau pulang saja?" Lagi-lagi Sehun bergumam, bermonolog untuk mengusir sunyi disekitarnya. Ia mendongak ke atas. Awan sudah sangat hitam sekali. Ini benar-benar pertanda buruk untuk Sehun. Dan–

BRUSS...

Hujan benar-benar turun dengan sangat banyak sekali. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun basah kuyup seketika.

"Luhan, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?" Sehun tanpa sadar menangis tanpa suara. Luhan sudah berjanji akan datang. Kalaupun Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, cukup kirimi Sehun pesan setelah itu Sehun bisa pulang dengan tenang. Tapi sekarang? Sehunpun tidak tahu dimana Luhan. Apa dia benar-benar masih dikampus atau malah sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain.

Sehun memberi sebuah toleransi 30 menit untuk Luhan walaupun kondisi tubuhnya mulai melemah. Sehun benci hujan. Tidak pernah ia hujan-hujanan hanya untuk menunggu seseorang seperti ini. Dan Luhan adalah tersangkanya. Tersangka yang membuat Sehun basah kuyup dan kecewa.

Matanya sudah mengabur. Sehun terlalu lama berada dibawah hujan tanpa pelindung apapun untuk melindungi kepalanya. Fisiknya benar-benar melemah. Ia merasa ingin pingsan saja sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang menjamin ada orang baik yang akan menyeretnya dari derasnya hujan kan?

 _Bertahanlah Sehun. Luhan pasti datang._

"Sehun-ah! My God. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Astaga!Yak!"

Sehun mendengar sesuatu. Suara pria. Suara Luhannya. Luhannya benar-benar datang. Luhannya tidak mengingkari janji. Masih sama seperti dulu. Luhannya tidak akan mengabaikannya sebenci apapun ia dengan Sehun.

Saat Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan halus mengusap pipinya lembut, saat itu juga Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Ia jatuh dipelukan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

Romance, **F** amily, **R** elationship, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun-ah! My God. Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Astaga!Yak!" Luhan berlari keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Yang terpenting saat ini hanya Sehun. Sehun bisa mati kedinginan kalau ia masih banyak berpikir.

Wajah Sehun pucat. Nyaris seperti mayat. Matanya terpejam. Luhan yakin setelah ini Sehun pasti tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun-ah! Ya! _Ireona!_ " Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun. Mengusapnya pelan. Luhan kasihan dengan Sehun. Kenapa dengan bodohnya Sehun menunggu ditempat seperti ini? Dan dimana mobilnya?

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan membopong Sehun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Luhan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan menidurkan Sehun disana. Ia membuka jas Sehun dan menggantinya dengan jaket hangat Luhan yang memang sudah disediakan didalam mobil untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jantung Luhan benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini sangking takutnya ia terhadap kondisi Sehun. Sehun itu pewaris, Luhan harus ingat itu. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Sehun, Luhanlah orang yang pertama kali disalahkan.

Sepertinya saat ini dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Jalanan Seoul yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu macetnya bukan main kini lenggang kembali. Itu membuat Luhan lega. Ia bisa membawa Sehun cepat-cepat kerumahnya.

" _Jiejie, papa ada didalam?_ "

"..."

" _Tolong katakan padanya untuk keluar dengan membawa payung._ "

"..."

" _Ppali! Aku butuh bantuan papa!_ "

"..."

" _Ne._ "

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari sebuah rumah besar. Ya, itu Tuan Xi ayah dari Luhan. Ia setengah berlari keluar dengan membawa payung. Anaknya memang kurang ajar sekali menyuruhnya yang sudah tua ini berlari di tengah hujan seperti ini. Ia harus mengajarkan anaknya ini nanti.

"Papa!" Luhan berteriak dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Papanya segera berjalan cepat menuju mobil anaknya itu dengan gelisah. Apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya?

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menyuruhku keluar dihujan lebat seperti ini?" Papanya berbicara melewati kaca mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka separuh oleh Luhan.

"Sehun! Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Bantu aku untuk membawanya kedalam." Luhan segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang tempat Sehun berada. Papanya terperanjat. Sehun? Apakah dia Sehun yang kemarin keluarga mereka temui? Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah tapi kenapa anaknya itu sekarang satu mobil dengan Sehun?

"Papa, _ppaliwa!_ "

.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa dengan kau dan Sehun? Kenapa kalian bisa bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Itu ibunya. Ibunya sedari tadi bertanya hal yang sama pada Luhan. Luhan pusing. Kepalanya mendadak pening saat membopong Sehun kekamar tadi.

" _Geumanhaeyo_." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah. "Kita bisa bicarakan besok pagi. Aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat saat ini." Ia mengibaskan tangannya tidak perduli.

"Yak! Luhanie!" Ibunya lagi-lagi berteriak tepat didepannya. Kalau saja ibunya itu adalah temannya mungkin Luhan sudah main tangan.

"Mama, sudahlah. Mama dengar kan apa yang Luhan bilang? Ia akan menceritakan pada kita besok. Sekarang kita pergi. Biarkan Luhan dan Sehun beristirahat, _eoh?_ " Itu kakanya. Kakanya memang yang terbaik. Luhan harus berterimakasih padanya setelah ini.

"Jaga Sehun baik-baik. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Luhan-ah."

Setelah itu ibu dan kakaknya pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Luhan segera menutupnya dengan rapat dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ibunya terkadang –bahkan sering- sangat mengganggu. Luhan baru saja pulang. Ia kehujanan. Ia sakit. Tapi kenapa ibunya tidak pernah mengerti?

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

" _Eomma, Sehuniega.._ "

"..."

" _Sehun menginap dirumahku malam ini. Gwenchanchi?_ "

"..."

" _Aniyo, Sehun sedang tidur sekarang. Ia agak tidak enak badan. Aku akan menceritakannya besok._ "

"..."

" _Ne eomma_. _Jaljayo._ "

.

.

.

"Apa musim dingin datang lebih cepat? Bahkan ini belum waktunya tapi kenapa dingin sekali, _aigoo.._ " Luhan bermonolog saat memilih baju tidurnya. Dingin udara benar-benar menusuk kulitnya. Itu membuat Luhan dengan segera mengacak-acak pakaiannya agar segera terlindungi dari udara dingin.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Ambil pakaian yang ada atau kau akan terus seperti itu dan mati kedinginan."

Luhan terkejut hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Apa Sehun sudah bangun?

Ia menoleh kearah ranjangnya dan benar, Sehun sudah sadar. Ia terduduk diranjang dengan kepala menyandar pada kepala kasurnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Itu membuat rasa bersalah Luhan terasa kembali.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Luhan memakai asal pakaian yang berada ditangannya dan segera berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia segera mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sehun.

"Kau mengganti pakaianku?" Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan itu yang ingin Luhan dengar. Sehun tidak memiliki pertanyaan yang lain apa?

"Papa yang melakukannya. Aku terlalu _shock_ sampai berlari kedapur untuk mengambil kotak p3k tadi. Padahal dikamarku sendiripun ada kotak itu. Bodoh sekali."

"Ah, padahal aku berharap kau yang me– aww." Sehun mengaduh. Kepalanya masih pening dan Luhan menambahnya dengan sebuah pukulan penuh cinta dari tangannya yang kurus itu. Tidak, sekurus apapaun badan Luhan ia tetaplah pemain sepak bola. Ia memiliki kekuatan. Sehun harus hati-hati.

" _Mani appa!_ " Sehun mengelus kepalanya. Sehun tidak _acting_ , ini murni sakit. Kepalanya makin pening sekarang.

"Kau berlebihan Sehun-ah. Itu hanya– reflek." Setelahnya Luhan meninggalkan Sehun kemeja belajarnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Besok ia harus mengumpulkan tugasnya. Tapi ia belum menyelesaikannya.

"Yak! _Neo michosseo!_ Kau memukul kepalaku dan tidak meminta maaf? _Aigoo._ "

" _Mian._ "

" _Ne?_ Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Sehun tidak berpikir semudah ini untuk Luhan berkata maaf.

" _Mian._ Karena aku, kau jadi tidak sadarkan diri. Seharusnya kau tidak–"

CUP–

Sehun menciumnya. Sehun mencium pipinya. Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan anak itu berada disebelah Luhan?

"Jangan katakan apapun. Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan membuat sebuah beban untukmu, _arra?_ "

 _Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat? Astaga. Apa aku sudah gila?_

.

.

.

" _Aku akan datang siang ini. Jangan khawatir, semua sudah selesai._ "

"..."

" _Aku mengerti. Bersenang-senanglah Baekhyun-ah._ "

Luhan mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Itu Baekhyun adiknya. Dia rewel sekali. Seperti Luhan anak yang paling bodoh difakultas saja sampai-sampai ia mengingatkan Luhan untuk mengumpulkan tugas dan bertanya tentang sumber apa saja yang Luhan pakai sebagai referensi tugasnya. Suaranya seperti tidak percaya kalau Luhan bisa melakukannya.

Ibu, papa, dan kakaknya sudah siap untuk makan dimeja makan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ia segera duduk ditempatnya dan mengambil selembar roti juga segelas susu setelahnya.

"Jadi, ingin bercerita Luhan-ah?" Itu ibunya. Ibunya memang selalu memulai-mulai dan akan membuat hari Luhan tidak mengenakkan. Itu adalah perkerjaan wajib ibunya, menurut Luhan. Dan Luhan benci ibunya itu.

" _Gwenchanayo_ eomma." Luhan menjawab sekenanya. Lagipula Sehun bilang untuk jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Luhan hanya ikut-ikutan menanamkan itu dalam hati.

" _Mwo gwenchana!_ Kau membawa Sehun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, dan kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa?" Teriakan ibunya adalah hal yang Luhan benci didunia ini.

" _Nan–_ "

"Aku memiliki sebuah janji disuatu tempat dengan Luhan. Tapi Luhan ternyata memiliki materi tambahan karena kudengar ia sedang dalam masa sulit. Ponselnya mati dan ia tidak bisa mengabariku. Aku sangat tahu dia sibuk. _Gwenchanayo eommonim._ "

Itu suara Sehun. Bagus sekali ia menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun datang disaat yang sangat tepat.

Suara Sehun pertanda baik untuk Luhan saat ia menyelamatkan Luhan dari bahaya tadi. Tapi kalau bangunnya Sehun dari tidur menyebabkan mereka harus makan bersama dimeja makan, lebih baik Sehun tidak melakukannya. Luhan muak sekali melihat wajah Sehun.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah menentukan dimana kalian bulan madu? Kurasa hari pernikahan kalian sudah dekat."

Uhuk–

Itu suara Luhan tentu saja. Ia benar-benar terkejut sampai-sampai menyemburkan jus jeruknya. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Luhan-ah, _neo gwenchana?_ " Sehun segera mengambil tissue makan dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Kenapa Luhan harus terkejut sampai seperti ini? Memangnya ada apa dengan bulan madu?

"Tidak ada yang menikah. Jadi kenapa harus berbicara bulan madu!" Luhan berbicara dengan cukup keras didepan ibu, papa, dan kakaknya. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini walaupun ia benar-benar membenci ibunya.

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Siapa si brengsek yang pagi-pagi seperti ini meneleponnya? Benar-benar merusak suasana hati Luhan.

" _Yeoboseyo? Nuguya saekki!_ "

"..."

" _Mwo? Jinjja? Neo eodisseo?!_ "

"..."

" _Ne, chakkaman._ "

"Aku pergi." Luhan berlari kencang menuju garasinya. Hanya ada satu pilihan, Luhan harus menggunakan motornya hari ini. Chorong sedang dirumah sakit, dan Luhan tidak mau menemukan macet di Seoul sepagi ini.

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar rekor untuk Luhan. Rumah sakit Aeri berada cukup jauh dari rumah tapi ia bisa menempuh perjalanan hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Secepat apa Luhan saat di perjalan? Apa Luhan bisa disebut _Valentino Rossi?_ Ha-ha.

Luhan benar-benar melayang. Ia benar-benar tidak merasa berpijak ditanah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan untuk Luhan.

Sepagi ini Luhan mendapat kabar buruk. Chorongnya kecelakaan. Dan sekarang dilarikan kerumah sakit. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan?

"Chorong _eodisseo?_ " Luhan berlari seperti orang gila sekarang. Ia menanyai setiap orang yang lewat dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Mereka memandang Luhan dengan iba. _Mungkinkah pria itu sangat mencintai orang yang bernama Chorong itu?_ Begitulah pikiran mereka semua.

Luhan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tak bertahan dan berdesakkan jatuh dipipinya. Jantungnya benar-benar ingin lepas dari tempatnya, Luhan bukan main panik saat ini.

Beberapa perawat yang berjaga ditempat resepsionis sampai terlonjak dari kursi putar. Luhan membentak mereka karena Luhan pikir mereka sangat lamban dalam mencari informasi. Biar orang bilang Luhan gila. Yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah Chorong, bukan yang lain.

"Saudari Chorong berada dikamar nomor 12 disebelah kiri lorong tuan."

Lorong benar-benar terasa panjang sekali bagi Luhan. Sebelumnya Luhan pernah kemari saat menemani Luna untuk cek dan lorong yang Luhan lewati tidak pernah sepanjang ini dulu.

"10..."

"11..."

"Jia-ya, Chorong _eodisseo?_ " Luhan mengguncang bahu Jia –teman satu kelas Chorong- dengan kencang. Jia, gadis itu juga sama-sama menangis. Dari penglihatan Luhan, Jia juga seperti masih _shock_ dengan kejadian ini.

"Luhan _gege_ , kau tidak perlu masuk. Chorong _jinjja gwenchana._ "

Tiba-tiba saja isak Luhan bak orang gila tadi berhenti dan wajahnya berubah sangat serius. Mata rusanya menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jia.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh masuk? Chorong kecelakaan dan kenapa juga aku tidak perlu masuk? Kau pikir kau ini siapa?"

" _Mianhae gege,_ maksudku bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau tidak perlu–" Suara Jia berhenti. Tatapan yang Luhan tujukan benar-benar mengerikan sekali.  
"– mengkhawatirkan dia."

Suara Jia bagai angin lalu untuk Luhan. Dia sudah sampai disini untuk Chorong dan dengan mudahnya Jia menyuruhnya untuk pulang tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Chorong. Memangnya dia pikir Luhan ini siapa? Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Luhan seperti ini.

SRETT–

Pintu kamar nomor 12 itu terbuka perlahan. Dari luar Luhan dapat melihat seseorang tengah duduk disebelah ranjang kamar itu. Tapi kenapa ada seorang pria disana?

"Cho– _nuguya?_ " Luhan seketika terkejut. Setau Luhan, Chorong memang memiliki kakak laki-laki tapi Luhan paham betul bagaimana wajahnya. Kakaknya itu tinggi sekali dan memiliki wajah tampan yang unik –Park Chansung- tapi sosok pria ini benar-benar berbeda. Luhan seperti pernah melihatnya–

 _Astaga, kenapa dia ada disini?_

"Ke– kenapa kau disini?"

"Luhan? _Neo_ Luhan _matchi?_ " Pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Luhan lebih jelas. Pria itu masih mengenal Luhan walaupun ya Luhan sudah banyak sekali berubah.

"Yak! _Neo nuguya?_ "

"Kau sedang apa disini _gege?_ " Pria itu berjalan pelan kearah pintu, lebih tepatnya kearah Luhan. Luhan melepas genggamannya dari gagang pintu kamar dan perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Kenapa kau disini! Siapa kau berani-beraninya masuk kekamar Chorong!" Dengan setengah berteriak Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu dengan telunjuknya dengan wajah memerah, ia menahan amarah.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Kau kekasih Chorong? Apakah terlalu banyak datang ke _club_ malam membuatmu bodoh seperti ini _ge?_ " Pria itu tersenyum miring kearah Luhan dan menggenggam dengan keras pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Ya! Jangan sentuh aku brengsek!" Ia dengan segera melepas paksa lengannya dari pria itu dan makin berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku– Lu _deer?_ "

Seketika Luhan benar-benar mual dengan panggilan itu. Luhan suka saat Luna memanggilnya Lu _deer_ tapi tidak dengan Kris. Luhan benci mendengar suaranya yang menyebut nama Luhan.

"Kau merebut kekasihku! Kau menghamilinya! Dan sekarang? Kau sekali lagi merebut apa yang jadi hak ku? Dasar bajingan!"

BUGG–

Luhan tersungkur membentur tembok rumah sakit. Nyeri dipunggungnya belum sembuh benar dan sekarang ia harus terkena benturan dinding beton. Apa Luhan sudah siap tidak memiliki tulang setelah ini?

"A– aku tidak pernah merebut a–pa yang menjadi hak mu Kris-ssi! Dan aku tidak pernah menghamili Shannon!" Luhan meringis. Bibirnya terasa perih saat berbicara. Luhan yakin bibirnya sobek saat ini.

"Kau pembual!"

BUGG–

AKHH–

"Yifan _gege! Geumanhae!_ " Itu suara Jia. Jia berteriak histeris memanggil perawat rumah sakit.

Kepala Luhan pening. Sekali lagi Luhan mendapat tinjuan mutlak dirahang kanannya. Luhan tidak yakin bisa berbicara setelah ini sebelum mendapat perawatan beberapa hari.

Seorang suster dan seorang dokter melerai baku hantam antara Luhan dan Kris. Meskipun mereka tidak terlibat perkelahian sama sekali. Hei! Disini Luhan yang menjadi korban dan Kris lah tersangkanya!

"Tuan, _gwenchanayo?_ " Suster itu membantu Luhan untuk bangun dan memapah Luhan ke kursi terdekat.

"Kris, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan memberi perhitungan padamu."

"Aku akan membalas lebih kejam daripada apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Setelah itu Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Pandangan ngeri ditujukan pada Luhan dan ada sebagian yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. _Hell!_ Luhan tidak perlu dikasihani.

"Tuan! Tuan! _Chakkamanyo!_ Lukamu harus diobati!"

.

.

.

"Mama, untuk beberapa hari ini aku akan ada penelitian disebuah desa di Busan. Jadi aku akan pergi sore ini. _Gwenchanayo?_ " Suara Luna memecah keheningan dimeja makan.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau tahu kan dia tidak suka rumah sepi. Ia pasti akan pergi ke sekolah malamnya lagi kalau kau tidak ada dirumah Luna-ya."

Sehun melongo tidak mengerti. Sekolah malam? Apa itu?

"Mama, ini menentukan kelulusan kuliahku. Mama mau aku tidak lulus dari universitas _eoh?_ " Wajah Luna tiba-tiba berubah murung. Ia tahu Luhan itu adiknya. Tapi Luhan itu kan laki-laki dan sudah besar. Jadi kenapa juga harus dijaga setiap saat?

"Pergilah dan selesaikan dengan cepat sayang." Papa memang sangat istimewa untuknya. Papanya mengizinkan Luna untuk pergi, yeay!

"Lalu Luhan bagaimana _yeobo?_ "

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk tinggal beberapa hari disini sampai Luna pulang? Kebetulan sekali aku dan mama Luhan akan pergi ke Beijing untuk sebuah urusan, jadi Luhan pasti kesepian dirumah."

Ya, Sehun masih berada dikediaman keluarga Xi sedari tadi dan baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Sebenarnya ia masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi pagi dimana Luhan benar-benar menolak pernikahan itu ditambah lagi Luhan tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana dengan terburu-buru. Apakah Luhan tidak apa-apa kalau Sehun menginap disini?

"Tapi– Luhan membenciku. Ia pasti lebih memilih sendiri daripada harus satu rumah denganku walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari. Luhan akan lebih muak dari sebelumnya _eommonim_." Sehun menunduk. Benar, bagaimana kalau nanti Luhan malah makin membencinya?

"Sehun-ah, kau hanya belum mengenal Luhan. Ia memang begitu kalau bertemu dengan orang baru. Kalau satu hari saja bersamanya, pasti ia akan lebih percaya diri berteman denganmu."

Jadi Sehun harus mengambil resiko dibenci Luhan setelah ini? Memang benar belum tahu bagaimana reaksi Luhan. Tapi Sehun tahu pasti Luhan tidak akan suka kalau saja Sehun masih berada dirumahnya saat Luhan pulang nanti.

"Jadi– apa kalian semua akan pergi diwaktu yang– bersamaan?" Sehun mendadak khawatir. Entah kenapa.

"Aku akan pergi sore ini. Tapi aku akan berangkat kerumah temanku untuk sebuah diskusi sebentar lagi." Luna tersenyum manis khas senyuman seorang kakak pada adiknya. Sehun jadi merindukan kakaknya.

"Kami berdua juga akan pergi sebentar lagi. Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya." Papa Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Ah _ne abeonim_."

.

.

.

Suasana rumah Luhan benar-benar sepi setelah semua anggota keluarga pergi. Apa akan seperti ini saat Luhan kembali tanpa Sehun dirumahnya? Benar-benar sepi. Sehun saja tidak tahan berada dirumah sesepi ini.

TOKK.. TOKK..

 _Suara pintu? Apa Luna noona melupakan sesuatu?_

Sehun berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan sesegera mungkin membuka pintu kayu itu dan–

BRUKK–

Tubuh Luhan jatuh dipelukan Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Luhan-ah! Ya! _Ireona jebal!_ Ya!" Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Luhan. Malah Sehun merasa Luhan tengah tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Tolong selamatkan– aku _._ "

Dengan cepat kilat Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kekamar Luhan dilantai dua. Memang cukup berat, tapi keselamatan Luhan lebih penting.

 _Apa kau habis berkelahi hyung? Wae? Malhae!_

Sehun membaringkan tubuh lemah Luhan diranjang ber _sprei_ putih itu. Luhan sangat suka putih. Kamarnya benar-benar seperti kamar malaikat. Semua interiornya berwarna putih, terlihat bercahaya ditambah Luhan didalamnya. Kamar itu terlihat sempurna untuk Sehun.

Untung saja keluarga Luhan cinta kesehatan. Disetiap sudut diletakkan kotak P3K tak terkecuali kamar Luhan. Sehingga Sehun tidak perlu mencari-cari dimana ia bisa menemukan obat penyembuh dalam keadaan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa hm? Berangkat tiba-tiba tanpa menghabiskan sarapan dan pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kalau papa dan mama mu tahu, pasti mereka akan mengurungmu dikamar." Sehun mengoleskan salap disudut bibir Luhan yang pecah. Sehun benar, Luhan habis berkelahi tadi.

"Dan apa ini? Besok warna merah ini akan berubah menjadi biru. Kau tidak takut para fansmu mengetahui kalau kau baru saja berkelahi? Setelah ini kau harus hati-hati." Sekali lagi, Sehun bermonolog sambil mengompres luka lebam Luhan dirahangnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit lagi? Dimana bajingan itu memukulmu? Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Diusapnya pipi pucat Luhan. Sehun merasa kasihan. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Luhan sepucat ini sebelumnya.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari rekor untuk Sehun karena ia sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali menghela nafas. Dan rekor ini takkan tercipta tanpa Luhan. Ya Luhan penyebabnya.

Saat hendak beranjak dari duduknya, tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Lantas Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sudah siuman.

" _Mul._ " Itu kata pertama Luhan setelah sadar. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja haus?

Sehun segera bergerak menuju kulkas disudut kamar Luhan untuk mengambil botol air beserta sedotan. Luhan pasti sulit untuk menggerakkan bibir dan mulutnya saat ini.

"Minumlah yang banyak." Ia menyodorkan botol air itu pada Luhan dan disambut lemah oleh Luhan.

"Aku pikir pria cantik sepertimu tidak bisa berkelahi." Sehun tertawa hambar.

"Kau berpikir aku berkelahi?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah pucatnya. " _Maldo andwae._ "

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Tidak ada jaminan, wajah cantik Luhan bisa saja memanipulasi keadaan. Saat mereka bertemu kembali, Sehun pikir Luhan itu pria yang lemah lembut, tapi malah diluar dugaan. Luhan berkepribadian kasar seperti anak yang kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya, dia pembangkang, dan beberapa sifat yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Sehun percaya.

"Lalu bisa jelaskan kenapa wa–" Sehun tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena sepertinya Luhan tengah menerima telepon.

" _Tidak perlu. Urus saja temanmu itu brengsek._ "

"..."

" _Sudahlah. Katakan padanya untuk jangan menemuiku lagi. Aku muak melihat wajahnya dan wajahmu juga tentu saja_."

Setelah itu Sehun melihat Luhan melempar ponselnya sampai membentur dinding. Sehun sekali lagi untuk yang keberapa kali entah, ia menghela nafas tidak habis pikir. Bukan hanya kepribadian saja yang kasar, terkadang Luhan juga memilih kalimat makian untuk temannya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sehun tahu ini tidak tepat tapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Luhan.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan meneteskan air mata dipipi kirinya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Sehun melihat itu semua. Mata rusa milik Luhan telah tergenang air mata yang kapanpun bisa segera tumpah kembali dipipi kanannya.

"Kalau ada yang menyakitimu, katakan padaku agar aku bisa membereskan semuanya." Bak pahlawan, Sehun memberi sebuah penawaran pada Luhan. Hanya untuk hiburan saja sepertinya.

"Andai saja bisa, aku sudah memintamu membereskan semuanya dari awal." Senyum miris itu, Sehun tidak suka. Sehun tidak suka melihat Luhan sok kuat dengan menunjukkan wajah tersenyum begitu.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

Sehun terhenyak dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan masih saja meneteskan air matanya tanpa ada suara isakan disana.

"Cinta? Aku tidak tahu secara detail apa itu cinta." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan dan berdehem. "Tapi kurasa sebuah perasaan berbunga-bunga saat melihat orang yang dimaksud tersenyum bahagia. Merasa nyaman saat didekatnya. Dan selalu merasa ingin bersamanya juga merindukannya setiap saat. Kurasa sesederhana itu. _Wae?_ "

"Aku telah dihianati oleh orang yang aku cintai selama ini." Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan menunduk. "Tapi– apa benar aku mencintai Chorong?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hfft gimana? Apa ada kalimat yang membingungkan kalian kawan? Hehe. Atau ada alur yang bikin kalian ga ngerti?**

 **Gini nih, jadi buat yang masih bingung ama umur mereka. Aku kisarkan umur Luhan itu 24 dan umur Sehun 22 jadi perbedaan usia mereka ga aku bikin jauh, ga sama ama perbedaan usia real mereka**

 _ **Kenapa si Sehun ini manggilnya Luhan aja jarang make hyung?**_ **Karena ya Sehun pengen aja biar akrab. Lagian juga si Luhannya ga marah(?)**

 **Dan mungkin disini juga aku bakal ngasih Luhan marga. Karena kan yang kalian tau marga Luhan bukan Xi tapi disini aku bakal kasih marga Xi yaa jadi jangan ada yang salah paham oke?**

 **Juga disitu ada Shannon. Ini bukan Shannon artis koriyaa yang mukanya bule itu ya. Bukan!-_- karena disini aku cuma ambil nama inggris yang kira-kira bakal rada nyambung buat chap kedepannya. Kalian boleh bayangin Shannon dengan wajah kalian gapapa hehe atau siapapun tapi yg pasti disini bukan Shannon yang itu. Kalau mau bayangin Shannon yg itu sih gamasalah(?)**

 **Terus gimana? Ada masalah dengan ff ku? Jujur ini ff pertama aku yang yaoi. Gara-gara hunhan aku jadi terpikir buat bikin ff ini hmm-_-/oke ini ga penting/ jadi kalau ada yang aneh atau apapun maklumkan saja wkwk ga terlalu tau kehidupan gay gitu sih yaa**

 **Sudah sampai disini bercuap-cuapnyaa. Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

Romance, **F** amily, **R** elationship, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini Luhan sengaja mengambil libur yang sebelumnya tentu saja sudah melapor pada adiknya Baekhyun untuk menitipkan absen. Luhan termasuk mahasiswa teladan, jadi untuk bolos satu hari saja mungkin tidak apa-apa sepertinya.

"Kau, sampai kapan kau dirumahku? Ingin menjadi _bodyguard?_ " Luhan berbicara pada Sehun namun matanya tetap terfokus pada laptopnya. Walaupun libur tentu saja tugas adalah tugas yang memiliki _deadline_ jadi Luhan tetap saja berada didepan laptop saat libur.

"Kalau memang boleh, tidak apa ha-ha." Terdengar Sehun tertawa hambar yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari Luhan.

Ternyata Sehun tidak seburuk yang Luhan kira. Luhan rasa Sehun bisa dijadikan teman baik untuknya.

"Kau harus tetap ke kantor, bukannya begitu? Kalau pagi sampai sore hari aku tidak apa sendirian." Luhan masih terpaku dengan layar laptopnya sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening karena ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai didalam laporannya.

"Aku bisa sepertimu. Mengirim laporan dan tugas dari email dan mengetiknya dirumah. Lagipula sepertinya banyak karyawan pria yang tidak suka kalau aku terus masuk ke kantor. Mereka seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Menurutmu mengapa mereka seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka takut gadis yang mereka sukai malah berbalik menyukaimu." Luhan mengedikkan bahu acuh. Memang kenyataan. Luhan bahkan iri dengan wajah tampan Sehun, sedangkan dirinya hanya diberikan wajah yang mirip dengan perempuan.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun." Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa Luhan berpikir tidak masuk akal sama sekali untuknya.

"Apa kau sedang membual? Kau Oh Sehun anak presdir yang tampan seperti ini tidak menyukai gadis manapun? Mana mungkin _._ " Kini Luhanlah yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun bicara apa? Luhan tidak habis pikir.

Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju meja belajar yang tentu saja disanalah Luhan berada dari setengah jam yang lalu. Ia menyelinapkan kepalanya diantara bahu Luhan dan menoleh kekanan tepat kearah wajah Luhan.

" _Mwo?_ Apa aku salah bicara?" Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun kebelakang menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan kasar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tampan? Kau mengakui kalau aku tampan hm?" Sekali lagi ia menyelinapkan kepalanya diantara bahu Luhan dan menggerakkan alisnya, menggoda Luhan.

" _A– aniya._ Ma– maksudku _yeah_ kau memang tampan bahkan sampai aku iri. Aku ingin memiliki wajah sepertimu yang dikagumi semua wanita. Aku risih banyak pria dikampus yang sering mengirim hadiah kerlap-kerlip yang membuat sakit mata saat hari _valentine_." Luhan memberenggut. Ia benar-benar sedih. Memang sebegitu cantik kah ia sampai kebanyakan yang menyukainya adalah pria? Luhan bahkan masih sangat normal sekali.

" _Jinjja?_ Pria-pria dikampusmu sering melakukan hal itu dihari _valentine?_ Berani sekali mereka!" Sehun memutar kursi Luhan dan terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan Luhan tadi. Apa-apaan? Pria itu memberikan hadiah berkilau untuk Luhannya? _Andwae!_

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau tampak marah seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa? Toh barang-barang itu selalu berakhir ditangan teman-temanku dikampus. Aku tidak membutuhkan barang-barang seperti perempuan."

"A–ah benarkah? Ya memang seperti itu. Seharusnya kau buang saja hadiah itu. Mereka menghinamu seperti perempuan kalau begitu." Sehun mengangguk membenarkan kata-katanya.

" _Ne? Jinjja?_ Aish, mereka itu memang anak yang kurang ajar! Mama!Kenapa aku memiliki wajah seperti ini!" Luhan melempar bukunya asal. Tampak marah. Kalau memang seperti itu keadaannya, Luhan benar-benar merasa terhina.

" _Gwenchana,_ itu adalah anugrah Tuhan. Aku menyukai wajahmu yang seperti ini. Aku tampan dan kau cantik. Terlihat serasi bukan?" Sehun terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang mendadak merah menahan marah atau–menahan malu? Entahlah.

"Yak! Oh Sehun sialan!"

.

.

.

" _Aku sibuk. Tidak ingin kemana-mana Baekhyun-ah._ "

"..."

" _Minta Chanyeol baby menemanimu saja ha-ha."_

" _..."_

" _Sudah dulu ya, aku sibuk ingin onani."_

" _..."_

Terdengar pekikan keras dari sambungan telepon diseberang. Pasti karena kalimat terkahir Luhan yang bilang kalau ia sibuk onani. Baekhyun itu cerewet, oleh karena itu Luhan harus mencari kalimat menjijikan untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon Baekhyun yang sedang rewel seperti tadi.

"Onani? Kau bicara dengan siapa hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja suara Sehun terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Luhan berbalik, benar sekali Sehun sudah duduk manis dimeja makan.

"Dengan pacarku, kenapa?" Luhan kembali membalikkan posisi tubuhnya dan berjalan agak jauh untuk meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Pacar? Bukannya kau baru saja putus? Ah tidak tidak. Kalian bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih." Sehun berbicara dengan nada polos yang dia buat-buat, namun ditelinga Luhan itu terdengar seperti ejekan dan kurang ajar sekali.

"Tutup mulut brengsekmu itu Sehun."

ARGHH–

Jelas itu bukan suara Luhan.

Luhan menjambak rambut hitam Sehun sampai empunya berteriak keras. Luhan hanya tertawa jahat mendengar raungan Sehun. Itu balasan bagi mulut kurang ajarnya.

"Ya! _Neomu appa_ hyung!" Sehun memasang wajah ingin menangis yang diyakini Luhan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan melenggang pergi keruang tengah.

Tas merahnya tergeletak tak berdosa disofa. Ah, pasti sepulang dari kampus kemarin ia melempar asal tasnya itu tanpa meliriknya kembali sampai hari ini. Luhan menggeleng tidak suka, seharusnya ia tidak boleh bersifat berantakan. Hei, sejak kapan kau berpikir seperti itu Luhan?

Saat melihat beberapa buku menyembul dari tasnya, Luhan baru ingat kalau ada beberapa berkas yang ia butuhkan untuk laporannya kali ini. Si dosen tua bangka itu memang mengesalkan. Padahal Luhan adalah mahasiswa yang terbaik, tapi kenapa juga dia harus mengais-ngais banyak buku dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah laporan sama seperti anak yang lainnya? Memang si tua bangka itu cari mati sepertinya.

"Tua bangka siala. Kenapa juga aku memiliki batas waktu untuk mengumpulkan tugas? Dia pikir dia siapa?" Luhan menggerutu tak jelas. Mengambil dan melempar asal buku-buku yang tadinya berada didalam tasnya. Tapi tunggu– benda apa ini?

Benda keras, bukan keras tapi padat. Bukankah padat dan keras hampir serupa Luhan?

Benda keras, berbentuk persegi, seperti bahan karton atau kertas atau kardus entahlah bahan apa itu terselip diantara tumpukan bukunya. Luhan tidak sabar, ia membalikkan sisi tasnya dan semua barang yang ada didalam tasnya tumpah ruah. Dan memperlihatkan beberapa– kondom? Sejak kapan Luhan menggunakannya!

"Kau– memiliki kondom hyung?" Sehun bertanya sambil melihat dengan tatapan horor kearah beberapa benda itu.

"Aih _kamjagiya!_ " Luhan mengelus dadanya dramatis.

"Sialan Jongin, kenapa ia menitipkan didalam tasku! Tsk."

"Jongin? Siapa Jongin?" Sehun kali ini bertanya dengan nada selidik, Luhan mengernyit.

"Dia mantan kekasihku, aku baru saja bercinta dengannya lima hari yang lalu. Kau puas?" Luhan mengumpulkan beberapa kondom itu dan membawanya kearah kamar, menyimpannya dilaci.

Sehun membuntuti Luhan dibelakang dan berdiri diambang pintu kamar Luhan. "Kekasih? Kau suka dengan sesama jenis? Kau bilang kau bukan _gay_ dan masih memuja dada wanita. Bagaimanapun, Jongin itu nama pria hyung."

"DIAM BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

"Hyung _,_ kemarin kau benar-benar beronani ya?" Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai tiba-tiba bertanya demikian pada Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Onani apanya? Kau tahu aku kemarin menyelesaikan tugas kita Baekhyun-ah."

"Kau bohong hyung _,_ aku melihat mobil asing dipekaranganmu kemarin dan sepertinya mobil itu sama seperti mobil yang terakhir kulihat didepan kampus kemarin. Teman-teman bilang kau berkencan dengan pengusaha pria, benarkah?" Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar polos saat mempertanyakan hal itu lantas membuat Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi sampai mana gosip ini menyebar? Mereka benar-benar seperti hama."

"Jadi benar hyung?Kau benar-benar– _gay_ sekarang?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin meninju pria manapun yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan pria? Kecuali kalau aku sudah gila."

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi orang pertama yang menjabat tanganmu menyatakan rasa senang saat kau dan pengusaha kaya itu benar-benar berkencan hyung!Ha-ha."

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan kaca mata hitam berjalan angkuh disebuah lorong universitas. Ia melirik kesana kemari. Namun nihil, orang yang ia cari nyatanya tidak berada dimanapun dijarak pandangnya.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mahasiswa bernama Xi Luhan?" Dia bertanya kepada tata usaha.

"Ah tentu saja. Kalau boleh tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan-ssi?"

"Aku– saudara sepupunya dari Beijing." Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan datar kepada bagian tata usaha. Memangnya siapa Luhan? Sampai-sampai harus ditanya hubungan darah apa yang orang miliki saat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Luhan-ssi sedang berada diruang staff. Sepertinya dia ada konsultasi dengan seorang seseorang dari Jerman. Terakhir aku lihat dia disana. Mungkin kau bisa mencari setelahnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih." Sambil setengah membungkuk pria berkacamata hitam itupun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan bagian tata usaha.

Pria jangkung itu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak mahasiswi bahkan beberapa mahasiswa dikampus itu. Mungkin karena gayanya yang terlalu berani hanya untuk datang kesebuah kampus membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum dan sebagian lain mencibir mengatainya berlebihan.

" _Aku tahu, aku sedang membaca beberapa gejala pada penderita DID tersebut. Sepertinya akan sangat fatal apabila tidak segera ditangani._ "

Kaki pria jangkung itu berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna putih yang bertuliskan _staff only_ itu. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan benar, suara itu adalah suara orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu dikursi tunggu.

" _Jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung penderita DID tapi akan kupastikan aku mempelajarinya. Aku sudah membaca buku- buku yang kau kirimkan satu bulan lalu kerumahku dan itu benar-benar sangat menyeramkan."_

Suaranya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun darinya. Wajahnya benar-benar lebih mengagumkan daripada terakhir ia bertemu dengan pria cantik itu. Ya, bertemu dengan tidak menyenangkan dirumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Baik aku akan memperlajari ini lebih lanjut. Kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau butuh Yixing-ah_."

Tunggu, Yixing? Apa dia baru saja mendengar nama Yixing tadi? Pria cantik itu bertemu lagi dengan Yixing?

Pria jangkung itu buru-buru saja berdiri dan mengambil posisi dibelakang sebuah tembok agar tidak terlihat oleh orang yang bernama Yixing tadi.

" _Baiklah, mungkin besok aku bisa berkunjung kerumahmu Yixing-ah._ " Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat pada orang bernama Yixing dan memeluknya singkat.

Pria cantik itu berjalan berlawanan dengan orang bernama Yixing tadi dan membuat kesempatan untuk pria jangkung itu untuk bertemu dengan pria cantik tersebut.

Pria jangkung menarik tiba-tiba tangan pria yang lebih mungil sampai badan si pria mungil berbalik secara paksa.

"K– Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini brengsek!"

"Kau– sejak kapan kau berhubungan kembali dengan Yixing?" Pria jangkung –Kris- menatap tajam kearah manik mata rusa milik si pria mungil. Si pria mungil tidak bergeming menunduk dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kris.

"Katakan sejak kapan kau bertemu lagi dengan Yixing brengsek!" Kris makin mempererat genggamannya pada lengan kurus pria cantik itu membuat empunya meringis sakit.

"Luhan, kau sudah mengambil Shannon dan Chorong dan sekarang kau bertemu dengan Yixing lagi? Apa maumu jalang!"

"TUTUP MULUT BRENGSEKMU ITU KRIS!" Pria mungil itu –Luhan- sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kris dan itu ada hasil. Tubuh Kris terhuyung sedikit kebelakang membuat genggaman ditangan Luhan terlepas.

Luhan dengan wajah paniknya segera berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih _shock_ tapi tak lama Kris tersadar dan mengejar Luhan yang entah Kris juga tidak tahu kemana Luhan berbelok tadi.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan wajah panik disepanjang koridor kampus. Ia berlari dengan hati-hati agar suara ribut dari langkah kakinya tidak diketahui oleh Kris lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja datang kekampusnya dan Luhan belum tahu apa maksud kedatangan Kris kemari.

Beberapa orang nampak bertanya-tanya disepanjang jalan melihat tingkah aneh Luhan yang berlari panik sambil terkadang menengok kearah belakang seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

BRUKK–

"Luhan _sunbae, gwaenchanaseyo?_ " Luhan hanya meringis dan mengusap bokongnya dan dengan perlahan menengok kearah atas guna melihat siapa gerangan yang kurang ajar sekali membuat lari Luhan terhenti.

"Kau benar-benar bedebah!" Luhan segera bangkit dan menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu sedari tadi dan–

"Kurasa cukup bermainnya hari ini Luhan."

DEG–

Luhan hafal betul bagaimana suara Kris dan setelah itu Luhan ditarik paksa oleh Kris yang menyisakan keterkejutan dari wajah Jeonghan, _hoobae_ yang baru saja menabrak Luhan tadi.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" Ujar Luhan berbahaya.

Kris hanya diam menatap Luhan. Sekarang mereka berada ditoilet kampus Luhan yang paling dekat dengan posisi terakhir mereka tadi.

"Apa maumu Kris-ssi!" Sekali lagi Luhan bertanya dengan nada datar dan menekan setiap kalimatnya guna mempercepat semua masalah ini.

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Yixing?" Itu lagi. Pertanyaan itu lagi yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"Beberapa bulan ini aku bekerjasama dengannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku seorang mahasiswa psikologi dengan seorang dokter jiwa seperti Yixing?" Kalimat retoris Luhan lontarkan. Ia benar-benar sudah muak melihat wajah Kris. Dan lagi, sekarang mereka hanya berdua ditoilet membuat sedikit dari jiwa Luhan ragu untuk tidak takut terhadap situasi seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja Luhan hanya mampu memberikan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau berbicara tentangku kepada Yixing?"

"Bahkan aku ragu Yixing masih mengingatmu brengsek!"

ARGHH–

Itu suara Luhan. Kris menjambak rambut blondenya dengan sekali tarikan dan membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau bilang apa! Kau yang membuat aku dan Yixing berpisah sialan!" Kris hilang kesabaran. Wajahnya menampakkan sebuah kemarahan mutlak.

"Kalian tidak pernah bersama jadi jangan berpikir kalian berpisah breng– arghh!" Sekali lagi Kris menarik rambut Luhan kebelakang.

"Diam kau jalang! Yixing mencintaiku dan karena kau kita tidak bisa bersama!"

"Kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Kasihan sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu jalang!"

BRUKK–

Kris mendorong tubuh Luhan kearah dinding dan mengukungnya disana dengan pergelangan tangan Luhan dipegang kuat disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya oleh Kris. Luhan hanya diam, ia merasa dirinya tengah _dejavu_ saja saat ini.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu kepada Yixing hah!"_

" _Itu karena kau gay menjijikan! Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih dan– arghh Kris!" Luhan berteriak sekencangnya karena saat ini Kris tengah menjambak dengan keras rambut hitamnya dengan pandangan nyalang._

" _Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh hah? Yixing mencintaiku! Dia akan bersedia berkencan denganku andai saja kau tidak datang hari itu sialan!"_

 _BRUKK–_

 _Tubuh Luhan terhempas kebelakang. Ia bertubrukkan dengan dinding gudang sekolah yang sepertinya jarang sekali dikunjungi siapapun. Mati kau Luhan!_

" _A– apa yang k– kau lakukan Kris?" Mata Luhan membola sangking terkejutnya. Kris mengikatnya disebuah tumpukan meja dan membuka ikat pinggangnya didepan Luhan. Apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya? Astaga!_

" _Mulutmu itu memang berbisa ya Luhan. Sepertinya aku harus memberikan sebuah pelajaran untuk mulut brengsekmu itu." Kris mendekat dan memegang dengan kuat sisi pipi Luhan. "Apa penisku bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk mulut jalangmu itu hm?"_

 _Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Apa yang akan Kris lakukan terhadapnya! Oh Tuhan bantu Luhan!_

" _Jangan bercanda brengsek! Aku tidak gay sepertimu biadab!" Luhan masih mempertahankan mode angkuhnya sambil sesekali menggerakkan tangannya untuk terbebas dari ikatan Kris tadi._

" _Oh ya? Bagaimana caramu menolak? Kau bahkan terikat tak berdaya disini Lu deer." Lagi Kris mendekat kearahnya dan berusaha meraih bibirnya namun tentu saja Luhan menolak mentah-mentah. Luhan masih sangat normal untuk berciuman dengan gay menjijikan seperti Kris._

" _Kau! Kau gay menjijikan Kris!"_

" _Katakan sekali lagi." Kris berujar dengan suara beratnya. Matanya terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya menatap marah kearah Luhan._

" _KAU GAY MENJIJI– mmphhh."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak sadar Luhan mulai menangis mengingat kejadian masa lalunya. Dia merasa kotor saat ini. Itu adalah kejadian yang seumur hidupnya tidak ingin Luhan ingat kembali. Namun dengan sikap Kris seperti ini membuat Luhan mengingat kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

"Oh, kenapa menangis Lu _deer._ " Kris dengan tatapan sok simpatinya mengusap lelehan air mata dipipi Luhan. Itu membuat Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping guna menghindari tangan kotor Kris diwajahnya.

"Kau brengsek. Kau menghancurkan hidupku." Dua kalimat Luhan lontarkan dengan nada datar dan wajah datar pula kearah Kris membuat Kris tersenyum menang.

"Benarkah sayang? Tapi kau menikmatinya waktu itu. " Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan dapat mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorong dengan telak tubuh Kris dan segera menamparnya dengan keras menghasilkan bunyi nyaring disana.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau orang yang tidak bermoral yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau bilang apa? Kau berbicara tentang moral? Gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk berpikir tentang moral yang kau miliki sayang." Kris kali ini memojokkan kembali Luhan namun tidak lagi dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia menyenderkan tangan kanannya disebelah kiri Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku orang yang seratus persen penuh dengan moral baik tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah menyetubuhi– "

"KAU IYA! KAU MEMPERKOSA SHANNONKU!" Kris menyela dengan tatapan marah dan menegakkan tubuhnya, namum masih bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak meninju Luhan telak diwajah cantiknya lagi.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK MEMPERKOSA MANTAN KEKASIHMU KRIS! DIA HAMIL BUKAN KARENA AKU! ITU BUKAN BENIHKU!" Kali ini Luhan yang tampak marah. Cukup sudah, ia tidak ingin disalahkan. Cukup sudah Luhan diasingkan ke London karena masalah itu dan sekarang Kris mengungkit kembali luka lamanya.

"Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku karena tuduhan palsu itu! mamaku meninggal karena itu! Aku diasingkan! Kau tahu betapa aku lebih sakit karena aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu? Jawab aku!" Luhan lepas kendali. Ia menangis. Terdengar memilukan ditelinga Kris. Kris bukannya tidak tahu seperti apa Luhan yang sedang menangis tapi kali ini ada rasa tersakiti disetiap isakannya.

"Kenapa kau diam hah! Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Kau pikir karena Shannon adalah mantan kekasihku jadi aku tega melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadap wanita? Apa wajahku berbicara seperti itu? Jawab aku Kris!"

Kris hanya diam. Orang yang menyesal dengan orang yang tersakiti berbeda dimata Kris. Dan kali ini Kris paham bahwa selama ini, tuduhan yang Alex –teman lama Kris di Beijing- tuduhkan pada pria cantik ini benar-benar salah.

Luhan ambruk dilantai dingin toilet. Ia terisak. Benar-benar terisak. Mengingat tuduhan itu membuat Luhan kembali mengingat mendiang mamanya. Ia tidak akan kuat untuk membicarakan mendiang ibunya. Mamanya meninggal karena Luhan. Dan sampai sekarang Luhan masih menyalahkan dirinya akan hal itu.

 _Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna ma, maafkan aku._

"Luhan.." Kris menyentuh pundak Luhan dan dibalas delikan tajam dari Luhan juga rontaan pelan dari tubuhnya. Luhan menolak disentuh Kris lagi. Itu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak punya masa depan karena kau brengsek."

"Aku hanya– "

"Jika kau sudah selesai, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk mengurus Chorong. Dia masih sakit. Aku tidak suka melihat dia sakit karena dia sangat rewel saat sedang sakit."

"Luhan.."

"Kau membuang waktumu bersama jalang ini. Lebih baik kau pergi dan gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya waktu yang kau miliki. Permisi."

Luhan bangkit dari posisi bersimpuh tadi dan berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari bagian dalam toilet. Hatinya hancur. Pikirannyapun sama. Ia tidak menyangka, kejadian yang selama ini ingin ia lupakan dan ingin ia kubur dalam terbuka kembali dan memaksa Luhan untuk tersenyum pahit akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku salah paham." Kris memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan menahan nafasnya. Terlalu lelah untuk menolak, jadi Luhan hanya diam dan mendengarkan secara saksama apa yang akan Kris katakan.

"Aku– Alex memberi tahu bahwa kau adalah pelakunya. Aku tidak terima akan hal itu. Karena aku berfikir kau memang pria jahat setelah kau berusaha memisahkan aku dengan Yixing. Oleh karena itu aku terbawa emosi saat tahu kekasihku hamil sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Shannon adalah anak baik-baik, aku hanya– "

Luhan menyela. "Jadi kau pikir aku bukan anak baik-baik sehingga kau sampai hati memperkosaku waktu itu? Jawab aku Kris."

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau– "

Luhan melepas paksa pelukan Kris dan membungkuk pada Kris. Berpamitan lebih tepatnya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kris-ssi. Selamat tinggal."

Kris hanya diam melihat kepergian Luhan secara perlahan menuju pintu keluar toilet dan menghilang saat sudah melewati pintu putih tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan mungil tengah menengok lucu kearah kanan dan kiri guna untuk mencari seseorang yang tidak kembali setelah sebuah perbincangan dengan orang utusan Jerman itu. Ya, dia adalah Baekhyun dan tentu saja dia mencari Luhan kakaknya yang paling cantik itu. Jangan beritahu Luhan kalau Baekhyun berpikir demikian!

Baekhyun naik kelantai tiga dimana Luhan dan utusan orang Jerman itu bertemu. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun ingat dari percakapan Luhan dengan seseorang diponselnya dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin tadi.

Saat sedang menaiki tangga dengan hitmat tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan sebuah nama, tunggu– sepertinya Baekhyun menangkap nama Luhan disetiap obrolan mereka.

"Kemarin baru saja aku melihat Luhan oppa keluar dari mobil pria kaya sekarang ia bertemu dengan pria tampan yang mirip dengan aktor tampan China itu. Luhan oppa benar-benar memiliki banyak teman kaya dan tampan."

"Apa kau yakin itu teman Luhan oppa? Ya walaupun aku tahu Luhan oppa itu seratus persen straight karena dia selalu mengejar anak fakultas ekonomi yang bernama Chorong itu. Tapi bisa jadikan Luhan oppa itu biseks?"

 _Luhan hyung biseksual? Apa benar?_

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tadi melihat Luhan oppa benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran pria tampan itu dan setelahnya pria tampan itu menarik tangannya dan seperti memarahi Luhan oppa."

 _Siapa yang berani memarahi Luhan hyung?_

"Atau itu mantan kekasihnya kah? Kita tidak tahukan bagaimana Luhan oppa saat di Beijing. Mungkin saja dia dulu punya kekasih pria."

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti setelahnya Luhan oppa mendorong pria itu dan lari terbirit-birit kearah sana dan setelahnya menghilang entah kemana. Aku lihat wajahnya benar-benar panik."

 _Luhan hyung bersembunyi? Semengerikan apa orang itu sampai Luhan hyung takut bahkan sampai lari?_

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Kalau yang dikatakan mereka benar pastinya Luhan sudah tidak berada diruang staff lagi. Jadi kemana Baekhyun harus mencarinya?

"Ah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, terkejut lebih mendominasi. Benda dingin merambat dibajunya. Sepertinya ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Itu Jongdae. Ketua organisasi seni dikampusnya. Sialnya saat Baekhyun sedang buru-buru kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan Jongdae?

"Kau! Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Bajuku basah begini. Bagaimana ini!" Baekhyun menatap iba pada baju putihnya dan menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang sudah menampakkan wajah memelasnya. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun jadi ikutan kasihan melihat Jongdae. Lagipula memang bukan sepenuhnya salah ketua vocal ini sih. Salah Baekhyun juga yang tidak hati-hati dan malah melamun saat berjalan.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu Jongdae-ssi." Dan tanpa jawaban dari Jongdae, Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju toilet terdekat untuk membersihkan bajunya.

Langkah kaki mungilnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah percakapan dari suara yang Baekhyun bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

" _Kau brengsek. Kau menghancurkan hidupku."_

Baekhyun berdiri mematung didepan pintu toilet. Tangannya masih menggantung di gagang pintu tanpa berniat untuk membukanya saat kata makian keluar dari suara itu. Suara yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah Luhan.

" _Benarkah sayang? Tapi kau menikmatinya waktu itu."_

Kernyitan di dahi tidak bisa Baekhyun hindari saat mendengar suara orang lain didalam sana dan terasa asing untuk Baekhyun. Jadi Luhan memaki siapa didalam? Dan lagi suara pria itu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan– sayang? Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?

" _Kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau orang yang tidak bermoral yang pernah kutemui."_

" _Kau bilang apa? Kau berbicara tentang moral? Gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk berpikir tentang moral yang kau miliki sayang."_

" _Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku orang yang seratus persen penuh dengan moral tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah menyetubuhi– "_

" _KAU IYA! KAU MEMPERKOSA SHANNON!"_

Pegangan pada gagang pintu itu terlepas dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat mendengar suara pria itu berteriak kepada Luhan. _Luhan hyung memperkosa siapa? Apa itu benar?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

" _AKU SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK MEMPERKOSA MANTAN KEKASIHMU KRIS! DIA HAMIL BUKAN KARENA AKU! ITU BUKAN BENIHKU!"_

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit saat tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam. Suasana tiba-tiba hening sampai suara datar Luhan terdengar lagi dipendengaran Baekhyun.

" _Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku karena tuduhan palsu itu! Mamaku meninggal karena itu! Aku diasingkan! Kau tahu betapa aku lebih sakit karena aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu? Jawab aku!"_

" _Kenapa kau diam hah! Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Kau pikir karena Shannon adalah mantan kekasihku jadi aku tega melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadap wanita?! Apa wajahku berbicara seperti itu? Jawab aku Kris!"_

Jadi wanita yang dibicarakan mereka adalah mantan kekasih Luhan dan kekasih pria asing ini? Baekhyun benar-benar pusing. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Luhan bahkan Baekhyun melewati banyak hal yang sangat penting ini.

Setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat mendengar percakapan apapun dari dalam toilet itu. Otaknya terlalu bekerja keras untuk memikirkan masalah Luhan, kakaknya itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Luhan hidup semenyedihkan ini.

Baekhyun akan berbalik untuk meninggalkan toilet namun urung saat ia sekali lagi menangkap percakapan yang luar biasa lebih mengejutkan daripada percakapan diawal tadi.

" _Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku salah paham."_

" _Aku– Alex memberi tahu bahwa kau adalah pelakunya. Aku tidak terima akan hal itu. Karena aku berfikir kau memang pria jahat setelah kau berusaha memisahkan aku dengan Yixing. Oleh karena itu aku terbawa emosi saat tahu kekasihku hamil sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Shannon adalah anak baik-baik, aku hanya– "_

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun benar-benar mantap saat ini. Ia benar-benar benci dengan suara asing ini. Ia tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya tapi berani-beraninya ia menuduh Luhan yang tidak-tidak, sampai–

" _Jadi kau pikir aku bukan anak baik-baik sehingga kau sampai hati memperkosaku waktu itu? Jawab aku Kris."_

Baekhyun menganga, kepalan tangannya seakan mengendur tak bertenaga dan setelahnya ia menutup mulutnya sangking terkejutnya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dipipi Baekhyun dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh daripada ini. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan hyung sembunyikan selama ini dariku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haha ada Junghan si cheonsanya sebentin disitu. Dan bakal banyak member sebentin yang nongol di chap berikutnya.**

 **Aku ga terlalu tau kehidupan perkuliahan gimana karena aku belum kuliah(?) jadi ikutin aja apa yg aku tulis ya? /maksa/ Soalnya kalau mau aku jadiin anak SMA keknya kurang logis kalo si hunhan ini udah mau dikawinin– eh maksudnya dinikahin jadilah aku kasih Luhan kuliah dan si Sehun udah jadi orang penting diperusahaan keluarga. Sehun ceritanya lebih pinter nih dari Luhan makanya dia udah mimpin perusahaan. Hebat ga tuh Sehunnya? Wkwk**

 **Oke kalau ada yg masih bingung-bingung boleh tanya aku kok!**

 **Maapin juga ada beberapa review yg gabisa aku jawab** **koneksi internet lagi slow sekali. Tapi semua review yang masuk udh aku baca, makasih buat kalian semua hehe**

 **Oke akhir kata sekian terimakasih buat para reviewers. Kritikan kalian sangat membantu! Dan mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **R** elationship, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir didalam ruangannya. Hatinya gelisah entah karena apa. Jantungnya berpacu cepat sedari tadi dan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi apa? Bahkan selama sejam lebih ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa alasannya.

"Ada apa denganku astaga." Sehun bergumam pelan. Dan menghela nafas sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan? Apa aku harus meneleponnya? Ah tapi tidak, dia bilang dia sedang kedatangan tamu dari luar negri. Pasti dia sangat sibuk sekarang."

Ia duduk dengan gelisah disofa didalam ruangan besarnya dan kembali berdiri setelahnya berjalan kesana kemari seperti orang gila kembali.

"Astaga ada apa sebenarnya! Bahkan aku seperti orang gila saja sedari tadi." Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Masa bodoh, lebih baik aku meneleponnya daripada aku penasaran."

Ponsel pintarnya ia raih dan menekan nomor cepat 1 dan terpampang nama Luhan disana. Bahkan Sehun menomor duakan kakaknya untuk panggilan cepat hanya karena pria cantik itu.

"Angkat bodoh!"

Kali ini Sehun geram. Luhan sebenarnya kemana? Kalau dia sibuk lebih baik mereject panggilannya daripada tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali seperti ini.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Luhan-ah?"

" _Se– Sehun? Apa benar ini kau?"_

Tunggu, suara Luhan terdengar berbeda. Seperti sedang flu? Padahal tadi pagi Sehun lihat dia baik-baik saja dan masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba flu?

Kalau memang bukan flu, suara Luhan ini Sehun asumsikan tengah menangis atau habis menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Luhan menangis? Sehun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kan?

"Kau kenapa Luhan?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah."_

Sehun bisa mendengar itu. Suara Luhan terlihat lemah disana.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

" _Hmm"_

Sehun hanya diam, ia sebenarnya bingung kenapa dengan bodohnya menelepon Luhan. Tapi saat mendengar suara Luhan yang sepertinya berbeda itu, Sehun malah tambah bingung lagi dari sebelumnya.

" _Sehun-ah? Apa rapatmu berjalan dengan lancar?_ "

Merasa tersentak dari lamunannya dan seketika Sehun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya kepada ponsel pintarnya lagi.

" _Ne?_ Ah rapat itu ya. Tentu saja lancar. Kau lupa aku ini lulusan terbaik dari universitas ternama di Australia? Ha-ha." Sehun tertawa renyah. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk dirinya melawak atau tidak.

" _Ha-ha. Kau benar. Otak cerdasmu itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dalam sekejab."_

Hening kembali. Ada yang salah dari nada suara Luhan. Tapi Sehun belum berani untuk menyimpulkan apa-apa sekarang. Sampai akhirnya Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kursi kerjanya dan merampas mantelnya dengan ponsel masih tertahan ditelinga kanannya.

"Kau masih berurusan dengan dokter jiwa itu hm?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun tanpa Sehun sadari bahwa pertanyaan itu kelewat lembut untuk Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa diseberang sana Luhan malah tiba-tiba merona hanya karena mendengar suara Sehun yang seperti itu.

" _Ya, sudah. Dia sedang diruang guru sekarang. Mungkin sedang berbincang dengan Oh seonsaengnim."_ Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh yang pasti tidak diketahui Sehun diseberang sini.

"Oh _seonsaeng?_ Marganya sama denganku. Apa kami bersaudara? Ha-ha."

" _Jangan bergurau Sehun. Di Korea bukan hanya kau dan Oh saem saja yang memiliki marga Oh. Ha-ha."_

Tawa Luhan adalah favorit Sehun mulai sekarang. Tawanya begitu indah seperti nyanyian surga untuknya. Sehun merasa terbawa suasana sampai lupa untuk membawa kunci mobilnya bersamanya.

" _Aishh_ bodoh sekali kau!" Bukan, ia bukan memaki Luhan. Serius! Makian itu bukan untuk Luhan! Tapi ia tengah memaki dirinya sendiri yang terburu-buru. Dan setelah ia menemukan kunci tersebut ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan cepat.

" _Apa? Kau memakiku bocah!"_ Suara Luhan dibuat sekesal mungkin namun malah terdengar lucu ditelinga Sehun. Ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh disepanjang koridor bahkan sampai beberapa karyawan pria mengernyit heran dengan tingkah bodoh Sehun saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Oh Sehun anak dari Oh Seungjoon putra pemilik perusahaan yang dikenal tidak pernah tersenyum dan sekarang dengan gamblangnya dia tersenyum bahkan saat sampai masuk kedalam lift ia masih mempertahankan senyum bodoh itu.

"Aku bukan memakimu sayang. Tadi aku lupa membawa berkasku. Oleh karena itu aku memaki diriku sendiri. Kau ini sensitif sekali hm?" Sekali lagi Sehun berhasil membuat pipi Luhan yang merona diseberang sana. Sehun tahu itu akan terjadi jadi ia hanya tersenyum jahil saja.

" _Jangan memanggilku sayang bodoh! Kau ini memalukan!"_

"Memalukan tidak apa yang penting kau mengakui aku tampan hm?" Sehun kembali tersenyum. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang berada didalam lift dengan 5 orang didalamnya selain dia.

"Maaf Tuan Oh, anda akan kelantai mana? Anda belum menekan tombol lantainya." Seorang staff akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sehun dengan nada suara takut-takut.

" _Kau sedang ada didalam lift ya? Akan rapat lagi setelah ini?"_

Mengabaikan sebentar pertanyaan Luhan dan menekan tombol lantai dasar sebagai tujuan. Sehun bodoh atau apa? Lebih baik ia turun dengan tangga darurat tadi. Bodoh sekali. Memalukan. "Ah ya, terimakasih Sojun-ssi."

" _Kau sibuk sepertinya. Aku tutup teleponnya saja bagaimana?"_

"Tidak! Jangan tutup teleponnya!" Sehun berbicara dengan cepat sebelum Luhan benar-benar akan memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

" _Tidak perlu berlebihan bodoh. Aku kan hanya bertanya."_

"Kau sedang ada dimana?"

" _Kenapa bertanya?"_

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _Dikampus. Didalam kelas tentu saja."_

"Baiklah."

" _Baiklah ap– "_

Sehun memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Padahal tadi ia yang terang-terangan membentak Luhan saat ingin memutus sambungan telepon.

Sehun bodoh memang.

.

.

.

" _Kau sedang ada dimana?"_ Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Sehun bertanya dimana dirinya? Apa Sehun ada disekitar sini?

 _Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan! Kau tidak ingat Sehun orang sibuk tidak mungkin ada disini!_

"Kenapa bertanya?"

" _Hanya ingin tahu saja."_ Bola mata Luhan memutar malas. Benarkan? Sehun hanya ingin mengerjainya. Sebenarnya bukan Sehun yang mengerjainya tapi Luhan saja yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Dikampus. Didalam kelas tentu saja."

" _Baiklah."_ Jawaban apa itu? Baiklah?

"Baiklah ap– "

Tutt.. Tutt

"Ya! Oh Sehun sialan! Ya!"

Dan setelah berakhirnya sambungan telepon itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tapi disambut dengan keterkejutan luar biasa dari Luhan. " _Sunbae? Gwenchanaseyo?_ "

"Aishh _kkamjagiya!_ "

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap sebal ke arah teman sekelasnya –lebih tepatnya juniornya- Minho. "Awas kau Minho-ya!"

.

.

.

Kantin nampak cukup ramai hari ini. Terlihat dari sedikitnya kursi yang tersisa saat Luhan datang kesana.

"Luhan hyung!"

Seorang pria dengan kulit tannya memanggil Luhan dengan cukup keras dari ujung kantin dan itu mendadak membuat Luhan merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa hitam sialan itu membuat keributan dikantin yang ramai ini.

Luhan segera berjalan cepat kearah Kim Jongin sialan –pria berkulit tan- dan segera mendaratkan jitakan sayang beberapa kali dikepala pintarnya itu.

"Hyung! Kenapa juga kau harus menjitakku seperti ini! Kau mempermalukanku hyung!" Jongin merengek seperti bayi dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan jijik setengah mati.

Oh iya, Kim Jongin. Si hitam. Si tidak tahu diri. Si pemaksa dan sialnya dia sahabat Luhan. Luhan tahu Tuhan memang baik tapi dari sekian banyaknya manusia dimuka bumi ini, kenapa juga Luhan harus dipertemukan dengan makhluk abstrak seperti Jongin? Tolong Luhan butuh penjelasan secara rinci.

Kim Jongin. Dia salah satu yang kata papa 'teman masa kecil Luhan' yang baru-baru ini –saat diperkuliahan- Luhan menyadarinya. Dan dengan embel-embel teman masa kecil itulah Jongin selalu tidak tahu diri. Padahal seharusnya dia sadar diri bahwa dia seorang anak dari jaksa terkenal, tapi kenapa kelakuannya kadang seperti tidak tahu malu!

"Kau yang lebih dulu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri _kkamjong!_ "

" _Aku tadi melihat pria tampan di lobby. Astaga kakinya jenjang sekali. Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia itu model."_

" _Atau seorang pengusaha kaya? Astaga aku menyukai stylenya."_

Luhan mengernyit heran. Pria tampan? _Heol!_ Dia pria paling tampan dan paling diminati di kampus ini, dan apa? Ada yang lebih tampan darinya? Mereka pasti habis berimajinasi. Luhan tidak mungkin kalah dari–

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan kelabakan. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dari tasnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kilat dan itu berhasil mengganggu Jongin.

"Kau bilang apa hyung?" Jongin berbicara susah payah karena mulutnya yang kini penuh dengan nasi.

"Jongin sembunyikan aku tolong. Hilangkan aku menggunakan kekuatan teleportasimu. Kumohon Jongin." Luhan menampilkan muka memelas didepan Jongin dan itu benar-benar menggelikan menurut Jongin.

"Kau ini sekarang suka membaca cerita fiksi ya? Teleportasi apanya! Kau benar-benar gila hyung." Jongin acuh dan kembali menatap hitmat pada daging dipiringnya tanpa memperhatikan kegelisahan Luhan dihadapannya.

"Jongin demi Tuhan kalau kau bisa menyembunyikanku sekarang juga, aku akan membelikan mobil untukmu merek apapun."

"Hyung, kau bercanda? Aku punya dua mobil dirumah. Jadi untuk apa aku harus meminta darimu? Orang kaya didepanku ini ada-ada saja." Jongin kali ini menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sebenarnya Luhan ini kenapa?

"JONGIN!" Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan dan tanpa sadar ia melepas suara emasnya dihadapan banyak mahasiswa dan dihadiahkan kekehan geli dari Jongin.

 _Astaga aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Luhan bodoh!_

"Luhan?"

 _Mati kau Luhan!_

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dengan pose sok sibuknya berharap bahwa Sehun tidak melihatnya padahal jelas-jelas Sehun sudah melihatnya tadi.

"Demi Tuhan Jongin, aku akan membunuhmu sepulang jam pelajaran."

Ia merapikan beberapa buku yang sempat ia ambil dari tasnya dan bergegas pergi dari bangkunya, berjalan kearah belakang namun sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya dengan sangat dramatis sekali.

Setahun itu ada 365 hari kan? dan sebulan ada 30 hari, bukan begitu? Tapi dari sekian banyaknya hari dalam setahun kenapa hari ini yang dipilih untuk hari kesialan Luhan? Dan sialnya lagi ini didepan umum! Mau diletakkan dimana harga diri Luhan sebagai pria jantan? Apalagi si Sehun sialan ini memegang-megang lengannya. Astaga!

"Se-sehun? Kenapa k-kau disini?" Luhan sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia gugup dengan cara berlebihan seperti ini apalagi dihadapan Oh Sehun teman barunya itu. Ya itupun kalau Sehun mau menganggapnya teman.

Mereka masih saling berpegangan. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang masih memegang lengan Luhan.

"Dan tolong–" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya. "Lepaskan tanganku idiot." Ia melepas pegangan tangan Sehun pada lengannya dan menatap jengkel kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah - _ah benar juga.-_

"Kenapa kau bisa terdampar disini bodoh?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada berbisik dan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih ditengah kantin dan sedang menjadi tontonan gratis dari mahasiswa lain.

"Aku– "

"Simpan jawabanmu. Ikut aku! _"_

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau disini Tuan Muda Oh?" Luhan bertanya sarkastik kepada Sehun dan mendelik tajam. Bisa-bisanya Sehun mendatanginya ke kampus. Apalagi kekantinnya juga! Astaga mau diletakkan dimana wajah tampannya ini? –ya Luhan sangat menjunjung harga diri sebagai pria _manly_ -

"Aku hanya– " Sebenarnya Sehun ragu untuk berkata jujur. Takut-takut kalau Luhan mengamuk nanti. Sehun benar-benar akan mati hari ini juga sampai hal itu terjadi. "mengkhawatirkanmu?" Itu bahkan terdengar lucu ditelinga Luhan. Seperti pernyataan namun Sehun menyajikannya dalam sebuah pertanyaan.

"Khawatir katamu? Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan bodoh! Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat sendiri kan?" Luhan memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dirinya benar-benar baik –setidaknya fisiknya memang baik-

"Sejak kapan kau bersedia menjadi ballerina dadakan didepanku?" Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Luhan walau Sehun yakin Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

.

 **Another side**

"Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki tinggi tadi ternyata mencari Luhan _sunbae._ Astaga kupikir dia ingin mendaftar atau apa." Kata seorang gadis bermata sipit bernama Minah.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Atau mungkin dia utusan darimana. Tapi ternyata– " Seorang gadis bernama Hyeri menghela nafas. "orang tampan akan bergaul dengan orang tampan tentu saja."

"Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan itu teman kencan Luhan _sunbae_ yang baru?" Tiba-tiba saja kursi kantin itu bertambah personil yang bernama Yura.

"Kau gila apa! Kudengar Luhan _sunbae_ sampai menangis seharian– tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya murung saat baru putus dari Chorong. Mana mungkin dia berubah haluan secepat ini?" Minah menggeleng dramatis.

"Bisa saja Luhan _sunbae_ itu biseks kan? Luhan _sunbae_ memang selama ini berkencan dengan wanita didepan kita. Tapi kita tidak tahu kan kalau Luhan _sunbae_ mungkin saja punya simpanan pria? Pria jenjang tadi contohnya." Yura lagi-lagi berargumentasi dengan pemaparan yang panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan permbicaraan mereka? Kulihat Luhan _sunbae_ dan si pria tampan itu ke arah taman kampus." Kali ini Hyeri angkat bicara dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari kedua temannya.

Ketiga wanita itu akhirnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Sehun berdiri. Mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan Luhan dan Sehun dari sini.

" _Jadi kenapa kau disini Tuan Muda Oh?"_ Dari sini terlihat _sunbae_ mereka menatap sinis kearah pria tampan itu.

"Astaga Luhan _sunbae_ kenapa sebegitu juteknya dengan pria setampan dia?" Minah berdecak kesal namun gemas disaat bersamaan melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti tengah merajuk itu. Ya, Minah fans nomor 1 Luhan dikampus.

" _Aku hanya– "_

"Astaga pria itu bisa tidak menjawab yang cepat seperti dikuis-kuis? Menunggu dia menjawab saja rasanya aku sudah ingin melahirkan. Lama sekali." Itu suara Yura. Ia benar-benar kesal. Kakinya sudah pegal membungkuk begini.

" _mengkhawatirkanmu?"_

Serempak ketiga gadis itu membekap mulut masing-masing dan berteriak histeris. Jijik, gemas, dan kagum secara bersamaan.

" _Khawatir katamu? Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan bodoh! Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat sendiri kan?"_

"Luhan _sunbae_ sejak kapan mau melakukan hal seperti itu? Memang dia ballerina? Ha-ha." Hyeri sekali lagi menutup mulut saat kedua temannya memandang dia dengan tatapan – _diam atau kami akan membunuhmu-_

" _Sejak kapan kau bersedia menjadi ballerina dadakan didepanku?"_

"Tuh kan benar apa kataku! Pria itu saja mengira Luhan _sunbae_ ballerina!"

" _Demi Tuhan kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"_

"Lihat Luhan _sunbae_ benar-benar menggemaskan saat marah seperti itu. Aku makin jatuh cinta padanya." Sekali lagi hanya pujian yang selalu Minah lontarkan, membuat Yura mual saja.

" _Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang hyung. Karena noona akan sampai di Korea hari ini. Dia tiba-tiba saja memberikanku pesan singkat tadi. Jadi aku ingin kita ada disana untuk menyambutnya karena Ayah dan ibu ternyata sedang tidak ada dirumah hari ini."_

"Ternyata mereka kakak beradik? Hah, sudah jelaskan memang Luhan _sunbae_ tidak biseks seperti katamu Yura-ya. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas. Menguping tidak baik tahu."

Yura hanya menatap jijik pada Minah –yang sialnya adalah sahabat baiknya- dan mengikutinya untuk kembali kekelas. Apa katanya? Menguping tidak baik? Lalu acara mereka sejak lima belas menit tadi apa kalau bukan menguping?

.

.

.

"Noonamu pulang hari ini? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku bodoh!" Tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya memberikan jitakan sayang pada Sehun dan dibalas dengan kata _aww_ dari Sehun setelahnya.

"Tentu saja kau juga harus berada disana menyambutnya! Karena dia juga ingin melihatmu. Melihat calon istriku, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan daripada memanggilmu calon suami. Ha-ha."

Sekali lagi Luhan memberi jitakan dan kali ini kekuatannya lebih besar daripada yang tadi. Dan sekali lagi pula Sehun mengaduh.

"Sejak kapan juga aku mau menjadi calon suamimu? Aku akan menikah dengan wanita berdada besar asal tahu saja!"

"Terserah. Yang pasti dia mengirimiku pesan ' _Sehun-ah, aku ingin melihat rusamu itu. Ajak dia kerumah. Aku akan meneleponmu saat aku sudah berada ditaksi nanti. Tidak perlu menjemputku. Jemput rusamu terlebih dahulu._ ' Begitu katanya."

"Rusamu? Tunggu, apa dia tidak tahu namaku atau memang dia bisa berbahasa mandarin?"

"Aku merahasiakan sampai dia melihatmu secara langsung nanti."

Luhan berdecih. Rahasia? Memang kenapa namanya harus dirahasiakan?

"Aku tidak mau Sehun. Aku masih ada kelas setelah ini." Luhan sudah hampir berbalik namun tangan Sehun mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Luhan dan menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa susah sekali mengatur Luhan? Padahal saat kecil dulu Luhan itu anak yang penurut.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku mohon sekali ini saja turuti permintaanku. Aku akan memberikan surat ijin keluar dijam pelajaran kepada dosen yang bersangkutan dan kau tidak perlu takut akan hal itu. Aku bisa mengurusnya demi Tuhan Luhan." Sekali lagi Sehun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Cukup untuk hari ini saja. Besok aku tidak mau kau atur semaumu!" Setelahnya Luhan benar-benar berbalik. Bukan berbalik kearah kelas namun kearah parkiran mobil. Dan dibelakangnya Sehun tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah dimana kakakmu itu?" Luhan memecah keheningan didalam mobil.

"Entah, aku kan sudah bilang dia akan meneleponku saat sudah berada ditaksi." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati dan setelahnya Luhan hanya merespon _oh_ pada Sehun.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu hm?" Sehun dengan gemas mencubit pipi kiri Luhan dan empunya mengaduh sakit. Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh!"

"Bodoh begini juga aku tetaplah wakil direktur perusahaan kalau kau lupa." Sehun mencibir dan dibalas delikkan tajam dari Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai. Ingin turun sendiri atau aku bukakan pintunya seperti tuan putri?"

PLAKK–

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!" Setelahnya Luhan keluar dengan kasar dari mobil Sehun. Menunggu Sehun disisi lainnya.

"Tenagamu tidak main-main. Disini aku baru tahu kalau kau ini pria. Astaga tangan kecilmu itu terbuat dari besi apa?"

"Cepat bawa aku masuk bodoh! Jangan menggerutu!" Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun kearah pintu masuk rumah besar keluarga Oh.

Saat ia tiba dipekarangan, ia segera melihat kembali pelayan keluarga Oh yang belum lama ini Luhan lihat saat ia dan keluarganya memiliki kunjungan –yang berakhir tidak baik-

Seorang pria yang Luhan ketahui bernama Jinki itu tersenyum dari jauh dan berjalan cepat kearah tuannya –Oh Sehun- dan membungkuk hormat. Tidak lupa juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk Luhan.

"Tuan Oh pulang? Astaga aku terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba Tuan Oh pulang. Apa ada berkas yang tertinggal tuan?" Jinki bertanya dengan ramah dan terselip nada khawatir disana.

"Ah, tidak Jinki hyung. Sebenarnya noona akan kembali hari ini. Oleh karena itu aku pulang cepat. Apa hyung bisa mempersiapkan semuanya? Membereskan kamar noona juga jangan lupa." Sehun tersenyum ramah dan itu senyuman pertama yang Luhan lihat dari Sehun untuk orang lain.

Luhan mengambil kesimpulan. Saat ia berada didalam gerbang emas besar ini –rumahnya keluarga Oh- ia akan tersenyum, tertawa dan bersikap baik terhadap siapapun. Namun saat sudah melewati gerbang emas itu, mukanya seperti iblis saja! Menjadi datar dan memiliki aura negatif yang menyeramkan.

"Tuan Luhan apa butuh sesuatu?" Kali ini Jinki bertanya padanya dan Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil ikutan tersenyum ramah pada Jinki.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk Luhan. Hyung aku mengandalkanmu."

"Siap Tuan Muda."

.

.

.

"Jadi Sehun, berapa umur kakakmu itu?" Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya segera menoleh kearah kanan, tepat kearah Luhan yang tengah menonton televisi entah channel apa yang ia pilih.

"Umur? Hm, kira-kira sama denganmu. Hanya saja ia setengah tahun lebih muda darimu Luhan."

"Oh, dia lahir dibulan Oktober ya? Tunggu, Oktober?" Luhan yang tadinya asik dengan acara ditelevisi itu akhirnya membolakan matanya dan menoleh secara kilat kearah Sehun. Sehun yang tidak mengerti akan keterkejutan Luhan hanya diam saja menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Luhan.

 _Seperti Shannon. Persis setengah tahun lebih muda dariku._

Luhan mengerjap pelan. Merutuki kebodohannya yang terkejut tanpa alasan didepan Sehun. "Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan. Orang yang lahir dibulan Oktober bukan hanya satu orang kan. ha-ha."

"Kau ini kenapa hyung? Tadi kau terkejut setelahnya kau tertawa. Aneh sekali."

Luhan hampir saja menjitak Sehun kalau saja tidak ada ketukan dari pintu utama.

"Aku akan membukanya. Mungkin saja noona sudah sampai."

Luhan menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk acuh. Ia memusatkan matanya pada acara yang sedari tadi ia tonton ditelevisi. Namun tidak. Ia tidak benar-benar fokus kesana. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan merasakan sesak didada. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kedapur dan mengambil minuman.

Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba saja berubah tidak enak. Seperti ada suatu bencana besar yang akan ia hadapi sebentar lagi. Tapi apa? Bahkan otak pintar Luhan tidak bisa menebak apapun.

Terpikirkan kembali percakapan dengan Sehun diruang tengah tadi. Saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa kakaknya bahkan memiliki umur yang sama dengan wanita dimasa lalunya. Apakah semua ini terasa seperti kebetulan? Bahkan disaat yang bersamaan dada Luhan tiba-tiba sesak luar biasa.

"Apa memang benar dunia sesempit ini?" Luhan bermonolog.

Luhan tahu bahkan sangat paham seberapa besar dan luas bumi ini. Jadi apakah mungkin gadis yang sedari tadi menetap dipikiran Luhan adalah gadis yang sama yang akan Luhan sambut hari ini?

Kalaupun benar itu adalah dia, mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya? Bahkan Luhan ragu untuk menahan tangisannya saat ia bersitatap dengan gadis itu.

"Dunia tidak sesempit itu lagian. Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Luhan mengangguk mantap merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Seperti itulah harapan Luhan.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengatasi kegugupannya, Luhan meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan berbalik saat mendengar teriakan Sehun memanggilnya.

"Hyung, kau dimana?Noonaku sudah tiba!" Sehun berteriak secara antusias. Padahal Luhan belum melihatnya tapi keantusiasan Sehun terasa sampai kedapur.

Luhan berjalan perlahan kearah ruang tamu. Sebelumnya ia berpapasan dengan Jinki dan lagi-lagi pria lucu itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Luhan takut saja nanti mulutnya keram karena banyak tersenyum hari ini. Atau memang Jinki bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa tersenyum? Terserah! Luhan tidak akan merepotkan hal itu.

Saat hampir dekat dengan ruang tamu. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar karena ia mendengar suara tawa anak kecil dari sana.

 _Jadi kakaknya Sehun sudah menikah? Wah bahkan umurnya sama denganku tapi ia maju selangkah dariku!_

Dan–

"Luhan-ah, ini noonaku. Namanya Oh Sena. Ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang."

Luhan diam ditempat. Mematung seketika. Ingin bergerak tapi entah seakan-akan ada sebuah beban yang menahannya. Begitu pula dengan Oh Sena. Senyuman yang tadinya merekah dibibirnya seketika luntur tanpa bekas disana. Mungkin kalau Luhan tidak setengah sadar, ia sudah menganga tidak tahu malu sekarang. Namun sepersekian detik, Luhan bisa menguasai dirinya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kakaknya Sehun –Oh Sena- itu.

"Um, Hai?" Luhan tersenyum paksa. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Luhan khawatir kalau-kalau Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"H-hai?" Shannon menjawab tak kalah gugup dari Luhan namun masih setia dengan wajah terkejutnya tadi.

"Luhan _imnida._ " Luhan tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk perlahan. Ucapan formal untuk orang yang baru ia temui setelah sekian tahun ia menghilang.

"Oh Sena _imnida._ Sehun noona." Kali ini terlihat bahwa Shannon bisa menguasai dirinya kembali dan ikutan membungkuk formal dihadapan Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang tidak mungkin Luhan lupakan.

"Nah noona, jadi ini orang yang diceritakan ayah dan ibu. Dia Luhan. Maaf membuat noona kecewa karena ia laki-laki." Sehun tersenyum paksa, berharap kakaknya mau menerima Luhan ditengah keluarga mereka.

"Aku sangat tahu kalau dia laki-laki Sehun."

.

.

.

"Bolehkah– aku mengenal anakmu? Siapa namanya?" Luhan ingin menangis rasanya. Ia akhirnya melihat tampang bayi yang sembilan bulan ia dan Shannon jaga dulu.

"Namanya– Oh Daehan." Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman paling hangat yang ia miliki. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan Shannon dan juga anak itu.

"Oh Daehan? Marga suamimu– " Pertanyaan Luhan terputus.

"Um, aku tidak punya suami Luhan-ssi." Luhan tahu. Dari senyuman manis itu, Shannon tengah bersedih. Rasanya Luhan ingin memeluk Shannon dan menenangkannya.

"A-ah, begitu ya _._ " Luhan merasa bersalah menanyakan hal yang sensitif itu kepada Shannon.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela besar diruang tamu yang langsung menghubungkannya kepemandangan taman rumah keluarga Oh.

Kalau saja Luhan itu perempuan, mungkin saja Luhan sudah menangis dari tadi. Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh selemah itu. Lagipula masih ada Sehun disini. Ia tidak mau gegabah dan akhirnya mengundang tanya besar dari Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersentak. Ada sebuah tangan mungil yang melingkari kaki kanannya. Luhanpun membelalak dan dengancepat mencari pusat sentuhan kecil itu.

" _Uncle!_ " Seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun. Tampak manis dan menggemaskan sama dengan ibunya. Anak itu tersenyum senang ke arah Luhan. Sontak Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shannon.

Shannon nampak terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Daehan, namun ia juga ragu untuk mengambil anaknya kembali.

Setelahnya Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun dan ternyata pria itu tersenyum senang. Luhan baru tahu kalau Sehun sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu hyung." Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum.

"Daehan-ah, jangan mengganggu paman Luhan nak. Kemarilah." Shannon berdiri dan melebarkan tangannya. Berharap anaknya mengerti bahwa ibunya ingin ia kembali kesana dan menjauhi Luhan yang dipandangan Shannon terlihat terganggu.

"Gwenchana Shan– maksudku Sena-ssi." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

 _Jangan sampai salah bicara. Jangan sampai salah bicara. Kau bedebah Luhan!_

" _Uri_ Daehanie mau main bersama paman Luhan?" Luhan tersenyum jenaka dan mengundang tawa dari Daehan. Daehan mencubit dengan gemas pipi Luhan. Mungkin Daehan pikir Luhan ini boneka berjalan. Mungkin.

" _Ne,_ Daehan mau bermain bersama paman Lulu!" Seru Daehan antusias. Namun Luhan menghela nafas dan membuat Daehan mengerutkan keningnya lucu.

"Luhan, Daehan-ah. Bukan Lulu. Lulu itu seperti nama anak perempuan. Jadi jangan panggil aku Lulu. _Arrachi?_ "

"Lulu, Lulu! Daehan ingin memanggil paman Lulu saja." Daehan kecil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan akhirnya membuat Luhan menghela nafas kembali. Mengalah dengan anak kecil sepertinya lebih bermoral.

"Baiklah sayang baiklah." Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Daehan. "Kau boleh panggil aku paman Lulu. Tapi janji kalau didepan teman-teman paman Sehun atau teman-teman mamamu, jangan panggil aku Lulu oke? Nama itu benar-benar tidak keren." Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju dengan sebutan Lulu tadi.

"Oke!"

Luhan kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Daehan kecil ini tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan menjijikan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Daehan memanggil paman Lulu dengan sebutan baba?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya jahil kearah Daehan.

Daehan yang bingung akhirnya bertanya. "Apa itu baba?"

"Baba itu– adalah nama terkeren di China. Bagaimana?"

"Baba? Baba!"

" _Kajja,_ kita mencari kupu-kupu ditaman belakang! Kita berangkat bos kecil!"

Setelahnya Luhan –dengan Daehan digendongannya- berlari menjauh kearah taman dibelakang mansion Sehun.

.

.

.

"Luhan itu lucu sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia suka anak kecil. Kupikir tadi dia akan menendang Daehan." Sehun tertawa. Menertawai kebodohannya dengan berpikiran sesempit itu terhadap Luhan.

"Luhan terlihat sangat senang dengan Daehan. Seperti aku melihat dia menggendong anaknya saja."

Uhuk–

Itu suara Sena. Tadi ia baru saja meminum jus buatan bibi Jung dan tersedak hanya karena kalimat –yang menurut Sena mengejutkan- dari Sehun tadi.

"Noona _gwenchana?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba tersedak?" Sehun mengusap punggung kakaknya dengan khawatir.

" _Gwenchana_ Sehun-ah." Sena tersenyum paksa kearah Sehun.

Sena sangat terkejut saat Luhan bilang kepada Daehan untuk membiasakannya memanggil baba. Sena tidak buta bahasa mandarin. Ia melakukan segalanya di Beijing dulu –sebelum ada sebuah insiden dan mengharuskan ia tinggal di Jepang- dan paham betul apa arti dari baba itu sendiri.

Apa Luhan masih mengingatnya? Apa Luhan masih mencintainya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Bahkan tanpa disangka-sangka, Luhan sekarang menjadi menantu dikeluarga Oh. Ia akan dinikahkan dengan adik semata wayangnya, Oh Sehun.

Bertahun-tahun hidup menetap di Jepang tanpa Luhan agaknya tidak membuat Sena terpikirkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Luhan kembali. Kalaupun memang Tuhan memberikan sebuah takdir untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua, Sena selalu berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Luhan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Malah ia berpikir bisa kembali pada Luhan dan berkata _'Bayi kecil kita sudah sebesar ini sekarang. Apa kau tidak merindukannya?'_

Tapi tentu saja harapan tinggal harapan. Sena bukan orang yang memiliki mimpi setinggi langit. Sudah bisa hidup tanpa kebencian berlebih dari orang tuanya _pun_ ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Jadi untuk memohon kembali pada Luhan hanya seperti khayalan bodoh baginya.

Semua memiliki jodohnya masing-masing. Sena tahu itu. Tapi bisakah Sena egois? Luhan boleh menjadi teman kencan siapapun, tunangan siapapun, bahkan berbagi seks dengan siapapun. Tapi sekarang– kenapa juga pria itu harus berdiri didepan Sena menyandang sebagai calon istri– ah tidak calon suami adiknya. Sena ulangi, adiknya– Oh Sehun. Memangnya dari jutaan orang dimuka bumi hanya Oh Sehun saja yang menarik?

Dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan terhadap dirinya dan anaknya apakah Sena tidak boleh curiga kalau sebenarnya itu hanya alasan basi Luhan untuk menyenangkan Sehun? Agar Luhan terlihat pantas dihadapan Sehun?

 _Apa Luhan hanya kasihan padaku?_

Sena termenung. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bahkan Luhan rela diusir dari rumahnya dan menetap diluar negeri saat membelanya dan sekarang ia malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan? Apakah Sena tidak tahu diri?

Ia tertunduk dan setelahnya Ia menatap kearah Luhan juga anaknya –Daehan- ia tahu Luhan orang yang baik. Kalaupun memang takdir sejahat ini, biarlah Sena yang menuai pahitnya. Ia pantas mendapatkan ini karena telah membuat Luhan kesusahan dimasa lalu.

 _Setidaknya Luhan masih mengingat janjinya dulu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Hmm sebenernya gamau ngeluarin si Sena ini disini. Tidak masuk dalam konsep si Sena ini keluar secepet ini. Tapi yasudahlah karena dibelakang nanti bakalan banyak flashback juga ke waktu dimana si Sena dan Luhan ini tinggal bareng di China jadi ya aku sisipin aja si Sena disini, lebih cepat lebih baik hehe**

 **Oh iya makasih juga buat para readers, reviewers, dan semuamuanya yg udh melirik ff ini /tebar lope/ 3 3 3 kkk~**

 **Udah ah, sekian aja ngomongnya. Mind to review guys?:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **5 years ago**_

Luhan tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartement Shannon. Gadis itu bilang ingin menemuinya sore tadi tapi apa? Luhan bahkan sudah berdiri setengah jam disini dan setengah jamnya lagi ia duduk. Total ia sudah menunggu satu jam lamanya tapi gadis itu belum juga sampai diapartementnya.

Drrt.. drrt..

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Luhan. Luhan segera membuka kuncinya dan ternyata itu dari temannya Alex.

 _From: Alex_

 _Luhan cepat kemari! Shannonmu terluka!_

Alex teman sekelas Luhan. Si anak jahil yang memang suka sekali menjahili orang. Dan sekarang disaat Luhan tengah bosan kenapa si Alex ini bergurau dengan menyebut nama Shannon? Jelas-jelas Shannon bilang sendiri ia baru saja akan pulang dari sebuah butik tadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya ponsel Luhan bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk kembali. Dengan wajah malas, Luhan kembali mengambil ponsel itu disakunya dan membuka layar kunci. Sumpah Luhan sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan Alex tapi kenapa– tunggu! Apa Alex saat ini tidak bercanda?

 _From: Alex_

 _Aku sedang tidak bercanda Luhan._

 _(menyebutkan alamat)_

Tanpa berpikir kembali, Luhan segera berlari ke arah tangga darurat dengan wajah yang benar-benar panik. Shannon. Shannon. Nama itulah yang terngiang di benak Luhan. Bagaimana ceritanya Shannon bisa terluka? Suaranya baik-baik saja tadi saat dia menelepon Luhan.

"Shannon, bertahanlah!"

Dengan situasi sekacau ini Luhan malah tiba-tiba sulit menemukan kunci mobilnya? Padahal jelas-jelas ia mengingat ia meletakkan kunci itu disaku jaketnya tadi.

"Sialan. Kemana sih kunci mobilku! Ah, ini dia."

Setelahnya ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan kepalanya telah menjadi korban antukan langit-langit mobil tadi dan juga tiba-tiba saja tangannya gemetaran sampai berdampak pada sulitnya Luhan menancapkan kunci mobil kedalam lubangnya.

"Astaga Luhan, tenang oke. Kalau memasukkan kunci mobil saja kau tidak bisa bagaimana mobil ini bisa berjalan bodoh! Tenang. Tenang."

Luhan menetralkan debaran jantungnya dengan menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara dari mulut dan hidung sebanyak tiga kali dan benar saja kunci itu bisa masuk dengan sempurna ketempatnya.

Setengah jam dan akhirnya dia sampai didepan alamat yang diberi tahu oleh Alex. Tapi tunggu, ini bahkan bukan sebuah gedung. Ya memang gedung, tapi ini gedung kosong yang sudah tua. Apa Alex salah memberi alamat atau dugaan Luhan benar kalau Alex bajingan itu menjahilinya?

 _Sialan kau Alex. Awas saja!_

Masa bodoh. Lebih baik ia tahu benar atau tidaknya sendiri. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut Luhan memantapkan kakinya untuk masuk. Ia tidak perduli akan dipermainkan oleh Alex. Toh ia masih bertemu disekolah besok kalau sampai benar si bajingan itu menjahilinya. Dia akan memberi pelajaran kalau Alex menjebaknya.

Suasana gedung itu gelap, benar-benar tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Luhan saja harus menyalakan senter diponselnya yang terbatas itu guna menelusuri gedung tua tersebut. Bau khas bangunan tua masuk ke indra penciuman Luhan. Sedikit banyak Luhan merasa ngeri. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia dirampok? Atau bagaimana kalau penunggu bangunan ini mengamuk karena Luhan masuk tanpa izin? Oke abaikan yang terakhir, itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tidak kelihatan _manly_ oke?

Tepat saat ia menaiki sebuah tangga, ia mendengar sebuah rintihan kecil. Luhan dengan cepat segera menaiki tangga dengan tergesa dan benar, Shannon ada disana. Terbaring lemah dilantai dingin bangunan dengan lakban di mulutnya dan–

"Astaga, ada apa dengan Shannon?" Luhan terpaku sesaat. Matanya membola sempurna dan debaran jantung yang tidak terlalu cepat tadi kini memacu dengan kencang.

 _Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan Shannonku?_

Luhan tersadar kembali. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mendekati lokasi Shannon berada namun Luhan kembali terpaku dijarak yang cukup dekat dengan Shannon saat ini.

Ia melihat tangan Shannon diikat kebelakang entah menggunakan apa dan mulutnya dilakban menggunakan lakban hitam dan– Luhan tidak mampu menjelaskan lebih lanjut kondisi Shannon saat ini. Luhan sakit hati. Benar-benar sakit hati sekali.

Buru-buru Luhan melepas dengan pelan lakban dimulut gadis itu beserta tali yang mengingat tangannya, dan setelah itu ia menyampirkan jaketnya ketubuh gadis itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos Shannon sementara dan menggendongnya ke arah mobil Luhan yang terparkir dibawah.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari disana, ditempat tadi masih ada satu orang lagi. Dengan kamera ditangannya.

.

.

.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya kearah mobil dan meletakkan Shannon dikursi penumpang bagian belakang. Ia mengambil jaket lainnya yang biasa Luhan simpan di mobil dan menutupi tubuh Shannon agar tidak kedinginan.

Disepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya diam. Diamnya orang berpikir. Berpikir kenapa ada kejadian seperti ini? Dan kenapa Luhan adalah saksi kejadian ini dari ribuan orang di Beijing?

Kenapa. Kenapa. Dan kenapa. Pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi Luhan pikirkan.

Memutar kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Siapa gerangan bajingan yang berani melakukan hal tidak bermoral itu kepada Shannon? Siapa orang gila yang berani menyentuh Shannonnya?

Bahkan dulu, selama Luhan berkencan dengan Shannon ia selalu meminta ijin gadis itu untuk sekedar memegang tangannya dan memeluknya. Tapi ini, bahkan siapa orangnya pun Luhan tidak tahu. Orang itu benar-benar mau mati rupanya.

Lima menit setelahnya Luhan berhenti disebuah toko pakaian. Ia segera keluar dengan tergesa dan membuka pintu belakang, melihat dari atas sampai bawah tubuh Shannon yang kini tengah setengah sadar itu untuk memastikan ukuran baju Shannon agar ia dapat membeli baju yang pas untung Shannon.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung dan setelahnya ia berbicara. "Aku ingin membeli pakaian untuk kekasihku. Kira-kira apa yang paling bagus?"

"Ah, mari saya tunjukkan tuan." Perempuan itu mengantar Luhan kebagian dress sederhana. Bagian dress? Tentu, karena semua baju disini adalah baju wanita. Ini toko pakaian wanita.

"Kira-kira seberapa tinggi kekasih tuan?"

Luhan diam, tampak berpikir dan akhirnya mendapat pencerahan saat seorang wanita lewat tepat disebelahnya. "Persis seperti dia. Carikan aku ukuran yang sama dengan wanita itu."

.

.

.

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tahu password apartement Shannon. Dan lucunya lagi ia tidak mungkin dapat bertahan diluar pintu dengan Shannon digendongannya. Seramping apapun tubuh seorang gadis, tetap saja menggendong gadis dengan keadaan tidak sadar seperti ini dapat membuat Luhan bertambah pendek!

"Berapa kodenya ya Tuhan!" Ia memutar otak. Kira-kira apa kode apartement Shannon?

"11111– oke salah."

"00000– bodoh sekali! Mana ada orang yang menggunakan sandi seperti itu untuk apartement. Oke salah."

"12345– apa-apaan kenapa salah terus?"

Terbersit kalimat menggelikan diotaknya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Shannon membuat sandi apartementnya dengan menggunakan tanggal hari jadi mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu? Mencoba saja tidak salah kan?

"20613"

Klik–

Luhan melongo. Tadi itu hanya hayalannya saja dan hanya perandaian yang Luhan pikirkan tapi kenapa– ah sudahlah.

"YES!"

Luhan segera berlari kedalam dengan Shannon masih berada didekapannya. Ia segera mencari letak kamar Shannon dan setelahnya meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh ringkihnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ingin membuatkanmu sup dibawah." Monolog Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Shannon yang tengah tertidur.

Ia pun turun kelantai dasar dan mulai memasak sup, kalau-kalau Shannon bangun ia bisa langsung memakannya.

Sebenarnya kalau kalian ingin tahu, Luhan itu memang tipe-tipe murid berandalan yang _yeah_ bisa dibilang tetap sayang mama dan papa. Ia biasa menyebut dirinya berandalan elit. Tidak tahu sih dimana letak elitnya menjadi seorang berandalan tapi ya seperti ini, bahkan walaupun ia berandalan sekalipun ia masih bisa memasak sendiri untuk gadisnya. Bisakah Luhan berbangga kali ini?

Menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk membuat makanan, Luhan pun meletakkan hasil masakannya disebuah mangkuk porselen. Ia mengambil nampan dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu diatasnya beserta gelas berisi air putih dan vitamin.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar Shannon. Pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Luhan meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk sup, gelas, dan vitamin tersebut dinakas saat melihat mata Shannon terbuka perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun hm?" Luhan duduk disisi ranjang dan memandang sedih kearah Shannon.

"Luhan? Bagaimana kau– " Luhan segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Shannon dan tersenyum hangat. "Jangan bertanya banyak. Segera bersihkan dirimu oke."

.

.

.

"Halo?"

" _Gege? Gege dimana? Gege bilang gege setuju dengan ajakan makan malam denganku hari ini!"_

"Maaf. Tapi _gege_ ada urusan mendadak tadi makanya gege tidak bisa datang. Maaf Qian. Besok kita akan– "

" _Aku benci gege, gege mempermalukan aku didepan teman sekelas. Mereka meneriakiku pembual. Aku benci gege!"_

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawa bala tentara diacara kencan semalam kita bodoh."

" _Tapi tetap saja gege itu–_ "

Klik–

Apa semua gadis seperti itu? Saat kencannya gagal, apakah semua gadis akan melubangi telinga prianya dengan suara marah-marah itu? Luhan benci mendengar teriakan seperti itu. Lagipula Luhan tidak pernah mengajak gadis itu untuk berkencan. Justru sebaliknya, gadis itu yang terus mengirimi surat berwarna pink –yang selalu berakhir ditempat sampah setelah Luhan membacanya- mengajaknya kencan terus-menerus.

Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Luhan si _playboy_ sejati –dulu- sudah berubah karena kehadiran seorang Shannon Oh. Tapi kenapa para fans beratnya tidak juga mengerti akan hal itu? Jadi kalau Luhan tidak datang jangan salahkan Luhan. Memangnya hidup Luhan hanya untuk mendatangi kencan saja? _Hell._

"Apa kau memiliki ajakan kencan dari adik kelas?" Tiba-tiba saja suara Shannon sudah menyeruak dari belakangnya. Luhan segera meletakkan ponselnya disaku jaket kembali.

"Ah, begitulah. Tapi sudah telat dua jam. Dia pasti sangat marah. Ha-ha."

"Kau tidak seharusnya membantu makhluk menjijikan seperti aku Luhan. Lihat, aku kotor dan hina sekarang. Seharusnya kau pulang ke apartement mu dan mengunci semua pintu."

"Jangan berbicara lagi kumohon. Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat. Kalau saja aku datang sejam lebih awal kau pasti tidak– "

"Kau bilang padaku untuk jangan banyak bicara. Sudah terjadi semuanya dan ini bukan salahmu Luhan." Shannon menyela kalimat Luhan dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

"Lagipula kita sudah lama berakhir dan sekarang aku memiliki kekasih baru. Jadi seharusnya bukan kau yang datang tapi dia. Dan lihat sekarang bahkan menanyakan kabarku saja tidak."

"Kau apa? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru? Ah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Aku takut kalau kekasihmu datang dan menghajarku disini."

Luhan hendak berbalik dan pergi dari kamar gadis itu kalau saja Shannon tidak memegang lengannya. Luhan tidak menoleh tapi ia merasakan Shannon akan berbicara sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku sudah menyeretmu dalam sebuah masalah. Dan terimakasih karena sudah datang dan menemukanku. Aku harap kita bisa berteman Luhan."

.

.

.

Apartement Luhan terasa sepi dan dingin sekali. Luhan bahkan menggigil dibuatnya. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Jadi Shannon sudah punya kekasih baru ya?" Tawa Luhan terdengar kecewa sekali. Ia benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Tidak mungkin Shannon masih mencintainya. Luhan sudah menghianati Shannon dan Luhan masih mengharapkan Shannon mau kembali padanya? Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Tokk.. Tokk..

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dibelakangnya. Seseorang menggedor pintu apartementnya dengan tidak sabaran malam-malam begini? Sopan sekali dia. Seingat Luhan, ia tidak punya teman yang tidak sopan seperti ini.

Saat pintu hampir terbuka sempurna, pintu itu menjeblak keluar seperti ditarik paksa dari luar dan Luhan terperangah. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menariknya keluar dari apartement.

"Brengsek kau!"

BUGH–

"Arghh–"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya orang yang sama merendahkanku seperti ini lagi. Kau bajingan!"

.

.

.

Kepalanya pusing, perutnya nyeri dan bibirnya pecah disebelah kanan. Sekali lagi Luhan menghela nafas perlahan sebagai awal dari pagi hari ini.

Ya, semalam ternyata Kris yang datang dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Karena apa? Tentu karena kekasihnya. Luhan tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya padahal. Tapi Kris terus saja menghajarnya tanpa memberinya alasan.

Luhan bisa berkelahi sungguh. Tapi kalau saja Luhan tidak tahu masalahnya apa kenapa juga Luhan harus menyakiti orang lain? Itu bukan _style_ Luhan sama sekali dan sekarang Luhanlah yang malah berakhir mengenaskan di apartementnya sendiri. Begitu bodohnya Luhan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan Luhan baru sadar bahwa dari semalam ia tertidur dikarpet ruang tengah. Mungkin semalam ia tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan hanya untuk sekedar pindah kekamarnya sendiri. Semengenaskan apa Luhan kalau seperti itu?

Ia segera bersiap-siap dan sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, ia melewati cermin besar yang memang ia pasang disudut kamarnya untuk mengecek apakah pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah rapi atau belum.

Penampilannya pagi ini benar-benar sempurna. Bukan, bukan sempurna karena ia tampan atau apa. Tapi sempurna dalam menutupi luka-luka akibat Kris semalam. Lebam di pipi dan pecah dibibirnya telah Luhan sihir dengan beberapa _cream_ sehingga terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Dengan wajah santainya Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran dan menemukan mobil hitamnya terparkir cantik disana siap untuk digunakan kesekolah namun–

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kempes begini?" Ban bagian belakangnya terlihat lebih rendah dari bagian depan. Luhan sudah berpikir pasti manusia brengsek itu yang bermain-main dengan Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan, aku sudah terlambat dan– " Kalimatnya terputus saat seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan tersenyum cerah.

" _Gege?_ Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Pria itu terlihat kebingungan saat melihat keanehan dibagian mobil Luhan membuat Luhan untuk kesekian kali menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ada orang brengsek yang tidak menginginkanku untuk pergi kesekolah Zhang."

"Wah benar-benar kurang ajar sekali. Apa jangan-jangan dia– " Pria yang dipanggil Zhang tadi menutup mulutnya dengan cepat menampakkan keterkejutan diwajahnya.

"Dia siapa Zhang?" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku melihat Yifan turun dari lantai yang sama dengan letak apartementmu semalam. Apa kalian terlibat sesuatu?" Pria berdimple itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuntut menunggu balasan dari pria yang lebih cantik.

"Tidak Zhang Yixing. Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu Kris semalam. Mungkin saja temannya satu lantai denganku. Bisa saja kan?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan mendahului Yixing.

"Hei _Gege!_ Naik mobilku saja! Ayo kita sudah hampir terlambat." Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan saat tangannya ditarik kasar –sangking terburu-burunya- oleh Yixing. Mereka memang hampir terlambat.

.

.

.

Benar kata Yixing, mereka memang hampir terlambat bahkan sudah terlambat saat kaki mereka menginjak pintu utama sekolah. Luhan dan Yixing berlari sambil tertawa-tawa entah menertawakan apa dan malah mengundang tatapan kagum dari beberapa siswi disana.

 _Dasar penggemar aneh haha_

"Oke kita berpisah disini Yixing, jangan rindukan aku oke? Bye!"

Luhan berjalan tenang menuju sebuah kelas. Bukan kelasnya sendiri, tapi kelas orang lain lebih tepatnya kelas Shannon.

Bola matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu dikelas sebelah. Dan nihil, apa yang ia cari tidak ia dapatkan.

" _Gege_ ada apa kemari?"

"Astaga Liu! Kau mengagetkanku!" Luhan mengusap dadanya kasar. Ia memang benar-benar _shock_ tadi dan bukan dibuat-buat.

"He-he, maaf. Tapi apa yang kau cari? Apa mungkin– " Gadis yang ia panggil sebagai Liu tadi menaik turunkan alisnya jahil, menggoda Luhan. "Shannon Oh belum datang atau malah tidak masuk?"

"Tidak masuk? Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Liu penuh tanya.

"Katanya– " Liu mendekatkan diri ke arah Luhan dan hendak membisikkan sesuatu. " –Shannon dan Yifan _gege_ habis bertengkar _ge_. Mungkin karena itu mereka tidak masuk."

"Tunggu, mereka? Maksudmu Kris juga tidak masuk?"

"Yap, aku baru saja melewati kelasnya dan dia juga tidak masuk katanya."

.

.

.

Klik–

"Oh, Luhan? Ada apa kemari? Bukankah harusnya kau sekolah?"

"Dimana bajingan itu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam apartement Shannon dan dengan terburu-buru meneliti seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartement gadis itu. Nihil. Ternyata bajingan itu tidak datang kemari.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luhan jatuh terduduk didalam kamar Shannon. Melihat hal itu Shannon dengan segera membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan menuntun ia kekasurnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Luhan? Kenapa kau datang saat jam sekolah?"

"Persetan dengan pelajaran. Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Shannon dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan yang luar biasa. Yang Luhan butuhkan saat ini adalah keadaan Shannon yang baik-baik saja.

Grep–

Luhan dengan cepat menarik Shannon dalam pelukannya dan berkali-kali menghela nafas lega. Entah itu sepertinya sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk mengatakan segalanya. Berjanjilah untuk tetap baik-baik saja walaupun aku sedang tidak mengawasimu. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ada apa Luhan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku berjanji?" Shannon bertanya lirih dengan sedikit isakan. Shannon menangis.

"Tolong berjanjilah sayang." Luhan menjawab dengan tak kalah lirih dari Shannon.

Hatinya sakit. Shannon yang selama ini dia jaga ternyata bisa kecolongan juga dengan pria lain dan brengseknya Shannonnya dinodai oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Itu yang membuat Luhan berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya atas tindakan bodohnya karena menghianati Shannon dulu.

Luhan dapat merasakan Shannon mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Membuat ia tersenyum tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Halo Shannon? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Ini baru pukul lima pagi sebenarnya tapi tiba-tiba saja kontak bernama Shannon meneleponnya.

" _Luhan, aku– aku._ "Luhan dapat mendengar kalau Shannon terisak disana.

"Ada apa Shannon, katakan padaku. Apa si brengsek itu mengganggumu?" Kalau sampai benar. Luhan akan benar-benar menghajar Kris kali ini tanpa kasihan.

" _Bukan Luhan, bukan tentang Yifan. Ini tentangku. Aku–_ "

"Shannon bicara yang jelas demi Tuhan. Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?" Shannon ini bagaimana. Ini masih pagi dan pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya apalagi mendengar dari suara Shannon yang bergetar disana.

" _Aku– aku ha– hamil Luhan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau keluargaku sampai tahu?_ "

"APA?"

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Shannon." Luhan mencium kening Shannon dan tersenyum hangat pada malaikat cantiknya.

Memang Luhan dan Shannon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Tapi yang dapat dipastikan saat ini adalah malaikatnya dan si brengsek Kris itu sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang. Lagipula bagaimana ceritanya Shannon menjadi kekasih pria bertempramen seperti Kris? Kalau saja Shannon berkencan dengan Mark atau pria populer lainnya tidak masalah, tapi ini Kris? Melihatnya saja membuat mual.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga. Selamat atas kelulusanmu Luhan. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Shannon menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dihadapan Luhan dan itu cukup membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan adik bayi kita? Apa dia baik-baik saja didalam sana hm?" Luhan mengelus pelan bagian perut Shannon dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari Shannon.

Usia kandungan Shannon baru memasuki umur tiga bulan dan beruntungnya bagi Shannon bahwa perutnya belum terlalu membesar diusianya yang ketiga bulan itu.

"Apakah adik bayi juga ikutan pusing sama seperti mamanya saat ujian kemarin? Terimakasih ya karena tidak membuat mamamu mual saat ujian kemarin. Kau memang yang terbaik." Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum pada bayi yang belum terlihat seperti apa tampangnya nanti.

"Dia benar-benar mengerti aku. Saat aku sibuk belajar malam saja dia tidak membuatku mual." Shannon mengikuti gerakan Luhan mengelus bagian perutnya sendiri.

"Shannon?"

Shannon menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Luhan. "Ya, ada apa Luhan?"

"Anakmu adalah anakku juga. Jadi mari kita rawat bersama? Aku akan menjual apartementku dan kita akan pindah ke Shanghai setelahnya."

"Tapi Luhan– apa tidak apa seperti itu?" Shannon menatap sedih kearah Luhan. Pria ini bahkan bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya. Pria ini juga bukan ayah biologis dari anak yang dikandungannya. Akankah Shannon merepotkan pria manis ini sejauh itu?

"Ya, dan aku berharap kau juga menjual apartement ini. Kita bisa memulainya bersama sampai adik bayi lahir nanti. Aku janji akan menjaga anak kita." Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya pada milik Shannon. Ia tersenyum ikhlas. Ia benar-benar akan menjaga anak ini sampai ia lahir nanti walaupun Luhan akui itu bukanlah benihnya tapi ibu dari anak inilah yang menurut Luhan harus didulukan dari apapun.

 _ **flashback end**_

.

.

.

"Baba, Daehan haus. Daehan ingin minum."

Luhan yang saat itu tengah menyusun lego yang sepertinya memang dibawa oleh Daehan dari Jepang kemari sebagai mainan sehari-hari anak itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Daehan ingin minum apa hm?" Luhan mengelus surai lembut Daehan.

"Tidak tahu baba." Daehan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mengundang tawa kecil dari Luhan dan setelahnya Luhan menggendong Daehan keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Hei direktur, aku dan Daehan akan pergi keluar membeli minuman. Kalau ada telepon dari mama katakan saja seperti itu."

"Oke, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sayang. Bersenang-senanglah. Daehan-ah, jangan nakal dengan paman Luhan oke?" Dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Daehan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku sayang oke? Ada Daehan disini."

"Jadi kalau kita sedang berdua aku bisa– aww sakit hyung. Baiklah-baiklah astaga." Itu diakibatkan karena Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun. Sehun memasang wajah merajuk namun Luhan tidak perduli dan melewati laki-laki tinggi itu.

Setelahnya Luhan mencari Shannon untuk meminta ijinnya membawa Daehan. Dan benar saja saat ini Shannon tengah berdiri didepan taman bunga dibelakang rumah Keluarga Oh.

Luhan menepuk pundak Shannon pelan dan setelahnya wanita yang bernama Sena tadi menoleh anggun kearahnya dan tersenyum. "Ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

"Aku akan membawa Daehan jalan-jalan. Apa boleh?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan lama-lama karena Daehan tidak kuat dengan udara dingin." Sekali lagi Sena tersenyum kearah Luhan. Luhan bahkan hampir menahan nafasnya karena itu.

"Dia sama sepertiku rupanya." Gumam Luhan pelan dan mencubit gemas pipi gembil Daehan. "Ah dan apa kau mau ikut? Aku tidak tahu apa minuman yang akan ku beli cocok untuk Daehan atau tidak."

" _Ne?_ "

"Kau ikut denganku dan Daehan, Sena-ssi." Luhan terkekeh kecil. Terlihat sekali dari wajah Sena kalau ia tengah terkejut dengan ajakan tiba-tiba dari Luhan.

"Lalu Sehun?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan tidak akan mempermasalahkan kalau kita jalan berdua oke. Jangan takut."

.

.

.

"Jadi apakah aku melewatkan banyak hal?" Luhan memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan ringan kearah Shannon.

Shannon yang tengah memperhatikan anaknya didekat tempat _ice cream_ tersentak dan menoleh cepat kearah Luhan dan sekali lagi Luhan dibuat terkekeh karena tingkah Shannon yang beberapa kali dalam hari ini mudah sekali terkejut hanya karena Luhan bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak terlalu banyak. Bagaimanapun kau menjaga dia sampai diumur sembilan bulan kan."

"Tapi aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menjaganya sampai ia lahir. Maafkan aku Shannon." Luhan menunduk. Menyesal karena sebagai laki-laki harusnya ia bisa memegang omongannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Sena? Kalau kau terus memanggilku dengan nama Shannon, aku takut– " Sena menjeda kalimatnya dan sedetik kemudian menyambungnya kembali "– aku tidak bisa merelakanmu dengan adikku sendiri Luhan."

Sudah berapa kali Sena membuat Luhan ingin menangis. Kenapa takdirnya benar-benar tidak bagus? Kenapa juga Oh Sehun harus menjadi adik dari Oh Sena mantan kekasihnya yang ia kenal dengan Shannon saat di Beijing.

Dunia tidak adil untuk Luhan. Semuanya tidak adil. Luhan seperti dipermainkan. Pertama, ia dijodohkan oleh seorang pria hanya karena sebuah sumpah sialan orang tuanya. Kedua, Oh Sehun itu memiliki umur yang lebih muda darinya dan ia sudah menjadi wakil direktur. Luhan benar-benar iri akan hal itu. Ketiga, Chorong ternyata diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang pernah melecehkannya dimasa lalu. Keempat, saat semuanya sudah cukup untuk Luhan bahwa ia akan mencoba menyukai Sehun walaupun itu akan terlihat tidak wajar –tapi Luhan tadinya sudah ingin mencoba- tiba-tiba saja Shannon yang sekarang ia kenal dengan Oh Sena datang lagi ke kehidupannya dengan anak manis berumur empat tahun yang Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya bisa mirip dengannya padahal jelas-jelas bukan Luhan yang menghamili Shannon waktu itu. Apakah ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini semua?

"Hyung?" Luhan seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan milik Sena.

"Oh hai Jongin. Kau sedang disini juga rupanya. Ha-ha." Luhan tertawa garing, melepas tautan tangannya dengan Sena dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Jongin.

"Kau, untuk apa kemari? Berkencan?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Ah, aku dan– oh itu dia Chanyeol hyung, Chorong, Hyosung noona dan Jongdae hyung akan menyelesaikan sebuah projek. Kami memilih cafe ini sebagai tempat berlabuh." Luhan mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

"Oh, Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol menghampiri kursi Luhan dan diikuti tiga orang lainnya dan salah satu dari mereka benar-benar tidak ingin dia lihat hari ini.

"Hai Chanyeol-ah, jadi kalian satu kelompok?" Dan dibalas anggukan kompak dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Dan– siapa gadis ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap gadis –Sena- yang berada dihadapan Luhan.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Sena. Dia– "

Terdengar suara Daehan berteriak dari sudut cafe dan benar saja anak itu menunjuk lucu kearah _ice cream_ cokelat didepannya. "Baba, aku ingin beli yang itu!"

"Maaf aku harus mengurus anakku dulu." Luhan membuka suara kembali. Ia membungkuk cepat dan setelahnya menghampiri Daehan yang masih bertahan disudut cafe bersama _ahjussi_ yang menjaga tempat _ice cream_ itu.

"Anak? Apa kau dengar Luhan hyung bilang kalau anak manis itu anaknya?" Jongdae tampak penasaran.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Luhan hyung orang yang bersih." Tawa mereka menggelegar –kecuali Chorong- itu membuat Sena merasa sedikit tersinggung. Apa ia sekotor itu untuk Luhan?

Dan terlihat kumpulan anak-anak tadi mencari tempat kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan.

.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo hyung._ "

" _Wae?_ "

" _Hyung kau dimana? Apa hyung bersama noona?_ "

Luhan melirik sebentar kearah Sena dan menghela nafas pelan.

" _Ne,_ aku bersama Sena dan juga Daehan. Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

" _Ah, kupikir noona kemana tiba-tiba menghilang. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang sebentar lagi akan hujan. Daehan tidak bisa berada didalam udara dingin Han._ "

 _Han? Panggilan baru lagi? Hah._

"Baiklah aku akan mengajak mereka pulang. Maaf aku tidak bilang padamu kalau noonamu ikut."

" _Tidak masalah. Aku senang kalian dekat. Setidaknya kau harus dekat dengan kakak iparmu kan he-he._ "

"Tidak usah bercanda bodoh. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Klikk–

Tanpa basa-basi atau apapun Luhan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya bersama Sehun. Sehun itu kenapa sih? Suka sekali melawak kalau bersamanya. Anak gila.

"Sena-ya, ayo kita pulang. Sehun menyuruhmu pulang juga Daehan."

Terlihat Sena menoleh pelan kearah Luhan dan setelahnya mengangguk kecil. Mereka segera berdiri dan Luhan menghampiri Daehan yang masih setia dengan maskot caffe. Luhan merasa gemas melihat tingkah Daehan kalau begini terus.

"Daehan-ah, ayo kita pulang sayang." Luhan segera menggendong Daehan dan setelahnya menghampiri beberapa kenalannya sebelum benar-benar pulang.

"Teman-teman _,_ aku pulang duluan oke?"

Semua yang berada dimeja tersebut segera menoleh dan tersenyum setelah itu mengangguk dengan kompak namun Chorong tidak dan Luhan tidak perduli tentang itu.

" _Ne,_ hyung. Hati-hati dijalan." Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Ia masih sempat-sempatnya mencubit gemas pipi Daehan dan dibalas kikikan lucu dari Daehan. Setelah itu Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana Sena sudah menunggu.

Benar saja kata Sehun, awan mulai menggelap dan tiba-tiba gerimis turun dari langit. Luhan bernafas lega setidaknya mereka sudah berada didalam mobil sekarang.

Saat sudah sampai Luhan segera membuka pintu utama dan mempersilahkan Sena masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan, kau tidak masuk?"

"Ah, ya aku akan masuk. Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang dulu."

Terlihat Sena mengangguk kecil dan setelahnya memeberikan gestur _sampai nanti_ dengan menggunakan tangan kecil Daehan dan Daehan pun dengan semangat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Yixing-ah."

" _Ne, hyung. Ada apa?_ "

"Kau masih ingat Shannon Oh?"

" _Tentu saja. Kisah cinta kalian melegenda disekolah. Ada apa? Kau merindukannya?_ "

"Bukan itu, tapi– "

Luhan tiba-tiba tersentak oleh sebuah tangan dipundaknya. Saat ia menoleh ternyata itu Oh Sehun dan setelahnya otak Luhan buyar untuk berbicara dengan Yixing sangking paniknya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Luhan memicingkan matanya penuh selidik kearah Sehun.

"Baru saja setelah kau berkata tentang seseorang yang memiliki marga yang sama denganku."

Mati kau Luhan. Bagaimana kalau Sehun curiga kalau-kalau orang yang sedang Luhan bicarakan di telepon dengan Yixing adalah kakaknya sendiri?

Ngomong-ngomong telepon. Astaga Luhan belum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Yixing. Bodoh.

"Yixing-ah, aku akan bicara denganmu besok oke?"

" _Arraseo hyung. Kapanpun itu aku pasti akan selalu ada._ "

Dan setelahnya Luhan memutus sambungan dan mengantongi ponselnya disaku celana.

"Jadi siapa itu Yixing?" Sehun mengernyit tak suka saat samar-samar terdengar suara pria dari ponsel Luhan tadi.

"Dia teman lamaku di China dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter jiwa. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

Sehun sekali lagi mengernyit curiga namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku selalu percaya padamu hyung. Ayo masuk, kau akan terkena cipratan hujan kalau kau tetap disini."

Luhan mengangguk dan setelahnya mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, apa? Maksudmu kau dan– "

"Oke Yixing simpan keterkejutanmu. Kita bahas masalah Shannon, dan ternyata Shannon itu adalah Oh Sena dan parahnya lagi dia adalah kakak dari Oh Sehun itu. Aku pusing sungguh."

Yixing masih diam seribu bahasa. Masih tidak dapat mencerna kejadian yang Luhan alami beberapa minggu kebelakang. Yang Yixing ketahui dulu Luhan itu straight walau memang sih wajahnya itu cantik bahkan melebihi wanita, tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak melenceng sama sekali –begitu menurutnya- Dan apa? Ia dijodohkan dengan pria? _Hell_ , bahkan Yixing tidak pernah sampai terpikirkan kesana walau memang Luhan lebih pantas menjadi pihak yang dilindungi.

"Hyung, kau sadar dengan ucapanmu kan? Terakhir aku tahu dari anak-anak fakultas ini kau itu baru putus dari mahasiswi fakultas ekonomi dan sekarang apa-apaan kau akan dinikahkan dengan pria?"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tahu pasti Yixing tidak percaya. Karena saat di Beijing dulu Luhan itu terkenal –ehem- _playboy_ walaupun memang dari segi wajah tidak mendukung sampai ia bertemu Shan– ah tidak maksudnya Sena itu. Ia tidak putus nyambung lagi seperti dulu bahkan setelah putus dari Sena ia tidak memiliki kekasih lagi sampai ia melihat Chorong. Lagipula Chorong bukan pacarnya.

"Jangan menambah masalahku dengan memutar ke dua minggu yang lalu Yixing. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian menyesakkan itu." –kejadian saat ia baru tahu bahwa ia dijual ke keluarga Oh demi sumpah sialan ayahnya-

"Oke oke maaf. Jadi singkat saja. Kau akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi dengan Oh Sehun dan baru-baru ini kau mengetahui fakta mengejutkan bahwa kakak iparmu adalah mantan kekasihmu yang membuatmu menderita selama ini, begitu hyung?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas. "Bukan dia yang membuatku menderita Yixing. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya."

"Terserah. Tapi kusarankan untuk jujur pada calon suamimu. Aku tahu kau pasti belum mencintai Sehun itu tapi setidaknya kau akan berumah tangga dan rumah tangga tidak akan awet tanpa kejujuran satu sama lain. Walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan mempertahankan rumah tanggamu mengingat kau seratus persen penggemar dada wanita tapi setidaknya jangan membuat ini rumit. Jangan sampai Sehunmu itu tahu lebih dulu dari orang lain atau bahkan bisa saja kejadian lebih mengerikan dari itu."

Sekali lagi dalam hari ini Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia menangkup pipinya dan merenungi sesuatu.

Kalau ia bilang sekarang tanpa rencana itu akan fatal. Luhan tahu sekali Sehun terkadang seperti orang stress. Moodnya tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali.

Tapi kalau nanti-nanti Yixing ada benarnya juga, ia takut kalau nanti malah Sehun tahu lebih dulu dari orang lain dan bisa dipastikan hubungan kakak beradik Oh itu canggung.

 _Masa bodoh aku tidak bisa berpikir sekarang!_

"Rencana apa yang sudah kau pikirkan diotak cerdasmu itu, orang kaya?" Yixing memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat stress itu. Yixing tidak tahu saja kalau sebentar lagi Luhan akan beruban karena memiliki banyak masalah yang terus dipikirkannya.

"Menurutmu aku harus apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buat kalian yang kecewa disini Luhan malah lebih deket ama Sena, tahan ya haha ini cuma buat 1 atau 2 chapter lagi kok dan selebihnya aku bakalan bikin banyak interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan karena kan secara itu anak mau dinikahin kan wkwk**

 **Dan ini ff seratus persen, engga ini seribu persen yaoi kok:" haha cuma maapin konfliknya menyeret kelurusan Luhan disini. Inget itu cuma masa lalu wkwk Luhan mah cuma ama Sehun, oke!**

 **Akhir kata mohon maap apabila membuat anda-anda semua kecewa :'D**

 **Mind to review? –review seikhlasnya boleh, ga review juga gapapa- (?) hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Luhan menggendong tasnya dengan pundak kirinya dan tangan kanannya menenteng beberapa berkas juga _netbook_ nya. Ia berjalan santai menuju gerbang utama kampus.

Hari ini memang Luhan tidak membawa mobilnya. Karena kalian pasti tahu ia diantar oleh si albino itu dan tadi pagi Luhan memaksa untuk menurunkannya diradius hampir satu kilometer sebelum kampus. Ia tidak mau gosip menyebar kembali seperti bakteri ganas dikampus.

Saat sedang asyik bersenandung tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang beberapa langkah. Ia menoleh pelan dan menggeram tertahan.

Bagaimana tidak? Oh Sehun, pria itu bagaimana bisa ada disini astaga!

Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Sehun disini untuk menjemput Luhan, tapi tolong seharusnya si Sehun sialan itu menjemputnya diluar dijarak yang sudah mereka sepakati. Tapi kenapa dia berada diparkiran kampus seperti ini sih?

"Anak itu kenapa bisa ada disini sih! Kurang ajar sekali dia brengsek."

Luhan berusaha tidak perduli dengan itu. Ia berbalik dan pura-pura tidak melihat kehadiran Oh Sehun dikampusnya yang mana banyak menarik perhatian dari tujuh puluh delapan persen mahasiswi dikampus. Beberapa dari mereka malah ada yang mengabadikan foto Sehun yang sedang duduk tampan dikap mobil bagian depannya itu.

 _Tunggu! Apa? Aku mengatainya tampan? Astaga Luhan kau sudah gila apa?_

Namun ini seperti _dejavu_ saat Luhan sedang berada dikantin beberapa hari yang lalu dengan si bodoh Jongin. –ingatkan Luhan untuk membunuh Jongin-

"Luhan hyung!" Sehun dengan bodohnya berteriak dengan suara lantang dari jarak sejauh itu dan demi Tuhan kali ini Luhan akan berlagak tidak perduli.

 _Luhan? Siapa itu Luhan? Aku tidak kenal!_

Dengan perlahan Luhan segera berjalan menuju tujuan utamanya kearah halte bus.

"Luhan-ah, _chakkaman!_ " Lagi! Sehun meneriaki namanya lagi! Tenggelamkan Luhan dirawa-rawa sekarang juga!

Dan tanpa aba-aba Luhan segera berlari menjauh menuju halte. Luhan dengan bersungguh-sungguh memanjatkan doa semoga saat ia sampai dihalte, bus yang ia naiki sudah sampai di halte dengan itu Luhan dapat menghindar dari Sehun.

"Luhan! Demi Tuhan kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang aku akan menciummu didepan umum. Aku tidak main-main!"

 _Anak bodoh! Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu!_

"Brengsek!"

Setelahnya Luhan berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia belum mau menoleh kearah Sehun yang sepertinya juga terdengar lelah karena mengejar Luhan tadi.

Luhan malu sekali. Ini masih dilingkungan kampus dan Sehun dengan bodohnya bilang ia akan mencium Luhan. Mana ada teman biasa yang berkata seperti itu? Mereka pasti akan bergosip setelah ini!

"Kenapa juga sih kau harus lari? Lebih bagus kau menyapaku kan?" Suara Sehun terdengar dari belakang Luhan dan Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia benar-benar ingin melepas mulut brengsek Sehun dari tempatnya.

Luhan berbalik dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah yang sudah di ubun-ubun dan menatap datar kearah Sehun. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Hah?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung dan setelahnya tersenyum manis. Ia meraih tangan Luhan perlahan. "Aku ingin berkencan denganmu." Katanya sambil berbisik kearah telinga Luhan.

Dan disaat seperti ini salahkan pipi sialan Luhan yang merona karena ucapan Sehun. Apa? Kencan? Anak ini habis dari _pub_ atau apa?

" _Shirreo!_ " Luhan mendorong cepat tubuh Sehun dan Sehun hampir terjengkang kebelakang karenanya. Sehun baru mengingat kembali kalau Luhan itu pria.

Namun Sehun tidak menyerah. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali kearah Luhan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan dan menggigitnya pelan yang membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras. Sehun tidak tahu apa Luhan sampai menggigil disini.

 _Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar!_

"Kalau kau menolak– " Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan meniup telinga Luhan pelan. Ia merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang karena itu. Dan Sehun tersenyum menang karenanya.

"– aku benar-benar akan menciummu disini. Didepan anak-anak itu." Lanjut Sehun sambil menoleh kearah beberapa mahasiswa fakultas yang diam tak bernyawa menyaksikan adegan mereka yang terlalu berani itu.

Mata Luhan berkunang tiba-tiba dan kakinya melemas entah mengapa sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri saat ini. Dan–

BRUK–

"LUHAN!"

Luhan pingsan didekapan Sehun. Dan Sehun panik luar biasa saat ini. Seseorang tolong Sehun!

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiul kecil saat melewati koridor kampusnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah kanan, melihat foto alumninya dan terkadang tersenyum kecil. Ia berpikir kapan ia berada diantara figura itu?

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia seperti mengenal suara ini. Dan karena itu Baekhyun enggan untuk menoleh.

"Kau mendengarku kan Baek?" Suara itu makin mendekat dan sesaat kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan besar bertengger di pundaknya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya panik karena itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa membalikkan badannya kepada orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Aku minta maaf soal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku hanya mencoba dan kalau kau– Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun dengan tidak berperasaan meninggalkan pria tinggi itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor kampus. Tadinya Baekhyun berpikir ia ingin kesuatu tempat untuk melepas penat tapi sekarang ia berpikir rumahlah tempat yang paling aman untuknya setelah ia melihat makhluk tinggi itu.

Ya, Chanyeol itu Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol itu murid terpintar dikelasnya. Ia juga pangeran kampus –bisa dikatakan seperti itu- sama seperti Jongin dan juga Luhan. Jadi jangan heran saat kau melihat mereka makan bersama atau saling sapa dengan nada akrab. Bisa dikatakan mereka bertiga itu pangerannya kampus oleh karena itu mereka sering berkumpul bertiga.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Baekhyun beritahu. Chanyeol itu beberapa minggu yang lalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun si kecil yang polos itu bimbang setengah mati.

" _Baekhyun-ssi, aku ingin mengaku." Itu suara Chanyeol. Dan mereka berdua sedang berada diatap kampus sekarang._

 _Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya membuat gestur 'apa?' pada Chanyeol._

" _Aku– aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tahu kau straight tapi aku hanya ingin tahu." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat._

 _Baekhyun mematung. Bukan karena ia suka pelukan Chanyeol atau apa. Tapi salahkan otaknya yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi lambat karena pelukan tiba-tiba Chanyeol juga kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu._

 _Mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa situasi seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan cepat dan dengan reflek tangannya menampar pipi kanan Chanyeol._

" _Kau pikir aku ini gay apa! Permisi!"_

 _Setelah itu Baekhyun pergi dari atap dan berlari menuju kearah toilet._

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun kenapa sadis sekali ya. Padahal kan Baekhyun bisa menolaknya secara halus dan memberikan alasan yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti hati pria itu.

Bagus, jadi Baekhyun sekarang memikirkan perasaan pria tinggi itu begitu?

"Kau ini memikirkan apa sih Byun Baekhyun bodoh!" Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya dan memukul kepalanya dengan pelan menyadarkan pikirannya untuk tidak memikirkan pria tinggi itu.

" _Luhan hyung!_ "

Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Luhan dan ia segera berlari keluar bangunan kampusnya dan mencari asal suara.

Benar saja, disana ada seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat gelap dengan setelan jas. Wah Baekhyun iri dengan tubuh tinggi dan langsingnya itu sungguh!

Tapi tunggu, kenapa juga manusia itu memanggil Luhan sambil berteriak begitu? Kalau Baekhyun jadi pria itu sih Baekhyun memilih mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ditanah. Karena apa? Teriakan pria itu membuat pusat perhatian mahasiswa dikampus tertuju padanya. Memalukan. Untung saja ia tampan. Kalau dia seperti Baekhyun yang konyol ini pasti mahasiswi itu sudah menertawainya.

" _Luhan-ah, chakkaman!_ "

Makhluk bodoh itu kenapa juga sih memanggil Luhan sampai berteriak seperti itu terus?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan ya dia melihat seseorang berlari menjauh yang Baekhyun kenal dengan– Luhan hyung? Kenapa ia lari pontang-panting begitu?

Baekhyun masih setia menjadi penonton drama dadakan dikampusnya sama seperti mahasiswa yang lain dan melihat pria itu mengejar Luhan dan kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu setelahnya membuat Baekhyun ingin buang air sekarang juga sungguh.

" _Luhan! Demi Tuhan kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang aku akan menciummu didepan umum. Aku tidak main-main!_ "

Ingin tertawa tapi Baekhyun juga penasaran jadi ia urungkan untung tertawa. Ia akan menyimpan tawa kerasnya itu didepan Luhan besok ha-ha.

Ia melihat Luhan berhenti tanpa menengok kearah pria itu dan pria itu pun mendekat. Setelahnya ia melihat Luhan seperti berbicara dengan pria itu. Dan, _damn!_ Apa mereka berkencan atau apa hah? Dari sini Baekhyun bisa melihat mereka melakukan pose berpelukan! Astaga! Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekarang juga!

Adegan selanjutnya pun membuat Baekhyun merinding setengah mati. Bulu kuduknya serempak berdiri saat ia melihat sekilas pria itu– tunggu! Apa? Astaga itu adegan tujuh belas tahun keatas! Mereka berdua merencanakan drama murahan untuk membuat seisi kampus _horny_ atau apa? Pria itu menggigit telinga Luhannya! Luhan hyungnya!

Tadinya Baekhyun ingin berpura-pura tidak melihat dan memilih untuk bertanya melewati telepon. Namun saat ia hendak mendial panggilan cepat nomor tiga diponselnya, tiba-tiba saja Luhan tumbang disana didekapan pria itu.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Ia langsung berlari cepat kearah Luhan. Bahkan ia tidak sadar seseorang sedang memperhatikan ia dari jarak dekat dibelakangnya tadi dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengompres kening Luhan dengan telaten. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berada di apartement Baekhyun. Karena untuk sampai dirumah Luhan membutuhkan waktu lama, begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah mengalami perdebatan sengit dengan lelaki tinggi itu di kampus akhirnya pria itu memberikan Luhan padanya untuk dirawat di apartement Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih orang yang tadi bersama Luhan hyung?" Kalau diteliti lagi, pria itu memiliki suara yang berbeda dari yang Baekhyun dengar di toilet. Ah sudahlah Baekhyun tidak ingin membahas masalah di toilet waktu itu.

"Mmhh– " Terdengar suara lenguhan pelan dari bibir Luhan. Rupanya kakak rusanya itu sudah sadar sekarang. Seketika Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya. Ia begitu khawatir tadi. Luhan pingsan selama satu jam setengah. Bayangkan betapa bosannya Baekhyun disini?

"Hyung sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Aku panik tadi astaga." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Sehun-ah?" Luhan bergumam sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun. Apa yang Luhan katakan tadi? Sehun? Memang Baekhyun pernah bilang ya kalau ia berganti nama?

" –ah, Baekhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Rupanya Luhan baru benar-benar sadar sekarang.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja didekapan seorang pria tinggi langsing itu." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk meletakkan baskom kompres Luhan tadi dinakas.

"Pria? Pria yang mana?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya kenapa bisa-bisanya bereaksi berlebihan begini sih?

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Dia menggunakan setelan jas. Kau memang tidak mengenalnya? Kalian membuat semua mahasiswa tercengang kau tahu. Termasuk aku yang terkejut tadi."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah pria dengan rambut coklat gelap itu?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Astaga bagaimana Luhan sampai lupa kalau Sehun datang ke kampusnya tadi.

"Nah itu kau ingat. Jadi siapa dia? Kalian memang sudah seintim itu ya?"

"Seintim itu bagaimana bodoh!" Luhan melempar bantal berbentuk stroberi milik Baekhyun kepada pemiliknya.

"Akh sakit hyung!" Sang pemilik bantal memungut bantal malangnya dan menarik kursi beroda mendekat kearah kasurnya dimana ada Luhan disana. "Kalian terlihat berpelukan dan astaga aku ingin muntah melihatnya. Kau ingat-ingat saja yang terakhir itu."

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel Luhan menggema di kamar Baekhyun.

"Tolong ponselku Baekhyun." Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah nakas. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengambil ponsel Luhan dan setelahnya terkejut. Luhan menamai kontak itu dengan–

"Siapa ini? _Fucking_ Oh?" Baekhyun mengarahkan layar ponsel Luhan kearah pemiliknya dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya dengan wajah terkejut dan panik, menurut Baekhyun sih begitu.

" _Mwo?_ "

"..."

"Aku menginap dirumah teman. Tidak perlu menungguku pulang."

"..."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dia adikku bukan kekasihku bodoh! Aku bergurau waktu itu."

"..."

"Tidak perlu. Kau ini kenapa sih! Sudah cepat kunci pintu dan jendela jangan lupa! Sampai ada satu barang yang tercuri aku akan menyalahkanmu."

"..."

"Diam kau!"

Dengan teriakkan Luhan itu berakhirlah sambungan telepon Luhan dengan orang yang dinamai Luhan _Fucking_ Oh tadi.

Baekhyun masih setia memandangi Luhan dengan saksama. Ada beberapa kalimat Luhan yang agak janggal ditelinga Baekhyun tadi.

Pertama, Luhan hanyalah tinggal berempat dengan Luna noona juga orang tuanya. Kedua, Luhan adalah orang yang tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk kerumah besarnya kecuali teman dekatnya saja dan baru saja Luhan bilang untuk mengunci pintu? Secara otomatis orang itu berada dirumah Luhan kan? Ketiga, Luhan tidak sedang memiliki kekasih manapun jadi apa yang orang itu tanyakan tadi? _Overprotektive_ sekali sampai bertanya dimana dan siapa yang Luhan tumpangi. Itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Siapa hyung?" Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Ia harus tahu hubungan Luhan dengan orang itu walaupun terkesan lancang ingin tahu privasi Luhan. Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting Baekhyun tidak mati penasaran karena percakapan mereka tadi.

"Orang gila." Luhan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Mana ada orang gila yang kau izinkan untuk masuk kerumahmu. Apalagi semua anggota keluarga sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kau aneh hyung."

" _Molla._ "

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

"Anak ini ingin kukebiri apa!" Luhan mendengus sebal. Kenapa sih Sehun itu menelepon terus!

"Ada apa lagi sih!"

" _Saranghae. Jalja._ "

"Hm– _arra_."

" _Kau tidak ingin berkata seperti itu juga padaku?_ "

"Tidak. Sudah kututup dulu. Sekali lagi kau meneleponku, aku akan mengebirimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

" _Oh oke oke, aku menyerah ha-ha. Have a nice dream my prin_ – "

Klik–

Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan itu mengundang tawa dari Baekhyun. Oh jadi yang menelepon Luhannya itu pria ya? Sepertinya hyungnya ini benar-benar sebal dengan orang itu. Atau mungkin itu penggemar Luhan dikampus ya?

 _Bodoh kau Baekhyun! Mana ada penggemar Luhan yang diperbolehkan tinggal dengan Luhan? Bisa saja itu sepupunya kan? Luhan hyung pernah bilang ia memiliki sepupu overprotektive. Yaya pasti itu dia._

.

.

.

"Kudengar kemarin Luhan hyung pingsan. Itu benar atau tidak hyung?" Itu si hitam Jongin yang berbicara.

"Iya, dia pingsan didekapan seorang pria mapan yang tinggi. Tingginya hampir sama denganmu Jongin-ah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil masih mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

Jongin yang baru saja menyesap kopinya hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya kalau saja ia tidak menghalangi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "A– apa? Kau bergurau hyung?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat berlebihan Jongin akhirnya keluar juga dan itu membuat Chanyeol jijik. "Apanya yang bergurau? Memangnya salah kalau Luhan hyung pingsan? Ia juga manusia Jongin-ah, bukan boneka ken yang tidak memiliki rasa lelah."

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Jongin menyambar segulung kertas milik Chanyeol dan memukul Chanyeol tepat ditengkuknya. "Tapi pria itu. Siapa pria yang kau bicarakan tadi hyung!"

"Akhh– kau ini kenapa sih kasar sekali!" Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan menatap Jongin sengit. "Mana ku tahu. Memangnya aku ini kekasih Luhan hyung apa yang tahu segalanya. Sudah aku mau pergi dulu. Kau benar-benar bedebah sialan Jongin!"

.

.

.

"Astaga, baru kali ini aku berpikir bahwa kampus adalah neraka dunia untukku." Luhan mengernyit ngeri saat melihat gerbang kampusnya yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Saat _asyik_ merenung didepan gerbang kampus, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Luhanpun segera menoleh kearah kanannya dan ia dapat melihat Kim Mingyu, _hoobae_ nya yang sangat terkenal dikampus yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ah, Mingyu-ya?" Luhan balik tersenyum samar kearahnya dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari Mingyu.

"Kenapa _sunbae_ tidak masuk kekampus? Biasanya juga _sunbae_ dan kedua teman _sunbae_ itu sangat semangat saat masuk kedalam kampus." Selidik Mingyu sambil menerawang kedalam kampusnya.

"Ha-ha, _molla._ Aku hanya merasa tertekan tiba-tiba saat melihat gerbang kampus. Kau, masuklah terlebih dulu Mingyu-ya." Jawab Luhan mempersilahkan.

"Rumahmu kan cukup jauh dari sini. Kalau tidak masuk kedalam sia-sia saja kan _sunbae? Kajja,_ kita masuk bersama." Dan Luhan tersentak saat Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan mengajak Luhan masuk kedalam kampus.

 _Astaga apa yang anak ini lakukan!_

"Min– Mingyu-ya, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Ini diarea kampus." Perintah Luhan sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu. Luhan benar-benar risih. Semua tatapan seperti menelanjanginya saat ini.

"Memang kenapa sih _sunbae?_ Kan hanya bergandengan tangan. Bukankah kita teman? Lagian aku takut _sunbae_ kabur setelah ini." Jawab Mingyu asal dan diselingi kekehan ringan setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur bodoh!"

Mereka berjalan seperti itu sampai akhirnya ada seorang gadis yang mendekat kearah mereka. Matanya tertuju pada Mingyu, pasti itu penggemar Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ssi, ini aku buatkan bento. Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk ini, jadi aku harap kau memakannya untuk makan siang nanti. Kantin selalu ramai saat kau datang bukan?" Ujar gadis itu malu-malu.

Lain Mingyu, lain juga Luhan. Saat Mingyu masih diam mematung disebelahnya, ia malah menahan tawanya sambil sesekali berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya.

 _Gadis cantik itu benar-benar salah memilih pasangan. Matanya minus ya? Ha-ha._

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Ambil bentonya. Bento itu pasti sangat enak karena dibuat dengan cinta. Kalau kau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau bento itu untukku saja?" Kata Luhan sambil melirik dan tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu yang Luhan ketahui bernama Son Naeun –Luhan melihat nama dibuku yang gadis itu bawa- "Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan nanti malam. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Luhan lagi dan sekali lagi menebar senyum manisnya.

Terlihat gadis itu salah tingkah didepan Mingyu dan menunduk malu. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya kearah Mingyu. Membuat gestur _'kau ambil sekarang atau gadis itu akan jadi milikku.'_ Begitu kira-kira.

"Kau lamban." Luhan mengambil tempat makan yang berada ditangan gadis itu dan meraih pulpen yang berada disakunya. Ia meraih tangan kanan gadis itu dan menulis sesuatu disana. "Pukul tujuh nanti. Di restoran Italia itu _._ "

Terlihat gadis itu mengangguk senang dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri teman gadisnya diujung sana. Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum karena itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini hyung? Kau memberi nomor ponselmu dengan cuma-cuma begitu? Bagaimana kalau yang lain menerormu?"

"Aku akan menyalahkanmu karena kau lamban sekali. Sudah aku mau masuk kekelas. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan materi dan berkencan dengan Son Naeun. Astaga dia lebih cantik dari Park Chorong kalau diperhatikan." Kata Luhan dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah gerombolan gadis diujung sana sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya dari Mingyu.

"Kau _playboy_ dan aku tidak menyangka akan hal itu _sunbaenim._ " Mingyu mengernyit tidak suka kearah Luhan dan dibalas kekehan kecil dan Luhan.

Setelahnya Mingyu kembali menyeret Luhan memasuki bangunan kampus sambil tangan mereka masih bertautan dan membuat Luhan risih karenanya.

.

.

.

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

Saat hampir mendekati gedung kampus, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan berdering dengan tidak tahu malu dan Luhan merogoh saku celananya dengan cepat dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dan karena itu Mingyu pun juga ikut berhenti dan melepas genggaman tangannya.

" _Yeoboseyo._ "

" _Jangan macam-macam denganku Oh Luhan._ "

"Maksudmu?" Luhan mengernyit dan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya guna melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini.

" _Jangan berdekatan dengan anak tinggi itu! Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain!_ "

Tutt..Tutt..

" _Yeoboseyo! Ya!_ "

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing mendengar suara Sehun tadi. Anak itu kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu sih? Memangnya Luhan kenapa sampai nada suaranya semarah itu padanya?

"Itu siapa _sunbae?_ " Ah, Luhan baru sadar anak tinggi yang dimaksud Sehun pastilah Mingyu ini.

Luhan menoleh kearah Mingyu dan setelahnya menoleh kearah belakang, dimana mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan gerbang dan tiba-tiba mobil itu melintas cepat dari pandangan Luhan.

 _Jadi dia cemburu ya? Mental apa itu? Dia pria atau bukan sih? Seperti anak gadis saja._

"Bukan siapa-siapa he-he." Jawab Luhan seadanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung kampus meninggalkan Mingyu. Namun selang beberapa detik Mingyu kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Kau! Ku peringatkan jangan sentuh-sentuh tanganku bodoh!" Kata Luhan memperingati. Ia menjauh dari Mingyu dan berjalan santai kearah kelasnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Yang menelepon _sunbae_ tadi kekasih _sunbae_ ya?" Mingyu bertanya penasaran sambil memberhentikan langkah Luhan. "Apa _sunbae_ telah memiliki kekasih?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Dia tidak suka kalau aku bergandengan dengan orang lain. Kau puas?" Jawab Luhan datar dan segera memilih pergi dari hadapan Mingyu. Dan kali ini Mingyu masih mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau ini sudah jadi idol ya hyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah menunduk –fokus dengan makan siangnya-

Luhan yang tengah menjepit sayuran dengan sumpitnya pun terdongak menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingungnya dan membuat gestur ' _maksudmu?_ '

"Waktu beberapa minggu yang lalu para gadis menggosip tentangmu yang baru saja dihianati Chorong, selang beberapa hari tiba-tiba saja kau sampai di kampus dengan mobil mewah dengan pria tampan didalamnya." Jongin terkekeh sesaat.

"Ya Jongin kau benar. Dan setelah itu ada seorang pria turis yang katanya mencarimu dan– "

Uhuk–

Luhan meraih minumannya dan menenggaknya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu teringat kembali dipikirannya.

Kenapa juga Luhan tidak pernah berpikir kalau-kalau ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka? Kalau sampai salah satu diantara temannya ini tahu bagaimana? Tapi dilihat dari wajah penasaran mereka sih sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu apapun tentang insiden waktu itu. Tapi Luhan boleh panik kan?

"Hyung _gwenchana?_ " Chanyeol mengelus punggung Luhan pelan. Ia ngeri juga melihat kakaknya itu tiba-tiba saja terbatuk padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya barusan kan?

" _Gwenchana_ Chanyeol-ah." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum paksa. Pikirannya masih dikejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan Kris itu. Apa benar tidak ada yang mendengar mereka?

"Kalau kau sakit, aku bisa membawamu keruangan kesehatan hyung. Kau serius tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa Jongin-ah. Kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya tersedak bukan ingin mati." Luhan bergurau dan ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan dari Jongin juga Chanyeol.

"Oh iya hyung, aku beberapa kali melihatmu turun dari mobil yang sama setiap harinya. Ya walau hanya dua kali sih." Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuat cengiran idiotnya.

"Dia rekan kerjaku Chanyeol-ah."

"Rekan kerja? Kau kerja apa hyung?" Kini Jongin yang penasaran.

"Aku sedang bekerja sama dengan ayahku juga satu perusahaan di Seoul. Dan dia salah satu penanggung jawabnya." Ujar Luhan berbohong.

"Dia pria kan? Kenapa juga harus mengantarmu terus? Memang dia merangkap jadi supir atau– "

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsi kalimat Chanyeol. "Selamat siang _sunbae._ Boleh kami duduk disini? Tempat yang lain sudah terisi penuh."

 _Kenapa juga dia harus ada disini sih!_

"Oi Kim Mingyu, Hansol, Soonyoung. Duduklah." Chanyeol mempersilahkan dengan wajah ramah yang sepertinya tidak dibuat-buat.

Luhan benci akan hal ini. Saat ketiga junior itu datang, Luhan malah diabaikan begitu saja. Apalagi yang paling Luhan benci adalah Mingyu yang memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Ada apa sih dengannya itu? Dia salah satu fans Luhan atau apa?

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dibawah meja dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. 

_For: Fuckin' Oh_

 _Tolong telepon aku sekarang. Kalau tidak kau akan mati._

Luhan pikir Sehun sedang sibuk atau apa jadi Luhan tidak terlalu berharap banyak sih pada Sehun. Namun selang lima atau enam detik, ponsel Luhan bergetar tanda pesan masuk. 

From: _Fuckin' Oh_

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ku telepon? Biasanya kau selalu marah-marah saat aku telepon-_-_

 _For: Fuckin' Oh_

 _Bisa tidak kalau kau tidak banyak bertanya? Telepon aku atau tidak sama sekali._

Setelahnya Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kembali kedalam kantong. Kalau sampai si Oh ini tidak meneleponnya habislah Luhan. Ia ingin muntah melihat tatapan Mingyu yang seperti menelanjanginya saat ini.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Hyung ponselmu bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk mungkin." Kata Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah kantong celana Luhan.

"Ah iya sepertinya."

Dan benar saja ternyata Sehun mau mendengarkannya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan Sehun itu dengan serangkaian helaan nafas leganya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Ada apa bagaimana? Kau yang menyuruhku menelepon sayang._ "

"Iya sayang aku tahu." Luhan merutuki kebodohannya. Ia tidak rela berkata seperti itu. Tapi Luhan harus pergi dari hadapan Mingyu sekarang juga.

" _Kau bilang apa tadi? Tolong ulangi._ "

"Iya sebentar, suaramu tidak terlalu terdengar. Disini berisik. Sebentar, aku akan pindah tempat."

"..."

Luhan dengan segera bangkit dan menatap kedua temannya yang berada disamping kanan dan dihadapannya itu. Ia tersenyum paksa kearah mereka dan membungkuk sekilas pada _hoobae_ nya termasuk si anak tinggi itu –Mingyu-

"Chanyeol-ah, Jongin-ah, aku permisi dulu ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan siang kalian. _Bye._ "

.

.

.

"Hyung, sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Luhan yang tengah memandangi jalanan kosong tiba-tiba tersentak saat ada suara orang lain dibelakangnya yang belakangan ini Luhan hafal sekali.

"Iya, aku menunggu jemputanku datang. Kau, pulanglah." Kata Luhan dengan datar. Luhan bermaksud mengusir, tapi anak itu terlalu bodoh atau sengaja sih sebenarnya?

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawarnya dengan nada kelewat lembut untuk Luhan. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari Luhan.

"Kenapa? Aku heran, kau kan anak populer dikampus tapi kenapa rumahmu jarang ada yang tahu ya." Ujar Mingyu sambil menatap kearah aspal didepannya mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

Ya, jam kuliah baru saja selesai. Lebih tepatnya jam kuliah Luhan sudah selesai dari tadi dan jam kuliah Mingyu baru saja selesai. Kalau saja Sehun menjemputnya tepat waktu pasti dia juga tidak harus melihat anak tinggi ini.

Luhan hanya diam menanggapi kalimat demi kalimat yang Mingyu lontarkan. Bukan apa, fansnya Mingyu itu super banyak ya hampir sama dengan fansnya Jongin karena kalau diperhatikan mereka mirip dan lebih ekstrimnya adalah fans Mingyu di kampus itu fans yang akan mem _bully_ siapa saja yang berani mendekati Mingyu, agak sadis kan kedengarannya?

"Hyung kau tidak mendengarku?" Pancing Mingyu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanan Luhan mencari perhatian Luhan tapi Luhan menoleh dengan wajah datarnya dan mengangguk tanda ia mendengar.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku hyung? Biasanya kau selalu memanggilku _sunbaenim_ sampai aku bosan." Kali ini Luhan mengikuti alur pembicaraan Mingyu dan Mingyu senang bukan main karena Luhan meresponnya.

" _Assa!_ Akhirnya kau berbicara juga hyung. Dari tadi aku seperti berbicara dengan aspal saja he-he." Kekehnya dan Luhan hanya tersenyum samar.

Tinn... Tinn... Tinn...

Sebuah suara klakson memekakan telinga Luhan dan Mingyu malahan sudah bergumam tidak jelas karena klakson berisik itu.

"Kenapa sih dia harus mengklakson sebegitu banyaknya. Memangnya orang yang dipanggil tuli apa." Gumam Mingyu yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Luhan.

Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa itu mobil kurang ajar Sehun hanya tertawa dalam hati dan mensyukuri karena Sehun datang disaat yang sangat tepat menurut Luhan.

"Mingyu-ya, aku pulang dulu oke. Kau hati-hati dijalan. _Bye!_ " Pamit Luhan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Mingyu dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari Mingyu.

 _Jadi mobil kurang ajar itu jemputannya Luhan hyung? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu? Astaga._

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih dia selalu berada disekitarmu seharian ini?" Itu suara Sehun yang pertama setelah beberapa menit hening didalam mobil bersama Luhan.

"Kau hanya melihatnya saat tadi pagi dan saat pulang dari kuliah, kenapa seakan-akan kau melihat semua aktifitasku di kampus sih?" Jawab Luhan ketus. Memangnya kenapa kalau Mingyu itu mendekatinya? Lagipula si Mingyu itu kan _straight._

"Intinya aku tidak suka melihat anak itu. Dan apa-apaan kau ini meneleponku lalu kau menutupnya sembarang? Kau pikir aku orang pengangguran ya?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan nada yang super menyebalkan untuk Luhan.

"Itu karena anak tinggi itu berada dimeja yang sama dikantin, oleh karena itu aku ingin menghindar. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi aku juga risih dengannya." Wajah Luhan sudah cemberut saat mengingat tatapan Mingyu saat di kantin tadi.

" _Good boy!_ " Puji Sehun dan mengelus rambut Luhan pelan. "Kalau alasannya karena itu aku tidak apa ditelepon olehmu saat rapat sekalipun. Pokoknya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai anak tinggi itu menggenggam tanganmu lagi besok." Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi kesal saat ini. "Katakan padanya, kalau dia berani menyentuhmu lagi jangan tanya kemana lengan kirinya keesokan harinya."

"Kau _psycho?_ Ha-ha." Kekeh Luhan. Kenapa juga Sehun jadi sesadis ini sih? Mingyu itu manusia bukan boneka _barbie_ yang tangannya bisa diputus sesuka hati.

"Aku akan jadi _psycho_ kalau ada yang menyentuh dengan sembarang milikku. Milik Oh Sehun." Kata Sehun _final._ Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam dan menunduk. Ia tersenyum kecil karena perkataan Sehun.

 _Miliknya? Maksudnya aku ini miliknya? Dasar anak ini sembarangan saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ini kira-kira mau si mingyunya jadi orang ketiga Sehun dan Luhan atau orang lain? Wkwk aku pengennya kok hubungan Luhan ama Sehun punya orang ketiga ya biar makin greget ga datar-datar aja kayak mukanya sehun:"**

 **Okee maaf belum bisa bikin banyak interaksi hunhan. Si Luhannya masih jual mahal akunya jadi males(?) diusahakan hunhan moment secepatnya ya haha**

 **Sipp segitu aja dulu. Mind to review?:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"Sehun-ah, makanannya ada dimeja makan oke? Aku akan berangkat sekarang!" Teriak Luhan dari lantai bawah.

Ya, Sehun dan Luhan masih tinggal bersama. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun memantapkan dirinya untuk membawa koper besar kekediaman keluarga Xi itu. Karena orang tua Luhan bilang mereka akan cukup lama disana dan kakaknya sepertinya sebentar lagi –mungkin beberapa hari lagi- pulang.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Sehun segera berjalan cepat menuruni tangga mengejar Luhan yang sudah berada didekat pintu utama.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Akan berkencan dengan adik kelas. Tenang hanya dua atau tiga jam saja setelah itu aku pulang."

"Tu– tunggu! Kau apa? Berkencan?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Luhan mengatakan kata kencan dengan wajah sesantai itu? Memang dia lupa ya kalau Luhan itu calon istri –suami- nya?

" _Ne,_ dengan Son Naeun adik kelas perempuanku yang berbeda dua angkatan dariku. Dia teman Chorong sepertinya." Jawab Luhan sekenanya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau berkencan dengan gadis itu?" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sehingga Luhan tertarik berdiri dengan paksa. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sifat Sehun yang _over_ itu kadang membuat Luhan jengah.

"Aku hanya berbaik hati Sehun-ah. Tadi pagi Naeun itu memberi bento ke Mingyu tapi Mingyu malah diam saja jadinya aku ambil bentonya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Dia menelepon ke ponselku terus sampai aku hampir tuli. Jadi tidak ada salahnya menyelesaikan ini semua kan? Aku juga mengantuk jadi tidak akan lama-lama berada diluar. Ini semua memang karena si sialan Mingyu itu." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar sambil menggerutu saat mengingat nama Mingyu.

Bagaimanapun juga ada masanya beberapa waktu lalu Luhan kembali kepada sifat suka gonta-ganti pasangannya namun ia sempat mengenal perempuan yang menurutnya tepat yaitu si Park Chorong –yang sialnya malah membuat Luhan makin benci dengan wanita- Tapi saat melihat wajah Naeun yang memelas itu Luhan jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya tadi pagi begitu saja dengan Mingyu yang mematung bodoh disebelahnya. Jadi Luhan keluarkan saja jiwa baik hati bak ibu perinya itu.

"Janji jangan pulang lewat dari jam sepuluh oke? Diluar banyak kejahatan. GPS mu aktif kan hyung? Kau mau bawa motor atau mobil? Ah mobil saja hyung jadi anak itu tidak bisa memelukmu sembarangan sebagai modus." Perintah Sehun mutlak dan Luhan mengangguk dan menyambar kunci mobil Sehun yang tadi diberikan olehnya.

"Oke Sehun-ah, aku pergi dulu oke? Jangan tunggu aku kalau sudah ngantuk. Tidurlah, kau harus kerja besok, _arra?_ " Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan dan tersenyum sekilas. Ia membuat gestur _'bye'_ dan segera berbalik menuju pintu utama. Namun beberapa detik kemudian–

Grep–

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan hampir saja memiliki serangan jantung mendadak tadi. Posisinya sekarang adalah Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan dan Luhan memegang pundak Sehun dengan ragu-ragu dan mata rusanya masih membola sangking terkejutnya dia.

"Se– Sehun-ah, le– lepaskan. Aku buru-buru." Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya namun bukannya terlepas malahan wajah Sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya dan–

Cupp–

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang. Jangan nakal oke?" Kata Sehun dengan nada yang teramat lembut untuk Luhan –lagi-

Demi Tuhan Luhan ingin kedokter memeriksa jantungnya apa masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak. Astaga Sehun baru saja mencium bibirnya tadi. Bagaimana bisa anak itu membuat jantung Luhan menjadi ribut seperti ini?

 _Dia mencium bibirku? Astaga ada apa denganmu Luhan! Kalian sama-sama lelaki! Jangan merona bodoh seperti itu!_

"Kau lucu kalau sedang malu. _Jja!_ Pergilah. Nanti kalau terlalu malam kau malah bisa pulang larut." Kata-kata Sehun membuat kesadaran Luhan kembali dan segera saja ia berbalik menuju pintu utama untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu –rumahnya-

"Aku pergi."

.

.

.

"Oh oppa, apa diluar dingin? Wajahmu memerah begitu?" Naeun menyadarkan lamunan Luhan saat sedang menunggu Naeun bersiap-siap tadi.

"Ah, _ani._ Aku hanya agak kurang enak badan Naeun-ah. Tidak terlalu buruk. _Jja!_ Kita berangkat sekarang oke?" Luhan tersenyum tipis pada Naeun dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Naeun.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati sekali. Padahal tadi saat ia berangkat kerumah Naeun ia tidak merasakan debaran aneh ini.

Kalau kalian berpikir debaran aneh itu ditujukan karena Luhan berdebar didekat Naeun, itu salah besar. Luhan berdebar karena khawatir entah karena apa dan pada siapa juga pun Luhan tidak tahu.

"Oppa, _jinjja gwenchana?_ Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu?" Ah, Luhan sampai lupa kalau ia tidak sendirian dimobilnya. Masih ada Naeun yang kapan saja dapat menebak ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit cemas. Tapi– aku juga tidak tahu karena apa Naeun-ah." Luhan menghela nafas gusar. Ia berkali-kali menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan namun malah membuat pernapasan Luhan menyempit. Sial.

"Apa ada yang sakit dirumah? Mungkin kakakmu? Orangtuamu?" Naeun bertanya dengan khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan sedang menyetir. Kalau Luhan tidak tenang bisa saja mereka kecelakaan atau apa dan Naeun masih ingin hidup normal.

"Tidak, Luna noona sedang berada di Busan dan orangtuaku sedang ada di Beijing." Luhan menjawab tanpa menoleh. Mencoba fokus menyetir.

 _~Aye Oh- Too much neoya your love. Igeun overdose~_

"Oh ponselmu berdering oppa." Naeun menyerahkan ponsel Luhan yang memang tadi Luhan lempar kearah kursi penumpang. Dan Luhan yakin Naeun tidak sempat melihat nama kontak yang tertera disana.

"Oke sebentar. Aku ingin mengangkatnya dulu ya."

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _Luhan-ah, Daehan demam tinggi. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?_ "

Ckitt–

Luhan mengeremkan mendadak mobilnya. Astaga nyawa Luhan serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya tadi.

"Naeun _mian,_ aku tidak sengaja" Kata Luhan sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naeun dan Naeun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan dan menjawab tidak apa-apa tanpa suara hanya bibirnya yang bergerak.

Luhanpun segera fokus pada ponselnya kembali mengingat ini adalah tentang kondisi anak Sena.

" _Mwo?_ Kau serius? Bawa dia kerumah sakit Sena-ya. Aku akan menyusul. Dan jangan lupa telpon adikmu juga. Jangan panik oke?"

" _Hiks– Ne, aku mencoba untuk tidak panik. Ayah dan ibu sedang berada diluar kota aku bingung._ "

"Oke sekarang kau hanya perlu menelepon adikmu dan suruh dia mengantar _uri_ Daehan ke rumah sakit. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Klik–

"Naeun-ah, kau bisa menyetir mobil?" Luhan memandang kearah Naeun dengan perasaan bersalah. Naeun sudah berdandan secantik ini untuk kencan dengannya tapi Luhan mengacaukannya.

"Menyetir mobil? Maksudmu oppa? Kalau oppa memang ada urusan mendadak aku bisa turun disini dan menyetop taksi nanti." Jawab Naeun dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan untuk Luhan.

"Tidak, bawa mobilku saja oke? Kita akan pergi kerumah sakit dan setelah aku turun, kau bawalah mobilku sampai rumahmu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok dikampus. _Arraseo?_ "

"Tapi oppa, tidak perlu begi– "

"Ayolah Naeun. Aku akan semakin khawatir dengan situasiku dirumah sakit dan memikirkan apakah kau pulang dengan selamat atau tidak. Kau tidak ingin membuatku semakin jantungan kan?"

"Baiklah oppa, aku pastikan mobil ini kembali padamu besok dan aku pastikan jarum yang ada dikotak itu tidak berkurang." Kata Naeun sambil menunjuk kearah indikator bensin mobil Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut. Pastikan kau mengirimiku pesan saat kau sudah berada dikamarmu nanti." Perintah Luhan dengan wajah lembutnya dan sesekali mengusap puncak kepala Naeun. Karena saat melihat Naeun, Luhan seperti memiliki adik baru ha-ha.

Luhan dapat melihatnya. Melihat wajah Naeun memerah samar. Mungkin Naeun malu dengan perlakuan Luhan. Mereka tidak jadi kencan tapi malah Luhan memperlakukan dia seperti seorang kekasih sekarang.

" _Ne_ , jangan khawatir. Aku bukan anak yang senang mengebut. Keselamatan lebih utama!" Jawab Naeun dengan tangan terkepal diatas seperti sebuah semangat dan janji untuk Luhan.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Pastikan kau makan malam saat sudah sampai dirumah. Maafkan aku karena kencan kita batal hari ini. Besok makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" Tawar Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Naeun.

" _N– ne_ oppa, makan siang. A– aku akan menjemput op– oppa besok dikelas." Naeun menjawab dengan nada super gugup dan kepala yang setia menunduk kebawah. Entah apa yang ia pandangi dibawah sana.

"Eyy, aku yang akan menemputmu sebagai permintaan maafku besok. Kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang. Aku akan masuk kedalam oke?" Sekali lagi Luhan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Naeun dan memeluknya sekilas. Beberapa perawat yang lewat memandang mereka dan kemudian tersenyum malu kearah Luhan dan Naeun.

 _Aku dan Naeun yang berpelukan tapi kenapa mereka yang tersenyum malu seperti itu? Aneh sekali._

"Baiklah oppa. Semoga kerabat oppa cepat sembuh. Aku menitip salam untuknya." Itu kalimat terakhir Naeun dan setelahnya ia masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat menjauh dari area rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan cepat menyusuri setiap lorong yang ada. Tadi saat ia sampai dirumah sakit, Luhan langsung saja menanyakan keberadaan Daehan pada resepsionis dan sekarang Luhan tengah mencari ruangan tersebut.

Tepat diujung lorong Luhan melihat Sena duduk dibangku kedua dan menunduk, wajahnya tampak lelah terlihat dari sisi sampingnya. Dan Sehun berada tepat disebelah Sena tengah mengelus punggung kakaknya itu untuk menenangkannya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat kearah kedua manusia tersebut namun diluar dugaan tiba-tiba Sena berdiri dan berlari menghambur memeluk Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, _uri_ Daehanie Luhan." Sena sesegukan dipelukan Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan pergerakan tiba-tiba Sena hanya diam dan tangannya dengan otomatis mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Daehan kuat, lagipula hanya demam kan? Kau jangan takut, dia pasti akan cepat sembuh Sena-ya." Ujar Luhan pelan nyaris berbisik dan sepertinya hanya Sena yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sena masih setia menangis dipelukan Luhan tersebut mengangguk patuh dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan setelah itu ia menyeka air matanya pelan dan duduk kembali disamping Sehun.

Lorong rumah sakit nampak sepi. Sepertinya hanya dua atau tiga ruangan dari sepuluh ruangan dilorong tersebut yang terisi oleh karena itu suasananya sangat hening dan Luhan tidak suka itu.

"Maaf kami mengganggu kencanmu hyung." Itu suara Sehun. Dan untuk Luhan suara itu seperti sindiran halus yang sangat menyiksa telinganya apalagi disana ada Sena.

"Aku tidak berkencan. Sama sekali belum menginjakkan kaki dimanapun." Jawab Luhan datar dan mendudukkan dirinya cukup jauh dari kaka beradik bermarga Oh itu.

"Oh kupikir kalian sudah saling berpelukan dan– " Kalimat Sehun terputus dan Luhan menyelanya dengan tajam. " _Shut your fuckin' mouth up_ Oh Sehun."

Cukup lama Sehun, Luhan, juga Sena menunggu dokter yang menangani Daehan keluar. Dan Luhan setengah mati menahan rasa penasarannya juga ingin mendobrak ruangan Daehan sangking penasarannya dia.

"Dokter itu lama sekali. Memangnya apasih yang mereka bicarakan." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil terus memandangi ruangan Daehan.

Luhan hanya berdiam diri ditempat duduknya. Terang saja, Sehun bahkan menyindirnya telak didepan Sena. Kalau Sehun hanya menyindirnya sih tidak masalah karena memang itu fakta tapi kenapa juga fakta itu harus digembar-gemborkan dihadapan Sena? Luhan jadi merasa canggung sekarang.

Akhirnya karena Luhan berpikir atmosfir yang ada tidak akan membaik, ia memutuskan untuk kekantin entahlah apa yang ingin ia beli yang pasti tidak ingin disana terlalu lama dengan kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Hampir saja Luhan berhasil keluar dari lingkaran kecanggungan itu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah pertama Luhan dari tempat semula.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa Kris bisa ada disini? Bukankah rumah sakit di Korea itu banyak sekali ya? Tapi kenapa harus rumah sakit ini yang ia pilih untuk dikunjungi?

Ia terpaku sesaat dan tangannya mengepal tanpa sengaja. Entah ada perasaan sedih, kecewa atau marah Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang pasti saat ini ia tidak ingin menambah lagi kecanggungan yang ada.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi memastikan. Kris berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan yang tentu saja disana masih ada Sena dan juga Sehun.

 _Astaga, disini ada Sena._

Untung saja otak Luhan berjalan cepat. Oleh karena itu Luhan langsung melihat kearah belakang tepat kearah Sena dan ternyata Sena telah memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Pasti ia sudah menyadari lebih dulu kedatangan Kris disini.

 _Syukurlah, hampir saja._

Setelah melihat Sena, pandangan Luhan jatuh pada Sehun yang memandangnya tajam namun Luhan dapat merasakan tatapan tanda tanya disana. Pasti setelah ini Sehun akan menanyakan perihal siapa pria yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya itu.

Luhan segera melangkah cepat kearah Kris dan menyambar tangan Kris meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri kearah toilet terdekat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan datar. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Kris. Disini Luhan paham bahwa Kris benar-benar tersenyum bukan mengejek seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kakakku adalah perawat senior disini sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Ada berkas yang harus digunakannya dan malah tertinggal dirumah dan aku bermaksud memberikannya sekarang."

"Kau benar-benar tidak menguntitku kan?" Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir untuk apa Kris menguntitnya?

"Memangnya kau siapa? Siwon Super Junior? Sampai aku memiliki waktu untuk menguntit ha-ha." Kris tertawa hambar dan bagi Luhan tidak ada yang lucu disini.

"Mungkin saja kan? Kalau begitu pergi ke kakakmu dan jangan mendekatiku dalam radius seratus meter selama kau berada dirumah sakit ini." Luhan memberi perintah final pada Kris dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Memangnya aku ini penyebar rabies apa, sialan."

.

.

.

Saat Luhan tengah sampai ditempat ia pertama kali melihat Sehun ia kembali bingung, kenapa Sehun dan Sena tidak ada ditempatnya? Apa mereka sudah pulang? Tapi tidak mungkin kan?

"Perawat, apakah anda tahu kondisi anak bernama Oh Daehan?" Tanyanya pada perawat yang kebetulan lewat dan Luhan melihat perawat itu keluar dari kamar inap Daehan tadi.

"Oh Daehan? Dia sudah selesai diperiksa dan sepertinya terkena demam tinggi. Keluarganya tengah menjenguk. Apakah anda saudara dari keluarga Oh?" Perawat itu bertanya dengan sopan dan sontak membuat Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Ah, pasti anda suami dari gadis itu ya? Silahkan anda boleh masuk kedalam ruangan tuan." Dan tanpa mendengar penjelasan Luhan, perawat itu membungkuk pamit dan berjalan menjauh dari Luhan.

 _Suami? Apa aku pantas disebut suami? Ha-ha. Aku bahkan akan menjadi calon istri! Mengesalkan sekali._

Terdengar percakapan kecil dari dalam ruangan yang Luhan paham itu suara Sehun juga Sena. Luhan berpikir mungkin saja itu percakapan pribadi antara keluarga Oh, jadi ia akan bersabar menunggu didepan pintu sampai percakapan itu selesai.

" _Kau kenal dengan pria yang memanggil nama Luhan tadi Sehun-ah?"_ Itu suara Sena dan Luhan paham betul siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Luhan dan Kris. Begitulah yang Luhan tangkap.

" _Tidak, aku baru saja melihatnya. Kira-kira dia siapa noona? Apa mungkin mantan pacar Luhan? Apa dia pernah menjadi gay juga dulu?"_ Dan itu suara Sehun. Luhan yakin mendengar nada keraguan dari suara Sehun. Karena ya memang mau bagaimanapun Sehun kan tahunya Luhan benci sekali dengan percintaan sesama jenis.

" _Gay? Tidak, kurasa tidak."_

" _Bagaimana noona bisa tahu? Tidakkan noona mengira Luhan itu wanita saat pertama kali bertemu? Biasanya pria yang berparas seperti dia berpotensi pernah menjadi gay kan? Tapi itu sih pemikiranku saja."_

Sialan juga Sehun ini. Memang dia kira pria berwajah manis dan berwajah cantik itu tidak berselera dengan wanita? Walaupun memang Luhan akui dirinya cantik karena _hell_ setiap hari ibunya selalu bilang _'kau jangan sok berlaga menggunakan pakaian seperti berandalan karena mau dilihat darimanapun kau tetap cantik.'_ Begitulah kira-kira, tapi Luhan jelas-jelas masih menyukai wanita jadi Luhan agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sehun itu.

" _Tidak semua pria cantik itu gay Sehun-ah. Bukankah kau bilang Luhan itu selalu bersikeras kalau dia hanya menyukai wanita?"_

" _Iyasih noona benar. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan pria bule tadi noona."_

" _Kenapa kau begitu penasaran? Apa kau– cemburu?"_

Luhan ingin muntah saat ini juga mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Sena. Mana mungkin juga si Sehun ini cemburu dengannya? Jelas-jelas mereka sama-sama pria normal yang masih menyukai dada wanita dan–

" _Bukan cemburu. Aku hanya–"_

" _Hanya apa Sehun-ah? Noona bisa melihat wajahmu berbeda saat menatap Luhan dan pria bule itu."_

" _Noona jangan begitu. Aku sedang tidak cemburu."_

Pasti itu hanya akting Sehun saja. Luhan memang yakin sih wajah-wajah seperti Sehun bisa memanipulasi keadaan. Bisa saja Sehun pura-pura menyukai Luhan dan–

" _Atau memang aku cemburu noona?"_

DEG–

APA?

Ini tidak mungkin.

Mana mungkin Sehun si muka datar itu cemburu padanya dan Kris? _Hell,_ itu bukan _style_ nya sama sekali!

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Akhirnya dengan perdebatan batin dan pikiran, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Daripada Sehun makin berbicara yang tidak-tidak kepada Sena lebih baik Luhan mengacaukan dengan kedatangannya saja.

Cklek–

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Daehan dan berjalan mendekat kearah kasur Daehan. Disana Daehan terbaring nyaman, sepertinya ia tengah tertidur. Nafasnya yang teratur memperlihatkan bahwa Daehan tidur dengan nyenyak dan Luhan bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia baru saja membicarakan Luhan dengan kakaknya. Bagaimana kalau rusa itu mendengarnya? Bisa-bisa Luhan ini makin tidak suka dengan Sehun.

Lain Sehun lain lagi Luhan. Luhan bahkan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Sena dan Sehun disana. Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak tahu agar mereka juga merasa bahwa Luhan tidak sedang menguping tadi.

"Luhan-ssi?" Suara Sena memanggil Luhan dengan lembut. Mau tidak mau Luhan segera menoleh kearah Sena dan tersenyum.

"Daehan baik-baik saja kan? Apa kubilang tadi." Kata Luhan dengan kekehan pelan.

"Iya, dia anak yang kuat." Tambah Sehun sambil memandang Daehan yang tengah tidur dengan nyaman dikasurnya.

Seketika hening. Suasanya menjadi canggung kembali dan jujur Luhan sangat membenci hal ini. Karena disana ada Sehun dan Sena juga. Rasanya Luhan ingin beranjak pulang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu tidur sampai pagi besok.

"Hyung." Sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Luhan yang tengah melamun langsung terkejut bahkan ia hampir meloncat dari kursinya untung saja Luhan tidak melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Luhan dikira melawak oleh Sehun nanti.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun perlahan, yang sebelumnya ia mengatur ekspresinya agar terlihat datar. Karena, Demi Tuhan Luhan benar-benar gugup entah kenapa padahal ia tidak sedang dalam interview untuk masuk dalam kemiliteran. Bodoh.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Laki-laki tadi siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Benar kan dugaan Luhan. Pasti Luhan akan diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Sehun dan lebih mengesalkannya lagi adalah Sehun bertanya didepan Sena dimana Sena tahu hubungan Luhan, Kris dan dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu.

"Pria itu adalah _–_ " Luhan sempat menjeda kalimatnya, tampak berpikir keras. Kira-kira akan dijadikan apa Kris dalam skenario kebohongan Luhan kali ini? Saudarakah? " –dia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis baba di Shanghai enam tahun lalu dan kami sempat saling mengenal saat sekolah dulu."

"Anak dari rekan bisnis ayahmu? Jadi dia bukan kekasihmu? _Ani,_ mantan kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun. Masih penasaran sekali rupanya anak ini.

"Kau pikir aku ini _gay_ apa?"

"Mungkin saja kan. Aku kan tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu hyung."

 _Kalau saja kau bisa membaca pikiranku, kau tidak akan mau mendekatiku Sehun-ah. Kau akan jijik setengah mati._

Luhan hanya tertawa hambar dan kembali melamun menatap kearah luar jendela dimana tiba-tiba rintik hujan saling bersahutan menghasilkan bunyi gemelutuk kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan Daehan yang terasa lebih hangat saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, eomma menyuruhku untuk datang!" Luhan berteriak kencang kearah ruang tengah dirumah Sehun. Namun rumah itu nampak sepi. Apa Sehun belum pulang dari kantornya ya?

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga dan masih sama, sepi sekali. Akhirnya Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks disofa besar ruang keluaga Oh itu.

"Anak itu kemana sih? Sudah bagus aku mau datang kerumahnya." Gumam Luhan mendumal tidak jelas.

Saat Luhan tengah mengganti chanel televisi tiba-tiba saja ada suara teriakan anak kecil dari pintu utama. "Baba!" Dan Luhan segera menoleh, sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari kecil kearah anak kecil itu –Daehan-

"Daehan-ah, kemana saja putra baba yang lucu ini hm? Baba hampir mati bosan menunggu tuan rumah sampai." Luhan membuat mimik cemberut dan pekikan senang keluar dari mulut mungil Daehan.

"Kau habis dari mana Sena-ya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu. Sena hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan masuk menuju dapur yang diikuti Daehan juga Luhan disana.

"Luhan-ah, hari ini biar aku yang memasak. Eomma pasti tadi menyuruhmu datang untuk memasakkan Sehun kan? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku sudah kembali dari Hokaido."

" _Jinjja?_ Orang tuamu sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahuinya? Memang kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau pulang?" Luhan memandang Sena yang tengah menata sayuran dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mereka– agak canggung denganku. _Ani,_ bukan mereka. Maksudku appa yang masih canggung terhadapku." Luhan dapat melihat guratan sedih diwajah Sena, dan dengan cepat Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Sena dari belakang.

"Jangan seperti ini Sena-ya, lagipula masih ada aku, Sehun, Daehan, dan juga eomma yang mendukungmu. Jangan sedih."

"Terimakasih Luhan-ah, aku tenang sekarang." Sena tersenyum samar dan setelahnya berusaha melepas pelukan Luhan pada pinggangnya.

"Luhan-ah, lepas. Ada Daehan disini. Juga aku takut Sehun tiba-tiba datang." Sena memberontak kecil dari dekapan Luhan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil. Sehun tidak mungkin pulang secepat ini kan? Jadi tidak apa kan kalau Luhan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka?

"Sebentar saja Sena-ya. Aku rindu padamu sungguh." Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sena sampai akhirnya Daehan merengek meminta susu pada Sena.

"Eomma, Daehan ingin susu!" Kata Daehan dengan nada merajuk. Daehan cemburu dengan Luhan karena Luhan malah merebut perhatian ibunya sedangkan Daehan lebih membutuhkan ibunya untuk membuatkan susu.

"Baiklah Daehan-ah, duduk dikursi dan eomma akan membuatkanmu susu." Kata Sena dan melepas paksa pelukan Luhan.

"Daehan pengacau." Gumam Luhan pelan dan masih bisa didengar oleh Sena. Sena hanya terkekeh kecil dan menyikut perut Luhan main-main.

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_

"Mereka pikir, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didepanku?" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"Mereka pikir, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didepanku?"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, disudut lain Sehun mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas interaksi antara Luhannya dengan kakaknya. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa sedekat itu dengan kakaknya. Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi apakah dalam waktu tiga hari bisa membuat orang saling dekat satu sama lain? Apalagi saling berpelukan seperti itu. Bahkan dimata Sehun, Luhan memeluk kakaknya dengan– terlalu intim?

Sehun ingin percaya pada Luhan tapi bisakah Sehun curiga kali ini?

"Aku pulang." Teriak Sehun dan mengetukkan sepatunya menimbulkan suara khas orang yang baru memasuki rumah. Sehun sengaja, ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Sehun-ah." Luhan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan membawakan tas Sehun untuk diletakkan dilemari khusus yang biasa digunakan untuk meletakkan tas kerja maupun tas sekolah.

"Noona, hari ini memasak apa?" Sehun melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk dimeja makan. Ia memandang Daehan dan setelahnya ia menarik anak itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu Sehun." Sena tersenyum kecil dan mulai memasak karena sebelumnya Daehan memintanya untuk membuat susu.

"Hyung, kau datang lebih awal. Tidak ada kuliah? Atau tidak ada pengerjaan tugas kah?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang tengah duduk diam memandang kakinya sendiri entah apa yang menarik disana.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Sehun, ia hanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak memiliki kuliah juga pengerjaan tugas hari ini.

"Kau sakit?" Sehun menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan meletakkan punggung tangannya kearah kening Luhan. Namun hasilnya ia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda Luhan tengah demam atau apa.

"Aku tidak sakit bodoh. Kau ini berlebihan Sehun-ah." Kikikan kecil terdengar dari bibir Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia suka saat Luhan terkikik seperti itu. Menggemaskan.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu sayang?" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan pelan dan menurunkan Daehan dari pangkuannya, setelahnya meletakkan anak itu kembali kekursinya. "Aku ingin mandi dulu dan aku akan turun setelahnya."

"Kalau begitu mandilah. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucap Luhan dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk segera keluar dari kediaman Oh tersebut.

Baru saja Luhan hendak pergi, namun Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kebelakang. Alhasil Luhan tersentak kebelakang dan tanpa sengaja ia menubruk dada Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, oleh karena itu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Luhan. Dan bisa dilihat muncul rona kemerahan samar dari pipi putih Luhan. Menurut Sehun itulah yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Se– Sehun-ah, lepaskan bodoh!" Luhan meronta pelan. Demi Tuhan, disana ada Daehan –walaupun Daehan tengah memainkan botol susunya dan tidak memperhatikan mereka- juga ada Sena yang tiba-tiba saja diam membatu disana. Mungkin dia juga turut _shock_ melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Kenapa hm? Kau malu? Lihat kau merona. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu Luhan." Sehun berbisik tepat disamping telinga kanan Luhan dan itu sukses membuat bulu romanya meremang. Tiba-tiba saja pundak Luhan menegak karena ia merasa ada sebuah benda kenyal mengulum telinganya.

 _Sehun bodoh! Demi Tuhan disini ada Sena!_

"Sehun-ah, ka– kau ha–harus mandi seka– rang!" Luhan memerintah Sehun dengan suara terbata-bata sangking menegangnya ia karena perlakuan Sehun.

Sehun sialan ini memang harus diberi pelajaran. Kenapa ia bernyali mengulum telinga Luhan disini, ditempat ini, tepat didepan Sena? Bagaimana kalau Sena akan jijik padanya atau apa?

"Aku akan mandi kalau kau yang memandikanku sayang." Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Sekeras apapun Luhan memberi perintah tetap saja Sehun akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan sekarang Sehun memintanya untuk memandikannya? Memang dia pikir dia masih seumur Daehan apa!

" _Shirreo!_ Mandilah sendiri. Kau sudah dewasa Sehun. Menyingkirlah dari ngghh– " Dengan bodohnya Luhan melenguh tak tahu malu. Sehun tengah menggigit kecil lehernya dan sekarang Luhan mati-matian membekap mulutnya agar desahan nista itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau– " Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah memerah Luhan. Begitu seksi dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Ia dengan sengaja menurunkan tangannya dan berhenti dipusat Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin bermain dengan Luhan –tadinya- tapi sialnya Sehun malah jadi ingin memakannya sekarang juga. "–sudah terangsang Luhan?" Bisik Sehun, tentu saja Sena tidak mendengar. Karena posisi Sehun membelakanginya sekarang.

"Kau gila. Disini ada Sena, kakakmu. Bagaimana kau bisa– ahhh." Desahan halus Luhan lolos kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun dengan sengaja meremas kejantanannya tadi!

Tapi tentu saja Sena tetap tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang terlihat hanya Sehun yang memeluk Luhan disana.

"Astaga, bagaimana ini? Aku terangsang hanya karena– " Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menampilkan wajah seseksi mungkin untuk Luhan dan Luhan akui Sehun tampan kali ini. "–mendengar desahanmu hyung."

APA?

Apa Sehun benar-benar terangsang sekarang?

Hanya karena desahan kecil yang tidak disengaja dari Luhan? Astaga!

"Kau sialan Oh Sehun. Lepaskan aku dan jangan mempermainkanku." Luhan mendesis. Sehun keterlaluan. Apa Sehun benar-benar akan memperkosa Luhan didepan kakaknya sendiri? Ini gila.

"Kalau begitu– mari kita tuntaskan dikamar Luhan. Kau tidak ingin kakakku tahu kan?" Sehun main-main, ia bersumpah. Tapi kenapa wajah Luhan selalu seperti menantangnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu? Tatapannya itu seperti– mengajaknya berkelahi –diranjang- ?

"Bercintalah dengan guling kesayanganmu saja!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan kuat dan ternyata itu berhasil. Sehun menjauh beberapa senti dari posisi sebelumnya. Dan posisi itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Luhan untuk pergi dari dapur.

.

.

.

Seoul cukup cerah hari ini. Oleh karena itu Sena berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lagipula ia juga sudah agak-agak lupa dengan bagaimana bentuk Seoul. Dia sudah sangat-sangat lama tidak berada di Korea ngomong-ngomong, jadi ia benar-benar rindu menghirup udara kota itu.

Hari ini para maid Sehun datang kembali setelah liburan panjang mereka kemarin. Oleh karena itu Sena tidak akan memikirkan pekerjaan rumah lagi. Juga Daehan sudah seminggu ini bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak ternama itu. Jadi Sena memanfaatkan waktu senggang itu untuk mengenal Seoul lebih jauh lagi. Untuk mengingat masa lalu mungkin.

"Sudah berapa abad aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku ditrotoar ini?" Sena terkekeh. Padahal hanya enam atau tujuh tahun kan dia meninggalkan Korea, tapi kenapa terasa lama sekali ya.

Sena berjalan pelan dan menemukan penyebrangan jalan. Dimonitor itu masih bertanda merah yang menandakan Sena harus menunggu untuk waktunya menyebrang.

Dan–

" _Kajja!_ " Ia berjalan menuju seberang jalan bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Ini sama seperti di Jepang. Hanya saja negaranya saja yang berbeda.

Pokoknya hari ini Sena akan pulang sampai jam sekolah Daehan selesai. Ia ingin berjalan kemanapun yang ia suka dan yang ia ingat saat ia masih di Seoul dulu.

Beberapa toko Sena lewati. Sudah cukup banyak perbedaan disana. Dimana saat ia masih di _junior high school,_ toko-toko itu belum terlalu besar seperti apa yang Sena lihat saat ini.

"Apa Gong _ahjumma_ masih memiliki kedai ramen disekitar sini ya?" Sena meneliti setiap tempat yang ia lewati dan ternyata Gong _ahjumma_ tidak lagi memiliki kedai didaerah sini. Mungkin saja Gong _ahjumma_ telah memiliki modal besar untuk membuat rumah makan besar.

Jalanan, gedung-gedung, juga beberapa sekolah telah Sena lewati. Dan beberapa dari mereka masih ada yang bertahan dengan bentuk lama dan ada juga yang telah terombak total sampai Sena harus memutar masa-masa beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk mengingat tempat apa itu.

"Walaupun udara Seoul sekarang tidak sesegar dulu, tapi disaat seperti ini aku lebih menyukai Seoul ketimbang Beijing." Sena tersenyum tipis terlihat miris apabila diteliti dengan cermat. Bagaimanapun Sena tidak mau berkunjung kesana. Karena setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya di Beijing, bayang-bayang tidak menyenangkan selalu berputar ulang bagai kaset rusak dikepalanya. Dan Sena tidak pernah menyukai sensasinya.

Melamun. Itu yang Sena lakukan setelah mengingat masa-masa kelamnya di Beijing setelah kejadian itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Sepertinya pria itu juga terburu-buru dengan ponsel bertengger ditelinganya.

BRAKK–

"Astaga– " Sena memekik keras saat ia tersungkur kebelakang. Tidak terlalu kencang sih karena ia juga berjalan lamban tadi. Tapi karena ia tengah melamum tadi ia jadi terkejut sampai memekik mendapat kejadian seperti itu.

"Bisakah nona tidak melamun saat berjalan?" Suara pria itu terdengar kesal. Wajahnya menunduk merapikan kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan dibawah akibat insiden tadi.

Sena agaknya merasa menyesal karena melamun saat berjalan tadi. Terlihat dari banyaknya berkas juga ponsel yang masih menyala menyambungkan panggilan dengan siapa itu Sena tidak terlalu perduli –yang tadi sempat terbanting- sepertinya orang ini benar tengah buru-buru. Dan Sena menghancurkan hari pria itu.

" _Jeosonghamnida ahjussi._ Aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Sena membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf pada pria itu. Sena sama sekali belum melihat wajah pria itu –apakah ia pria muda atau pria paruh baya- karena ia sibuk membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah? _Ahjussi?_ Ya! Apakah aku terlihat setua itu?" Pria itu berteriak kesal. Apa-apaan wanita ini. Wajahnya ini tampan sekali dan tidak boros. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini memanggilnya _ahjussi?_

Sena tersentak takut. Suara pria itu benar-benar menakutkan untuknya.

Sena mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia akan memastikan bahwa pria dihadapannya adalah pria paruh baya dan ia tidak perlu disalahkan karena memanggil pria itu _ahjussi_ seperti tadi.

" _Jeosong–_ Yifan?"

"Shannon?"

Mereka berbicara bersamaan. Saling memandang terkejut satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi Kris yang paling terkejut saat melihat mantan kekasihnya itu berada tepat didepannya dan baru saja– ia membentaknya tadi.

"Bagaimana– bagaimana bisa kau ada disini Shannon?" Kris memandang Sena masih dengan pandangan terkejut dan terselip rasa khawatir disana.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Baik Sena maupun Kris, satupun tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Aku– "

"Bagaimana– "

Lagi-lagi mereka bersamaan saat berbicara. Sena hanya mengerjap lucu dan setelahnya menunduk canggung. Tidak berbeda dengan Kris, ia meremas tangannya sendiri yang terletak dibawah meja. Mengapa pertemuan pertama mereka terasa begitu canggung sekali?

"Kau duluan saja." Sena akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Shannon?" Kris akhirnya bertanya dengan nada ragu. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sena dan setelahnya ia menunggu jawaban Sena.

"Sena. Oh Sena." Jawab Sena. Kris tidak mengerti. Oh Sena? Kris menanyakan kabar, kenapa ia menjawab Oh Sena?

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Oh Sena? Maksudmu?"

"Aku Oh Sena, bukan lagi Shannon Oh. Jadi tolong, lupakan nama itu."

" _Mian_ Sena-ya." Kris menunduk. Berkata maaf dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Setelah Kris dan Sena berpisah, Kris bahkan hampir saja masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Ia merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Sena, merasa bersalah karena disaat Sena tengah terpuruk ia malah melarikan diri dan menatap Sena jijik seperti sampah hina yang tidak berharga, dan merasa bersalah karena telinganya hanya mampu mendengar kebohongan saat itu.

"Itu sudah sangat lama. Aku bahkan telah melupakannya. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu kesalahanku karena aku tidak berhati-hati."

"Tapi aku– " Sena menjeda kalimat kesedihan dari Kris. Ia tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak nada kesakitan dari Kris.

"Memang saat pertama kali aku melihatmu kembali waktu itu, aku merasa bahwa kaulah yang pantas disalahkan. Namun saat kupikirkan kembali, aku tidak bisa melemparkan semua kesalahan pada satu orang sedangkan bukan hanya kau yang memiliki andil disana. Aku juga. Aku tidak berhati-hati. Karenanya kejadian itu terjadi."

"Tunggu– kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya di Korea ini?" Kris terkejut. Ini kali pertama ia bisa kembali melihat wajah cantik gadisnya. Tapi Sena bilang, ia pernah melihat Kris sebelumnya. Masa iya Kris tidak melihat?

"Kau– kau berbicara dengan Luhan waktu di rumah sakit. Aku melihat Luhan menyeretmu menjauh saat itu."

"Berbicara dengan– tunggu! Jadi kau dan Luhan sudah saling bertemu sebelumnya?" Kris terperangah. Jadi Kris yang terakhir tahu kedatangan Sena ke Korea. Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan bertemu Luhan disetiap kesempatan, tapi kenapa Luhan tidak berbicara tentang Sena padanya?

"Ya, Luhan menyambutku saat pertama kali aku masuk kerumah. Ia juga sama terkejutnya denganmu ha-ha." Sena tertawa hambar. Tidak ada yang melawak sungguh. Tapi berpikir tentang wajah Luhan yang terkejut itu membuat lawakan tersendiri untuk Sena.

"Jadi– aku yang terakhir tau tentang– tentang kedatanganmu ke Korea?" Kris bertanya dengan terbata. Tidak dapat dipercaya. Harusnya Kris tahu lebih awal daripada rusa kecil itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan dengan terakhir? Kalian hanya berdua, bukan ribuan orang. Tidak pantas kau menyebut dirimu terakhir Kris."

"Tapi tetap saja, rusa kecil itu menyambutmu lebih awal Sena-ya." Kris mendesah frustasi. Kesal juga rasanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini anakmu bersekolah?" Kris menoleh kesana kemari. Melihat betapa bagusnya sekolah anak Sena kini. Bahkan Kris merasa terhina, sekolah anak Sena sama seperti gedung perkantorannya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ya, Daehan bersekolah disini Kris."

"Memang kau sekarang– hm bekerja apa? Maksudku bahkan sekolah ini terlihat seperti mall ketimbang sarana pendidikan."

"Adikku. Dia yang membiayai sekolah anakku. Adikku penerus perusahaan ayah. Jadi _yeah_ beginilah. Adikku kadang berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Daehan, begitu katanya." Sena tersenyum mengingat adiknya –Oh Sehun- itu. Ia bersyukur Sehun sangat perhatian terhadap anaknya walaupun anak itu tidak dihasilkan dari pernikahan yang sah.

"Adikmu? Kau punya adik?" Kris menatap Sena terkejut. Demi Tuhan ia berkencan cukup lama dengan gadis itu tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarganya. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Ya dia Oh Sehun. Dia calon suami Lu– " Sena membolakan matanya. Bodoh. Seharusnya Sena berhati-hati. Hampir saja ia keceplosan menyebut nama Luhan tadi.

"Calon siapa Sena-ya? Apa teman bisnis yang aku kenal?"

"Ah tidak penting. Lebih baik kita kesana. Anakku pasti sudah menunggu." Sena menarik lengan Kris menuju tempat menunggu didalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu membuat Luhan juga seseorang yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya bisa memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang dan damai.

"Jadi mau menjelaskan sesuatu? Kenapa sih kau itu terus saja berkunjung kesini? Kau menyukai seorang mahasiswi disini ya? Akan ku titipkan salammu untuknya jadi jangan basa-basi. A-ku-mu-ak!"

" _Wow,_ santai saja hyung. Aku hanya bosan makan direstoran dekat kantor. Lagipula aku hanya ingin mengenang masa-masa ku saat berada dikampus seperti ini."

"Dengar ya, aku hari ini akan berbaik hati padamu dan ini yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi jangan mengambil kesempatan untuk terus mengikutiku apalagi dekat-dekat denganku." Luhan menusuk dengan buas daging dipiringnya dan setelahnya memakan daging potongan itu dengan ganas.

Jadi sebenarnya tadi dia dan Chanyeol juga tentu saja Jongin sudah berjalan bertiga kekantin. Kalian tahulah mereka bertiga itukan _icon_ nya kampus ini oleh karena itu mereka berjalan bersama.

Setelahnya ada seseorang yang menerobos formasi mereka bertiga dan menarik tangan Luhan. Siapa lagi orang kurang ajar itu kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Luhan bahkan berpikir seharian ini ia tidak ingin melihat Sehun, tapi apa? Sehun yang malah mendatanginya. Dasar hama.

"Astaga hyung, kau ini terlalu percaya diri atau apa? Aku disini karena ada suatu urusan juga bukan hanya untuk melihatmu. Ada apa sih denganmu?" Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan. Luhan itu bisa tidak sih tidak jual mahal kepada Sehun? Hari pernikahan mereka bahkan sudah menghitung minggu tapi masih saja Luhan itu bersikap galak pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli kau disini mau menggaet gadis manapun, guru wanita muda manapun atau pria manapun itu bukan urusanku. Setelah selesai makan cepatlah pergi. Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan gosip disini."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana hm?" Suara Sehun terdengar menantang ditelinga Luhan. Kurang ajar sekali bocah ini. Dia berani begitu dengan Luhan?

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu apabila kau tidak lekas pergi setelah selesai makan nanti." Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan menggunakan garpu yang berada ditangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk daging tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menambah makananku agar aku tidak perlu beranjak dari sini sampai jam pelajaran barumu dimulai." Dengan wajah datar, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan akan mengambil beberapa makanan lagi sesuai dengan rencananya tadi. Sehun sih acuh saja. Memang Luhan pikir dirinya siapa? Berani sekali dengan Sehun.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, Luhan menahan tangan Sehun dan menghela nafas kasar. Luhan lelah dan kenapa Sehun selalu berada disekitarnya hah!

"Aku akan pergi ketempat Jongin kalau kau sampai menambah makananmu Sehun."

"Posesif sekali sih. Aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan bukan untuk meninggalkanmu hyung. Aku akan kembali disini– " Sehun menunjuk bangku yang ia duduki tadi. "–di tempat ini tepat dihadapanmu juga. Jadi tunggu aku ya cantik."

"Ya! Oh Sehun sialan!"

Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan tidak ramah sekali. Dia masih berpikir kenapa sih si Oh Sehun sialan itu selalu saja datang kekampusnya? Mau pamer wajah tampan? Atau mobil mewah? Atau malah mau mempermalukan Luhan? Kalau memang begitu, Sehun berhasil melakukan ketiganya dan berhasil juga membuat Luhan marah tidak tertahankan hari ini.

Sehun selalu saja bilang bahwa ia memiliki suatu urusan dikampusnya. Urusan apanya! Luhan tahu memang Sehun itu eksekutif muda, tapi apa yang dilakukannya di kampus Luhan? Ia menginvestasikan sesuatu? Tidak mungkin kan? Rasa-rasanya Luhan itu ingin mengobrak-abrik isi otak Sehun dan menemukan banyak alasan kenapa Sehun selalu mengganggunya.

"Hai hyung, boleh aku duduk disini?" Suara seorang pria membuyarkan pikiran negatif Luhan terhadap Sehun tadi dan mau tidak mau Luhan beralih menengok kearah kirinya tepat kearah suara itu berasal.

 _Kenapa juga si Mingyu bedebah ini ada didepanku saat ada Sehun?_

"Cari tempat lain. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Luhan menjawab dengan nada ketus. Ia segera mengacuhkan Mingyu dan menatap dagingnya penuh minat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah anak tinggi itu sekarang.

"Tapi tidak ada yang kosong hyung. Lihatlah, sekarang beberapa tempat telah terisi penuh." Mingyu membuka suaranya lagi membuat Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja tempat yang tadi Luhan lihat sepi sekarang telah terisi penuh oleh beberapa mahasiswa.

"Duduklah dan jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan mengetahui perang dunia sebenarnya." Luhan memberi beberapa wejangan yang sekiranya berguna dalam menghadapi Oh Sehun yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mejanya saat ini.

Suasana terasa mencekam untuk Luhan. Dimana Mingyu yang baru saja duduk menoleh datar kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba meletakkan dengan kasar nampan makan siangnya dimeja dan Sehun yang menatap tajam kearah Mingyu, Sehun terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaan anak tinggi itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini bocah?" Sehun berbicara dengan tegas menahan amarahnya. Ia masih dengan setia menatap tajam kearah Mingyu yang sekarang malah memandang Sehun bingung. Seperti mengejek juga untuk Sehun.

"Tentu saja ingin makan siang. Memang kau siapa? Pemilik kampus ini? Bertanya-tanya tidak tahu diri." Mingyu menjawab sesantai mungkin dan menatap Sehun acuh. Mingyu baru saja akan mengambil sumpitnya saat Sehun menepis lengannya kasar sehingga sumpit yang berada ditangannya terlepas kembali.

"Kau bilang apa?" Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun mendekat kearah Mingyu. Berdiri dengan angkuh disamping Mingyu. Dan Mingyu menoleh kearah kirinya, melihat dengan bingung kearah Sehun. Mau apa sih pria kantoran ini dengannya? Mau mengajak berkelahi?

"Kau tidak berhak bertanya macam-macam padaku."

Seketika beberapa pasang mata terkunci pada beberapa adegan yang Sehun dan Mingyu lakukan. Mereka menatap bingung kepada dua pria tampan yang berdiri didekat Luhan saat ini.

Luhan menutup wajahnya. Ia risih dengan tatapan beberapa anak disana yang penuh dengan tanda tanya untuk Luhan. Sepertinya mereka bertanya _'apa yang mereka lakukan disana?'_ atau _'kenapa mereka berkelahi?'_

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah. Menyingkir dari Luhanku. Kupikir disana masih ada meja kosong untukmu menyelesaikan makan siang dengan tenang dan damai tanpa adanya peperangan denganku." Sehun sekali lagi berusaha menyingkirkan anak tinggi itu dari mejanya dan Luhan dengan ramah –menurut Sehun-

"Sehun-ah, sudahlah. Kita bisa pindah meja oke?" Luhan berdiri dengan cepat sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya dan berjalan mendekat kesisi kanan Sehun. Ia menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak menyentuh Mingyu dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. Tolong, Luhan tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah disini.

"Luhanmu? Memang kau siapa? _Bodyguard_ nya Luhan hyung?" Kalimat yang Mingyu lontarkan agaknya membuat Luhan naik pitam apalagi Sehun? Rahangnya sudah mengeras sejak beberapa detik yang lalu dan Mingyu membuat dirinya lebih emosi saja.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kau menyukai Luhan ya? Kenapa kau selalu berada disekitar Luhan? Itu membuat mataku sakit." Kali ini Sehun berbicara dengan santai. Ia mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Lengan yang dipegang oleh Luhan pun telah _rileks_ sepenuhnya sekarang. Menggunakan otot sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan untuk saat ini. Sepertinya anak tinggi ini lebih suka beradu mulut yang tidak penting.

"Pergilah ke dokter mata. Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu disini."

" _Wow,_ tahan kawan. Kau bilang apa? Kau tidak suka melihatku disini? Memang kau sudah tahu siapa aku bocah? Jangan berlagak sok dewasa didepanku. Kau tidak tahu dunia luar seperti apa anak manis." Senyuman miring ditujukan Sehun untuk Mingyu dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin panas saja.

PRANG–

"Jangan merendahkanku." Mingyu melempar nampan makan siang yang tadi dipegang oleh Sehun dengan sebelah tangan. Sehun yang baru bisa mencerna kejadian itu langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah kerah Mingyu menariknya dan membuat leher Mingyu tercekik.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku bocah. Aku bukan malaikat yang akan selalu tersenyum melihat kesalahan orang lain. Apalagi kau mendekati Luhanku. Tak akan ku biarkan kau hidup."

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan berteriak kearah Sehun. Menarik dengan paksa lengan kanan Sehun yang berhasil mencengkram kerah baju milik Mingyu. Melirik sesaat kebelakang kearah para mahasiswa yang tercengang dengan bunyi ribut nampan jatuh tadi.

"Sayang, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik oke. Kita pergi dari sini." Luhan masih berusaha memisahkan perdebatan alot antara Mingyu juga Sehun. Dan tanpa sengaja ia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan– sayang?

"Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun sayang." Dengan tatapan tajam, Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah memegang lengan kanannya berusaha melepas cengkramannya pada Mingyu.

"Sehun-ah _geumanhae!_ Kita pergi sekarang oke?" Sehun akhirnya luluh juga dengan tatapan memelas Luhan itu. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Mingyu dan menghela nafas pelan menetralkan emosi yang tadinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Luhan meletakkan nampan makan siangnya sembarang dimeja dan merangkul lengan kiri Sehun. Menggandengnya keluar kantin menuju parkiran mobil.

"Jadi Luhan hyung– jadi itu kekasih Luhan hyung?" Mingyu menggumam pelan. Masih tidak percaya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas tadi Luhan dan orang yang bernama Sehun itu saling melontarkan kata sayang yang berarti mereka memiliki hubungan khusus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

" _Wah daebak, Luhan oppa sudah beralih haluan menjadi seorang gay?"_

" _Jadi pria itu adalah kekasih Luhan oppa? Pantas saja dia selalu datang kemari."_

" _Padahal baru aku ingin meminta nomor pria tampan itu, tapi ternyata mereka gay. Menjijikan sekali."_

" _Jadi pria itu bukan adik dari Luhan sunbae? Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka adalah kakak beradik."_

Seperti itulah suasana kantin sepeninggalan Luhan beserta Sehun yang sudah menghilang dibalik dinding beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa orang menatap tidak percaya, dan beberapa orang menggumam kagum pada kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan yang baru hari ini mereka ketahui. Tak terkecuali Jongin juga Chanyeol yang masih setia memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau– kau mendengar itu Jongin-ah?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Mau sesantai apapun Chanyeol berbicara tetap saja Jongin dapat menangkap gurat tidak percaya diwajah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Mereka berkencan. Tentu saja. Aku juga tidak akan percaya mereka hanya kakak beradik seperti yang dituduhkan." Jongin menimpali dengan acuh dan mulai melirik kembali makan siangnya.

PLAK–

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku hyung? Memang aku salah bicara ya?"

"Kau tidak percaya mereka kakak beradik karena kau tahu Luhan hyung hanya memiliki satu kakak yaitu Luna noona. Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu Jongin." Chanyeol menggeleng jengah. Disaat seperti ini Jongin masih pandai sekali melawak padanya.

"Ya memang begitu. Aku benar kan? Tapi siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Luhan hyung tidak mungkin secepat itu berbelok hanya karena– pria albino itu kan?" Tatapan Jongin terlihat penuh tanda tanya besar.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu. Selama ini yang mereka ketahui Luhan itu anti sekali dengan _gay_ tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sekarang jelas-jelas mereka melihat Luhan berinteraksi layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun itu. Tidakkah ini aneh? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, namun Sehun belum juga beranjak dari kamarnya. Luhan menghela nafas kasar dan beranjak dari sofa. Ia berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang kediaman Oh.

Tadi setelah insiden yang tidak terduga dikampus, Sehun menarik paksa Luhan untuk pulang –pulang kerumah Sehun- jadilah dia sekarang berada di kediaman keluarga Oh itu.

Saat sudah memasuki rumahnya tadi, Luhan melihat wajah Sehun lelah sekali. Luhan tidak tahu karena apa tapi kenapa Luhan malah merasa khawatir? Apa Sehun sakit? Atau ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba Sehun pikirkan?

"Anak itu cepat sekali berubah _mood_." Luhan bergumam sendiri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi kayu yang menghadap taman bunga milik keluarga Oh itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan tidak menyesal mengumbar hubungannya dengan Sehun. Lagipula itu sudah terjadi. Biarkan para mahasiswa kampus berspekulasi tentang hubungan apa yang Luhan dan Sehun miliki saat ini.

"Kau sedang apa Luhan-ah?" Sebuah suara wanita menerobos masuk pendengaran Luhan, dan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sedang merenung." Jawab Luhan singkat. Entah kenapa hubungan Sena dan Luhan makin lama makin menjauh setelah seringnya Sehun mendatangi kampusnya dan berinteraksi yang tidak perlu dengan Luhan.

"Kau berbeda sekarang." Luhan diam. Ia menoleh kearah Sena menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita jadi jarang berbicara. Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar dan Sehun pun begitu. Aku terkadang– merasa dijauhi." Sena berbicara pelan. Merasa tidak enak melontarkan isi hatinya kepada Luhan.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu Sena-ya, hanya saja–" Kembali Luhan mengingat hubungannya dengan Sehun yang sudah terbilang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak lagi mendapatkan debaran aneh didadanya saat berdekatan seperti ini dengan Sena. "–aku sedang lelah."

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun, Luhan-ah?"

DEG–

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia menatap lurus taman bunga didepannya itu. "Aku tidak." _Tidak salah lagi aku sangat ingin menuju kesana. Mencintai Sehun._

"Apa kau tidak ingin membicarakan ini dengan Sehun?" Sena menoleh kearah Luhan dan mau tidak mau Luhan kembali menoleh kearah gadis cantik itu. Kembali ia terdiam. Bingung dengan pernyataan yang Sena lontarkan.

"Kejadianmu dimasa lalu, denganku. Juga hubungan apa yang kau dan Kris–"

"Diam. Jangan bawa nama Kris." Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sena dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak mau berbicara tentang Kris. Dan untuk hubunganmu denganku, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Sehun nanti." Setelahnya Luhan berbalik hendak pergi menuju ruang tengah namun ia segera membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Woohoo double updated nih hehe untuk seminggu atau dua minggu kedepan aku gatau bisa updated apa engga karena sibuk puasa(?) dan ff nya juga sedang dalam proses pengerjaan buat chap 10 ya makanya sekarang aku kasih dua chap sekaligus nihh. Gimana? Si Mingyunya sampe disini aja ya wkwk**

 **Kemarin tiba-tiba kepikiran juga buat bikin ff baru hahahaha padahal ini aja belum kelar T.T jadilah aku bingung pengen ngetik yang mana dulu.**

 **Maapin ya kalo alurnya kecepetan atau gimana, mungkin diusahain juga dichap berikutnya bakal aku ketik dengan detail dan lain sebagainya(?)**

 **Okelah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Annyeong!**

 **Mind to review?:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an-

 **Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?)

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Suasana hati Sehun benar-benar sedang tidak baik hari ini. Oleh karena itu ia dengan paksa menarik tangan Luhan kedalam mobil dan menancapkan gasnya kearah rumahnya tadi. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun didalam mobil bersama Luhan. Hening.

Sehun menghela nafas. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya tidak bisa menahan emosinya barang sesaat? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan seakan-akan membuatnya selalu bisa menguras emosinya sendiri dan tidak bisa menahan diri. Apalagi pria tadi –Mingyu- yang Sehun lihat selalu menjadi hama disekitar Luhan setiap Sehun berada jauh saat sedang menunggu Luhan sampai menuju gedung kampusnya. Anak itu benar-benar membuat Sehun muak.

Sehun selalu berpikir, setidaknya dia adalah orang yang sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak berurusan dengan bocah kecil seperti Mingyu itu. Tapi entah saat ia melihat Mingyu berdekatan dengan Luhan, rasanya emosi itu memuncak ketitik dimana Sehun tidak bisa terkendali lagi.

 _Luhan selalu menolakku dan si anak ingusan itu terus saja mendekati Luhan, apa aku tidak boleh kesal?_

Sudah hampir tiga atau empat jam Sehun berada didalam kamarnya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saja saat ini. Tidak ingin diganggu terutama dengan Luhan. Karena Sehun rasa ia sudah berada dimana kesabarannya habis menghadapi Luhan.

"Lebih baik pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang kolot seperti Luhan." Sehun berbicara menghadap cermin. Memandangi wajahnya sendiri. Mengasihani nasibnya yang tak kunjung baik. Ia hanya ingin Luhan mengingatnya tapi kenapa sulit sekali?

"Luhan kenapa berubah secepat ini? Padahal kejadian itu baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu lalu tapi kenapa efeknya lama sekali? Apa orang amnesia seperti itu ya?"

Ya, Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya telah mengenal satu sama lain saat berumur lima tahun. Mereka teman bermain sejak kecil. Sehun kecil saat itu sangat menyukai sosok Luhan karena Luhan yang saat itu adalah Luhan yang pemberani. Wajah Luhan kecil pun tidak seperti sekarang. Saat Sehun kembali melihat Luhan dirumahnya, saat itu juga ia benar-benar tercengang. Luhannya benar-benar cantik sekali.

Sampai saat memasuki umur lima belas tahun mereka harus berpisah. Awalnya karena Luhan mendapat kecelakaan serius bersama pamannya dan bisa dibilang ia mengalami amnesia yang Sehun ingat saat itu dokter bilang bahwa Luhan memiliki amnesia ringan yang mungkin akan cepat sembuh saat berkumpul dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Tapi apa? Sampai saat ini pun Luhan tidak mengingatnya. Mereka berteman selama sepuluh tahun dan Luhan dengan mudahnya melupakan Sehun? Padahal Luhan itu kan ahli dibidang psikologi, tapi kenapa masalah seperti ini saja ia tidak bisa menanganinya?

Setelah kejadian Luhan yang kehilangan ingatannya itu, Luhan pindah ke Beijing. Ketanah kelahirannya untuk mendapat perawatan khusus. Dan Sehun bahkan tidak sekolah selama satu minggu saat itu karena kepergian Luhan pun ia tidak tahu. Ayah dan ibunya tidak memberitahu kapan Luhannya berangkat ke Beijing.

Sehun kesepian saat itu. Karena saat itu bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah seorang kakak merangkap seorang adik merangkap seorang sahabat untuk Sehun. Luhan seakan-akan menggantikan posisi kakakknya yang pergi ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ayah bilang di Beijing terdapat sekolah yang bagus untuk kakaknya jadilah Sehun makin mengandalkan Luhan dalam hal apapun. Dan Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Jadi tahu kan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Luhan? Ditinggalkan Luhan ke Beijing yang saat itu amnesia ringan dan otomatis telah melupakannya? Dan disaat yang bersamaan keluarga Xi pun tidak bicara apa-apa padanya. Sangat sakit. Dan pada saat itu Sehun bertekat untuk belajar dengan benar, menjadi orang sukses agar Luhan bangga padanya saat bertemu kembali dengannya.

Tapi mungkin kerinduannya pada Luhan telah terbayarkan. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan dari dekat. Sehun dapat melihat betapa indahnya Luhan dalam jarak lima senti saja sekarang. Juga sekarang Sehun bahkan telah memegang kendali perusahaan keluarganya. Ia hanya menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam kurun waktu dua setengah tahun. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena Luhan. Hanya untuk membuat Luhan bangga.

 _Bagaimana bisa bangga padaku? Bahkan ini sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi ia belum sembuh juga. Apa aku harus menuntut dokter yang menangani Luhan saat itu?_

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu dalam saat ini. Ia lelah dengan takdirnya yang benar-benar memusingkan kepalanya. Tanpa ada akhir sama sekali.

"Mungkin minuman dingin dapat mendinginkan pikiranku." Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju dapur guna mengambil sebotol air dingin dikulkasnya.

Rumahnya sepi sekali. Padahal Sehun ingat sekali Luhan tadi sedang berada disofa ruang tengah. Tapi kemana rusa itu? Apa dia sudah pulang?

 _Pulang tanpa mengabariku lagi. Masih sama seperti dulu._

Sehun berbelok kearah kanan, kearah dapur. Namun sesaat langkahnya terhenti. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet kakaknya yang berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah. Kenapa kakaknya itu berjalan kesana?

Niat awal untuk mengambil air, Sehun urungkan. Entah perasaan apa ini. Padahal bisa saja kakaknya itu hanya ingin melihat taman bunga dibelakang rumah tapi kenapa Sehun penasaran sekali?

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Dan berhenti saat kakaknya membuka suara. Samar-samar namun Sehun cukup mendengar dengan jelas dalam jarak yang bisa dikatakan aman dari jangkauan penglihatan kakaknya. Dan disana ada– Luhan?

 _"_ _Kau sedang apa Luhan-ah?"_ Sehun melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju kearah kursi yang berada disebelah Luhan, menghadap tepat kearah taman bunga.

 _"_ _Sedang merenung."_ Ini berbeda dari apa yang Sehun lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Dimana Sehun lihat Luhan sangat penuh dengan minat saat itu menyangkut tentang kakaknya, Oh Sena. Tapi sekarang Luhan terlihat ketus dan datar sekali terhadap kakaknya. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

 _"_ _Kau berbeda sekarang."_

 _"_ _Kita jadi jarang berbicara. Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar dan Sehun pun begitu. Aku terkadang– merasa dijauhi."_ Menjauhi? Sehun tidak merasa menjauhi kakaknya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak menjauhimu Sena-ya, hanya saja–"_ Sehun yang mendengar Luhan menjeda kalimat itu segera memajukan langkahnya beberapa senti kedepan agar ia dapat mendengar lebih jelas suara Luhan. _"–aku sedang lelah."_

 _Aku juga lelah hyung. Karena kau._

 _"_ _Apa kau mencintai Sehun, Luhan-ah?"_

DEG–

Kenapa kakaknya bertanya hal yang seperti itu pada Luhan? Jadi benar ya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

 _"_ _Aku tidak."_ Sehun sudah dapat menduga Luhan akan selalu berkata seperti itu didepan orang-orang. Sehun tidak tahu memang itu perasaan Luhan sebenarnya terhadap Sehun atau hanya kebohongan untuk menutupi ke _gay_ an Luhan?

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak ingin membicarakan ini dengan Sehun?"_

"Sudah ku duga mereka benar-benar dekat dimasa lalu." Gumam Sehun pelan nyaris berbisik. Ia berpegangan pada kusen pintu disebelahnya dan kembali mencuri dengar pembicaraan kakaknya dengan Luhan.

 _"_ _Kejadianmu dimasa lalu, denganku. Juga hubungan apa yang kau dan Kris–"_

 _Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?_

 _"Diam. Jangan bawa nama Kris."_ Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung kenapa Luhan tampak emosi dengan satu nama itu?

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau berbicara tentang Kris. Dan untuk hubunganmu denganku, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Sehun nanti."_ Oh, jadi Luhan akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti padanya? Untuk apa? Bahkan Sehun sudah tahu kedekatan mereka berdua. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih dimasa lalu? Sehun benar-benar merasa dibohongi setengah mati saat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Mungkin ini yang dinamakan adegan _slowmotion_ di film-film yang Sehun sering tonton. Lihat, bahkan wajah Luhan terlihat sangat panik. Kenapa? Apa dia merasa bersalah? Atau Luhan tengah memikirkan suatu kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya?

.

.

.

Bagi Luhan ini adalah neraka yang sesungguhnya saat ia melihat tatapan tajam Sehun untuknya. Tatapan kecewa yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia melihat dengan jelas adanya kesedihan dimata Sehun. Seharusnya ia dan Sena tahu tempat untuk membicarakan hal yang seperti tadi. Apalagi itu bersangkutan dengan Sehun juga.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Luhan hanya diam mematung. Matanya dengan refleks membola sangking terkejutnya ia atas kehadiran Sehun yang Luhan juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun berada disana. Saat percakapan dimulai kah? Atau ia baru sampai beberapa detik yang lalu? Luhan tidak bisa yakin akan hal itu.

"Se– Tunggu! Sehun-ah!" Luhan segera berlari kearah bagian dalam rumah keluarga Oh itu dan meninggalkan Sena yang saat itu juga tengah terkejut. Mengejar Sehun dengan seluruh tenaga dikakinya. Sehun terlihat berjalan cepat kearah luar tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali Luhan artikan.

"Sehun-ah, tunggu! Ya!" Luhan berhasil menggenggam lengan kanan Sehun dan otomatis pria albino itu berhenti ditempatnya tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan sama sekali.

ARGH–

 _"_ _Oh Sehun, tunggu! Ya! Aku sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi. Kakiku sakit karena bermain bola seharian tadi."_

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut hebat tadi dalam waktu beberapa detik. Ia meremas rambutnya menetralkan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan saat sakitnya sudah mulai menghilang, ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Apa yang terlintas dipikirannya tadi?

"Sehun, itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Sena hanya–" Luhan baru ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya namun Sehun telah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau sulit sekali untuk mengingatku? Itu alasannya kau sulit sekali membuka hatimu untukku? Karena dipikiranmu hanya ada kakakku? Begitukah Luhan?" Sehun terlihat berbicara dengan setenang mungkin tanpa ada emosi didalamnya. Ia menatap Luhan datar dan menepis lengannya yang beberapa waktu lalu berhasil Luhan genggam.

"A–apa? Mengingat apa Sehun-ah?" Luhan kembali diam. Menatap mata Sehun bingung. Mengingat? Apa yang harus ia ingat?

"Mengingatku. Mengingat masa kecil kita. Lihat, bahkan kau tidak mengingat secuilpun kenangan kita kan? Itu karena dari awal kau tidak pernah mau berusaha!" Sehun berteriak didepan Luhan. Kesabarannya sudah habis dan ia ingin membicarakan ini semua, sekarang.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Sehun-ah."

"Kau–" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap keseluruhan wajah Luhan. Hatinya sakit. Ia ingin membongkar semuanya tapi keluarga Xi telah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu.

 _"_ _Kau menyayangi Luhan kan, Sehun-ah? Luhan sedang sakit Sehun. Jangan sampai kau membeberkan perihal kecelakaannya dimasa lalu. Paman mengandalkanmu Sehun."_

GREP–

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan." Dengan aksi yang tiba-tiba, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menarik Luhan mendekat. Menghirup aroma buah-buahan yang menguar dari surai cokelat madu Luhan.

 _"_ _Aku menyayangimu ge."_

Kembali, Luhan terngiang dengan sebuah suara asing yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sampai ia baru menyadari bahwa astaga jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang saat ini.

 _Bagaimana kalau Sehun mendengarnya bodoh!_

"Sehun-ah, ka– kau bicara apa?" Baru setelah beberapa detik Luhan dapat mencerna aksi tiba-tiba Sehun. Ia begitu _shock_ sampai ia pun bingung ingin merespon pelukan Sehun dengan seperti apa.

"Aku lelah." Sehun berbicara kembali. Menelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan pundak Luhan. Menyenderkan pipi kanannya disana dan menghela nafas pelan. Saat ia bilang kalau dirinya lelah, ya memang Sehun benar-benar lelah sekali saat ini. Hatinya beserta fisiknya benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Sehun-ah, _mian._ Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini tapi–"

"Stt– aku belum butuh penjelasan." Sehun bergumam pelan dibelakangnya. Itu malah membuat Luhan makin merasa bersalah. Kenapa Luhan tidak berinisiatif sesuai saran Yixing untuk mengatakannya lebih dulu pada Sehun sebelum Sehun mendengar dari orang lain? Bahkan ini sudah sangat terlambat sekali.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini entah mengapa kepala Luhan sering sekali terserang pusing mendadak. Setiap ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah ia seperti pernah melakukannya dengan seseorang dulu. Dan setelah itu kepalanya akan berdenyut nyeri membuat Luhan sering sekali limbung dikelas.

"Berapa banyak obat penghilang rasa sakit ini kau minum hyung?" Baekhyun yang baru saja datang segera memposisikan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Meneliti wajah Luhan dan mengecek kondisi kening Luhan.

Sudah terhitung tiga atau empat hari –Baekhyun tidak yakin- Luhan sering sekali mengeluh pusing disetiap kesempatan. Dan beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat Luhan meminum beberapa butir obat penghilang rasa sakit dikepala untuk mengatasinya. Memang obat itu dari apotek resmi, tapi tetap saja seharusnya Luhan meminta anjuran dokter agar lebih aman.

"Kau tahu, aku pusing. Disini– " Luhan menunjuk sisi kepalanya. "Itu benar-benar berdenyut nyeri dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman Baekhyun-ah."

"Tapi setidaknya pergilah ke dokter untuk mendapat anjuran beberapa obat hyung. Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri kalau-kalau nanti kau overdosis atau apa."

"Aku tahu seberapa banyak yang harus aku konsumsi Baekhyun-ah." Luhan tersenyum. Bibirnya terlihat lebih pucat dari hari sebelumnya dan mata Luhan terlihat lebih sayu. Apa mungkin ada penyakit yang diderita Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak tahu?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Selama ini kau baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Luhan sakit seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baekhyun-ah. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku sering mengalami _dejavu_ dan seketika kepalaku mulai bereaksi. Bahkan aku pernah pingsan dirumah."

Luhan menatap lurus papan tulis kelasnya. Ia mendesah malas. Akhir-akhir ini ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki penyakit akut atau sebagainya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya ini selalu berlebihan?

"Kau harus mengeceknya ke dokter. Atau mungkin ada penyakit yang tidak kau ketahui disana. Kau bisa bertanya kakak atau orangtuamu hyung." Kata Baekhyun menyarankan.

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu sibuk." Jawab Luhan singkat dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Benar. Orangtua Luhan pasti selalu sibuk. Bahkan berada dirumah saja jarang sekali. Bagaimana Luhan hyungnya ingin bertanya?

"Aku akan menemanimu kerumah sakit kalau be–"

"Luhan hyung, _gwenchana?_ " Sebuah suara berat berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Ne, na jinjja gwenchana_ Chanyeol-ah." Luhan tersenyum semanis mungkin guna menutupi kepucatan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka melihat teman-temannya khawatir seperti ini.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Wajahmu pucat hyung. Ingin kerumah sakit sekarang? Kita bisa membolos satu mata pelajaran terakhir hyung." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang selalu terhuyung kesana-kemari saat berjalan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku belum bilang pada Se–" Baru saja Luhan akan menyebut nama Sehun, namun urung. Gosip tentangnya dan Sehun masih belum reda dan Luhan tidak ingin membuat ini semakin jelas. Apalagi ia dan Sehun sekarang– bisa dikatakan mereka sedang dalam mode diamnya.

"Belum bilang pada siapa hyung?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan. Kedua anak itu saling pandang beberapa detik dan Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata antara dia dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Temani aku kerumah sakit saat jam pelajaran terakhir ya." Luhan tersenyum kembali. "Dan Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa ikut dengan ka–"

"Tidak hyung. Aku akan mencatat dikelas. Agar tugasmu tidak terbengkalai. Bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa dan setelahnya beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Kau tahu ada apa dengan Baekhyunku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bingung pada Chanyeol namun ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu dan setelahnya menarik kursi yang berada disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul adalah pilihan awal Chanyeol untuk membawa Luhan bertemu seorang dokter kenalannya. Ia tidak ingin memeriksakan Luhan ke dokter sembarangan yang mungkin bisa saja terkena mal praktek. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seorang wanita dibalik meja resepsionis tersenyum manis kearah Luhan dan Chanyeol, dibalas senyuman tipis dan Luhan tentu saja.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Victoria Wu. Kami sudah membuat janji tadi."

"Perawat Wu baru saja naik kelantai tiga tuan. Anda bisa menemukannya disana."

 _Perawat Wu? Aku merasakan ada kejanggalan disini._

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengangguk dan menarik pelan tangan Luhan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai tiga dimana orang yang bernama Victoria Wu itu berada.

Tadi setengah jam sebelum mereka pergi kemari, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membuat janji dengan seorang wanita muda yang bekerja sebagai perawat senior disini. Saat di telepon, wanita bernama Victoria itu bilang bahwa ada seorang dokter yang mungkin tepat untuk Luhan. Jadilah Chanyeol membawa Luhan kepada Victoria terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mengenal Perawat Wu itu?" Luhan membuka percakapan. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mendesak dibenaknya. Namun Luhan tidak mungkin asal tembak pada Chanyeol. Lebih baik ia berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Dia adalah temannya kakakku hyung. Yura noona kan seorang dokter kandungan tentu saja Perawat Wu dan kakakku berada diruang lingkup yang hampir sama. Oleh karena itu mereka saling mengenal. Begitu juga denganku. Yura noona pernah mengenalkanku padanya." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Saat melewati beberapa ruangan, mereka sampai disebuah ruangan bernomor pintu 156. Chanyeol memberhentikan langkahnya diikuti dengan Luhan disampingnya. Dan setelahnya mereka bisa melihat seorang perawat cantik keluar dari balik pintu bernomor 156 itu.

Rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit yang sama dimana Daehan dirawat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena kejadian itulah yang membuat Luhan curiga pada perawat didepannya. Wajahnya benar-benar mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Kris?" Luhan membelalak. Saat perawat wanita itu keluar, tiba-tiba dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Sepertinya pria itu hendak keluar, pulang lebih tepatnya. Tapi saat Luhan melihatnya dengan cermat, itu adalah Kris.

 _Kris Wu, Victoria Wu. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Jadi ini kakak Kris?_

Victoria nampak terkejut mendengar pekikan kecil Luhan dan segera menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kris –adiknya- dan menatap adiknya seakan-akan meminta penjelasan. Namun Kris malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria cantik itu. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Kau sakit? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Luhan?" Kris menatap wajah Luhan. Meneliti apakah Luhan sakit atau hanya ingin melakukan konsultasi dengan dokter saja.

"Lepas Kris." Luhan menepis tajam tangan Kris yang berhasil menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol dan Victoria, dua orang yang masih diam mematung hanya bisa menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan bingung. Apalagi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih mengangkat alis kirinya. Pasti ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua sebelumnya.

"Jawab aku Luhan, kau sakit?" Kris kembali memegang lengan Luhan. Ia ingin jawaban pasti dari Luhan. Entah kenapa Kris mendapat perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba seperti ini pada Luhan.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera pulang." Luhan berbalik dengan cepat kearah lift dengan wajah menunduk dan tangan mengepal. Bisa-bisanya dia dan Kris bertemu lagi?

"Luhan hyung, tunggu aku! Astaga." Chanyeol segera membungkuk singkat kepada Victoria dan menatap tajam Kris dan setelahnya berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tengah berada didalam lift.

"Yifan, kau mengenalnya?" Vict menarik kasar lengan adiknya tersebut dan menatap mata adiknya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar disana.

"Tidak _jiejie._ " Kris menjawab kakaknya namun pandangannya masih sepenuhnya terarah ke pintu lift yang mungkin sudah turun kelantai dasar saat ini.

"Luhan, kau mengenal anak itu kan? Jawab aku Yifan!" Vict berteriak. Meminta perhatian dari Kris dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan lelah dari Kris.

"Dia– dia hanya korban."

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Luhan. Ia tidak lagi membahas soal dia dan kakaknya tapi kenapa Luhan tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya? Ini sudah terhitung empat hari dan semua panggilan berikut pesan yang Sehun kirimkan tidak pernah dibalas olehnya. Apa Luhan sakit? Atau Luhan marah padanya? Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah pada Luhan?

"Apa aku harus menemuinya dirumah?" Sehun kembali berpikir. Apa kerumah Luhan itu perlu? Luhan yang salah tapi kenapa Sehun yang harus meminta maaf?

"Tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku." Sehun bermonolog kembali. Dan setelahnya ia mengangguk mantap. Ia mengambil mantelnya beserta kunci mobil dan berlari kearah garasi rumahnya.

"Seharusnya hari ini adalah jadwal Luhan kekampus. Apa anak itu masih dikampusnya?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengatur kembali perjalanannya kali ini. Sehun akan mengunjungi kampusnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja Luhan belum selesai dan belum pulang kerumah. Dengan begitu ia bisa sekalian menjemput Luhan dan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Luhan didalam mobil.

"Bodoh. Bahkan Luhan itu mengendarai mobilnya sendiri kekampus, Sehun." Kembali Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia kan sudah tahu pasti setelah ia dan Luhan berpisah rumah kembali, tentu saja Luhan itu kembali mengendarai mobilnya guna mencapai kampus. Dan Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya berpikiran bodoh untuk pulang bersama Luhan. Ada-ada saja.

Setelah melewati tiga puluh lima menit perjalanannya ke gedung kampus Luhan. Disinilah Sehun. Diparkiran luas kampus Luhan. Ia memarkirkan mobil dengan cepat dan segera berjalan masuk menuju gedung utama kampus.

Sehun berjalan pelan. Meneliti setiap ruangan dengan pintu terbuka yang kiranya mungkin saja Luhan berada didalam sana. Juga meneliti setiap wajah mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya guna mencari beberapa teman Luhan yang mulai ia hafal.

"Ah, itu pasti Park Chanyeol." Sehun berhenti saat melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan sweater hitam dan rambut hitam sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan laptop ditangan kanannya. Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak berjalan bersama dia?

Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Dari jarak pandang yang cukup jauh ini Chanyeol agak kurang mengenali pria dengan setelan kemeja yang tengah berdiri disana. Pandangannya memang agak memburam karena ia berdiri cukup jauh dari lokasi pria berkemeja itu.

Sehun dengan aksi sok kenalnya melambaikan tangan guna memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau, Park Chanyeol-ssi? Benarkan?"

"Ah, _ne majayo._ Ada apa tuan?" Chanyeol bingung. Ia bingung dengan ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampilkan didepan pria kantoran yang beberapa waktu lalu ia kenal dengan nama Oh Sehun itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Dan aku lebih muda darimu. Jangan panggil aku tuan, Chanyeol-ssi." Sehun terkekeh sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum ramah. Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini bisa ia tampilkan kepada siapapun. Karena siapa? Tentu karena Luhan.

"Ah, _ne_. Jadi ada apa Sehun-ssi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kelewat penasaran. Selama beberapa hari kebelakang ia tidak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan pria ini karena setiap datang kekampusnya, pria ini akan langsung menyambar tangan Luhan dan makan siang hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Tapi sekarang? Astaga, betapa ia beruntung bisa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Kau tahu dimana Luhan?" Sehun kembali kepada pertanyaan awalnya pada Chanyeol. Dan terlihat wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya tersenyum ramah berubah aneh. Bahkan pria tinggi didepannya itu menghela nafas tadi.

 _Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Luhanku?_

"Ia hari ini tidak masuk. Kemarin aku mengantarnya kerumah sakit tapi–"

"Luhan sakit?" Sehun menyela dengan tajam. Raut panik benar-benar kentara diwajahnya. "Dia sakit apa? Apa penyakit serius?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat kami akan bertemu dengan dokter, Luhan pergi. Jadi kami mengurungkan niat untuk memeriksa Luhan. Dan aku mengantarnya pulang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi kemarin. Dan ia selalu mengeluh pusing disetiap kesempatan."

"Dia tidak mengalami tumor otak dan sebagainya kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada serius namun dibalas kekehan lucu dari Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau ini menyeramkan sekali. Luhan tidak mungkin sampai memiliki tumor otak."

"Syukurlah."

Beberapa menit mereka gunakan untuk berbincang dan Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk berbicara beberapa hal dengan Sehun di kafe dekat kampusnya. Ia memaparkan beberapa keluhan Luhan dan apa-apa saja yang Luhan alami selama empat hari ini tanpa Sehun. Dan itu membuat Sehun agaknya khawatir. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengecek kabar Luhan. Seharusnya ia tidak bodoh. Kalau Luhan memang tidak membalas pesannya, seharusnya ia mendatangi rumah Luhan dan melihat kondisinya secara langsung. Sekarang lihat kan? Sehun malah makin khawatir karena mendengar hal-hal tersebut dari orang lain.

Beberapa fakta yang Sehun tangkap dari pembicaraannya dengan teman Luhan itu –Chanyeol- Pertama, Luhan sering mengeluh pusing dan seperti mengalami _dejavu_ disetiap kesempatan.

"Entahlah. Setelah _dejavu_ nya itu dia akan mengerang. Sepertinya denyutan dikepalanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

 _Apa Luhan mendapatkan memorinya kembali?_

Kedua, ia pernah pingsan karena denyutan dikepalanya dan bahkan Sehun tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia kan? Pokoknya Luhan pernah bilang pada pria mungil itu kalau dia pernah pingsan dirumahnya."

 _Apa ada yang mengobatinya dirumah? Apa Luna noona ada dirumah saat itu?_

Ketiga, Luhan membicarakan Sehun beberapa kali. Tunggu apa ini?

"Kembali aku mencuri dengar saat ia berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Memang sih dia menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Tapi aku mengerti beberapa kata yang Luhan katakan pada orang ditelepon itu. Dan selalu ada namamu disana. Ia pernah bilang _'Sehun sedang mendiamiku. Memang ia mengirim pesan tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya'_ begitu."

 _Apa Luhan merindukanku? Dan siapa orang yang Luhan ajak bicara saat itu?_

Keempat, Luhan baru saja akan diperiksa ke dokter tapi Luhan pergi bahkan sebelum Luhan dapat berjabat tangan dengan dokter yang akan menanganinya.

"Kemarin aku mengajak Luhan hyung kerumah sakit. Ia nampak biasa saja saat diperjalanan. Tapi ia terlihat menegang saat berada didepan pintu utama rumah sakit. Kami berjalan biasa kelantai tiga. Namun saat seorang pria keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan dokter yang akan menangani Luhan, ia segera berbalik dan mengajak pulang."

 _Pria itu siapa? Kenapa Luhan tidak jadi mengecek kondisinya hanya karena pria itu? Apa dia itu–_

"Kris." Sehun menggumam pelan. Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas dibenaknya. Ia memutar kejadian empat hari yang lalu dimana ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara kakaknya dengan Luhan. Apa pria yang dilihat Luhan sama dengan pria yang dibicarakan Luhan kemarin?

"Kau juga mengenal orang itu, Sehun-ssi?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas dan setelahnya menatap cangkir kopinya. Menyesap sedikit cairan hitam kental itu.

"Luhan juga menggumamkan nama yang sama kemarin. Sepertinya kau tahu siapa orang yang membuat Luhan hyung ketakutan."

"Ketakutan katamu? Kenapa dia harus takut?" Sehun kembali dengan mode khawatirnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas porselen berisi kopi hitam didalamnya. Bahkan hampir saja meremukkannya kalau saja Sehun itu termasuk golongan super hero dan semacamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi saat pria itu memegang lengan Luhan hyung, ia buru-buru menepis tangan pria itu dan tiba-tiba bergerak mundur. Wajahnya menunduk, dan aku dapat melihat dia ketakutan saat itu."

"Apa kau mengenalnya Chanyeol-ssi?"

" _Aniyo_. Tapi aku mengenal kakaknya. Victoria Wu. Seorang perawat senior di Seoul Hospital."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo ketemu lagi di chap 10 setelah satu minggu tidak updated. Bagaimana bagaimana? Wkwk**

 **Ceritanya klise ya? Luhan amnesia haha macem sinetron-sinetron gitu:'D yasudahlah kan biar rasa sayang Sehun yang ditunjukkan Sehun dari awal pertemuan dirumahnya pas bahas kawinan itu punya alasan yg tepat kenapa dia bisa langsung jatuh cinta sama si rusa hehe aku tipe orang yg ga terlalu suka kalo si Sehun atau Luhan tiba-tiba bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi kudu ada liku-liku kehidupan dulu(?) baru mereka berubah haluan jadi gay. Jadi tolong dimaklumin chap awal awal si Luhan masih sering ama cewe. Banyak yg bilang bagus si Sehun yg dikelilingi cewe tapi hmm akan kupikirkan kembali hehe. Miane miane hajima :'^)**

 **Baiklah baiklah. Mind to review?:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Ini sudah pukul dua siang. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya benar-benar berat sekali untuk digerakkan. Seperti ia memikul sebuah beban saja disana.

Menggeliat pelan, Luhan menyibakkan poninya. "Sakit sekali. Kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa masuk kuliah terus."

Ia langsung saja teringat dengan Kris saat itu juga. Dan itu malah membuat rasa sakit dikepalanya bertambah. Ia tertekan atas pertemuan yang selalu tidak terduga dengan Kris dan Luhan sampai sekarang belum bisa menjadikan Kris teman. Bahkan sampai kapanpun.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu selalu ada disekitarku sih?" Luhan menggerutu pelan sambil menggunakan sandal bulunya. Berjalan pelan kearah cermin besar dikamarnya dan menghela nafas. Wajahnya super pucat pagi ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan aku mengidap tumor otak atau sebagainya?" Luhan menutup mulutnya dramatis menggunakan tangan kanannya. Membayangkan dirinya sekarat diatas pembaringan rumah sakit sukses membuat ia menggeleng ribut. Tidak. Luhan anak sehat.

"Luna _jiejie_ sekarang selalu sibuk. Baba juga begitu, tidak pernah pulang seminggu ini." Merenung didepan kaca, Luhan menarik sebuah bangku kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Sudah seminggu ini setelah kepulangan babanya ke Korea, beliau malah jarang sekali berada dirumah. Untuk ibunya, Luhan tidak mau tahu dan tidak perduli. Ibunya tidak pulang pun tidak masalah untuknya. Dan kini ditambah kakaknya yang makin sibuk dengan skripsi dan lainnya. Dia benar-benar kesepian.

"Aku benar-benar kesepian." Gumam Luhan pelan.

" _Aku kesepian ge."_

"Argh–"

Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat bisa ia rasakan dikepalanya. Seperti otaknya kini tengah dipotong-potong beberapa bagian. Dan beberapa bayangan terbesit di otak Luhan saat ini. Ia menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya. Meremas pelan kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Luhan berteriak. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan sakitnya lagi adalah Luhan tidak tahu menahu ada apa dengan kepalanya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Lu– Ya! Kau kenapa Luhan-ah?" Sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar kembali. Ia hampir oleng tadi. Namun Luhan enggan untuk berbalik. Ia meletakkan kepalanya pada meja rias kamarnya.

"Luhan hyung, kau sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang oke?" Luhan akan segera menoleh kepada asal suara namun–

"Ya! Turunkan aku bodoh! Aku bisa jalan sendiri Oh Sehun sialan." Luhan berjerit terkejut saat Sehun dengan bodohnya menggendong Luhan seperti karung beras. Ia memukul dengan kekuatan laki-lakinya bahu Sehun dan berhasil, Sehun menurunkannya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku. Ku pikir kau pingsan." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan kesisi ranjang Luhan. Duduk manis disana sambil memandangi Luhan.

"Dan kalaupun aku pingsan, kau sampai hati menggendongku seperti karung beras?" Luhan mengeratkan rahangnya. Memangnya ia ini barang apa di bopong seenaknya oleh manusia albino ini.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menggendongmu seperti pengantin baru, aku siap."

" Diam kau."

"Kenapa tidak masuk kuliah hari ini?" Sehun mengalihkan topik. Masih setia dengan menatap Luhan dari pantulan kaca cermin kamar Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bosan menjadi anak rajin." Luhan kembali meletakkan kepalanya dimeja rias sampai ia teringat sesuatu. " Kau, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kerumahku?"

" _Maid_ mu yang mengijinkanku masuk. Memang calon istriku ini tidak mengijinkan aku masuk?"

Luhan berdecih pelan. Melempar dengan garang botol parfumnya pada Sehun dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sehun. " Calon istri apanya? Aku pria bodoh."

"Kalau begitu calon suami." Sehun berbicara dengan santai.

Suasana hening sampai sebuah getaran ponsel terdengar dipendengaran Luhan. Itu bukan ponselnya dan pasti itu adalah ponsel milik Sehun yang sekarang pemiliknya telah mengambil benda pipih itu dari saku jaketnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _..."_

" _Nuguseyo?"_

" _..."_

" _Bae Joohyun?"_

" _..."_

" _Ah, sunbae. Ne."_

" _..."_

" _Besok pukul tujuh malam? Baiklah."_

" _..."_

" _Arrayo sunbae. Gomawoyo."_

Luhan yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menelepon kembali fokus pada mejanya –meletakkan kembali kepalanya kemeja riasnya- dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

 _Siapa yang meneleponnya?_

"Kau besok bisa keluar hyung?" Tanya Sehun dan sontak membuat Luhan mendelik tajam. Pasalnya si Sehun ini tadi berada diatas ranjangnya dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berada tepat didepan Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sakit." Luhan menjawab singkat. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit." Sehun menarik pelan lengan Luhan namun Luhan buru-buru menepisnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap tajam mata Sehun dan setelahnya mendesah malas.

"Aku tidak separah itu untuk bertemu dokter resmi. Hanya ingin beristirahat." Jawab Luhan sambil beranjak dari kursi kecil itu dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Merebahkan asal tubuhnya disana.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Itu acara penting kan? Bisa saja kau bertemu mantanmu disana." Luhan merespon dengan ketus tawaran Sehun dan Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Sehun saat ini ingin berbaik hati dan kenapa Luhan harus menjawab tawarannya dengan ketus? Ia kan juga ingin memberitahukan pada semua orang yang mengikuti reuni kalau ia memiliki calon istri –suami-

"Tidak ada mantan. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Sehun ikut berbaring disamping Luhan. Melepas topi hitamnya dan melempar asal kearah sisi ranjang lainnya.

" _Heol._ Kau pasti punya mantan disana. Daripada aku mengganggu pertemuan kalian lebih baik aku dirumah dan tidur tampan disini."

"Kau takut cemburu, benarkan?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia menoleh kesamping kirinya dimana Luhan berbaring terlentang. Ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan berubah masam karena perkataannya tadi.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa? Aku takut teman-temanmu itu malah menyukaiku." Luhan terkekeh kecil dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun, mengejek pria albino itu.

"Ya! Jangan menjulurkan lidahmu didepanku Luhan." Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan merangkak kearah Luhan.

 _Oh astaga, seharusnya aku tidak berada berdua dengan Luhan dikamar ini._

"Biarkan saja. Kau itu kalah tampan dariku. Ingatkan baik-baik." Luhan baru akan bangun dari posisi tidurnya namun tangan Sehun telah mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya.

DEG–

 _Heh! Jantung sialan! Bisa tidak sih berdetak normal? Berlebihan!_

"Oh Sehun, menyingkir dariku." Luhan menatap galak pada Sehun, namun Sehun hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Lepaskan dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa." Sehun tersenyum menang kali ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tawa gelinya sedari tadi. Wajah Luhan yang panik seperti ini adalah hiburan untuknya. Apalagi ditambah rona-rona samar diwajahnya. Astaga. Bagaimana Sehun bisa berkedip?

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Menyingkir atau kau–" Ucapan Luhan terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya.

Luhan dengan sigap memukul pelan dada Sehun, mendorongnya untuk menyingkir sekaligus melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tapi tentu saja Sehun bukan orang yang mudah sekali diperintah dan Luhan tahu bahwa berada dikamar berdua dengan Oh Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Karena si anak albino ini pasti berbuat yang macam-macam padanya!

"Se– mmphh." Suara teriakan Luhan teredam kembali saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melumat bibirnya.

Luhan tidak paham apa kondisi seperti ini adalah sebuah kesalahan atau bukan. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Luhan tiba-tiba menyukai ini. Menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini. Bukan Sehun yang mendiaminya seperti kemarin.

Tadinya lagi-lagi Sehun hanya ingin mencoba dan main-main saat menempelkan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Namun penolakan Luhan yang tadi malah diasumsikan sebagai sebuah lampu hijau untuknya. Sehun tidak mengerti, Luhan selalu berlagak tidak mau atas apa yang Sehun lakukan tapi Sehun merasakan hal lain disana. Semua pergerakan Luhan mengatakan bahwa Luhan menginginkannya namun Sehun tahu Luhan masih bingung.

Sehun masih menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Melumatnya pelan penuh dengan perasaan. Ini bukan sekedar sebuah ciuman yang dibagi antara satu orang dengan lainnya. Namun bagi Sehun, ciuman ini adalah indikator untuknya seberapa inginnya Luhan terhadap dirinya.

Saat Sehun akan melepaskan tautan mereka, ia membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat mata indah Luhan masih terpejam dan ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Luhan bergerak melingkar menuju lehernya. Dan ia melihat wajah Luhan merona hebat bahkan menjalar sampai ketelinganya.

 _Apa Luhan ingin aku melanjutkannya? Haha. Dasar rusa nakal._

Sehun sudah kembali memejamkan matanya dan menelusuri tangan kanannya dipipi kiri Luhan. Membelainya penuh kasih dan sesekali tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Luhan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap kembali padaku Luhan._

"Luhan-ah, apa baba ada di– astaga!" Sebuah suara menyadarkan dua kaum adam yang masih terlena diatas ranjang besar milik salah satunya. Dan Luhan adalah orang yang pertama kali tersadar dari ketidak berdayaannya tadi, diikuti dengan terbukanya mata elang Sehun.

Beberapa detik mereka masih berada diposisi awal. Menetralkan deru nafas mereka beberapa kali. Kembali mereka memandang satu sama lain sampai Luhan mendorong dengan cepat bahu Sehun bahkan sampai pria albino itu terjengkang kebelakang –dan untungnya bokong Sehun tidak membentur lantai- dan berdiri tegap layaknya seorang komando militer. Ia merapikan tatanan rambut beserta bajunya yang– Demi Tuhan apa tangan Sehun bergerak kemana mana?

 _Kenapa disaat ada Luna jiejie sih!_

" _Wae jiejie?_ " Luhan bertanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat sambil tersenyum polos seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia mendekat kearah kakaknya, menarik lengan kakaknya itu keluar kamar dan menutup dengan keras pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Luna masih terdiam duduk disofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia memandang heran pada adiknya yang kini tengah dengan sibuk memilih-milih _cemilan_ yang biasa baba ibunya letakkan diatas meja guna melengkapi hiasan meja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Luna memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Ia masih dengan setia memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya yang terbilang– santai? Apa adiknya ini tidak sadar hampir membuatnnya melihat adegan panas?

"Itu tadi– pentas seni! Minggu depan aku ada pentas seni dan aku sedang berlatih drama dengan–"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana ada drama rated seperti itu untuk kampus favorit sepertimu. Dasar adik bodoh." Luna menempeleng kepala Luhan bahkan Luhan hampir saja terjengkang karenanya. Ia mendelik dan setelahnya beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Kakaknya itu kapan sih tidak sadis terhadapnya?

"Luhan, jawab pertanyaanku. Kalian sedang apa tadi?" Luna masih dengan setia mencecar Luhan dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama dan Luhan adalah orang nomor satu yang malas menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun mereka tertangkap basah bahkan oleh kakaknya sendiri? Mau diletakkan dimana harga dirinya?

"Luna _jiejie_ tidak pernah berciuman ya? Lain kali berkencanlah. Kau akan tahu– _aww jiejie!_ " Luhan tiba-tiba terkejut. Kakaknya memukul kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga bahkan Luhan mendengar bunyinya. Astaga sakit sekali.

 _Luna jiejie itu hobinya menyiksa orang ya!_

"Kau tidak _gay_ dan kenapa kau bisa bertindihan dengan _mayat hidup_ itu?" Dengan garang, Luna menarik kursi yang berada didapur dan duduk dengan segera. Masih menatap heran Luhan dan mengamati gerak-gerik adiknya kembali.

"Kau iri? Aku bisa memberikan Sehun untukmu. Ambilah. Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kita ini saingan. Aku bukan wanita!" Luhan memekik tertahan. Kakaknya itu kenapa sih? Lagipulan kan Luhan – _ehemm-_ calon suami Sehun, memang tidak boleh mereka melakukan pendekatan?

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai makhluk datar sepertinya." Luna pun memekik lebih keras dari Luhan. Luhan memberikan Sehun untuknya? Ia saja tidak terima Sehun dinikahkan dengan Luhan, mana mungkin ia mau bersama dengan Sehun juga? Bodoh sekali adiknya itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi dimana toiletnya?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu dapur dan bertanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol –menurut Luhan- dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan ingin tertawa berguling sekarang.

" _Ne?_ " Luna menatap Sehun bingung. Toilet? Bukankah manusia ini sudah lama tinggal dirumahnya saat ia dan orang tuanya pergi? Lalu selama ini dia tidak buang air kecil atau mandi disini apa?

"Kita ketoilet rumahmu saja, _arra?_ " Luhan berjalan dengan cepat kearah Sehun dan menarik lengan pria itu dengan segera menuju garasi rumah mereka. Tak lupa ia menyambar kunci mobil Sehun diatas nakas ruang tengah tadi.

.

.

.

Hening. Begitulah kondisi didalam mobil Sehun saat ini. Tadi Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk pergi dari rumahnya namun Sehun bilang ia ingin lebih lama bersama Luhan. Jadilah mereka keluar menggunakan mobil Sehun dengan Luhan yang berada dikursi kemudi. Rusa itu memaksanya untuk menyerahkan kendali mobil atau dia tidak akan ikut bersama Sehun, begitu katanya. Akhirnya karena Sehun seorang pria sejati, ia mengalah dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Luhan mengendarai mobilnya. Dan Sehun baru sadar kalau mereka bahkan tidak memiliki tujuan untuk dikunjungi.

"Kita akan kemana Luhan?" Sehun membuka suara. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan heran dengan jalanan mana yang akan Luhan lalui. Saat ia menengok kesebelah kirinya, ia malah disuguhi wajah Luhan yang sama bingungnya dengan dia. Mereka akan mati bodoh karena tersesat nanti, dan Sehun akan menyalahkan Luna noona setelahnya.

"Tidak tahu. Ikuti kata hatiku saja dan duduk diam disana." Luhan memberi peringatan pada Sehun untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia juga paham jalanan Seoul dan kalau Sehun berpikir mereka akan mati bodoh, tolong cabut kata-kata itu. Karena yang akan mati bodoh adalah Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan ikut dalam _project_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa mengikuti kata hati? Kau ingin membawaku kepemakaman ya? Kau mendoakanku cepat mati?" Sehun bersungut. Ini jalan menuju pemakaman China dan aura yang Sehun rasakan tiba-tiba mencekam.

"Aku tidak ingin ke pemakaman bodoh. Hanya melewatinya saja karena ini lebih dekat. Tolong direktur, jangan banyak bertanya atau kau akan kutendang kesalah satu kuburan disana." Luhan menjawab malas kata-kata berlebihan Sehun tadi. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu jalanan ini tapi masih saja berkomentar. Dasar mental gadis.

Kira-kira mereka menghabiskan sekitar dua puluh menit dalam keheningan kembali didalam mobil Sehun dan akhirnya tempat yang Luhan tuju sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Sebuah– apa? Kedai _ice cream?_ Astaga Luhan.

"Kau berjalan jauh-jauh hanya untuk kemari?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang saat ini tengah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil Sehun.

"Ya, aku tiba-tiba ingin _ice cream._ " Luhan menjawab acuh dan keluar dari mobil Sehun. Ia berdisi disisi mobil menunggu Sehun untuk keluar. Tapi si manusia albino itu bahkan tidak bergerak barang se inchi pun.

"Ya! Keluarlah Oh Sehun." Dengan kekuatan penuh, Luhan menggedor kaca pintu mobil Sehun dan membuat empunya menoleh dengan malas. Sehun bukan pecinta _ice cream,_ bahkan ia benci makanan manis. Lalu kenapa Luhan membawanya kemari?

"Belilah sendiri, aku tunggu dimobil. Makanlah dirumah." Sehun mengibas tangannya malas. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di jok mobil dan menutup matanya dengan segera sebelum si rusa itu meminta yang tidak-tidak dari Sehun.

SRET–

Sebuah pergerakan tiba-tiba dirasakan Sehun. Pintu mobil dibagiannya terbuka dan sebuah tangan menariknya paksa keluar. Mau tidak mau Sehun membelalakkan matanya bahkan hampir memekik seperti seorang gadis tadi. "Ya! Oh Luhan!"

"Diam Oh Sehun." Luhan hanya menatap malas Sehun dan menarik lengan pria albino itu masuk ke sebuah kedai _ice cream_ yang Sehun bahkan tidak tahu ada kedai semacam ini.

Seorang pelayan wanita menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan menunjukkan beberapa kursi kosong yang bisa Sehun dan Luhan duduki.

Ada sebuah fakta yang tidak disukai Luhan saat ini. Semua pelayan wanita bahkan menatap Sehun dengan penuh kekaguman dan tidak menoleh pada Luhan sama sekali. Jelas-jelas dirinya itu lebih tampan daripada _mayat hidup_ ini. Mata mereka salah atau apa?

Sehun yang melihat gelagat aneh Luhan hanya terkekeh dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya diatas meja dan matanya lurus menatap Luhan. "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Kalau kau ingin bilang hari ini aku tampan, simpan saja pujianmu itu karena aku sudah sadar akan hal itu."

Luhan dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendecih kesal. "Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang lebih tampan daripada dia." Gerutu Luhan, namun telinga Sehun dapat mendengar gumaman Luhan dan setelahnya ia terkekeh lucu. Meletakkan tangan kirinya disurai coklat madu Luhan dan mengusaknya pelan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu albino." Luhan menepis tangan kiri Sehun yang sekarang malah membuat gestur _'mendekatlah, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu'_ pada Luhan.

"Tidak mau."

Sehun tidak percaya bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta kepada Luhan. Seorang lelaki berwajah layaknya dewi dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dirinya bisa menjaga perasaan ini untuk Luhan. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu kan tampan dan mapan pasti banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun kenapa hatinya hanya bisa dimiliki Luhan seorang?

"Kau terlalu cantik untukku sia-siakan." Tanpa sadar Sehun menggumam pelan dan tanpa sadar pula ia menggerakan tangan kirinya menelusuri pipi kanan Luhan dengan gerakan pelan.

Awalnya Luhan biasa saja namun lama-lama tangan Sehun ini malah turun ke tengkuknya dan menarik Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun. Mau tidak mau ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan menunggu Sehun berbicara kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Sehun kembali bergumam. Memandang Luhan penuh dengan tatapan memujanya.

"Sehun-ah, ini tempat umum." Baru saja Luhan ingin memundurkan tubuhnya, Sehun malah kembali menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya kilat kemudian tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memujamu."

"Kalau begitu tolong sebentar saja berhenti melakukan hal kotor karena aku ingin memesan _ice cream_ disini. Bukan memesan gombalan murahanmu itu. Sekarang pesankan aku se ember _ice cream vanilla_ Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah tuan putri. Tunggu disini dan jangan selingkuh." Jawab Sehun dengan kekehan ringan dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan. Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja pemesanan.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Luhan dengan wajah datarnya kepada Sehun. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sesendok _ice cream vanilla_ yang tadi ia pesan. "Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang hanya memandangiku makan."

"Aku tidak suka _ice cream,_ Luhan. Terlalu manis. Melihatmu saja aku sudah hampir diambang kematian karena diabetes." Jawab Sehun santai, memegang tangan Luhan yang tadi menyodorkan sesendok _ice cream_ untuknya dan mengarahkan tangan Luhan menuju mulut Luhan sendiri.

"Diam kau, Oh Sehun." Luhan dengan ganas memasukkan beberapa sendok penuh _ice cream_ nya tanpa menatap Sehun. Luhan tahu sekali, sekali tatap Sehun akan mengeluarkan gombalannya dan Luhan bahkan merona seperti seorang gadis hanya karena kata-kata sederhana yang Sehun lontarkan.

 _Kenapa jadi begini sih?_

"Oh Sehun?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam sambil menyantap _ice cream_ nya pun menoleh keasal suara dimana dibelakang Sehun berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang mungkin tingginya sekitar sebahu Sehun dengan rambut coklat emas menawan. Wanita itu berjalan dengan gerakan riang kearah Sehun –namun Sehun bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan wanita itu- dan itu sukses membuat Luhan menatap wanita itu dengan– aneh? _Oops!_

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak mendengarku?" Wanita itu dengan gaya _sok_ kenalnya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan yang Luhan asumsikan agar wanita itu dapat berhadapan dengan Sehun.

" _Nuguse– yo?_ " Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung yang tidak dibuat-buat. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan siapakah gadis didepannya yang tadi memanggil namanya. Wajahnya nampak asing dipandangan Sehun.

"Aku Bae Joohyun, Sehun-ah." Wanita itu –Joohyun- mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan malah membuat Luhan terkekeh ringan. Tatapannya tiba-tiba melunak dan ia kembali khitmat menikmati waktu-waktu berdua dengan se ember _ice cream_ nya tadi.

"Bae– Joohyun? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kau salah satu karyawanku?" Sehun bukan tidak peka, tapi sungguh ia bersumpah tidak mengenal wanita didepannya ini. Memang dari suaranya, Sehun seperti pernah mendengar tapi dimana kira-kira?

"Astaga, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih selama satu tahun dulu?"

Uhuk–

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun segera menyodorkan segelas air putih yang memang telah ia pesan bersama _ice cream_ Luhan tadi dan mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Sehun-ah, jangan acuhkan aku." Kembali Joohyun berbicara, mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun dan itu sukses ia lakukan. Sehun kembali fokus pada dirinya dan menerka-nerka, apa ia memiliki mantan seperti ini dulu?

"Aku Irene mu, Sehun. Kau lupa padaku? Aku meneleponmu tadi." Joohyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mendelik tajam kearah Sehun. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih selama satu tahun dan Sehun melupakannya?

"Apakah benar kau– Irene noona?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan wajah super bodohnya –menurut Luhan- sambil menatap tidak percaya pada wanita yang Sehun kenal dengan Irene itu. Oke, Luhan akan mengganti Joohyun dengan Irene. Sepertinya lebih mudah diingat.

"Apakah aku berubah sebanyak itu?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja kau sedikit– berbeda." Sehun menggumam. Matanya meneliti Irene dari ujung rambut sampai setengah badannya –karena kakinya tertutup meja- tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengenali gadis itu.

"Jadi apa kau bisa datang ke acara reuni?" Irene membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan terlihat tidak perduli dengan pria disebelahnya yang memang sama-sama tidak perduli terhadap kehadiran gadis itu.

"Aku– menunggu jawaban kekasihku. Sepertinya ia tengah sakit saat ini. Aku ingin mengajaknya kesana, berkenalan dengan kalian. Karena kami– mungkin akan menikah dalam waktu dekat." Sehun menjelaskan dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya dan mata yang tidak berkedip menatap Luhan yang kala itu masih disibukkan dengan se ember _ice cream_ tentu saja.

"Kau– kau punya kekasih Sehun-ah?" Suara terkejut Irene membuyarkan pikiran Sehun terhadap Luhan dan Sehun segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasa dan Luhan benar-benar ingin melempar wajah Sehun itu dengan sepatu saat ini.

"Dia bohong Irene-ssi. Sehun belum memiliki kekasih. Dia membual. Belum ada wanita yang mau dengannya sampai sekarang." Luhan menimpali dengan senyuman licik.

" _Jogiyo,_ apa kau dan Sehun saling mengenal?" Irene untuk pertama kalinya menoleh kearah Luhan dan sesaat terperangah. Ini perasaan Irene saja atau memang pria disampingnya cukup– manis untuk dilihat?

"Dia kenalan bisnisku. Dia itu orang licik. Tidak ada wanita yang mau mendekatinya. Kusarankan kau untuk– _aww._ " Luhan mengaduh. Sehun menempeleng pelan kepala mungilnya dan memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia yang membual. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini dan benar-benar akan menikah sebentar lagi noona, _mianhae._ "

"Tapi kupikir aku masih– punya kesempatan? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum acara reuni disini. Dan apakah harus sesakit ini menerima kenyataan kalau kau akan– menikah? Apa ada yang lebih buruk?"

"Bagian terburuknya kau akan tahu saat aku menikah namun bagian terburuk untukmu mungkin adalah bagian terbaik untukku noona. Kami harus pergi. Permisi." Sehun segera memundurkan kursinya dan menarik Luhan dari kedai _ice cream_ itu.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa selalu saja ia berakhir hening dengan seseorang dimobil. Entah itu dengan Sehun atau dengan siapapun. Besok-besok Luhan tidak mau menggunakan mobil untuk berpergian. Cukup naik angkutan umum agar Luhan tidak melalui masa-masa mencekam seperti sekarang ini.

Ia masih ingat sekali wanita di kedai _ice cream_ tadi dan juga ia masih sangat ingat sekali bahwa ia belum menghabiskan _ice cream vanilla_ nya dan ember _ice cream_ itu bahkan tidak terbawa oleh tangannya tadi. Harganya cukup mahal dan Luhan tidak sampai hati membuangnya, tapi– yasudahlah.

Ini semua kasus Sehun. Tapi kenapa Luhan yang mendapat imbas dari turunnya _mood_ Sehun saat ini? Luhan itu anak yang _talk active_ kepada orang yang telah ia kenal, tapi karena Sehun sedang seperti ini mau tidak mau ia ikutan membungkam mulutnya dengan lakban tak kasat mata. _Oke abaikan hayalan Luhan._

"Sehun, aku ingin turun ditempat Yixing. Kau pulanglah." Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Bagaimanapun berbicara –tidak- bahkan berdekatan dengan Sehun yang seperti ini cukup membuat Luhan emosi. Jadi ia akan berinisiatif untuk turun dirumah Yixing dan akan menyuruh pria China itu untuk mengantarnya pulang nanti.

"Kau. Jangan membuatku tambah emosi Luhan."

 _Tuhkan, kenapa juga dia marah padaku? Aku menjadi sebuah pelampiasan begitu? Dasar bajingan licik._

"Baiklah Oh Sehun sialan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi." Luhan dengan segera menarik _sleting_ jaketnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan kupluk yang tersemat dijaketnya. Setelah itu ia merebahkan kepalanya di jok mobil dan menutup matanya dengan segera.

 _Daripada serigala ini mengamuk lebih baik aku diam. Oke aku akan diam sial._

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal kakakku?" Sehun entah mendapat ide darimana ia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan sensitif itu –menurut Luhan-

" _Ne?_ " Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan horror kearah Sehun. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu pertanyaan klarifikasi dari Sehun.

"Aku dan kakakku berdiam beberapa hari. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus marah padamu atau pada kakakku sendiri karena telah membohongiku."

"Kenapa kau harus mendiami kakakmu? Itu salahku. Kau lebih baik mendiamiku daripada kau mengucilkan kakakmu sendiri." Kini Sehun lah yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap kearah Luhan sebentar setelahnya ia terfokus pada jalanan kembali.

"Kau masih mencintai kakakku ya?"

"Apa? Aku tidak." Luhan buru-buru menyangkal apa yang Sehun pikirkan dan setelahnya menghela nafas pelan. "Sehun, jangan seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kelewat santai dan itu malah membuat Luhan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap respon pria albino itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berlagak baik padaku padahal kau sebenarnya marah padaku."

CKIT–

Sehun dengan cepat memberhentikan mobilnya. Luhan hampir jantungan karenanya. Ia baru saja ingin berkomentar namun urung saat melihat wajah tidak bersahabat dari Sehun saat ini.

"Apakah aku terlihat marah?"

"Ya."

"Aku memang marah. Tapi aku bisa apa Luhan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu masa lalu apa yang kau dan kakakku lalui bersama. Kau bahkan tidak–" Sehun dengan segera menjeda kalimatnya dan memilih untuk menjalankan mobilnya kembali tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Luhan disampingnya.

"Tidak apa Sehun-ah?"

"Lupakan. Aku hanya asal bicara."

"Kau tidak terlihat begitu. Kalau kau berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku dan Sena, kubur dalam-dalam pikiran itu. Aku hanya berkencan dengan Sena dan anak itu bukan anakku."

Awalnya Sehun diam, mendengar dengan saksama pernyataan Luhan tadi dan berusaha mencernanya baik-baik dalam pikirannya. Namun ada pernyataan Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak Sehun tanyakan dan kenapa juga Luhan harus mengungkap identitas keponakannya?

"Aku tidak bertanya apakah Daehan itu anakmu atau bukan." Sehun terlihat meralat dengan wajah dingin dan Luhan muak akan hal itu.

"Aku hanya– mungkin saja kau berpikir bahwa hubunganku dengan kakakmu sudah sejauh itu. Aku hanya memperjelas itu semua." Luhan menjawab dengan gugup dan mengeratkan rahangnya. Bisa-bisanya ia salah bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu sebenarnya. Tapi setelah meneliti lebih lanjut dengan otak pintarku aku jadi penasaran."

"Penasaran? _W–wae?_ "

"Kau pasti tahu tentang siapa ayah dari Daehan sebenarnya. Mengingat kau dan kakakku adalah sepasang kekasih atau apapun itu aku malas menyebutkannya."

Sehun sudah menahan diri sejak kemarin untuk tidak bertanya perihal kedatangan kakaknya yang sepertinya telah Luhan prediksi. Lalu cepatnya Luhan dekat dengan Daehan dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Juga astaga Sehun baru sadar wajah Daehan sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

 _Apa Daehan adalah hasil dari mereka berdua?_

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bohong."

Luhan terlonjak dan segera menoleh tajam kearah Sehun. Mengerutkan keningnya dan berbicara dengan nada marah. "Kenapa aku harus berbohong? Kau pikir aku pria seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau dan kakakku lakukan di China sana dan aku sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu pada awalnya namun saat mengetahui hubungan kalian sudah sedekat itu tanpa ku ketahui, aku jadi penasaran."

"Aku tidak pernah memancingmu untuk membicarakan ini Sehun." Luhan terlihat jengah dengan nada bicara Sehun dan ia tidak ingin membicarakan ini disini, didalam mobil. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi kapan emosi Sehun meledak dan tiba-tiba membanting setirnya ke trotoar, membuat mereka berdua kecelakaan.

"Aku tidak merasa terpancing Luhan."

"Aku tidak ingin kita membahas ini sekarang. Kalau kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu terhadap wanita bernama Irene itu, lebih baik lampiaskan saja dengan makian kearahku. Tidak perlu menguak masa laluku. Aku muak."

Setelah Luhan selesai berbicara, dugaan Luhan benar yaitu dengan tiba-tiba Sehun membanting setirnya kepinggir jalan namun untungnya mereka tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Syukurlah.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Irene noona."

"Oh, apakah benar? Kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat emosi setelah kita keluar dari kedai dan setelahnya kau malah membahas aku dan Sena. Apakah wanita itu juga masa lalumu? Apa dia berarti untukmu? Jangan membuatku–"

"Diam."

" _Mwoya jigeum?_ " Luhan menatap nyalang kearah Sehun. Awalnya ia benar-benar telah mengkondisikan emosinya. Ia sudah berpikir jangan sampai sifatnya yang emosional keluar juga disaat Sehun malah tengah meledak seperti ini. Namun Sehun telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati sekarang.

"Baiklah. Gunakan otak cerdasmu itu. Aku akan keluar. Pulanglah." Luhan dengan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dengan kasar begitu juga saat menutupnya. Ia segera berjalan menjauh dari mobil Sehun menuju sebuah gang yang keberadaannya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi awalnya berjalan tadi.

.

.

.

Suasana sore hari Luhan rasakan saat ia tengah menginjakkan kakinya didepan sebuah rumah bertipe minimalis. Rumah itu cukup membuat Luhan nyaman untuk menatapnya berlama-lama. Dengan pagar bercat hitam dan dinding bernuansa abu-abu beserta interior luar bernuansa kayu asli berhasil membuat Luhan sedikit rileks kembali.

"Apa Yixing ada dirumah?" Luhan menimang-nimang apakah Yixing ada dirumah atau malah belum pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja untuk beberapa tahun ini.

Dengan keputusan mantapnya, Luhan memajukan langkahnya menuju bel rumah yang terletak di samping kirinya. Ia baru saja ingin menekan tombol berwarna hitam itu namun menarik tangannya kembali saat Yixing membuka pintu rumahnya diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja putih juga rambut pirangnya.

" _Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi rumahku. Maaf sedikit berantakan Yifan."_

" _Tidak masalah. Senang melihatmu kembali setelah sekian lama. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Aku menyayangimu."_

Luhan dapat melihat Kris memeluk Yixing begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tampak senang. Apa konflik mereka terselesaikan?

"Astaga Kris."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apa chap ini membosankan? Tadinya mau bikin Sehun kesel pas si Luhan ketauan, tapi malah kebuat si Sehunnya kesel ama Luhan pas ditengah-tengah cerita hehe**

 **Oke gitu ajaaa, mind to review?:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"Astaga Kris."

"Oh, Luhan-ah?" Yixing yang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan Luhan didepan rumahnya karena saat ini posisi Yixing tepat menatap lurus kearahnya dan Kris yang membelakanginya.

"Hei, Zhang. Senang melihatmu tersenyum." Ujar Luhan sambil ikut-ikutan tersenyum kearah Yixing.

Kalau diteliti ulang, sebenarnya yang memiliki masalah itu hanya dirinya dan Kris bukan Yixing dengan Kris jadi mungkin itu yang membuat Yixing merasa biasa saja dengan Kris.

 _Kapan aku bisa berdamai dengan masa laluku sendiri?_

Seketika Luhan malah _asyik_ mengulang kembali masa lalunya. Saat ia masih bersekolah disekolah favorit Beijing sampai sebuah masalah besar menimpanya sekaligus menimpa keluarganya. Menatap Kris sama saja membawa Luhan meratapi kembali masa lalunya yang begitu kelam menurut pandangannya.

"Luhan, masuklah. Sayang sekali kau datang terlambat. Padahal kita bertiga bisa membuat sebuah reuni besar dirumahku." Yixing memasang wajah cemberutnya yang menurut Luhan sangat lucu karena selama ini Yixing dikenal sebagai dokter jiwa yang dingin.

" _Gwenchana,_ Zhang. Aku bisa memulai sesi reuniku berdua denganmu saja." Luhan menjawab diselingi dengan kekehan ringan. Ia tidak ingin mendadak canggung dengan Yixing hanya karena ada Kris disini.

"Kau bisa masuk Luhan." Kris membuka suaranya. Berbicara dengan nada lembut kearah Luhan dan Luhan hanya membalas kata-kata Kris dengan senyuman seadanya. Ia berjalan kearah rumah Yixing dan meninggalkan Kris beserta Yixing diteras rumah.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah bagus kalau kita berbicara bertiga dengannya Yifan?" Yixing memandang Kris penuh tanya dan sesekali melirik kearah bagian dalam rumahnya guna mengawasi gerak-gerik aneh Luhan yang kini tengah mengganti channel acara televisi.

"Dia– dia mungkin masih canggung denganku Yixing. Bagaimanapun kita telah lama tidak bertemu. Bukankah begitu?" Kris berbicara dengan sesantai mungkin menutupi rasa bersalahnya terhadap Luhan dan setelahnya ia pamit pulang kepada Yixing.

.

.

.

Rumah Yixing lebih besar daripada apa yang Luhan bayangkan saat Luhan tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya yang terkesan minimalis itu. Namun saat menginjakkan kakinya lebih dalam ternyata rumahnya benar-benar mewah untuk orang yang tinggal sendirian seperti Yixing.

"Berapa harga rumah ini Zhang? Kau terlihat kecil didalam sini." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Meneliti satu persatu interior didalam rumah Yixing berikut lampu gantung yang berada tepat diatasnya. Berkilau indah sekali.

"Jadi kau disini hanya ingin menjadi _makelar_ tanah atau apa?" Yixing mendelik. Ia ingin berbicara santai didepan televisi dengan Luhan tadi. Namun ia bingung ketika tidak melihat Luhan di sofanya dan malah menemukan Luhan tengah mengelilingi rumahnya seperti ia tengah berada didalam museum antik saja.

Dengan tingkah Luhan yang seperti ini agaknya membuat Yixing gemas juga dan akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera duduk disofa. "Luhan, kenapa tiba-tiba kau kemari?" Tanya Yixing dengan wajah seserius mungkin.

" _Aigoo,_ memangnya tertulis didepan rumahmu kalau hanya Yifan yang boleh masuk kemari?"

"Bukan begitu Luhan. Aku heran saja kenapa tiba-tiba kau kemari. Ku pikir kau ingin konsultasi atau semacamnya?" Yixing masih mencecar Luhan dengan beberapa pertanyaan mendesak dan Luhan dibuat jengah oleh Yixing.

"Kau pikir jiwaku sakit ya? Aku hanya ingin kemari. Kemarin aku bertanya-tanya seberapa besar rumahmu di Korea untuk beberapa tahun kedepan."

" _Maldo andwae._ "

" _Mwo?_ "

"Ada masalah dengan Oh Sehun itu? Dengar ya Luhan, aku ini sudah sangat paham alasan apa kau meneleponku walaupun sebelumnya kau berbasa-basi menanyakan hal lain tapi akhirnya kau menanyakan tentang si Oh Sehun itu. Sekarang katakan, basa-basi apa yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum kita berbicara mengenai Oh Sehun itu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkonsultasi Yixing, demi Tuhan." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dan setelahnya menatap malas kearah Yixing. "Aku benar-benar hanya ingin berkunjung. Tidak boleh ya? Baiklah aku pulang kalau begitu."

Sepertinya dugaan Luhan untuk mengunjungi Yixing adalah sesuatu yang salah. Perkataan Yixing tadi seakan-akan menyindirnya bahwa tiada hari bagi Luhan tanpa membicarakan Sehun. Padahal tidak. Ia tidak sesering itu menanyakan perihal Sehun kepada Yixing. Dan satu hal yang membuat Luhan makin kesal kenapa dimana-mana ia selalu saja bertemu dengan Kris? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Luhan?

Luhan baru saja akan bangkit dari posisi duduknya kalau saja Yixing tidak lebih dulu berdiri dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk kembali ditempatnya. Yixing memposisikan dirinya disamping kanan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan saksama tanpa bersuara.

" _Mwo?_ " Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang sangat ketus dengan wajah ditekuk. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa malah sekarang Yixing menatapnya begitu. Luhan hanya takut Yixing menyukainya atau apa.

"Jangan _sok_ tampan Luhan. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai pria sepertimu." Dengan wajah super jijik, Yixing menempeleng kepala Luhan dengan cukup sadis –menurut Luhan- dan berhasil membuat Luhan memekik.

"Ya! Kau tahu berapa banyak materi yang tersimpan disini?" Luhan bersungut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Tuan Zhang ini menempelengnya dengan tidak berperasaan seperti tadi.

"Oleh karena itu jangan menatapku seakan-akan aku bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi _gay_ hanya karena melihat wajah cantikmu _ge._ " Yixing terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng lucu.

"Kau ini cenayang atau apa? Aku hanya memikirkan hal itu dan kau bisa menebaknya." Luhan segera menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Yixing. Jangan-jangan selama ini Yixing bisa membaca pikirannya? Bisa benar-benar gawat kalau memang seperti itu.

"Kau tahu kan aku dokter jiwa? Kau juga calon psikolog. Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Kau akan lebih pandai membaca situasi daripada aku Luhan _ge._ "

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu."

"Jadi ada apa pangeran kampus kita datang kerumah dokter jiwa sepertiku? Kau bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun?" Sekali lagi Yixing benar-benar dapat dengan cepat menebak isi otak Luhan dengan tepat pula.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Yixing, Luhan segera memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku akan menutup mataku agar kau tidak bisa membacanya lagi."

"Kau pikir aku ini adalah Lee Jongsuk di drama _I Can Hear ur Voice_ ya? Astaga _ge,_ tolong jangan melawak disaat seperti ini." Dengan sadis Yixing kembali menyiksa Luhan dengan menendang lutut Luhan kencang dan empunya memekik kesakitan.

"Ya! Berhenti menjadi Luna _jiejie_ yang kedua Yixing."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu sebelum aku menarik kerah bajumu dan menyeretmu keluar dari kediamanku Luhan _ge._ "

"Sehun sudah tahu tentang aku dan Sena."

"Kau sudah membicarakan itu kemarin di telepon. Lalu apa hal mengejutkannya?" Yixing melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Luhan serius.

"Ia tidak membicarakan hal itu beberapa hari dan hari ini kami bertemu kembali juga baru saja kami bertengkar karena membicarakan hal itu Yixing-ah." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Ia bahkan tidak sedang memikirkan Sena atau siapapun tadi. Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya?

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia sangat penasaran dengan ayah dari Daehan."

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memikirkan keponakannya?"

"Karena aku salah bicara didalam mobil tadi, Yixing-ah." Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Seharusnya ia tidak membawa-bawa bocah kecil itu dalam pembicaraannya dengan Sehun dimobil tadi. Dengan begitu Sehun tidak akan berpikir kalau ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sena beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ini kan dulu tidak banyak bicara dan terkesan datar. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau banyak omong sih?" Yixing mengusap pipinya kasar. Bingung juga seperti apa ia harus memberi saran.

"Dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang aku ingat namanya Bae Joohyun atau apalah itu aku lupa. Dan mereka berbicara beberapa kalimat tanpa memandangku sama sekali Yixing-ah."

Mereka sedang membicarakan masa lalu Luhan dan kenapa sekarang Luhan malah membahas hal baru?

"Lalu bagian terpentingnya apa _ge?_ "

"Tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat emosi dan menarikku pulang. Kami tidak berbicara beberapa saat sampai anak itu tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang–"

" _Chakkaman, ge._ Kau bilang Bae Joohyun?"

" _Ne,_ Bae Joohyun. Wanita cantik yang kira-kira setinggi leher atau telingaku dengan rambut coklat keemasan. Ada apa?" Luhan melirik Yixing, menunggu pria China itu melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Dari ciri-ciri yang kau paparkan tadi, aku jadi yakin." Yixing mengangguk. Seperti menerawang sesaat dan setelahnya menatap lurus kearah Luhan. "Dia itu sepupu jauh Yifan yang tinggal di Korea _ge._ "

" _Mwo?_ "

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki hari ke tujuh dimana Sehun kini berubah _mood_ kembali terhadap Luhan. Pria albino itu tidak lagi datang kekampusnya dan mengacaukan harinya. Atau pria itu tidak lagi bertengkar dengan Mingyu seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang Sehun yang kini terkesan memusuhinya. _Toh_ dari awal ia juga tidak menyukai perjodohan gila ini. Tapi ia sudah biasa direcoki oleh Sehun dan hari ini terasa hampa kembali untuknya. Ia hanya menjalani hari-harinya seperti sebelum ia mengenal Sehun. Tidak ada lagi yang menyerobot formasinya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Jongin.

"Hyung, _gwenchana?_ " Tiba-tiba Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh tanpa minat kearah anak hitam itu dan menggeleng pelan. " _Nan jinjja gwenchana_ Jongin-ah."

Seperti itu selama satu minggu ini. Baik Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin bahkan beberapa _hoobae_ menanyakan keadaannya yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa ekspresinya mencetak jelas kalau ia sedang gelisah? Bahkan Luhan beberapa kali ketoilet dan bercermin dan memastikan bahwa wajahnya tampan seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu bertanya _'Sunbae, gwenchana?'_ atau _'Kau terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini.'_

Kejadian dimobil beberapa waktu lalu bahkan hanya sebuah pertengkaran kecil, tapi kenapa Sehun berubah menjadi sekekanakan ini? Memang sih Oh Sehun itu kan dua tahun lebih muda daripadanya, tapi ia juga sudah dalam tahap dewasa apalagi ia seorang wakil direktur. Direktur tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu terhadap karyawannya.

Ini seperti sebuah karma. Beberapa waktu lalu tepatnya selama empat hari mereka juga seperti ini dan Sehun terus meneleponnya. Terus mengiriminya pesan dan tak satupun Luhan respon. Bukan karena Luhan marah atau apa, tapi ia hanya bingung bagaimana cara ia merespon perkataan Sehun didalam pesan singkat itu.

Saat itu, Sehun beberapa kali meminta maaf karena membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Padahal jelas-jelas disini ia yang salah dan bukan Sehun. Tapi kenapa Sehun yang meminta maaf padanya?

Dan sekarang, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Meminta maaf karena telah membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Menurunkan _mood_ Sehun yang seharusnya Luhan tahu, kemarin pasti Sehun sedang sangat emosi mengingat pertemuan dengan wanita cantik itu tidak berjalan lancar.

Luhan jadi ingat dengan Bae Joohyun, atau yang Sehun kenal dengan Irene itu. Ia beberapa waktu yang lalu berpapasan dengan gadis cantik itu dan sepertinya gadis itu masih mengingat jelas wajahnya. Terlihat saat ia selalu tersenyum dan membungkuk saat bertemu pandang dengan Luhan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu Yixing menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Bahkan ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Yixing malah mengetahui hal itu terlebih dahulu ketimbang Luhan yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat dengan Sehun.

Yixing menceritakan bahwa Irene Bae itu adalah sepupu jauh Kris yang selama ini tinggal di Korea karena memang kebetulan yang berkebangsaan China itu adalah ibu Irene itu sendiri. Jadilah gadis itu menetap di Korea. Yixing juga bercerita kalau gadis bernama Irene itu adalah seorang wanita yang sering sekali berkencan dengan pria manapun. Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merangkai kesimpulan sendiri.

Ia tidak menyangkal kalau bisa saja perkataan Yixing benar apabila Irene itu gadis yang sering mempermainkan pria, dilihat dari wajahnya yang cantik dan Yixing bilang gadis itu benar-benar cerdas dibidang akademik. Pria mana yang tidak ingin mendekatinya?

Tapi dari semua itu, ada sebuah kesimpulan yang membuat Luhan agak sedih, atau apa yang kalian sebut dengan– _miris?_ Irene itu kan anak yang cantik dan pandai, juga gadis yang banyak sekali memiliki teman kencan. Seingat Luhan, Irene bilang gadis itu adalah mantan Sehun dan berkencan dengan Sehun selama satu tahun lamanya sedangkan Irene sendiri seorang yang tidak betah hanya dengan satu pria? Apa Irene sangat mencintainya? Atau Sehun lah yang bodoh karena diperdaya oleh gadis cantik itu? Bisa saja ia berkencan dengan Sehun didepan semua orang, namun dibelakangnya ia memiliki simpanan? Itu sih hanya pemikiran negatif Luhan saja, tidak tahu kenyataannya bagaimana.

Kalau memang kesimpulan Luhan benar adanya, ada masuk akalnya juga Sehun sangat membenci Irene saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Bisa saja saat itu yang Luhan tidak tahu kapan, Sehun mengetahui kalau Irene berselingkuh dan setelahnya ia benar-benar membenci wanita itu.

 _Apakah Sehun sebegitu cintanya terhadap Irene?_

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan urusan asmara orang lain?" Luhan menggeleng, menyadarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang bersarang diotaknya.

"Ku pikir kau seorang cenayang hyung." Chanyeol terkekeh. Melihat kearah Luhan yang sedang menggeleng ribut seperti menghilangkan pemikiran aneh dari otaknya.

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol."

"Oh iya, kemana si Sehun itu hyung? Selama tiga belas hari ini aku tidak melihatnya kemari. Mengacaukan makan siangmu." Kembali Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menulis sesuatu yang dosen terangkan dipapan tulis.

"Sehun siapa?" Luhan menoleh dan memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahunya kearah Chanyeol. Dan itu malah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Kekasihmu hyung. Siapa lagi? Satu kampus sudah tahu kalau kau _berbelok_ sekarang. Tidak perlu menyangkal. Fansmu tetap banyak hyung. Jangan takut." Chanyeol menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya didepan wajah Luhan dan setelahnya tertawa pelan sambil sesekali memperhatikan dosen didepan kelas mereka.

"Sialan kau Park. Aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih." Luhan berbicara nyaris berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol saat ia melihat pergerakan Mr. Shim yang mengamati mereka dari jauh.

"Lalu apa? _Friends with benefit?_ Wah, kau terlalu liar hyung."

"Kau yang berpikiran terlalu liar Park." Luhan memukul kepalanya Chanyeol dengan dua tumpuk buku tebal dan itu sukses membuat beberapa mahasiswa dikelasnya menoleh risih kearah mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami. Maafkan kami. Melihat Mr. Shim jauh lebih menarik. Bukankah begitu teman-teman?" Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya orang idiot kearah beberapa mahasiswa yang memandang aneh kearahnya juga Luhan. Dan sedetik berikutnya mahasiswa tersebut kembali fokus kedepan.

"Tenang hyung. Aku tidak malu _kok_ memiliki teman yang _berbelok._ Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa konsultasi denganku." Chanyeol _nyengir_ lebar, mengejek Luhan dan setelahnya berlari keluar kelas saat pelajaran Mr. Shim telah usai.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah memprediksi kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan Irene. Setiap ia melirik kesuatu tempat, disanalah Irene berada. Ia sudah membatalkan keikut sertaannya pada reuni beberapa hari yang lalu juga untuk tidak bertemu dengan Irene. Tapi sekarang ia malah lebih sering bertemu dengan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Dia itu makhluk astral atau semacam ya? Kenapa aku selalu melihatnya muncul dimana-mana." Gumam Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia baru saja bersitatap dengan Irene dan sepertinya gadis itu tengah berjalan kearahnya. Buru-buru Sehun melangkah, menjauh dari gadis itu. Berharap untuk kali ini saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Irene.

"Sehun-ah, astaga. Kita ini jodoh atau apa? Aku selalu melihatmu disetiap waktu." Tanya Irene riang. "Dimana calon istrimu itu?"

Sehun yang tadinya tersenyum tipis kearah Irene berubah dingin dan memasang ekspresi datar yang mungkin hanya Luhan dan kakaknya saja yang tahu kalau ekspresi seperti itu berarti Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik. "Ia sedang kuliah. Sibuk. Sampai aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya seminggu ini."

"Ah, kalau begitu mau makan siang bersamaku? Ku dengar ada restoran baru disana." Irene kembali bertanya dengan riang. Senyum cantik masih tersemat dibibir pinknya. Namun Sehun bahkan tidak berminat menatapnya.

"Aku– tidak bisa noona. _Mian._ "

"Apa kau sedang membeli pakaian? Aku akan membantumu mencarikan yang sesuai." Tanpa persetujuan Sehun, gadis itu menarik lengan kanan Sehun dan membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke arah toko pakaian itu.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Menelusuri setiap pakaian yang mereka temui. Irene menariknya menuju bagian _dress_ dan itu sukses membuat Sehun jengah. Luhan bahkan bukan wanita dan kenapa juga ia harus membelikan Luhan _dress?_ Bisa-bisa Luhan akan mengebirinya nanti.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah? Kau bilang kau ingin membelikan pakaian untuk kekasihmu. Kau tidak berminat dengan _dress_ ini satupun?" Irene menatap bingung Sehun menunggu pria tinggi itu menjawabnya.

"Dia– dia tidak suka _dress_ dan pakaian wanita yang biasa kau gunakan." Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Ia ingin bilang dengan lantang _'Dengarkan aku noona, Luhan itu pria dan mana mungkin ia menggunakan dress!'_ Ya kira-kira seperti itu. Tapi Sehun hanya diam dan berjalan menuju pakaian khusus laki-laki.

"Oh, jadi seleramu yang sekarang seperti itu ya?" Pertanyaan Irene mengejutkan Sehun. Apa Irene tahu kalau kekasih – _ehemm-_ calon istrinya itu adalah seorang pria?

"Seperti apa noona?"

"Kau menyukai gadis _tomboy_ ya? Baiklah." Irene mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memilih-milih beberapa pakaian laki-laki yang ia rasa tidak terlalu maskulin menurutnya.

Selama beberapa menit Sehun hanya diam. Melihat beberapa pakaian yang kini berada ditangan Sehun. Tentu saja pakaian itu pilihan Irene. Dan Irene kini bingung bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau pakaian itu cocok atau tidak dengan kekasih Sehun itu.

"Sehun-ah, berapa tinggi kekasihmu? Sebahumu? Sedadamu? Setelingamu?" Tanyanya sambil membuat gestur mengukur tingginya dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan memilihkan sendiri baju untuknya. Ini terlalu _girly._ " Sehun menatap horror kearah beberapa baju yang menurutnya adalah baju yang menyerupai milik wanita. Siapa yang membuat baju seperti ini sih?

" _Girly?_ Astaga Sehun. Se _tomboy_ apapun seorang gadis, ia juga tetap senang menggunakan yang seperti ini. Kecuali kau mengencani pria. Mungkin itu agak menjijikan."

 _Astaga noona! Aku memang mengencani pria! Luhan itu pria!_

Kembali Sehun disibukkan dengan beberapa pilihan baju. Sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan kembali baju pilihan Irene ketempat semula dan sukses membuat Irene kesal sekali tadi. Kini gadis itu hanya ikut berjalan disamping Sehun sambil memperhatikan baju apa yang akan Sehun ambil.

"Astaga, menggemaskan." Sehun tanpa sadar menggumam. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan _sweater_ berwarna _baby blue_ dengan gambar rusa mungil disana. Mirip sekali dengan _image_ Luhan.

"Jauh-jauh ke toko pakaian mahal seperti ini, kau hanya akan membelikannya _sweater?_ Lagipula itu biasa digunakan _boyband_ Korea kalau kau ingin tahu. Belilah baju yang agak–"

"Aku lebih tahu dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan noona."

"Baiklah." Irene memutar bolamatanya malas dan berjalan menuju sofa panjang menunggu Sehun membayar belanjaannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan menghabiskan sedikit waktu dikampusnya. Kebetulan dosen terakhir berhalangan hadir oleh karena itu ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Namun bencana datang kembali saat Luna malah mengajaknya untuk makan berdua diluar.

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu _jie._ " Luhan menatap Luna dengan wajah cemberut. Niatnya pulang cepat adalah untuk bercumbu dengan kasur, namun Luna merusak segalanya.

"Ayolah Luhan. Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan. Ada beberapa pakaian yang ingin aku beli." Dengan jengah, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah dan mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia lempar kearah sofa ruang tengah.

Setelah tiga puluh menit melewati kemacetan dijalan utama Seoul, merekapun tiba dipusat perbelanjaan besar yang memang biasanya Luna membeli barang-barangnya disini. Terkesan berlebihan karena hanya tas kecil saja ia harus mengeluarkan uang seharga mobil. Luhan bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kita kesana terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin membeli beberapa kemeja." Luna menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya mendekat kearah toko pakaian yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Aku akan duduk disini dan carilah baju yang kau inginkan."

"Baiklah. Jangan kabur selagi aku memilih pakaian." Ujar Luna memperingatkan.

Luhan dengan segera mendudukkan bokongnya disebuah sofa merah yang berada tepat dibelakangnya tadi dan menyilangkan kakinya. Melihat gerak-gerik Luna yang sesekali memekik girang saat melihat baju yang menurut wanita itu menarik.

" _Sehun-ah, aku menyukai yang itu."_

Sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar oleh Luhan. Suara gadis yang sepertinya ia kenal. Luhan menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha menggapai siluet pemilik suara tersebut. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, seorang gadis berjalan dengan wajah cemberutnya dan duduk dengan anggun disampingnya. Tidak terlalu dekat dengannya namun Luhan dapat mengenali wajah cantik itu.

 _Apa gadis ini baru saja berbicara dengan Sehun?_

Beberapa detik Luhan masih memandangi gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu sampai gadis itu akhirnya menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan. Luhan dapat melihat gadis itu terkejut sampai-sampai menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan dengan dramatis.

"Kau pria yang waktu itu kan?" Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan tidak percaya. Ia memandangi Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai kemata kakinya dan setelahnya tersenyum.

"Aku Irene. Kau masih ingatkan saat kita bertemu di kedai dan juga pertemuan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kita sering berpapasan. Dan dari wajahmu sepertinya kau– lupa padaku ya?"

"Ah, Irene-ssi. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Hanya saja setiap berpapasan denganmu, kau terlihat berbeda. Jadi mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak mengenalimu." Jawab Luhan sekenanya dengan wajah yang ia buat seramah mungkin.

"Tidak masalah. Kau sedang membeli pakaian? Dengan siapa? Apakah kau datang sendiri?" Irene memberikan Luhan pertanyaan beruntun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum.

 _Gadis ini cerewet sekali._

"Aku kemari hanya untuk menemani noonaku. Dia disana dengan baju berwarna pink itu. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku menemani Sehun membeli pakaian." Jawab Irene dengan senyum manisnya dan menatap kearah Sehun yang kini tengah membayar belanjaannya.

"Ah, sepertinya Sehun sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu–"

"Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Ujar Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan bahkan Irene bingung ingin menyapa pria bermata rusa itu dengan sebutan apa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Luhan-ssi." Irene segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauh kearah Sehun yang kini tengah memasukkan dompetnya ke saku celana bagian belakangnya.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia juga bingung harus berbicara apa. Sehun selama seminggu ini tidak menjawab teleponnya. Jadi ini yang Sehun kerjakan? Padahal Luhan telah berpikir positif kalau Sehun sedang sibuk bekerja atau selalu ada _meeting_ dadakan. Tapi apa? Pria albino sialan itu malah bersenang-senang dengan mantan kekasihnya? Sialan sekali.

"Luhan-ssi! Kapan-kapan makan siang bersamaku ya." Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Irene dan menatap lurus kearah Irene yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

" _Ne._ " Jawab Luhan singkat sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya kearah Irene.

Luhan dapat melihat wajah terkejut Sehun. Namun ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dan akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menyusul Luna yang tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa tumpuk pakaian ditangannya.

.

.

.

Pilihan Sehun yang terakhir adalah _sweater_ bergambar rusa itu. Dan dia harus segera memberikan itu kepada Luhan. Berdiam seperti ini dengan Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gelisah. Ia tidak ingin kekanakan. Tapi bagaimana? Sehun juga bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Ia ingat kemarin, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu ia marah besar pada Luhan dan entah kenapa ia bisa semarah itu sedangkan ia belum mendengar cerita langsung dari Luhan maupun kakaknya. Ia hanya sedang emosi saja. Kedatangan Irene yang tiba-tiba seperti itu benar-benar membuat emosi Sehun memuncak ditambah masalahnya dengan kakak berikut dengan Luhan belum selesai. Jadilah ia malah menanyakan hal-hal yang diluar topik saat bersama Luhan dimobil.

 _Aku benar-benar kekananakan. Bodoh sekali._

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Sehun segera memasukkan dompet kulitnya ke saku celana belakangnya dan matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Irene. Kalau saja Irene tidak ia temukan itu adalah hal baik karena Sehun akan segera makan siang atau kembali kekantor dengan damai.

Namun harapan memang hanya tinggal harapan. Gadis berambut coklat emas itu tiba-tiba sudah berada disisi kanannya dan tersenyum. Irene merangkul tangan kanan Sehun dan terlihat gadis itu tengah menoleh kesuatu tempat.

"Luhan-ssi! Kapan-kapan makan siang bersamaku ya." Sehun berjengit. Luhan? Apa Luhan yang Irene maksud adalah Luhan yang sebenarnya? Karena setahu Sehun, ia baru mengetahui satu orang bernama Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana sampai yang dimaksud Irene ini adalah Luhannya? Bagaimana kalau Luhan salah paham dan berasumsi bahwa dirinya dan Irene telah berdamai?

 _Mati kau Oh Sehun._

" _Ne."_ Sebuah suara terdengar oleh Sehun. Suara itu terdengar cukup jauh. Itulah alasannya Irene sempat berteriak tadi. Sehun menoleh sedikit mengikuti arah pandang Irene dan benar. Seorang pria rusa tengah melambai dan tersenyum manis kearah Irene tanpa memandang Sehun sedikitpun. Ia bisa melihat Luhan berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan entah kemana.

"Kau– bertemu dengan Luhan?" Sehun memulai sesi tanya jawabnya dengan Irene. Irene menoleh sekilas kearah Sehun dan mengangguk senang. Terlihat Irene menyukai keberadaan Luhan.

 _Tunggu, jangan-jangan Irene noona menyukai Luhan?_

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu disofa itu. Ia sedang menemani–" Jawaban Irene dijeda Sehun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Menemani siapa?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? _Posesif_ sekali. Ia menemani kakaknya." Ujar Irene sambil menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari toko pakaian itu.

"Kau– tidak sedang menyukainya kan noona?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati. Ia ingin tahu saja apakah Irene itu hanya menyukai Luhan untuk diajaknya berteman atau–

"Dia menarik. Sepertinya aku harus mendekatinya." Irene tersenyum kalem. Berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. Menuntun langkah mereka menuju sebuah restoran _seafood_ yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari toko pakaian tadi.

"Apa? Tidak!" Sehun tahu ia bodoh saat tiba-tiba menyanggah pernyataan Irene tadi. Niat awal Sehun kan untuk tidak terlalu jelas kalau ia mengencani pria. Tapi kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama?

Irene menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh bingung kearah Sehun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. " _Wae?_ Kau tahu, dia sangat manis. Aku belum pernah berkencan dengan pria manis sebelumnya." Terdengar kekehan ringan Irene dan ia kembali berjalan, menarik lengan Sehun.

"Dia sulit didekati noona." Sehun menjawab seadanya dengan ekspresi seminim mungkin. Ia tidak boleh terlihat terlalu jelas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha. Aku sudah sangat terpuruk mendengarmu akan menikah. Dan biarkan aku mencari yang lain Sehun-ah."

"Dia– dia itu _playboy_ noona. Kau tidak mungkin dapat membuatnya menyerah padamu."

"Begitu ya? Aku jadi merasa tertantang."

" _Mwoya?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lah kok pea bet yaaa:'D kenapa itu si Irene jadi demen Luhan ih! Hahaha**

 **Jangan bash aku kawan. Ini gabakal ada moment Irene x Luhan kok. Ga bakal ada tenang aja wkwk cuma selingan aja ini serius(?)**

 **Udah ahh, sekian. Wassalam xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Cukup sudah. Luhan tidak mau memikirkan Sehun. Entah Sehun dimana, sedang apapun Luhan tidak akan perduli. Toh Sehun pun tidak memperdulikan dia. Dan apa? Kemarin ia malah menemukan fakta baru kalau si Sehun sialan itu masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sialnya cantik itu. Sudahlah Luhan muak.

Sehun selalu menyindir Luhan apakah Luhan benar-benar _straight_ atau ia hanya berbohong agar tidak dipermalukan didepan umum oleh orang lain. Tapi apa? Sehun bahkan lebih idiot karena saat Luhan ingin percaya padanya, justru anak itu mencuranginya. Sialan juga anak itu.

"Masa bodoh. Aku tidak perduli dengan bocah itu." Dengan garang, Luhan menendang botol minuman yang entah siapa orang yang membuangnya disana.

Awalnya memang Luhan kesal namun kekesalan itu berubah menjadi perasaan panik saat ia melihat seorang pria mengusap kasar kepalanya yang sekarang jarak dari Luhan mungkin hanya tujuh atau delapan langkah. Luhan meneliti ulang, berharap bahwa botol minuman yang ia tendang tidak ia tendang kearah pria tinggi didepannya itu.

"Astaga! Siapa yang melempar botol minuman kearahku sialan!"

Dengan spontan Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Giginya bergemelutuk panik dan pikiran-pikiran seram tiba-tiba merayap keotak cerdasnya.

 _Bagaimana kalau ia meminta pertanggung jawabanku. Kenapa sih kau menggunakan kaki atlitmu disini Luhan!_

Luhan dengan gemetar berjalan mendekat kearah sosok pria jangkung yang terdengar masih mengumpat dan memaki botol minuman yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya disamping kaki kanan pria itu.

" _Jogiyo,_ apa botol itu mengenai anda tuan?" Luhan menepuk dengan pelan bahu pria tinggi didepannya. Dan dalam sekejab, pria itu menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau ini buta ya? Tidak lihat botol itu– Luhan?"

 _Oh ayolah kenapa Kris terus muncul!_

" _Mianhaeyo,_ Kris-ssi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kupikir botol ini tertendang kemana. Ternyata mengenaimu. _Mianhaeyo._ " Luhan membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf dengan tulus sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa pria Kanada itu selalu berada disekitarnya seperti hama?

Dengan menghela nafas pelan, Kris menepuk bahu Luhan dan membawanya berdiri. "Kau masih menggunakan kakimu dengan baik." Ia tersenyum tulus dan menatap Luhan. "Mau menemaniku minum kopi?"

.

.

.

Suasana hening seketika. Mungkin tidak akan hening andaikan yang dihadapannya ini Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Tapi yang dihadapannya adalah Kris. Pria yang sampai sekarang Luhan bingung kenapa selalu ada disaat Luhan membuka mata. Mengesalkan sekali.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini diluar?" Kris memulai percakapan dengan senyum manis kearah Luhan. Ia mengangkat gelas putih yang ada dihadapannya dan menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Bosan. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik." Luhan menjawab singkat. Ia memalingkan muka kearah jendela kaca yang kebetulan berada disisi kiri mejanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada pesona kota Seoul malam hari.

"Apa aku tambah merusak _mood_ mu?" Kris kembali bertanya. Ia tidak dapat memalingkan tatapannya dari pria manis ini. Baginya kini, Luhan adalah sebuah magnet dan selalu menariknya.

" _Molla._ "

"Kau– apa kau kembali dengan Sena?"

Dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kris yang menyangkut Sena, Luhan pun menoleh cepat dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Sena ada di Jepang sekarang." Ia terkekeh pelan menutupi kebohongannya.

"Benarkah? Kudengar anaknya sekolah didaerah sini. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu meninggalkan anaknya di Korea?" Kris tersenyum jahil. Ia dapat melihat raut panik diwajah Luhan.

Luhan berdehem. "Kau tahu apa tentang Sena? Dia masih berada disana bersama anaknya." Ia mengambil gelas putih dihadapannya dan menyesap sedikit kopi miliknya.

 _Bagaimana si bajingan ini tahu?_

"Untuk apa kau berbohong seperti itu Luhan-ah. Aku dan Sena telah bertemu beberapa waktu lalu." Kris tertawa renyah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Bisa-bisanya Luhan berbohong padanya.

"Kau– apa? Sena menemuimu?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mencari letak kebohongan didalam mata Kris tapi tidak ada. Sepertinya Kris dan Sena benar-benar bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu tanpa Luhan ketahui.

"Kami bertemu. Bukan Sena yang menemuiku ataupun sebaliknya. Aku juga tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat itu."

"Jangan sakiti dia."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk melunasi hutang-hutangku terhadapnya. Namun ternyata kau bahkan maju satu langkah dariku Luhan." Kris kembali tersenyum kearah Luhan. Entah Luhan bingung kenapa Kris terus tersenyum.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap vas bunga dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya lagi saat ini. Kami murni berteman."

"Ku harap begitu." Luhan tidak menduga Kris akan mengeluarkan kalimat setenang ini. Luhan pikir Kris akan memakinya tidak tahu diri dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kenapa Luhan malah merasa aneh sekarang.

"Kau– kalian berdua berkencan kembali?" Sambil memegang gagang gelasnya, Luhan menatap Kris dengan serius. Meminta jawaban pasti.

"Tidak. Kupikir aku tengah menyukai seseorang." Dengan tersenyum kembali, Kris memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang sebelumnya Luhan lah yang menatap kearah sana. "Tapi kupikir aku terlalu brengsek padanya. Aku takut ia membenciku karena masa laluku."

 _Apa si Kris ini sedang bercerita denganku? Oho! Aku tidak perduli ngomong-ngomong._

"Tidak semua orang selalu memikirkan masa lalu pasangannya, Kris-ssi."

"Berhentilah menyebutku dengan sebutan formal. Aku membencinya." Kris menghela nafas kasar. "Kau– apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu agar kau tidak takut padaku Luhan-ah?"

"Berhenti membicarakan masa lalu. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Kau bilang seperti itu. Tapi bagiku tidak. Kau selalu menatapku seolah-olah aku monster. Kau selalu menghindariku. Aku sudah berdamai dengan Yixing dan tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal itu juga?" Tatapan Kris berubah memelas. Ia lelah melihat Luhan yang bahkan enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak–"

"Kau tahu aku tersiksa? Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu walau nyatanya mungkin kau tidak mungkin memaafkanku. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang mungkin bisa membuatmu dapat menatapku seolah-olah kita telah berdamai. Aku selalu dihantui masa lalu setiap melihatmu Luhan."

Luhan terkekeh. Kekehan yang menurut Kris mengerikan. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih menderita saat melihatmu. Jadi berhentilah menjadi seorang pahlawan kesiangan didepanku. Berpura-puralah kau tidak mengenalku saat kau mungkin melihatku. Karena aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu Kris-ssi."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyebut namamu saat bahkan aku melihatmu didepanku dari jarak ratusan meterpun Luhan!" Kris berteriak emosi. Ia sungguh tidak tahan. Luhan yang seperti ini malah membuat Kris sesak. Ia merasa sangat brengsek sekali saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pura-pura buta dan tuli didepanmu Kris."

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari yang kesepuluh atau kesebelas Luhan juga tidak tahu. Luhan kembali seperti sedia kala. Berangkat menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dan makan siang dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin juga terkadang Baekhyun berada disana.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa kondisi Luhan seperti meratap akan kehadiran Sehun saat ini. Ini sudah cukup lama untuk Luhan tidak berkomunikasi dengan anak albino itu. Ditambah pertemuan terakhir yang tidak menyenangkan untuknya ditoko pakaian.

Sejauh ini Luhan telah mengikuti apa yang keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun inginkan. Menjadi dekat dan membukakan hati untuk Sehun walaupun nyatanya Sehun itu pria yang sialnya tampan. Luhan sungguh tidak perduli lagi kalaupun teman-temannya memusuhinya karena ia akan menikah dengan pria. Tapi sekarang apa? Sehun bahkan terlihat sombong. Mengiriminya pesan saja tidak, bagaimana bisa ia mengunjungi Luhan dikampus. Itu terasa tidak mungkin.

Apa Luhan terlalu banyak berharap? Terkadang Luhan selalu bertanya, kemana sifat Luhan yang dulu? Yang selalu saja menolak Sehun dan berkata _'kau pikir aku ini gay apa!'_ dengan lantang didepan wajah Sehun yang saat itu malah tertawa dan terlihat tidak tersinggung.

Kalau seperti ini, Luhan menjadi malu sendiri. Beberapa hari ini ia ketahuan diam dan menatap kosong papan tulis. Melihat kearah jendela walaupun tidak ada yang menarik disana. Dan Chanyeol akan bilang _'kau terlihat seperti anak gadis yang tidak dikabari kekasihnya hyung.'_ menyebalkan sekali.

Kadang Luhan berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak adil. Kenapa dari ratusan bahkan ribuan wanita cantik didunia ini, harus Oh Sehun yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Kenapa harus Oh Sehun yang akan mengucap janji suci itu bersamanya di altar? Kenapa harus Oh Sehun yang akan menyematkan cincin pernikahan dijari manisnya? Kenapa harus Oh Sehun yang menjadi suaminya?

 _Apa aku demam? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan si Oh sialan Sehun itu._

"Berhenti melamun dan makan yang banyak hyung. Kau ini pesepak bola macam apa?"

" _Astaga! Makanlah seperti pria ge. Kau ini pesepak bola macam apa?"_

"Arghh– kepalaku." Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Mengerang pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut nyeri.

"Astaga hyung. _gwenchana?_ Chanyeol hyung, bawa Luhan ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. _Ppali_ hyung!" Jongin dengan panik menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol yang kini masih membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung, kau ini idiot atau apa? Kau harus membawa Luhan hyung keruang kesehatan!" Sesaat kesadaran Chanyeol terkumpul dan ia buru-buru berjalan kearah meja Luhan. Berjongkok disamping Luhan dan menunggu Jongin memposisikan Luhan dibalik punggungnya untuk digendong keruang kesehatan.

Dengan perginya Chanyeol beserta Luhan, tiba-tiba saja kantin menjadi sangat ramai. Dari yang Jongin dengar, mereka membicarakan Luhan yang memang akhir-akhir ini selalu sensitif pada apapun. Jongin juga tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan selalu merasa sakit kepala. Apa karena dirinya dan Chanyeol banyak bicara?

"Itu tidak mungkin Jongin." Jongin menggeleng mantap. Luhan itu juga manusia rusa yang cerewet. Sayang saja ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Jadilah seperti ini.

" _Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa pria tampan itu tidak datang kembali kemari? Apa dia dan Luhan oppa putus?"_

" _Pasti Luhan oppa seperti itu karena ia dan pria tampan itu putus. Gay tidak akan bertahan lama."_

" _Aku bingung kenapa Luhan sunbae benar-benar tidak tahu malu menjadi gay saat ia selalu mengencani banyak wanita disini."_

" _Aku kasihan dengan Luhan oppa. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan."_

Ya seperti itu. Mahasiswi dikampus selalu membuat gosip saat sesuatu kecil terjadi dihadapan mereka. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng malas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Menggendong tasnya dibahu kanannya dan menenteng tas coklat Luhan ditangan kirinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusul Chanyeol juga Luhan diruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama untuk Sehun berdiam diri seperti ini tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia dan Luhan terlalu lama berjaga jarak. Dan sialnya ia merindukan Luhan. Luhannya.

Setiap hari ia selalu bertanya dalam hati apakah Luhan makan dengan baik? Apa ia masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya? Apa ia masih bertemu dengan Kris itu? Semua pertanyaan itu selalu muncul diotaknya tiga kali sehari seperti anjuran minum obat. Dan Sehun cukup terganggu akan hal itu.

Sehun menutup laptopnya. Ia mendesah kesal. "Apa yang pria itu lakukan padaku?"

Mungkin Sehun yang dulu dingin telah berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Luhan itu seperti pensil warna dan Sehun adalah kertas putih polos tanpa coretan disana. Luhan selalu membuat harinya berwarna dan selalu dapat membuatnya berubah kearah yang lebih baik. Dan sekarang? Bahkan ia bingung apa alasan ia harus tersenyum? Untuk apa ia tersenyum?

Tokk.. Tokk..

"Masuk." Sehun menatap pintu coklat itu datar. Menunggu orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Maaf Tuan Oh. Tuan Wu Yifan telah sampai dan ingin bertemu dengan anda." Itu suara sekertarisnya. Park Sooyoung.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia masuk."

Suasana hati Sehun sedang dalam kondisi minus dan kenapa juga ada tamu dari perusahaan lain saat ini. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bernegosiasi atau sebagainya dengan orang yang bernama Wu Yifan ini.

 _Tunggu, Wu Yifan?_

"Permisi, Tuan Oh Sehun." Sebuah suara terdengar dipendengaran Sehun. Ia mendongak. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangannya yang kini terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dihadapannya. Pria itu membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum. Berjalan mendekat kearah meja Sehun.

"Kris Wu _imnida._ Saya perwakilan dari perusahaan yang anda tanda tangani kontraknya dua minggu yang lalu."

Sehun dapat melihat pria jangkung ini tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum ramah yang malah disambut tidak menyenangkan dari Sehun. Kris nampak bingung saat Sehun bahkan tidak menjawab apapun dan malah menelitinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Memberikan pandangan menilai.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan saya, Tuan Oh?" Kris bertanya dengan tenang. Memperhatikan penampilannya yang menurutnya sudah cukup sopan untuk berhadapan dengan manusia seperti Oh Sehun ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan anda. Itu hanya kebiasaan saya. Silahkan duduk." Jawab Sehun mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk dihadapaannya.

Takdir apa ini? Selama ini Sehun selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa tampang dari sosok Kris yang Luhan takuti –menurut Chanyeol- dan sekarang bahkan mereka memiliki hubungan kerjasama perusahaan? Hebat sekali.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa anda kemari– Tuan Wu?" Sehun dengan sebisa mungkin memberikan ekspresi datar yang tenang namun tangannya bahkan tidak bisa untuk tidak mengepal saat ini.

"Tentu saja membicarakan kerjasama perusahaan kita. Mendengar kau memiliki umur yang berada dibawahku, mungkin kita bisa melakukan ini dengan santai. Bukankah begitu Tuan Oh?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu profesionalitas dalam bekerja, Tuan Wu? Saya lebih muda ataupun tua, anda harus tetap menghormati saya layaknya ketua yang posisinya jauh diatas anda." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap remeh kearah Kris.

 _Jadi bajingan seperti ini yang Luhan takuti?_

"Apa perusahaan kita memiliki perselisihan sebelumnya? Anda tidak sepatutnya bersikap tidak sopan pada saya, Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat." Kris kali ini tidak bisa meredam emosinya. Kurang ajar sekali anak ini menghinanya. Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Sopan tidak sopan itu adalah wewenangku karena kau menginjakkan kakimu diperusahaanku saat ini. Dan kau tahu–" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Meremas dokumen yang sebelumnya Sehun baca. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada disekitar Luhanku seperti hama."

.

.

.

Jarum jam pada jam dindingnya telah bergeser ke angka satu pagi tapi Kris bahkan tidak bisa untuk memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran konyol yang bersarang diotaknya bahkan ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan satupun disana.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup membuatnya tegang di perusahaan Oh tadi, mereka berdua berbicara santai layaknya klient dan entah itu adalah bakat seorang Oh Sehun untuk mempermainkan emosinya atau ada niat terselubung disana.

Pembicaraan mengenai Luhan di kantor Oh Sehun tadi agaknya benar-benar membuat Kris terganggu. Kenapa bos dari perusahaan besar itu mengenal Luhan? Oh ayolah, bahkan Luhan bukan seorang artis jadi bagaimana Sehun dapat mengenal Luhan? Bahkan ia mendengar jelas kalau Sehun itu menyematkan tanda kepemilikannya dinama Luhan.

" _Kau tidak seharusnya berada disekitar Luhanku seperti hama."_

Apakah itu tidak terdengar menjijikan? Katakanlah Kris berlebihan. Tapi itu terdengar aneh saat seorang pria memberikan tanda kepemilikan terhadap nama Luhan dihapannya. Kris bahkan merasa tercengang sesaat saat Oh Sehun itu mendadak serius saat menyebut nama Luhan. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Dunia bahkan sangat luas. Bagaimana aku bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki sangkut paut seperti ini." Kris mendecih sebal. Dari sekian banyak klient bisnis, baru kali ini Kris menemukan yang unik. Yang menantang seperti Oh Sehun.

Jadi sekarang ia memiliki dua musuh? Sehun juga Luhan. Baiklah.

"Tunggu, Oh Sehun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama yang serupa." Kris menatap lurus kearah lukisan pemandangan didalam kamarnya. Menerawang jauh saat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama Oh Sehun itu di ucap.

" _Ya dia Oh Sehun. Dia calon suami Lu– "_

Benar. Kris baru ingat kalau Sena saat itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan dia benar menyebut nama Sehun.

 _Astaga, berarti Sehun itu adalah adik Sena?_

"Ya ampun. Bisakah aku pergi ke planet lain saja? Kenapa mereka harus kakak beradik?" Gumam Kris lelah. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tapi tunggu–" Kris seperti mendapat ilham kembali. "Ia bilang, Oh Sehun itu calon suami Lu? Apa yang Sena maksud adalah Luhan?" Ia membelalakkan matanya, tersadar dari apa yang baru saja melintas diotaknya.

"Jadi Luhan– akan menikah dengan pria? Astaga."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari Kris yang tiba-tiba berada didepan kelasnya dan tersenyum manis. Luhan yang melihat itu malah bergidik ngeri. Apa yang ada didepannya ini seorang Kris Wu yang arogan itu? Kemana jiwa sombongnya dulu?

"Luhan, bisa kita makan siang bersama?" Kris bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Aku bingung, padahal ini kampus bukan restoran. Tapi kenapa banyak orang luar yang tertarik untuk menjajah kantin kampus ini." Luhan menggeleng jengah dan berjalan melewati Kris. Ia menemukan wajah Sehun didalam pikirannya. Ini sama seperti Sehun yang selalu datang hanya untuk makan siang dengannya.

 _Ah sialan, kenapa jadi Oh Sehun lagi?_

Luhan mengabaikan derap langkah Kris yang sepertinya tidak menyerah dan malah mengikuti Luhan yang saat ini tengah melangkah ke kantin kampus untuk makan siang.

Mungkin ia tidak akan sejengah ini kalau saja bukan Kris yang datang. Atau mungkin dia akan lebih lega kalau Sehun yang mengunjunginya.

 _Sialan, kenapa jadi Sehun terus yang aku pikirkan!_

"Luhan hyung?" Seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Luhan dan tersenyum ramah. Itu malah membuat Luhan menatap pria itu kesal.

 _Dia tidak ada kapoknya sudah dipermalukan oleh Sehun apa?_

"Ada apa Mingyu-ya?" Dengan terpaksa, Luhan tersenyum samar. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya angkuh menunggu si bocah tinggi itu berbicara.

"Aku– bisakah kita bicara?" Luhan tersenyum sinis. Menatap Mingyu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Ia membawa tangan kanannya kearah bahu Mingyu. "Kau– belum jera?"

Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan untuk Kim Mingyu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang yang disukainya. Dan Luhan adalah yang pertama yang menolaknya dengan gamblang.

"Tapi hyung aku ingin menjelaskan soal–" Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya dengan terpaksa saat ada suara lain yang mengintrupsinya.

"Luhan sedang ada urusan denganku. Lain kali kau harus membuat janji diresepsionis." Ujar Kris sinis dan menarik pelan lengan Luhan menjauh dari hadapan bocah tinggi itu dan mencari kursi kosong.

Awalnya memang Luhan ingin memberontak. Tapi mengingat Kris telah membantunya keluar dari lingkarang emosi terhadap Mingyu, ia harus berterimakasih saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui makan siang bersamamu Kris. Aku harus makan bersama temanku disana." Luhan berujar sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Luhan dan Kris duduk.

Kris mendesah malas. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Aku harus kembali kekantor setelah ini. Apa benar kau dan Oh Sehun akan menikah?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu dat– APA?"

"Kau cukup menjawab ya atau tidak Luhan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu atau Oh Sehun yang terhormat akan mengamuk padaku hari ini."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Tampak berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana pria bule ini tahu kalau dia dan Oh Sehun memiliki hubungan?

"Apa Sena memberitahumu?" Luhan berbisik dan sedikit mendekatkan diri kearah Kris. Kalau sampai ada mahasiswi yang tahu, bisa habis ia menjadi bahan gosip kembali disini.

"Jadi itu benar?" Kris ikut-ikutan berbisik. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan agar suaranya tidak ada yang mendengar. "Kau akan menikah dengan pria?"

Tersadar dengan jarak yang makin dekat dengan Kris, Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan bokongnya dikursi kantin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku punya alasan untuk itu Kris."

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Didunia ini, ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya kau tidak tahu apa alasannya Kris."

"Aku serius."

Luhan tidak paham apakah ini Sena atau malah Sehun yang membocorkan pernikahan rahasianya dengan anak keluarga Oh itu. Dan kenapa hal seperti ini bisa sampai ditelinga seorang Wu Yifan sialan yang sekarang tengah berubah menjadi seorang reporter dadakan dihadapannya? Seharusnya Kris tidak perlu tahu perihal pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Tapi bagaimana ini? Luhan tidak bisa mengelak.

" _Wow, gege._ Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?" Suara seorang perempuan tiba-tiba ikut tergabung disebelah Luhan. Dan itu sukses membuatnya menoleh horror.

Kembali, Luhan dibuat terkejut yang sebelumnya ia melihat Kris didepan kelasnya dan sekarang–

"Irene-ssi– bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

.

.

.

Baik Kris maupun Luhan tidak mampu untuk berbicara saat ini. Ini pertemuan yang tidak terencana antara dirinya juga Kris. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Darimana Irene tahu kalau Luhan berkuliah disini? Apa si Sehun sialan itu menceritakan dirinya pada Irene?

 _Mana mungkin Sehun mengingatku. Berkhayal._

Menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya pelan, Luhan akhirnya berani untuk membuka suaranya. "Irene-ssi, ada apa kau datang kemari? Darimana kau tahu aku berkuliah disini?"

Kris nampak diam memperhatikan Luhan. Mungkin dia juga bingung kenapa saudara jauhnya itu dapat mengenal Luhan dan Luhan juga mengenal saudaranya itu. Kris sekarang paham bahwa pepatah yang mengatakan _'dunia ini tidak seluas yang kau kira'_ adalah benar adanya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku ingin makan siang bersamamu?" Irene nampak tersenyum cantik dihadapan Luhan. Mungkin dirinya yang dulu akan merasa tersanjung saat seorang wanita cantik tersenyum manis padanya, tapi kenapa Luhan malah merasa muak?

"Aku tahu. Aku masih mengingatnya. Tapi setidaknya buatlah janji denganku– maksudku kau tahu aku cukup sibuk." Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh kearah Kris yang kini hanya diam, sepertinya tengah berpikir langkah apalagi yang akan pria itu lakukan untuk membuat saudara perempuannya itu tidak curiga dengan pertemuan ini.

" _Ani,_ tapi kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan Yifan _gege?_ Kalian saling mengenal?" Kini Irene segera menoleh kearah kirinya. Melihat saudara jauhnya itu hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Ada apa dengan saudaranya itu?

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bisnis? Jangan mengada-ada. Ia sedang tidak berbisnis dan apabila wanita ini bertanya perihal bisnis apa dan pertanyaannya yang lain, apa yang akan Luhan jawab?

"Aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan temanku, Joohyun-ah. Kebetulan aku tidak menemukannya dan malah bertemu Luhan di lorong kampus. Ia mengajakku kesini agar lebih mudah mencari anak itu. Karena seperti yang kau lihat, ini jam makan siang." Kris tersenyum meyakinkan kearah Irene dan ditanggapi dengan acuh oleh Irene. Luhan jadi ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan. Apa _gege_ sudah menemukan teman _gege?_ "

" _Ne,_ dia ada disebelah sana. Aku permisi–" Ia menoleh kearah Luhan sekilas dan tersenyum aneh. "Terimakasih Luhan-ssi."

Pria tinggi itupun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh, keluar dari area kantin dan sepertinya ia akan langsung pulang mengingat pria itu berbelok kearah kanan. Arah yang sama saat kau ingin menuju parkiran kampus.

"Luhan-ah, kau tidak sibuk kan hari ini?" Irene menatap penuh minat pada Luhan dan tidak sekalipun menyudahi senyumannya. "Oh iya, dia itu saudara jauhku yang tinggal di Beijing. Kami benar-benar tidak dekat. Tapi kau tahu? Dia sangat tampan bukan?" Irene terkekeh geli saat mengingat wajah bule Kris itu.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas. " _Ne._ Dia sangat tampan, Irene-ssi."

.

.

.

Kembali, Chanyeol dan Jongin terdiam. Mereka seharusnya makan siang bertiga dengan Luhan. Tapi lagi-lagi ada orang bodoh yang menyela mereka lagi hari ini. Sudah keberapa kalinya mereka hanya makan siang berdua saja seperti sepasang _gay_ disini.

"Jadi siapa lagi pria itu?" Jongin membuka suaranya. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan menenggaknya kasar. Ia bingung, kenapa Luhan selalu saja dikelilingi manusia yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal? Sepenting itukah Luhan hyungnya?

"Itu pria yang beberapa waktu lalu menemui Luhan dikampus. Aku mendengar dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbicara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan yang saat ini tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat emas.

Merasa terkejut, Jongin kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya. "Ah, jadi itu pria bule yang kau bilang hyung?" Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

" _Itukan pria yang mengejar Luhan sunbae! Aku benar-benar mengingat wajahnya demi Tuhan."_

" _Sekarang apalagi? Pria albino waktu itu tidak pernah datang lagi dan sekarang pria bule itu datang lagi. Benar-benar. Luhan sunbae dikelilingi pria tampan. Tidak heran dia bisa menjadi gay."_

" _Apa Luhan oppa telah berubah haluan lagi? Lihat dia duduk berdua dengan wanita cantik itu. Tunggu– sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita itu."_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja terjadi gosip saat Luhan kedatangan tamu dadakan dikampus. Memang salahkan saja ketenaran Luhan dikampus ini. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Apapun yang dilakukan Luhan pasti menjadi bahan perbincangan.

"Tunggu–" Tiba-tiba saja Jongin memekik terkejut. Itu berhasil membuat pandangan lurus Chanyeol teralihkan dan sekarang ia memandang heran kearah Jongin yang saat ini tengah memandangi objek yang sama dengannya. Luhan dan seorang wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia sesekali melihat kearah Luhan dan setelahnya kearah Jongin. Mencoba mencari masalah disana.

"Bae– Joohyun?" Jongin menajamkan penglihatannya pada wanita yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan berposisi membelakangi mereka disini.

"Nama siapa itu?"

"Benar. Itu Bae Joohyun. Dia–" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan setelahnya mendesah malas. "Mantan kekasih sepupuku. Bagaimana ia dapat mengenal Luhan hyung kita?"

" _Ne?_ "

.

.

.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Luhan menemani Irene berkeliling kampusnya. Beberapa pekikan kagum sesekali terdengar dari bibir Irene dan itu sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum bangga. Bangga ia bisa berada dikampus sebagus dan sebaik ini.

" _Daebak!_ Kampusmu benar-benar yang terbaik. Kampus Sehun kan juga seperti ini di Australia."

 _Sehun lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama bajingan sialan itu._

Kali ini Luhan tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya sesekali bergumam membenarkan dan menggeleng jika itu tidak benar. Tersenyum saat Irene memekik kagum kembali dan berjalan dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba saja Irene memberhentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Luhan. Itu sukses membuat Luhan berhenti ditempat dan ikut-ikutan menoleh kearah Irene. Memandang Irene dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya. "Kau sakit Luhan-ah? Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini." Ujar Irene sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Luhan.

Luhan menepis tangan Irene dengan halus dan tersenyum samar. Ia menggeleng pelan. " _Aniyo,_ Irene-ssi. Aku tidak sedang sakit."

"Ayolah, jangan gunakan bahasa formal denganku Luhan-ah."

"Sehun akan tidak suka padaku saat aku memanggilmu _sok_ akrab, Irene-ssi." Luhan kembali tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju taman kampus. Terlihat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah mereka dan berbisik pelan.

Ini yang membuat Luhan jengah. Bahkan Luhan bukan artis. Tapi kenapa gerak-geriknya selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan?

"Sehun tidak ada disini. Lagipula kenapa kau harus merasa tidak enak padanya?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya perlahan. Berjalan kearah bangku taman dan memposisikan tubuhnya disana. Menatap lurus kearah kolam dihadapannya.

"Karena kau kekasihnya tentu saja. Ia akan mengira bahwa aku tidak–" Irene buru-buru menyela.

" _Mwo?_ Kekasih apanya? Kami telah lama berpisah Luhan-ah. Dan tidak pernah memutuskan untuk bersama kembali."

Luhan dengan sigap menoleh kearah Irene dan mengerjap lucu. Itu malah membuat Irene tertawa disampingnya. Luhan itu benar-benar manis untuk ukuran seorang pria dan Irene belum pernah mendapatkan satupun yang seperti ini.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia tersenyum tipis. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh ribut disana. Apakah Luhan tersenyum senang karena ternyata Sehun dan Irene tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?

 _Jadi mereka berteman ya?_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu Luhan-ah?" Irene terlihat bingung saat tiba-tiba kedapatan Luhan tersenyum kelewat manis disampingnya.

 _Astaga Luhan._

Luhan segera berdehem. Dan menghapus senyuman bodohnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak– hanya saja aku senang." Dengan wajah datar ia menoleh kearah Irene. "Berarti sekarang kau sedang– sendiri."

Luhan dapat melihat wajah Irene memerah. Entah Luhan juga bingung kenapa gadis itu harus tersipu malu. Memang Luhan salah bicara ya? Sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak menggombal atau apa pada gadis itu. Tapi kenapa gadis itu jadi salah tingkah?

"Aku akan menunggu." Irene tiba-tiba berbicara dengan mata berbinarnya. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Sebenarnya ini bukan waktunya untuk Luhan berpikir lambat. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna kalimat Irene tadi. Sampai gadis itu mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipinya dan berjalan pergi dari taman kampus.

 _Apa-apaan gadis itu!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

" _Aku ingin bermain bola baba!" Luhan kecil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tangannya masih memeluk erat bola kesayangannya dan kini ia benar-benar telah siap untuk datang ke klub sepak bola yang beberapa waktu lalu direkomendasikan oleh teman sekolahnya, Jung Hoseok._

" _Baba tidak suka kalau Luhan bermain bola. Luhan harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan Luhan harus datang ke kursus piano." Babanya terlihat marah. Pasalnya ini adalah jadwal Luhan untuk kursus piano dan anaknya itu malah sudah siap dengan seragam bolanya. Benar-benar._

 _Luhan mendengus lucu. "Luhan itu laki-laki baba. Teman Luhan yang laki-laki semuanya bermain bola. Luhan juga ingin bermain bola!" Dengan kesal Luhan melempar asal bolanya. Dan_

 _PRANG–_

 _Bola Luhan mengenai vas bunga kesukaan mama diatas meja. Dan bola mata Luhan benar-benar ingin keluar saat ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti mamanya marah? Bagaimana kalau mamanya tidak sayang lagi padanya?_

" _Xi Luhan!" Babanya memukul lengan Luhan dan Luhan hanya meringis disana. Ia memang salah._

" _Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah dan–"_

 _Ting Tong–_

" _Diam disini Luhan." Babanya berjalan menuju pintu utama guna melihat siapakah yang datang kerumah._

 _Luhan yang masih sebal dengan babanya, duduk disofa. Memungut bolanya dan memeluknya erat. Menunduk sedih. Ia hari ini pasti sudah ditunggu oleh Hoseok juga Woohyun dilapangan. Lalu bagaimana Luhan mengabarinya?_

" _Luhan, ada Shixun disini." Suara teriakan baba membuat lamunan Luhan buyar. Ia dengan semangat berjalan menuju ruang tamu._

 _Wu Shixun. Anak itu bisa Luhan ajak untuk keluar rumah dan Luhan bisa bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Shixun datang disaat yang sangat tepat. Yeay!_

" _Halo Wu Shixun." Luhan memberikan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat dengan tangan Shixun. Dan Sehun meraih tangan itu dengan wajah senang._

" _Hai gege." Senyuman bulan sabit dari Shixun benar-benar manis. Anak ini benar-benar polos –menurut Luhan-_

" _Kalian bisa bermain. Baba ingin mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan diruang kerja. Kalau kalian lapar, bilang para bibi untuk membuat makanan. Arrachi?"_

" _Ne." Shixun dan Luhan menjawab serempak dan setelah itu babanya pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua._

" _Shixun, aku ingin–"_

" _Gege hari ini akan bermain sepak bola kan? Pasti babanya gege tadi marah-marah ya?" Shixun berbisik sambil melirik kearah ruang kerja ayah Luhan._

" _Kau masih ingat kalau aku akan bermain bola hari ini? Baba marah-marah dan tidak memperbolehkan aku keluar." Luhan menampilkan wajah cemberut sambil masih memeluk bolanya dengan sayang._

" _Tentu saja! Memang untuk apa aku datang kemari? Aku ingin menculik gege dan membawa gege ke lapangan sepak bola." Jawab Shixun dan merangkul pundak sempit Luhan._

 _Luhan tersenyum cerah dan ikut merangkul Shixun. "Kau benar-benar datang disaat yang sangat tepat Wu Shixun!"_

" _Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita keluar sebelum babamu melihat." Shixun menyeret lengan kanan Luhan keluar menuju lapangan sepak bola._

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang benar-benar dinanti semua orang. Tidak terkecuali seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menginginkan sebuah hari libur. Toh ia juga tidak seperti pengusaha lainnya yang hanya mendedikasikan hidupnya demi pekerjaan setiap hari.

"Sehun-ah, tidakkah ini sudah dekat?" Ibunya memulai percakapan dimeja makan. Disana ada ayahnya beserta kakaknya juga Daehan yang kini masih terlihat mengantuk dikursinya.

 _Daehan benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan._

"Eomma, bisakah untuk menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku dan Luhan–" Sehun menggela nafas pelan. Menatap dengan wajah memelas kearah ibunya. "Kami sedang menyesuaikan diri."

Kakaknya yang saat itu tengah membenarkan posisi duduk Daehan ikut menoleh dan mendengarkan perkataan Sehun dengan saksama. Ia menatap adiknya yang kini nampak sedikit– sedih? Apa mereka berdua tengah bertengkar?

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Sena akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

Sehun menoleh kearah kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Kejadian Luhan dan kakaknya sudah sangat lama dan hubungan kakaknya dengan Luhan sudah kandas beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa saat ia melihat wajah kakaknya, ia merasa sesak sekali?

" _Aniyo._ Hanya sebuah permasalahan kecil. Dan Luhan terlihat sedang sakit noona."

"Luhan sedang sakit? Ia sedang sakit apa Sehun-ah? Apa serius? Kau sudah–" Perkataan Sena terputus saat seisi rumah, bahkan Daehan pun menengok heran kearahnya. Ia tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan adik ipar. Kalian akan segera menikah. Jadi setidaknya Luhan harus sehat."

Ibunya menghela nafas dan kembali menatap fokus pada Sehun. "Apakah Luhan sudah– berhasil mengingatmu?"

Apa Luhan mengingatnya? Sehun juga tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi Sehun yakin, pusingnya kepala Luhan dan _dejavu_ yang dialami Luhan seperti yang Chanyeol bilang itu adalah fase dimana Luhan tengah mengingat beberapa potongan memorinya dimasa lalu dari perkataan yang Sehun atau orang lain katakan tanpa sengaja dihadapannya.

Dirinya tidak yakin apa yang Luhan ingat itu adalah dia atau masa kecilnya bersama sang kakak maupun keluarga lainnya. Tapi Sehun benar-benar yakin bahwa lambat laun Luhan pasti mengingatnya. Bagaimanapun sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"Aku– tidak tahu eomma. Aku tidak ingin memaksa otak Luhan untuk kembali kemasa lalu, mengingatku. Aku hanya–" Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja. "Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Bukan hanya dulu. Tapi sekarangpun masih sama."

Ayah, ibu juga kakaknya tampak menatap terkejut kearah Sehun. Mereka memang memberikan ijin terhadap Sehun untuk menikah dengan Luhan karena itu juga sebagian dari janji yang telah keluarga mereka dan keluarga Luhan sepakati saat Sehun tengah berada didalam kandungan dulu. Tapi untuk perasaan Sehun sesungguhnya, orangtuanya benar-benar tidak tahu menau. Mereka hanya tahu, Sehun akan menikah dan mungkin saja tengah melakukan pendekatan dengan Luhan.

"Kau– apa?" Kini ayahnya berbicara. Menatap terkejut pada putranya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Oh Sehun memang telah menyimpang bahkan sebelum anaknya itu dijodohkan olehnya?

Merasa ditatap aneh oleh ayahnya, Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Menatap lurus pada sepiring sup dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar belum berani menatap ibu apalagi ayahnya.

"Aku–" Sehun memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan membukanya perlahan. "Aku menyukai Luhan bahkan sebelum kalian menjodohkanku dengannya."

" _Ani._ Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mengajarimu menyimpang Sehun. Kalaupun kami tidak memiliki kesepakatan dengan keluar Xi, aku bahkan tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan pria itu." Ayahnya terdengar kecewa.

"Itu tidak akan ada gunanya appa. Ini sudah takdir. Menyimpang ataupun tidak, aku akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan. Jangan menjadi kecewa seperti itu." Sehun mendelik tidak suka.

Keluarganya benar-benar aneh. Mereka yang menjodohkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Mereka juga yang terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyimpang seperti ini.

Ya, memang benar. Sehun dulu tidak tahu apa artinya jatuh cinta. Sampai saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun. Dan saat itu Luhan berada diusia tujuh belas tahun. Tepat saat setelahnya Luhan meninggalkannya dan melupakannya, ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini perasaan yang membuatnya bahagia adalah jatuh cinta. Dan ia telah jatuh cinta kepada sahabat kecilnya. Seorang pria dengan wajah manis dan cantik itu. Luhan.

"Dia memang serasi dengan Sehun, _yeobo._ Aku tidak perduli seperti apa. Tapi memang benar kata Sehun. Mereka sudah menjadi takdir. Dan bukankah bagus kalau ternyata anakmu telah mencintai Luhan?" Ibunya terdengar tengah beradu argumen dengan ayahnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun jengah. Seharusnya ia tidak lepas bicara tadi.

"Terserah." Ayahnya berbicara dengan nada tidak suka. Dan setelahnya Sehun melihat ayahnya meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan kearah kamar. Tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya.

 _Jadi si tua itu mau menyalahkanku yang menyimpang? Dia duluan yang mempertemukan aku kembali dengan Luhan!_

.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan keluarga Xi. Saat ini Luhan juga keluarganya tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dan sesekali berbincang mengenai kampus Luhan dan Luna.

Ini adalah impian Luhan. Seperti hari ini. Keluarganya benar-benar utuh seperti keluarga harmonis yang sering Luhan lihat diluar sana. Ia mendambakan momen-momen dimana ia dan keluarganya dapat berkumpul, berbincang, bahkan makan disatu meja yang sama.

 _Akhirnya baba bisa berada disini._

Tadi malam Luhan bermimpi aneh. Sangat aneh. Ia bertemu dengan anak kecil yang tidak ia kenal. Anak itu dengan berani _menculiknya_ dan membantunya untuk datang ke latihan sepak bola. Luhan masih ingat, disana tubuhnya sangat kecil. Berarti itu saat ia masih kecil. Tapi siapa anak laki-laki itu?

 _Hanya bunga tidur._

Luhan baru saja akan memotong dagingnya namun ia hentikan saat ia mendengar babanya berdehem pelan. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap babanya, menunggu beliau berbicara.

"Luhan-ah, bukankah ini sudah dekat? Baba ingin tahu, seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun. Apakah kalian–"

"Bisakah baba menunggu sebentar lagi? Kami sedang dalam masa beradaptasi." Jawab Luhan menyela. Meletakkan pisau makannya dan berbicara serius dengan babanya.

"Beradaptasi? Ini hampir satu bulan lamanya dan kalian belum memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain?" Ibunya ikut bertanya. Merasa terkejut. Seperti yang ia lihat, anaknya sudah membuka jalan lebar untuk pria bermarga Oh itu. Tapi kenapa butuh waktu lebih lama lagi?

"Eomma, bahkan anakmu yang tampan ini sudah jatuh cinta dengan Oh–"

" _Jiejie!_ " Luhan merengek. Ia menatap kesal kearah kakaknya yang sepertinya senang sekali menggodanya dengan embel-embel nama Sehun itu. Kemarin Luna tampak tidak suka dengan Sehun. Tapi entah dapat ilham darimana kakaknya itu tiba-tiba berubah haluan.

"Kau bisa mengadopsi anak setelahnya." Babanya tersenyum tulus kearah Luhan. "Kau– benar-benar berubah dalam waktu hampir satu bulan ini."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Berubah apanya? Ini masih Luhan baba yang tampan. Aku tidak berubah sama sekali."

Kini Luhan merasa ia tengah melawak saja. Baba, ibu dan juga kakaknya kini menertawakannya. Apa ada yang lucu? Luhan benar kan? Ia masih Luhan yang sama. Luhan yang tampan tentu saja.

"Bukan penampilanmu sayang. Tapi kepribadianmu. Kau menjadi lebih manis dan tidak _urakan_ seperti dulu. Baba menyukai itu."

 _Sial, kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Oh Sehun saat ini?_

Benar-benar. Luhan benar-benar jengah menampik perasaan ini. Ia sudah ratusan kali menggumamkan bahwa ia tidak merindukan Sehun. Tapi disetiap tarikan nafasnya seolah-olah pikirannya melayang jauh. Menerawang sosok Oh Sehun diseberang sana.

Luhan pernah mendengar bahwa karma benar-benar berlaku didunia ini. Apakah perasaan perduli terhadap Sehun ini adalah bagian dari karma? Apa karena dulu Luhan selalu memaki Sehun, makanya ia malah menyukai Sehun seperti ini?

Sadarlah Luhan. Kalian menikah bahkan hanya tuntutan keluarga. Itu memalukan sekali saat kau seorang pria namun kau harus berada dialtar bersama pria lain dan parahnya menjadi satu atap setelahnya. Apa tidak terdengar menjijikan?

Dan apa tadi yang babanya pikirkan? Mengadopsi anak? Membayangkan hidup bersama Oh Sehun saja membuat Luhan pusing setengah mati dan sekarang ia akan memikirkan tentang anak? Mau dipanggil apa dia kelak oleh anaknya? Appa? Baba? Daddy? Lalu siapa yang menjadi ibunya? Sehun? Bahkan sialnya Oh Sehun si serigala licik itu lebih sempurna segala-galanya dari Luhan.

" _Aigoo._ Benar-benar kasihan sekali." Luhan menggumam pelan. Ia kembali meraih pisau makannya dan memotong bagian demi bagian dagingnya. Ia baru saja akan menyuapkan potongan ketiga, namun suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Biar aku yang menemui tamu didepan."

Luhan dengan sigap beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Pasti _maid_ nya akan mengijinkan orang itu masuk saat mereka mengenal mereka sebagai tamu itu dekat Luhan maupun keluarganya.

"Luhan hyung!" Pekikan nyaring langsung saja melewati gendang telinga Luhan yang membuat Luhan merengut kesal. Sepagi ini ia harus dihadiahi teriakan cempreng dari adiknya. Byun Baekhyun sialan yang sayangnya amat imut ini.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusak singkat rambut hitam Baekhyun. "Ada apa pagi-pagi kau datang kerumahku? Ingin minta sarapan?"

"Ya! Memang kau pikir aku kesini hanya ingin minta makan saja ya? Aku ingin berkunjung hyung." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Dengan bercanda, Luhan mengecup bibir adiknya itu dan setelahnya tertawa menggoda melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah memerah malu.

"Ya! Kau mana bisa menciumku hyung!" Baekhyun bersungut. Menghapus jejak bibir Luhan dibibirnya dengan mengelapnya pada punggung tangan berkali-kali.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku bukan penyebar rabies. Sudahlah ayo masuk." Luhan mengambil lengan kanan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya. Membawa pria mungil itu masuk menuju ruang makan keluarganya.

Saat mereka telah sampai diruang makan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepas pegangannya pada tangan Luhan dan berlari mendekat kearah babanya dan dengan riang memeluk babanya.

"Xi Boxian rupanya. Kau kemana saja nak? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermain kemari." Babanya menepuk Baekhyun saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya dikursi tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kemari. Tapi kakakku yang tampan ini selalu tidak ada dirumah." Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin, gerakan yang benar-benar dibuat-buatnya. "Luhan _ge_ jarang sekali berada dirumah dan berkencan dengan seorang gadis dikampus. Aku benar-benar–"

"Siapa wanita yang kau kencani Xi Luhan?" Babanya menyela marah. Walaupun mungkin saat kau mendengar baba Luhan bicara, beliau menempatkan suara setenang mungkin disana.

"Aku– aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun baba." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Gadis mana yang Baekhyun katakan? Memang ia pernah melihat Luhan berkencan kembali dengan wanita akhir-akhir ini?

 _Bae Joohyun._

"Lalu siapa yang Boxian sebut dengan gadis itu?" Babanya tampan menghela nafas. Meletakkan garpu dan sendok makannya disisi piring dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"Itu– dia kenalan Sehun. Kebetulan karena pertemuan itu aku jadi mengenalnya. Dan aku sedang tidak berkencan dengannya baba, demi Tuhan." Luhan berbicara dengan wajah memelas dan nada gugup. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ini asal bicara didepan babanya? Sial.

"Jangan bergurau. Baba sudah tekankan padamu kalau jangan mengencani gadis manapun lagi. Kau akan segera menikah dengan Sehun dan kau–"

"Baba!" Luhan menyela tajam. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi si Baekhyun mungil tidak tahu menahu tentang pernikahan rahasia ini. Jadi Luhan harap babanya tidak melanjutkan perdebatan paginya disini. Didepan Baekhyun.

"Kau– apa? Kau akan menikah?"

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan maupun Baekhyun. Tadi saat diruang makan, mereka hampir saja bertengkar karena _yeah_ Baekhyun tidak terima kalau Luhan hyungnya bahkan akan menikah dan dia tidak tahu akan hal ini? Apa Luhan telah melupakan Baekhyun?

"Aku tidak mengerti," Baekhyun bersuara. Menendang udara kosong dikakinya dan matanya menatap lurus air mancur didepannya. "Kau akan menikah dan tidak bilang apa-apa padaku? Keterlaluan."

Jujur, Luhan bahkan belum memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk menjelaskan perihal pernikahan dadakannya dengan Oh Sehun. Dan bagaimana Luhan dapat menghadapi Baekhyun?

" _Mian,_ " Luhan mendengus. Semua telah terbongkar sudah. "Aku ingin memberitahumu nanti saat aku siap. Tapi– sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan padamu hari ini."

Baekhyun dengan segera menoleh kearah kiri, kearah Luhan. "Mari jelaskan. Jangan membuatku menunggu." Ujarnya dengan tatapan kecewa disana.

"Aku– keluargaku memiliki sebuah perjanjian dengan keluarga Oh, mungkin kau pernah lihat pria yang beberapa waktu lalu terus menggangguku di kantin? Itu si anak bungsu Oh bernama Oh Sehun." Jelas Luhan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan pada Baekhyun secara rinci nantinya. Ia juga menunggu respon Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku bertanya tentang pernikahan dan kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang silsilah keluarga? Aku tidak perduli." Rajuk Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Bicaralah yang jelas. Otakku tidak secerdas kau, asal kau tahu."

Luhan terkekeh sesaat dan menjelaskan kembali. "Oh Sehun. Pria itu adalah calon suamiku nanti. Kami akan menikah di Amerika dan _yeah_ menjadi sepasang suami dan suami mungkin."

" _Omo!_ " Baekhyun menutup mulut mungilnya dengan tangan. "Kau– apa? Kau tidak _gay_ kan hyung? Kenapa–"

Luhan segera menjeda respon Baekhyun dan sebelumnya mendesah lelah. "Aku– aku tidak tahu Baekhyun-ah. Tapi aku terus berpikir, sepertinya aku mampu menjadi _gay_ hanya untuknya. Dan fakta terbaru itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Oh ayolah, kemana Luhan hyungku yang selalu meninju pria manapun yang menyentuhnya?" Baekhyun menyindir. Ia ingat sekali, Luhan sering membuat babak belur beberapa orang yang hanya mencoba memeluk pundaknya atau mencoba menggandeng tangannya. Dan sekarang ia menemukan fakta baru bahwa Luhan akan menikah dengan seorang pria? Apa Baekhyun salah dengar?

Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Luhan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun-ah. Aku paham. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia selalu menggangguku. Mengganggu kehidupanku bahkan mengganggu pikiranku. Selalu datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Memberikan sinar cinta dimatanya seakan-akan dia telah menyukai sosokku sejak lama. Dan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat kau mengetahui bahwa _kau telah terjebak jauh disana?_ Terjebak dalam pesona seseorang yang lebih payahnya lagi seorang pria. Aku muak Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku–" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menerawang. Membayangkan senyuman manis Sehun dipikirannya. " _Aku mulai menyukainya._ "

" _Bravo._ Bahkan sang pelindung kita menjadi sosok yang ingin dilindungi saat ini. _Daebak._ " Baekhyun tersenyum paksa. Baekhyun masih sangat ingat ia pernah bilang kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang akan memberi ucapan selamat saat ia mengetahui kalau Luhan dan pria yang baru ia ketahui namanya sebagai Oh Sehun berkencan. Tapi itu hanya candaan seorang teman. Ia bahkan tidak sampai memikirkan kalau sampai ucapannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau boleh pulang Baekhyun-ah. Aku tahu kau jijik padaku. Aku selalu mempermainkan wanita dulu dan– astaga tidakkah aku terlihat memalukan sekarang? _Aku jatuh pada seorang pria_."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia merapatkan duduknya pada Luhan. Merangkul bahu Luhan dan setengah memeluknya. Menghela nafas pelan. Ada kesan lega disana. Lega karena Luhannya bahkan telah berubah dari pribadi yang tidak menyenangkan menjadi pribadi yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan. Baekhyun tahu seperti inilah sisi Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau boleh memilih hyung. Kau memiliki kendali atas hidupmu, bukan orang lain. Apalagi aku. Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tahu bahwa kau bahkan lebih tahu apakah hal itu baik untukmu atau tidak." Baekhyun terkekeh. Tampak senang juga miris. "Selamat hyung. Aku doakan semoga kau bahagia."

Dengan segera Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. Apa adiknya ini benar-benar tidak jijik padanya? Dia seorang _gay_ yang dulunya adalah seorang _playboy_ dan adiknya ini malah memberi selamat beserta doa? Apa adiknya ini tidak waras?

"Kau– kau tidak jijik padaku?" Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa aku jijik? Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tahu saat ada seseorang yang selalu mengganggumu dan setelahnya kau merasa bahwa ia memang takdirmu. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku–"

Luhan kembali mengernyit. "Karena kau?"

" _Gwenchana._ Aku sudah selesai mendengar penjelasanmu. Bisakah kita pergi keluar? Ada beberapa keperluan yang ingin aku beli dan aku butuh saranmu hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menarik lengan Luhan menuju garasi mobilnya.

 _Baekhyun aneh sekali. Kenapa dia seperti benar-benar mengerti bagaimana menjadi seorang gay. Aku saja belum paham._

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun enggan untuk keluar rumah. Ia masih ingin dirumah bersama keponakanya, Daehan. Anak lucu itu benar-benar menghibur Sehun saat sedang suntuk. Terlebih lagi wajahnya benar-benar refleksi dari Luhan. Dia jadi tidak bosan berlama-lama bersama Daehan.

Tapi kondisi dan suasana rumah sedang tidak baik untuknya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Daehan keluar namun ia urungkan saat ia mengingat bahwa ia juga harus membawa serta ibunya –kakaknya- Oh Sena. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun tidak berniat untuk ditemani siapapun hari ini.

Ini hari minggu dan kondisi jalanan membuat Sehun cukup lega. Setidaknya saat ia sedang suntuk, ia tidak harus _menarik urat_ karena makian para pengendara baik mobil maupun motor yang bersahutan saat sedang macet. Dan Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu.

Mungkin hari ini Sehun akan rileks. Makan diluar misalnya. Atau berkaraoke?

 _Astaga aku benar-benar seperti orang kesepian pergi ketempat itu sendiri._

Karena pilihan kedua dirasa tidak mungkin, jadi ia akan memilih makan diluar. Tapi Sehun merasa belum terlalu lapar saat ini. Apa dia harus menepikan mobil dan turun dari sana. Selanjutnya ia akan berjalan kaki mencari restoran yang mungkin belum pernah didatanginya?

"Ide yang bagus Oh Sehun. Kau bahkan tidak pernah berjalan kaki. Dasar payah."

Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Ia mengunci ganda mobilnya dengan teliti tanpa satupun terlewat. Ia sih bisa saja membeli yang baru saat mobil ini hilang tapi kan tetap saja itu uang dan Sehun tidak memiliki nyali untuk itu.

Ini sudah cukup lama untuk Sehun tidak menjamah sepanjang kota Seoul. Ia memang cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bisa dibilang ia hanya pergi kekantor, pulang lagi kerumah, ke apartement Seungcheol terkadang dan kekampus Luhan.

 _Astaga aku merindukan Luhan._

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kali ini. Ia tidak yakin akan hal itu tapi dia takut. Takut kalau sesuatu menimpa dirinya bahkan lebih parahnya menimpa Luhan.

 _Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?_

Dengan cepat Sehun berjalan, meneliti satu persatu restoran dan pertokoan dipinggir jalan. Sesekali berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Terkadang berpikir apa ia harus memberli barang itu atau tidak. Tapi setelahnya ia akan memilih tidak karena ia memiliki yang lebih baik dirumah dan berjalan kembali sampai ia menemukan sebuah restoran khas China. Ia bisa mencium masakan China disana. Dan lagi-lagi ia mengingat Luhan.

 _Luhan pasti akan senang saat aku mengajaknya kemari._

" _Kajja._ "

Sehun membuka dengan perlahan pintu kaca restoran tersebut dan disambut hangat oleh gadis bermata sipit ber _name tag_ Soohyun itu. Sehun membungkuk sekilas dan setelahnya gadis bermata sipit itu mengantarnya kesebuah meja berwarna merah yang letaknya agak disudut.

Buku menu telah tersedia disana. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang kiranya bisa ia makan dan tidak ia sisakan nantinya. Sehun menyebutkan beberapa makanan beserta minuman yang akan ia pesan dan ia bungkus untuk Daehan dan juga– kakaknya.

Hampir tujuh belas menit Sehun menunggu pelayan bermata sipit itu mengantarkan pesanannya dan inilah dia, Sehun bisa menyantap makanannya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah. Selamat makan" Ujar Sehun bersemangat. Ia selalu bersemangat saat ia melakukan hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

"Andai Luhan disini. Itu akan lebih membahagiakan untukku." Sehun tanpa sadar bergumam. Ia tersenyum kecut dan setelahnya ia fokus pada beberapa makanan dimejanya yang siap untuk mengisi perut Sehun hari ini.

 _Krincing–_

Sebelumnya Sehun bukan orang yang ingin tahu seperti apa wujud manusia –pelanggan- yang baru datang disetiap restoran. Tapi untuk kali ini entah kenapa Sehun penasaran. Bahkan ia hampir menjatuhkan sumpitnya karena ia benar-benar ingin melihat pelanggan yang datang.

"Lu– Luhan?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun tidak melihat wajah Luhan dan sekarang Tuhan mempertemukan mereka.

 _Tidak salah aku memilih restoran ini untuk tempat singgah._

Sehun dengan gugup melanjutkan makannya. Ia sibuk menoleh kesana kemari guna membuat Luhan tidak menyadari kehadirannya saat ini. Setidaknya Luhan harus memesan beberapa makanan dan saat itu baru Sehun akan muncul. Apabila ia muncul saat Luhan sedang memesan makanan, ada kemungkinan Luhan tidak jadi memesan dan akhirnya kabur dari sana.

" _Luhan hyung, kau ingin memesan apa?"_

" _Apa saja. Aku ikut pesananmu Baek."_

Kenapa ia pergi dengan manusia pendek itu? Siapa pria itu? Teman Luhan?

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun. Pria yang saat itu menjaga Luhan yang sedang pingsan. Aku mengingat dia rupanya." Monolog Sehun.

Ia tidak mengira bahwa ia bisa makan dengan secepat ini. Dan sebagian makanan ia gabungkan dengan pesanan yang akan ia bungkus dan ia bawa pulang. Akan memakan waktu lama apabila ia harus menghabiskan semuanya. Ia takut malah Luhan yang lebih dulu selesai nantinya.

" _Ingin menemaniku ke panti asuhan, Baekhyun-ah?"_

" _Tentu. Aku bisa meneliti anak mana yang cocok dengan karaktermu."_

Sehun sempat mengangkat alisnya bingung. Panti asuhan? Luhan ingin mengadopsi anak atau bagaimana? Tapi untuk apa mengadopsi–

"Apa Luhan sudah yakin ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Sehun lebih kepada pertanyaan bodoh yang akan dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri.

" _Aku tidak mengerti. Memang kalau menikah sesama pria harus memiliki anak juga ya? Aku dan Sehun kan sibuk. Bagaimana bisa anak itu terurus."_

" _Kalau Sehun yang menjadi suamimu, kau yakin dia masih akan mengijinkanmu bekerja setelah kau lulus kuliah? Sehun memiliki aura yang mengerikan dan sepertinya kau akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan– aww appo hyung."_

" _Jaga bicaramu Baekhyun. Aku masih pria dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan sudi dipanggil ibu."_

Astaga apa ini? Jadi benar mereka berdua tengah membicarakan anak untuknya dan Luhan nanti? Apa ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini? Ia dan Luhan akan menikah dan mengadopsi seorang anak?

 _Luhan benar-benar menyembunyikan ini dariku? Dasar rusa kecil._

Sehun seketika tersenyum. Ia benar-benar senang mengetahui bahwa setidaknya Luhan benar-benar yakin akan menikah dengan Sehun walaupun _yeah_ ia juga tidak tahu apakah Luhan sudah menyukainya atau belum. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka akan memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius nanti.

Niat Sehun untuk muncul sepertinya ter _cancel._ Ia akan muncul nanti setelah ia mengikuti kemana Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Baekhyun untu membeli perlengkapan melukis, Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk makan siang bersama. Dan Baekhyun mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran China yang dari jauh saja aroma masakannya sudah tercium di hidungnya. Benar-benar lezat.

"Kita akan makan banyak hari ini. Kau harus makan yang banyak agar badanmu lebih berisi dihari pernikahan nanti hyung." Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia jadi senang menggoda Luhan dengan embel-embel menikah. Karena ia dapat melihat secara cuma-cuma rona samar dipipi putih Luhan yang bisa Baekhyun hitung– tidak pernah. Ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan merona seperti sekarang ini.

"Luhan hyung, kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu ditangannya. Banyak sekali makanan yang ingin ia cicipi tapi kembali lagi kedalam perut Baekhyun. Apa ia sanggup menghabiskan makanan itu nantinya?

"Apa saja. Aku ikut pesananmu Baek." Luhan tersenyum sambil sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Melihat dekorasi restoran China ini. Seperti kembali kemasa lalu saat ia masih berada di Beijing.

 _Beijing._

Seketika Luhan merengut. Ia menghela nafas jengah. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus mengingat tanah kelahirannya? Memang tanah kelahiran, tapi disana juga ia menemukan kejadian menyesakkan untuknya.

Luhan segera mengalihkan pikirannya pada sosok kecil yang baru saja masuk kedalam restoran bersama ayah dan ibunya. Nampak lucu dan sempurna saat tangan kecil itu bertautan dengan tangan besar sang ayah. Pasti anak itu sangat bahagia. Ia dapat melihat senyum manis terpatri dibibir anak kecil yang Luhan prediksi berumur empat atau lima tahun itu.

Dari dulu ia ingin sekali memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Ia tidak perduli apakah adik laki-lakinya masih seumur bayi ataupun terpaut satu tahun darinya yang penting ia butuh teman pria. Tapi Tuhan malah mengirim malaikat sadis seperti Luna dirumahnya. Walaupun _yeah_ Luna bisa dikatakan seperti pria saat sedang bersama Luhan. Tapi tetap saja ia bukan pria yang sesungguhnya.

Melihat sosok anak tadi, Luhan jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan baba dirumah saat sarapan pagi tadi dan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun dimana tiba-tiba Baekhyub berseru _'aku tidak mau tahu. aku yang akan mencari anak adopsi untukmu dan Sehun.'_

Apa memang perlu ia mencari anak adopsi sekarang? Pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi oleh perasaan saling suka satu sama lain. Tapi Luhan memang sangat ingin bermain dengan seorang bocah laki-laki.

Ia mungkin bisa saja datang kerumah Sehun dan mencari Daehan untuk bahan hiburan. Tapi sungguh Luhan tidak ingin melihat muka masam Sehun lagi. Bisa-bisa Sehun tidak tersenyum nanti saat di altar.

 _Altar?_

"Astaga. Apa yang aku pikirkan." Gumam Luhan seperti berbisik. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya. Anak itu sudah sangat sibuk dengan makanannya yang baru saja tersaji didepan mereka.

"Ingin menemaniku ke panti asuhan, Baekhyun-ah?" Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir tersedak karenanya.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan bingung. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan ingin datang ke panti asuhan bersamanya. Ia membuat tatapan _'maksudmu?'_ namun Luhan tak membalasnya. Sampai ia baru paham bahwa saat dimobil tadi, mereka membicarakan anak adopsi.

 _Oh jadi itu maksud Luhan hyung. Baiklah ha-ha._

"Tentu. Aku bisa meneliti anak mana yang cocok dengan karaktermu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak-anak itu dan mencari yang cocok untuk Luhan.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan dan hanya memilih satu." Sungut Luhan. Ini hanya sebuah formalitas untuknya dan Sehun. Jadi kenapa Baekhyun seakan-akan sangat ribut sekali seperti memilih jenis pakaian.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memang kalau menikah sesama pria harus memiliki anak juga ya? Aku dan Sehun kan sibuk. Bagaimana bisa anak itu terurus."

Luhan baru ingat kalau ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan Sehun? Jangan tanyakan anak itu. Pria itu sangat sibuk dengan beberapa kertasnya bahkan saat dirumah. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa mengurus anaknya dan – _ehemm-_ Sehun.

"Kalau Sehun yang menjadi suamimu, kau yakin dia masih akan mengijinkanmu bekerja setelah kau lulus kuliah? Sehun memiliki aura yang mengerikan dan sepertinya kau akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan– aww _appo_ hyung."

"Jaga bicaramu Baekhyun. Aku masih pria dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan sudi dipanggil ibu." Luhan memukul dengan sadis kepala mungil Baekhyun dan mendelik tajam. Baekhyun itu kalau memiliki mulut tidak pernah dijaga. Benar-benar.

Kalau saja Sehun tahu ia dan Baekhyun tengah berbicara tentang anak adopsi seperti sekarang ini, pasti bocah albino itu akan tertawa terbahak didepannya. Dan benar-benar ia akan kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Bisa aku membungkus beberapa makanan lagi untuk anak panti?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuhuu miane miane hajima kalo momen hunhannya lamaaaaa banget terwujud hikss. Terlalu banyak konflik sepertinya. Semoga aja aku bisa menyelesaikan semua konfliknya dan hunhan bisa nikah dengan tenang dan damai(?)**

 **Btw double updated nih hehe sengaja aku sekalian bikin dua chap biar ga gantung dan bikin kalian geregetan hahah**

 **Yoweslahh review ya chingu : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba disebuah panti besar setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam lamanya. Dan beruntung jalanan tidak macet. Kalau macet, Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama ia harus mengorbankan bokongnya dijok mobil Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona." Seorang wanita paruh baya membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan tersenyum cerah menyapa Luhan dan juga Baekhyun.

 _Nona? Sialan._

"Kami– bisakah kami bertemu dengan anak panti?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada gugup. Tapi wanita itu malah tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

Wanita itu menuntun mereka kepada sebuah taman yang disana banyak sekali anak panti tengah bermain. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak perempuan dan beberapa anak laki-laki yang kini Luhan dapat melihat bahwa mereka bahagia disini.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang adik." Gumam Luhan pelan. Ia lalu menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya disampingnya. " _Ahjumma,_ aku dan temanku membawa beberapa makanan. Mungkin bisa dihangatkan untuk makan malam anak-anak itu."

 _Ahjumma_ itu kembali tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa bungkusan makanan yang tadi disodorkan Luhan. "Terimakasih nona. Anak-anak pasti senang ada yang memperhatikan mereka," _Ahjumma_ itu kembali tersenyum menghadap beberapa anak yang kini tengah bermain sepak bola disana. "Apa ingin saya temani? Atau nona dan teman nona ingin berjalan-jalan disini?"

Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali memaki. Sayangnya wanita disampingnya adalah wanita tua dan Luhan belum cukup gila untuk durhaka kepada wanita tua yang bahkan baru dikenalnya.

"Kami akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan _ahjumma,_ saya pria bukan wanita. Jadi– bisakah anda tidak memanggil saya nona. Itu– membuat saya tidak nyaman." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung. Terlihat wanita tua itu terkejut dan sempat meneliti penampilan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Setelahnya wanita itu mengangguk, meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku akan kesana sebentar. Kau tunggulah disini atau mungkin kau juga ingin melihat-lihat?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan melihat-lihat nanti hyung. Kau, pergilah. Aku akan menunggu."

Luhan mulai menelusuri beberapa tempat didalam panti ini. Ternyata masih banyak anak-anak didalam gedung. Luhan pikir yang ada ditaman itu adalah keseluruhan anak-anak panti. Tapi ternyata masih banyak lagi.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berbakat. Ia melihat tiga orang gadis kecil kira-kira berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun tengah menari diruang tari. Dan gerakan mereka sungguh lincah sekali.

"Mereka bisa mengganti posisi _snsd_ saat dewasa nanti." Kekeh Luhan samar.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruangan yang lainnya. Ada lima atau enam anak laki-laki dan dua orang anak perempuan yang tengah menyamakan nada dan setelahnya bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu lembut dipendengaran Luhan.

"Jadi ini ruang musik ya." Luhan tersenyum. Mengingat bahwa rumahnya saat di Beijing juga memiliki ruangan musik seperti ini.

" _Haowen, ayolah bermain. Kau mau sampai kapan disana?"_

Mendengar sebuah suara kecil, Luhanpun menoleh dan melihat dua orang anak laki-laki. Laki-laki dengan baju hitam yang tengah duduk dikursi dan anak laki-laki berbaju merah tengah berdiri, sambil menarik-narik tangan anak berbaju hitam. Sepertinya anak berbaju merah tengah mengajak anak berbaju hitam untuk bermain dan kenyataannya anak berbaju hitam itu tidak bergerak barang se inchipun.

 _Anak yang menarik.._

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah dua orang anak laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki berbaju merah itu lebih dulu pergi saat dirasa bahwa ajakannya tidak diindahkan oleh anak berbaju hitam.

" _Sudahlah. Aku bosan mengajakmu bermain. Kau tidak pernah ingin bergabung Haowen-ah."_

Kini Luhan tepat berada dibelakang anak berbaju hitam yang Luhan ketahui bernama Haowen itu. Ia memandang lurus kedepan sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada besi kursi taman.

"Masa kecil seperti ini adalah masa kecil yang aku inginkan." Luhan membuka suaranya. Dengan spontan anak berbaju hitam itu pun menoleh kearah belakang. Tepat kearah Luhan yang kini balik memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan cepat, Luhan duduk disamping kiri anak bernama Haowen itu. "Kau kenapa tidak mau bermain bersama mereka? Lihat mereka menginginkanmu masuk kedalam team."

"Hm." Anak kecil itu hanya menggumam dan membuat Luhan tersenyum maklum. Anak ini benar-benar pendiam.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat ingin bermain bola dengan bebas sama seperti teman-temanmu disana. Tapi– aku tidak bisa. Dulu baba adalah orang yang pemaksa dan menuntutku ini itu. Sampai aku harus berhenti." Kata Luhan bercerita. Menerawang saat ia masih kecil. "Sampai pada akhirnya– ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang selalu mengajakku diam-diam bermain bola. Aku benar-benar lupa siapa dia. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya."

"Sudah kuduga gadis sepertimu tidak akan boleh bermain bola." Gumam Haowen pelan namun salahkan telinga tajam Luhan yang dapat mendengar gumaman Haowen yang malah membuat ia emosi.

"Aku pria. Jaga bicaramu bocah." Luhan mendengus kasar. Bisa-bisanya anak kecil ini kurang ajar padanya. Astaga benar-benar.

 _Sabar Luhan. Kau harus sabar oke._

"Kau– apa kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu?" Kata Luhan membuka topik baru. Ia melihat wajah anak itu berubah lebih datar dari sebelumnya. Persis seperti–

 _Anak ini titisan Sehun atau bagaimana?_

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku. Jadi apa alasanku untuk merindukan mereka." Jawab Haowen. Dan Luhan bersyukur bahwa anak ini dapat membuka suaranya juga.

"Mereka hanya belum siap. Bukan tidak menginginkanmu Haowen-ah." Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap puncak kepala anak kecil disampingnya itu. Anak itu bahkan memiliki jawaban yang kelewat dewasa. Sebenarnya apa yang orang tuanya lakukan pada anak ini?

"Apa kau ingin keluarga baru?"

Haowen segera menoleh, menatap Luhan bingung sambil menaikkan alis kirinya. Nampak mencerna pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Oho!_ Berbicaralah dengan benar pada orang yang lebih tua darimu Haowen-ah." Kata Luhan sambil mengusak rambut Haowen pelan. "Aku bisa memberikan itu. Aku bisa menggantikan posisi ayahmu."

Haowen terlihat memutar bola matanya malas dan setelahnya menatap lurus kearah pohon-pohon didepan mereka berdua. "Aku sudah senang tinggal disini."

Sepertinya Luhan memang harus mengendalikan emosinya. Anak disampingnya ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Sangat mirip malahan. Wajahnya, cara dia memandang, cara bicaranya, semuanya benar-benar mengingatkan Luhan akan Sehun. Oh Sehun.

 _Oke Luhan, sepertinya kau merindukan anak itu._

"Kami berdua bisa menggantikan posisi kedua orang tuamu, anak kecil berbaju hitam."

Luhan tersentak. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya memberat. Sepasang tangan tengah menumpu dipundaknya. Meremasnya pelan. Ia dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang begitu juga dengan Haowen yang nampaknya juga terkejut.

"Se– Sehun? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Luhan gugup. Astaga anak ini kenapa tiba-tiba bisa muncul disini?

 _Jantungku mau meledak Tuhan._

Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir Luhan dan setelahnya tersenyum cerah. "Kau ingin memiliki anak seperti dia? Kau tidak cukup puas denganku?" Kekeh Sehun jahil. Sehun juga terkejut saat melihat lebih dekat wajah anak itu dan– astaga ia benar-benar seperti berada didepan cermin.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Ini bukan–"

"Sstt– aku tahu kau ingin mengadopsi anak sayang. Kalau kau menyukainya, aku tidak apa-apa berbagi dengannya." Kata Sehun sambil pura-pura membuat wajah cemberut. Wajah cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Adopsi anak apa? Aku tidak–" Lidah Luhan kelu. Pikiran yang sedari tadi bersarang diotaknya ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Ia bertemu Sehun disini dan astaga Luhan malu sekarang.

"Kau iya. Jadi siapa namamu, bocah kecil?" Tanya Sehun mencoba ramah kepada anak yang kini tengah memandangnya aneh dan setelahnya ia memandang Luhan bergantian.

"Haowen." Jawabnya singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tampan. Suamiku menyukaimu."

Haowen kembali menoleh dan menatap tak suka kearah Sehun. "Kalian pria mana bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia lupa kalau Haowen itu adalah anak kecil yang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Pasti ia berpikir bahwa mereka berdua –Luhan dan Sehun- itu aneh saat ini.

"Kami– memang akan menikah Haowen-ah. Dan _yeah_ kami sesama pria. Apa kau keberatan?" Luhan berusaha memecah masalah kali ini. Ia ingin tahu apa Haowen adalah anak yang tidak suka dengan pasangan sesama jenis seperti mereka atau tidak.

Kembali, Haowen memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus kedepan. Luhan dapat melihat gurat kesedihan disana. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Ayah meninggalkan ibu demi seorang pria penggoda, oleh karena itu ibu meletakkanku disini. Dan aku benci dengan pasangan sesama jenis."

Satu jawaban itu membuat hati Luhan sesak seketika. Ia seperti ditampar dengan tangan tak kasat mata saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Menatap Sehun sekilas dan setelahnya mengusap puncak kepala Haowen lembut. "Baiklah. Aku memang seharusnya tidak ada disini. Tapi– aku menyukaimu. Kuharap kau bisa merubah pikiran negatif itu dan aku bisa menjadikanmu anak setelah aku dan pria ini menikah."

"Luhan-ah." Sehun melihat wajah sedih Luhan. Pasti jawaban sekali sentak anak itu benar-benar melukai Luhannya. Dan Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

" _Gwenchana_ Sehun-ah. Kita bisa kemari lain waktu." Ujar Luhan sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sempatkan untuk melihat sekilas kearah anak bernama Haowen itu dan tersenyum maklum. "Kalaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, aku tidak apa tidak memiliki anak. Sehun-ah aku pulang sekarang. Permisi."

.

.

.

Sehun dapat melihat punggung sempit itu menegang. Pasti Luhan sangat terpukul saat mendapat kalimat pedas dari bocah kecil yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Masih diam sambil memandang pohon rindang diseberang. Entah apa yang menarik disana.

" _Hei,_ bocah. Berapa usiamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada santainya sambil meletakkan punggungnya disandaran kursi taman itu. Matanya ikut memandang pohon rindang didepannya.

"Sepuluh."

"Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar harus sabar. Kau benar-benar mirip denganku saat kecil. Kau itu kembaranku atau bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun sambil menampilkan wajah kesalnya. Bisa-bisanya ada bocah yang keangkuhannya melebihi dirinya. Sialan.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi kembaranmu _pak tua._ "

Benar-benar. Haowen ini kalau menjawab memang singkat tapi menyakitkan. Rasanya ia ingin menggigiti besi kursi taman saat ini daripada ia harus meninju bocah sepuluh tahun disampingnya ini.

"Baiklah anak muda," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Menatap sengit kearah Haowen. "Kau telah melukai perasaan bidadariku tadi. Kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Memang aku salah?"

Cukup. Sehun segera menjitak kepala Haowen pelan. Benar-benar gemas dengan mulut kurang ajarnya itu. Haowen terlihat seperti adiknya saat ia berbicara santai seperti itu.

" _Ahjussi!_ Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku!" Tanya Haowen bersungut-sungut. Ia mengelus kasar kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekejaman pria disampingnya ini yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun.

"Oleh karena itu bicaralah dengan benar dan sopan. Kau ini tetap saja berbeda dua belas tahun dariku bocah."

Anak itu hanya bergumam pelan. Dan Sehun tidak sejeli itu untuk tahu apa yang Haowen gumamkan tadi. Tapi Sehun yakin anak itu memakinya mengingat anak itu memiliki watak keras kepala dan tidak sopan. Memang anak kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya Luhan menyukai anak ini. Bisa-bisa Sehun lah yang akan _menarik urat_ setiap hari karena tidak tahan dengannya.

"Dengar ya. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mengajakmu bergabung dengan keluargaku sekeras kepala apapun dirimu," Sehun memperingatkan. "Luhan menyukaimu dan ingat– Luhan maupun aku bukan _gay_ penggoda menjijikan yang sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Luhan berbeda dari ayahmu dan pria itu."

Sehun dengan ganas menendang batuan kecil dengan kakinya. Demi Luhan, ia akan memperjuangkan anak ini agar ia mau menjadi anak adopsi mereka. Seperti apapun itu, Sehun akan berusaha.

"Kau tahu. Akulah yang mengubah pria cantik tadi menjadi _gay._ Dia adalah seorang _straight_ dan memiliki banyak kekasih cantik dulu sebelum kami diharuskan menikah." Ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Mengerti tidak mengerti, anak ini harus mengerti. Kalau tidak mengerti, Sehun akan memaksa anak itu untuk mengerti. Masa bodoh. Ia muak.

"Dan aku juga seorang _straight_ yang pernah berkencan dengan wanita cantik," Kata Sehun pelan. "Tapi dia– dengan memandang dan mengingatnya dipikiranku. Aku seketika menjadi berubah haluan. Aku menjadi _gay_ hanya untuknya dan tidak akan menjadi orang payah yang tergoda oleh pria _gay_ lainnya. Aku tidak sepayah ayahmu."

"Ayahku memang payah."

"Kau menyadarinya ternyata. Ayahmu memang payah. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menghamili ibumu. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot membuat anak kalau akhirnya–"

 _Bodoh. Kenapa kau memberikan pernyataan vulgar seperti ini Sehun._

"Pokoknya ayahmu payah." Lanjut Sehun.

"Dia ayahku dan kenapa jadi kau yang terlihat sangat marah? Kau ini aneh _ahjussi._ " Haowen menggeleng pelan. Nampak jengah dengan kelakuan _absurd_ pria disampingnya itu.

"Aku baru tahu seperti ini ya lelahnya ayah dan ibuku menjagaku sewaktu kecil."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Luhan hanya diam memandang jalanan selagi ia menyetir. Sedari tadi Baekhyun telah mencari topik yang sekiranya bisa ia jadikan bahan candaan dengan Luhan dimobil seperti biasa. Tapi Luhan bahkan enggan menoleh kearahnya dan hanya menggumam pelan untuk menjawab. Benar-benar aneh.

"Hyung, kau sudah memilih anak yang kau sukai? Ada banyak anak yang–"

"Apa menjadi _gay_ semenjijikan itu?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Seperti menahan tangisnya keluar.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Mencari apa masalah yang tengah Luhan hadapi saat ini. "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Anak itu. Aku menyukainya entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia mirip dengan Sehun. Sangat mirip Baekhyun-ah. Tapi–" Luhan menghela nafas sedih. "Anak itu memiliki trauma dengan seorang _gay._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Jadi Luhan tidak terlihat dimanapun itu ternyata tengah berbincang dengan anak itu. Pantas saja Baekhyun sulit untuk menemukan hyungnya ini tadi.

"Kau hanya belum siap hyung. Kau hanya cukup berusaha saja."

"Sehun– Sehun ada disana tadi. Dan seharusnya dia juga tersinggung dengan pernyataan anak kecil tadi. Aku– aku merasa tidak enak dengannya." Ujar Luhan pelan. Ia jadi memikirkan perasaan pria itu. Bagaimana kalau anak kecil itu habis babak belur oleh Sehun?

 _Tidak mungkin!_

"Sehun? Oh Sehun ada disana? Jadi pria yang tadi sekilas aku lihat benar dia ya." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Dia juga pasti akan berjuang. Kalian akan berjuang. Tidakkah kau tahu, ia sangat sulit mendapatkanmu dan setelahnya apa? Dia dapat menaklukan hatimu saat ini." Baekhyun mengelus lengan kiri Luhan. "Itu juga berlaku pada anak keras kepala yang kau temui tadi. Kau dan Sehun bisa mendapatkannya. Percayalah padaku."

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan Baekhyun-ah?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Bahkan ia hampir saja mengeremkan mendadak mobilnya tadi. Tapi untungnya ia masih bisa tenang setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau– membicarakan Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak berkencan dengannya hyung." Jawab Baekhyun jujur. Ia memang tidak berkencan dengan si Park itu kan? "Dan kenapa kau mengganti topik?"

"Apakah aku bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Hubungan bukan hanya hubungan seperti teman kencan dan semacamnya tapi bisa hubungan bisnis atau hubungan keluarga." Kata Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti memiliki sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Ah, _ne._ Maksudku aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun hyung. Kami teman sekelas kan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada gugupnya. Ia sesekali melirik kearah Luhan. Memastikan bahwa hyungnya itu tidak curiga.

Tapi kenapa harus takut? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun kan selain teman sekelas?

"Baiklah. Tapi aku bingung saat sering melihat Chanyeol memandangimu diruang musik. Ternyata kalian hanya berteman ya. Syukurlah."

Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan kekehan canggung setelahnya.

.

.

.

Dokter sialan. Kenapa dokter itu datang disaat Luhan ingin pulang cepat hari ini? Mungkin lain halnya saat Yixing yang datang sebagai dokter jiwa. Tapi ini– Kim Seokjin. Dokter jiwa senior dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Yixing. Dan kurang ajarnya lagi adalah dia direkomendasikan oleh Yixing sendiri. Teman macam apa Yixing itu? Kenapa dia tidak mengabari Luhan dulu?

Jadilah sekarang mereka berbincang yang menurut Luhan sangat tidak penting sekali. Dokter ini menghabiskan hampir empat puluh menit waktunya yang berarti sekarang seharusnya ia telah sampai dipanti dan berbicara dengan anak itu, Haowen si duplikat Oh Sehun.

"Jadi apa kau akan bekerja dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Yixing, Luhan-ssi?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada yang ramah sambil sesekali memutar gelas kopinya asal.

"Aku tidak tahu Seokjin-ssi. Aku belum memikirkannya." Jawab Luhan. Ia melihat jam digital yang melingkar ditangannya, dan ini sudah pukul empat sore. Ia tidak boleh terlambat apalagi terlalu malam sampai kepanti.

"Sayang sekali psikolog berbakat sepertimu tidak bekerja dirumah sakit terbaik di Seoul. Kau seharusnya–"

"Sayang, aku menunggu diparkiran sedari tadi."

Demi Tuhan bisakah Luhan tertawa keras saat ini? Sehun datang disaat yang sangat-sangat tepat sekali. Dan lihat itu. Lihat wajah kesal Seokjin, astaga lucu sekali dia. Dia tidak tahu ya sedari tadi Luhan bosan dengan segala ocehannya?

"Maaf sayang, aku memiliki sedikit masalah yang harus dibicarakan dengan Dokter Kim. Oleh karena itu aku _agak tertahan_ disini." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

Luhan dengan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambut pelukan Sehun untuknya.

"Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu." Rajuk Sehun dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

 _Anak ini benar umur 22?_

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Luhan mengambil tas ranselnya dan membungkuk sekilas tanda pamit kepada Dokter Kim.

"Dokter Kim, aku sepertinya harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Luhan-ssi."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil. Luhan dengan gerak-gerik canggung mengikuti langkah Sehun disamping kanannya. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas ransel miliknya dan tangan kanannya membawa beberapa berkas.

Beberapa pasang mata memandangi mereka. Bagaimanapun ini masih jam kuliah dan masih banyak sekali mahasiswa dikampusnya. Oleh karena itu dengan hati-hati Luhan menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terburuk yaitu _menjadi bahan gosip._

"Kenapa mereka menatap kearah kita?" Sehun bertanya sambil berbisik. Ia benar-benar risih dengan tatapan itu. Memangnya ada yang salah dengannya? Mereka tidak pernah melihat pria tampan datang kesini ya?

"Itu karena kita telah digosipkan. Berhenti berbicara dan jalan saja." Jawab Luhan dengan nada pelan.

Benar-benar kurang kerjaan sekali. Mereka berdua –Sehun dan Luhan- benar-benar diperhatikan bahkan sampai mereka telah keluar dari lingkungan kampuspun masih banyak yang melirik kearah mereka. Astaga.

"Mahasiswi kampusmu senang bergosip ya?"

"Tidak. Tapi karena itu aku." Jawab Luhan singkat. Ia jengah sekali. Setiap ia membawa seseorang ke kampus pasti ada saja gosip yang berhembus keesokan harinya.

" _Aigoo, uri Luhanie_ sangat terkenal ya dikampus? Aku benar-benar iri. Seandainya aku– _aww_ Luhan!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja rusa itu menjitaknya dengan keji tadi.

"Berhenti berbicara bisa tidak? Kau benar-benar menjijikan."

"Baiklah. Mau kemana kita?" Pria albino itu akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Panti. Aku ingin bertemu Haowen."

Luhan nampak tengah mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya dan Sehun mendengar bahwa Luhan menelepon sebuah restoran untuk mengantar beberapa makanan kepanti. Benar-benar malaikat.

"Kita akan makan besar hari ini?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan sekilas dan setelahnya fokus kembali kejalanan.

"Kita? Hanya aku dan anak panti. Kau pulanglah setelah mengantarku." Luhan menjawab ketus. Lagipula ia tidak mengajak pria albino ini. Jadi kenapa dia juga ingin ikut makan bersama.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu seperti ini. Luhan selalu jual mahal didepannya padahal Luhan ini sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya itu calon suaminya kelak. Memangnya Luhan malu atau bagaimana? Seharusnya ia itu bersyukur dinikahkan oleh seorang yang mapan dan tampan seperti Sehun.

"Irene." Luhan tiba-tiba berbicara. Sehun dengan spontan menoleh namun kembali fokus saat ia sadar bahwa ia tengah menyetir.

" _Mwo?_ Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia– dia mengunjungiku. Beberapa kali. Bisakah kau katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan wanita? Baba sangat marah akan hal itu. Baekhyun kelepasan saat dirumahku dan baba benar-benar kecewa."

"Dia– apa? Dia mengunjungimu? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Pasalnya Sehun mengira kata-kata Irene saat itu adalah gurauan semata. Tapi astaga jadi Irene benar-benar mengincar Luhan?

Luhan dengan sadis menempeleng Sehun. "Kalau aku tahu bagaimana bisa ia berada disekitarku, aku sudah akan mem _black list_ tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan besar bertemu dengan dia bodoh."

" _Aww–_ hyung berhentilah merusak kepalaku!" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi korban keganasan tangan cantik Luhan kalau asal bicara terus.

"Dia menyukaimu."

" _Mwo? Ani,_ bagaimana bisa? Astaga dia mantanmu dan– apa? Dengan terang-terangan menyukaiku? Apakah dia bodoh atau apa?" Luhan bersungut. Memang Irene itu cantik dan menarik tapi tidak harus juga Irene itu menyukainya. Astaga.

"Dia bilang seperti itu padaku saat ditoko pakaian. Dia bilang dia akan mengejarmu. Aku sudah melarang tapi–" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya santai, terlihat tidak perduli. "Dia bahkan ingin berjuang. Kau lihat saja seperti apa merepotkannya seorang Bae Joohyun."

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia mengantukkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil Sehun. Ini akan menjadi sulit. Kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang sangat besar, itu berlaku pada pertemuannya dengan Kris, dan sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Irene? Bagaimana kalau ketiganya berada disatu tempat yang sama nantinya? Ya Tuhan.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan saudaranya dan kenapa anak itu harus mengerubungiku seperti lalat." Luhan menggumam namun terkesan cukup keras bahkan Sehun pun mendengarnya.

"Saudaranya? _Nugu?_ "

"Kris. Dia–" Luhan tiba-tiba menggigit lidahnya. Kenapa ia bisa salah bicara disini. Disebelah Sehun dan didalam mobil Sehun? Kenapa nama Kris harus keluar dari mulutnya? Astaga hancur sudah.

"Kris. Aku penasaran siapa itu Kris." Sehun tiba-tiba mengeraskan rahangnya. Terlihat tidak suka dengan satu nama yang menurut Sehun hama paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia dengar.

"Dia–"

"Kau mantan kekasihnya? Kenapa kau sangat takut dengannya? Apa dia pernah melukaimu? Apa dia orang jahat yang pernah membuatmu sakit?" Tanya Sehun beruntun. Sehun selalu khawatir akan nama itu.

"Bukan. Dia bukan mantan kekasihku. Dia hanya–"

"Simpan jawabanmu. Kita bisa bicarakan saat kita telah sampai dipanti. Aku bisa membunuh orang dalam kecelakaan nanti saat aku sedang emosi."

.

.

.

Awal saat Luhan datang kepanti, suasana ceria dapat ia rasakan. Bahkan saat _mood_ nya buruk dengan cepat suasana ceria ini menggantikannya. Benar-benar tempat yang damai untuk merenung.

Tapi fungsi itu tidak berarti lagi sekarang untuk Luhan. Sehun terlihat dingin. Sepertinya Sehun tahu perihal Kris. Luhan ingat Kris pernah menyebut nama Sehun saat dikantin kampusnya. Bisa Luhan simpulkan bahwa saat ini Kris tengah menjalin kerjasama dengan Sehun.

"Kris adalah– dia adalah mantan kekasih kakakmu, Oh Sena. Dia adalah orang yang menyukai dokter jiwa bernama Yixing yang mungkin pernah kau dengar saat aku tidak sengaja menyebutnya. Dan Kris adalah kenalan ayahku. Lebih tepatnya keluarga Wu." Jelas Luhan.

"Oh Sena. Berapa banyak pria yang pernah jadi kekasihnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menghina. Bagaimanapun kakaknya itu terlalu banyak berhubungan dengan pria. Apa itu yang membuat kakaknya hamil diluar nikah?

"Hanya aku dan Kris. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Bukan karena itu dia hamil. Jangan menuduh kakakmu jalang selama di Beijing. Dia anak yang cantik dan pintar. Tidak sembarang orang bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Menoleh kearah Luhan. "Berapa lama kau berkencan dengan kakakku? Dan kenapa dia bisa–" Menghela nafas pelan. "Bisa hamil diluar nikah seperti itu?"

"Lebih lama dari Kris. Anak itu meninggalkan kakakmu saat tahu bahwa kakakmu hamil. Dan dia menuduhku menghamili Sena." Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Sebenarnya ia belum siap membicarakan kembali soal Sena dan sebagainya. Tapi Sehun harus tahu.

"Aku– dia menghajarku malam itu. Seseorang menghasutnya. Aku memaklumi kalau ia benar-benar emosional saat itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan menghina kakakmu dan meninggalkannya. Itu kesalahan yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa ku tolelir."

"Kenapa kau harus susah-susah menjaga kakakku? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya lagi saat itu." Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku– dulu aku adalah orang yang amat kagum dengannya. Aku sangat-sangat bersyukur pernah bisa memilikinya. Oleh karena itu aku memiliki dorongan untuk melindunginya walaupun saat itu–" Luhan menghela nafas pelan. " _Aku bukan lagi siapa-siapanya._ "

Ini fakta yang baru Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar malaikat tanpa sayap dipunggungnya. Mungkin saja kalau Sehun itu menjadi Luhan, ia tidak akan segan-segan memarahi gadisnya. Bagaimana bisa saat gadis itu sedang sulit ia masih bisa merepotkan mantan kekasihnya sedangkan kekasih sebenarnya saja mengabaikan dia. Benar- benar brengsek si Kris itu.

"Dan Daehan. Siapa ayahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun-ah. Malam itu– malam itu Alex mengirimku pesan dan menyuruhku datang kesana, kesebuah gedung tua. Saat beberapa waktu setelahnya aku baru tahu bahwa dia menjebakku. Saat aku datang –malam itu, sebuah kamera tengah membidikku oleh karena itu aku menjadi tersangka. Padahal demi Tuhan Sehun-ah, aku tidak berani menyentuh kakakmu sungguh." Jelas Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak suka mengingat malam itu. Rasa sesak itu masih membekas dihatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendapat serangan mendadak dari Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Luhan tahu, pasti Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa nasib sial menimpa kakak satu-satunya itu. Luhan ingat sekali Sena adalah anak baik, tapi kenapa nasib buruk bisa datang pada gadis cantik itu.

" _Mianhae._ Aku selalu meragukanmu. Aku– aku minta maaf Luhan-ah." Ucap Sehun tulus. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar tidak salah memilih. Lihatlah, dia benar-benar mendapatkan seorang malaikat.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Merasa Sehun bodoh karena meminta maaf padanya. "Minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu lebih awal _paboya._ Kalau saja aku menjelaskannya lebih awal, pasti kau tidak akan salah paham padaku." Jawab Luhan sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia sesekali menepuk punggung pria yang lebih tinggi dan tersenyum maklum.

Sehun tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Mau diletakkan dimanapun masalah itu, dirinyalah yang salah. Salah karena tidak bisa menjaga Sena dulu, salah karena terlalu ikut campur, dan salah karena ia tidak terlalu berani untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dan sekarang, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Luhan benar-benar berharap kalau Sehun dapat memaafkan dirinya juga kakaknya, Oh Sena.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah." Luhan dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya dari Sehun. Menatap mata tajam Sehun, dan mengukir senyum indah dibibirnya. "Itu sudah lewat dan sangat lampau. Lihatlah, kau memiliki Daehan. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang cerdas. Dia akan mengikuti ibunya. Bukan ayahnya yang bejat itu." Lanjut Luhan dengan anggukan yakin.

Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menghela nafas. Tapi kali ini ia menghela nafas lega. Lega karena ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan malaikat tak bersayap sepertimu? Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku makin jatuh dalam pesonamu, hyung." Ungkap Sehun.

Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Luhan. Bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya terhadap apa yang telah Luhan lakukan dan berikan kepada kakak dan keluarganya. Luhan adalah orang yang berjasa.

Luhan baru sadar saat Sehun dengan berani melumat bibirnya ditempat umum. Astaga tempat umum yang bisa siapa saja melihat mereka. Ia dengan tiba-tiba mendorong dada Sehun dan segera berbalik badan.

 _Astaga kenapa pipiku panas sekali._

Bodoh.

"Luhan-ah, _mian._ Aku tidak–"

"Ah, _molla._ " Jawab Luhan. Ia dengan segera menggerakkan kaki kecilnya menuju gedung panti yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempatnya sekarang. Dengan langkah gemetar, ia berjalan masuk kedalam panti dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang tengah tersenyum geli.

"Luhan benar-benar. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan _make up._ Pipi merona alaminya saja sudah membuatnya nampak cantik." Kekehnya pelan. "Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah gila."

.

.

.

Suasana pekarangan panti cukup sepi hari ini. Memang sih ini sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Berarti ia dan Sehun berbincang cukup lama didepan tadi dan sambil berdiri. Pantas saja kaki Luhan terasa keram sekarang. Sehun sialan.

"Permisi. Apa ada orang?" Luhan memanggil dengan suara cukup keras. Diikuti dengan Sehun yang kini tengah menengok kebeberapa ruangan yang nampaknya juga sedang kosong.

"Kemana anak-anak? Tidak biasanya panti sesepi ini." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Apa mereka datang disaat yang kurang tepat? Apa panti tengah mengadakan karya wisata?

Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita muda menjawab mereka. "Oh, Tuan Oh dan Tuan Xi? Mari masuk. Maaf anak-anak sedang berada dibelakang. Mereka sedang belajar bersama sambil menunggu waktunya makan malam."

Dengan titah itu, Luhan dan Sehunpun mengikuti gadis itu masuk kedalam gedung. Mereka menuju gedung bagian belakang dimana terdapat aula besar yang menampung para anak-anak. Terlihat didepan mereka ada sebuah meja lipat dan buku-buku. Benar kata gadis ini. Anak-anak sedang belajar.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan tamu." Seru gadis muda tadi. Membuat semua anak menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Pasti mereka masih mengingat banyaknya makanan yang Luhan bawa kemarin.

"Aku– aku tidak akan lama. Mungkin hanya sekitar lima belas menit disini. Aku sudah memesan beberapa makanan untuk menambah lauk kalian saat makan malam. Mungkin akan datang dua atau tiga puluh menit lagi. Jadi kalian bisa menunggu sambil terus belajar disini, _arrachi?_ " Seru Luhan dengan senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya.

" _Ne_ hyung." Jawab anak-anak serempak.

Luhan benar-benar senang dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dimana dia bisa melihat banyak anak. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan adik disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan si keras kepala Haowen?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya. Matanya lurus menatap sebuah objek yang tidak lain adalah anak bernama Haowen itu.

"Tujuan utamaku adalah dia Sehun-ah." Luhan nampak senang-senang saja. Tidak tampak sakit hati lagi atas kata-kata menyakitkan dari mulut anak sekecil Haowen beberapa waktu lalu. Luhan memang orang yang kuat.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ia membisikkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk membawa Daehan ke taman belakang.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Seharusnya ia dan Luhan masih bisa berlama-lama disini kalau saja dokter yang tidak Sehun ketahui namanya itu tidak datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Sehun tidak tahu sih kalau Luhan juga memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu panti. Tapi memang mereka ingin kemari demi membujuk Haowen keras kepala itu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Haowen? Kau tahu, aku pasti tidak akan tahan dengan anak seperti dia dirumah. Sifatnya benar-benar–" Ucapan Sehun terputus saat telunjuk lentik Luhan menempel dibibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Sstt– tidak baik membicarakan anak kecil seperti itu Sehun-ah." Kekeh Luhan pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat menyukai Haowen. Mungkin karena dia mirip Sehun. Atau mungkin ada faktor lain yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah datar itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan terdiam. Ia jadi ingat pertemuan kemarin dengan seorang pria tinggi bersama seorang pria yang lebih pendek digerbang panti. Sebenarnya ia datang kemarin kemari, namun urung untuk masuk karena ia terlibat sebuah perbincangan dengan kedua pria itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dengan tidak adanya pergerakan yang Luhan lakukan. Apa anak itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan otaknya atau bagaimana.

"Aku– aku bertemu dengan ayah Haowen kemarin. Dan _yeah_ aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya Sehun-ah." Jawab Luhan dengan nada lemah. Ia masih bingung dengan konflik yang ada didepannya.

Sehun dengan segala inisiatifnya mendekat kearah Luhan. Meraih kepala namja mungil itu untuk ia sandarkan dibahunya. Membuat sebuah zona nyaman untuk Luhan.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan seperti apa paras ayah dari anak itu."

"Jadi–"

" _Jogiyo." Langkah Luhan terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang lengannya. Memberhentikan langkahnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan ia melihat dua orang pria. Pria pertama berparas tampan dan pria kedua berparas lebih– feminim mungkin?_

" _Ne. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada bingung. Ia baru melihat sosok ini disini. Hari ini._

" _Apa– apa kau adalah pegawai panti?" Pria tampan itu bertanya pada Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap. Itu sukses membuat Luhan bingung dan hanya menggeleng saat merespon pertanyaan pria itu._

" _Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin mengunjungi seseorang?" Itu suara pria manis disebelahnya._

" _Ne. Aku ingin menemui satu orang anak yang bernama Haowen disini. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan-tuan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran._

" _Haowen? Haowen masih berada disini?" Pertanyaan muncul dari pria tampan didepannya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk membenarkan._

" _Apa aku bisa menitipkan sesuatu padamu? Untuk Haowen. Kami– tidak bisa datang menemuinya secara langsung. Tapi kami harap Haowen bisa menerima ini." Pria yang lebih manis memberikan sebuah kotak kayu kecil. Luhan menerka-nerka apa isinya._

" _Ini adalah sebuah kalung. Berikan padanya, aku mohon." Pria yang lebih manis nampak sedih. Luhan tidak tahu tapi– apakah salah satu dari mereka adalah ayahnya? Atau– apakah mereka adalah sepasang gay yang Haowen benci itu?_

" _Aku bisa memberikannya tapi setidaknya aku harus tahu status kalian terhadap Haowen. Aku takut aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk memberi barang saat status kalian tidak jelas." Jelas Luhan nampak menyesal. Ia juga harus tahu siapa sebenarnya kedua pria ini. Mugkin saja dugaannya benar kan?_

" _Kita bisa bicara sebentar disana–"_

" _Luhan, namaku Luhan."_

" _Ya, kita bisa bicara sebentar disana Luhan-ssi? Sepertinya aku memiliki feeling untuk– mempercayakan sesuatu padamu."_

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan ayahku, _ahjussi?_ " Luhan tersentak. Ia bangun dari sandarannya pada bahu Sehun dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Tepat dibelakang mereka berdua, Haowen berdiri dengan wajah mengeras. Sepertinya ia nampak marah.

Luhan menghela nafas. Berjalan memutari kursi untuk meraih tangan Haowen. "Lebih baik kau duduk dulu. Dan untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku dulu, oke?" Ajaib. Ajaib sekali. Haowen kali ini menurut dan ikut duduk ditengah-tengah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ayahmu dan– kekasihnya kemarin. Mereka tidak– belum berani untuk menemuimu. Jadi aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Jangan coba-coba untuk menghilangkan apalagi membuang benda ini ke tempat sampah. Karena kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa aku marah, _arrachi?_ " Ujar Luhan sambil membuka kotak kayu yang ada ditangannya. Ia bisa melihat Haowen mengangguk kecil.

Luhan dengan cekatan membuka kait kalung perak itu dan memakaikannya pada leher Haowen. Ia tersenyum lega. Haowen mau mendengarnya. Oh Tuhan, adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?

"Dengarkan Luhan hyung. Jangan membuang kalung ini atau kau akan tahu akibatnya anak kecil." Ancam Sehun dengan wajah yang ia buat seseram mungkin. Namun Haowen malah mencebikkan bibirnya kesal kearah Sehun.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mempertemukan aku dengan ayahku. Aku tidak ingin–"

"Semua hal harus memiliki _feed back,_ timbal balik. Apa yang bisa kau janjikan padaku agar aku tidak mempertemukanmu pada ayahmu, Haowen-ah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah seangkuh mungkin. Haowen hanya diam, sepertinya otak kecilnya tengah berpikir.

"Apapun yang kau minta. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun." Jawab Haowen yakin diselingi anggukan kecil.

"Aku memiliki tiga permintaan." Luhan tersenyum melihat respon tidak percaya Haowen dan kembali menjelaskan.

"Pertama, kau harus memanggilku hyung dan bukan _ahjussi._ Aku tidak setua itu." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya, menandakan permintaannya yang pertama.

" _Arraseoyo,_ hyung."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Mengusak gemas surai hitam Haowen. "Kedua, kau harus berlatih bola dengan temanmu. Karena aku akan datang dua minggu lagi untuk mengajakmu bertanding."

" _Eottokhaeyo,_ hyung. Aku tidak–"

"Ketiga– aku akan menyimpan permintaan yang ketiga. Aku akan memberitahumu saat kau telah menyelesaikan kedua permintaan utamaku. _Arrachi?_ "

"Tapi hyung–

" _Oho!_ Aku sangat tidak menyukai penolakan." Jawab Luhan tegas. Ia dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya, mencari-cari sebuah bungkusan yang telah ia siapkan didalam tasnya.

Ia memberi sebuah kotak kardus untuk Haowen. "Ini adalah sepatu termahal didunia. Berkeliling keseluruh duniapun belum tentu kau mendapatkannya karena ini _limited edition_. Jadi gunakan sepatu ini untuk berlatih." Dan Haowen menerima kotak sepatu itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Apa kau ingin pamer barang mahal didepanku hyung?"

" _Oho!_ Jangan banyak berkomentar. Ini bukan _facebook,_ oke." Luhan memasang wajah marah yang dibuat-buat. Dan setelahnya terkekeh. Kembali mengacak surai hitam Haowen. "Karena kau mungkin terganggu dengan kehadiranku terus menerus– aku benar-benar berjanji untuk tidak datang sebelum waktu dua minggu habis. Dan aku berjanji aku dan paman ini, Oh Sehun namanya. Akan mengirim makanan setiap makan malam untuk kalian. Apa kesepakatan diterima?"

" _Call._ "

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tertawa. Semua anak kecil sama. Mereka benar-benar polos seangkuh apapun kondisi luarnya. Mereka benar-benar terhibur dengan _mood_ berubahnya Haowen.

"Jadi– bisakah kita berkencan sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh iya miane miane hajima kalo ada yg reviewnya ga aku bales, itu mungkin karna internet lagi slow. Tapi percayalah aku udh baca semua review membangun kalian. Makasih loh semuanya: ))**

 **Mind to review?: )**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"Ingin duduk dikursi nomor berapa hyung?" Sehun bertanya sambil menoleh kesana kemari melihat kursi berapa saja yang kini sedang kosong dan dapat mereka duduki.

"Tujuh. Disana Sehun-ah." Luhan tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sehun menuju kursi yang _katanya_ bernomor tujuh itu.

Seharusnya Sehun cukup mengajak Luhan ke cafe sesuai saran Luhan saat berada didalam mobil tadi, tapi ia malah dengan bodohnya memasuki restoran besar dengan nuansa kelewat romantis begini. Bisa dikira orang aneh mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin pesan apa hyung?" Sehun dengan sibuk membolak-balik menu makanan ditangannya. Mencari apa kira-kira yang cocok untuknya dan Luhan dan dapat dimakan dengan cepat. Sehun hanya antisipasi saja. Mungkin tiba-tiba anak kampus Luhan menyerbu cafe ini dan mereka dijadikan objek gratis nanti.

"Apa saja. Aku ikut pesananmu Sehun-ah." Jawab Luhan dengan gelisah. Ia tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin begini sesaat setelah duduk dikursi. Apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi nanti?

"Baiklah, kita pesan _pasta_ bagaimana? Sepertinya–"

"Luhan-ah, Oh Sehun?" Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang dengan wajah terkejutnya dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang membuat wajah sedatar mungkin saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini? Astaga aku pikir kita memang sangat berjodoh– Luhan-ah." Irene dengan _sok_ akrabnya duduk disamping Luhan. Kebetulan meja mereka memiliki empat kursi dan Sehun sangat ingin mengumpat karena ia salah memilih restoran.

"Joohyun-ah, kita duduk disana saja. Jangan mengganggu mereka." Itu suara Kris. Dari yang Luhan dengar, pria bule itu merasa tidak nyaman berada disana. Mungkin saja diotak pintar Kris, kini ia tengah menyusun rencana untuk pulang.

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini bersama Oh Sehun dan juga Luhan. Apa aku boleh disini, Luhan-ah?" Irene sekali lagi bertanya dengan gaya _sok_ akrabnya. Mungkin kalau Luhan tidak menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan sopan santun, gadis berambut coklat emas ini sudah ia lempar ke Afrika sana. _Andai saja Luhan bisa._

"Silahkan." Itu suara Sehun. Luhan pikir si Oh Sehun ini akan menolak mentah-mentah keberadaan mantannya ditengah-tengah mereka. Namun nyatanya Sehun menerimanya.

 _Mau apa anak ini!_

Seorang gadis berseragam menghampiri mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka berempat dan setelahnya pergi dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya tamunya saat ini seperti tengah mengadakan rapat penting. Tatapan mereka satu sama lain terlihat saling mengintimidasi. Bahkan pelayan itu saja sampai merinding.

"Kenapa kalian berdua disini? Bukankah kau memiliki calon istri? Seharusnya yang diajak kemari calonmu bukan malah Luhanku." Ujar Irene bersungut. Ia mengeratkan pelukan –yang menurut Luhan menjijikan itu- di lengan kanan Luhan.

"Memang seharusnya begitu kan, noona." Jawab Sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Sudah menghianatinya dulu dan sekarang ia ingin mendekati Luhannya? Dan apa tadi? Dia bilang _Luhanku?_ _Hell._

"Lalu dimana gadis yang _katanya_ calon istrimu itu?"

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Kris menyela. Ia melihat wajah Irene yang merasa tidak suka atau tatapan cemburu, Kris juga tidak paham. Dan juga ia merasa ingin pingsan saja melihat tatapan Sehun yang seperti ingin membunuh saudaranya itu. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras saat ini.

"Dia duluan, _gege._ Dia bilang dia sudah memiliki calon istri dan sekarang ia malah mengusik Luhan. Tidakkah restoran ini terlalu romantis untukmu dan Luhan?" Irene mendelik kearah Sehun. Menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Mau aku bawa kemanapun Luhan, itu adalah hakku. Dan jangan banyak bicara noona." Sehun terlihat selesai dengan acara _mari menahan emosi didepan Irene noona_ dan menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan dengan pelan menendang kaki Sehun. Mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana. Ia menatap mata Sehun memohon, jangan sampai lelaki albino itu mengamuk di restoran sebesar ini.

"Aku dan Sehun tengah membicarakan pernikahan antara Sehun dan juga istrinya." Ujar Luhan santai. Sesekali Luhan memainkan bunga yang berada didalam vas bunga, tepat didepannya.

"Kenapa kau merepotkan Luhan? Kau kan seharusnya bicara dengan istrimu dan tidak–"

"Apa kau cemburu noona?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya angkuh. Menunggu wanita cantik itu merespon perkataannya.

"Cemburu? _Ani._ Untuk apa?" Irene terlihat gugup. Memang benar. Sebenarnya ia masih menyukai Sehun. Tapi sialnya pria albino itu malah sudah memiliki calon istri. Jadi menurutnya, mendekati Luhan adalah opsi yang bagus.

"Terlihat dimatamu."

" _Mwoya?_ " Irene berbicara dengan setengah memekik. Ia ingin pergi saja dari sini tapi urung saat ia mengingat masih ada Luhan disini.

"Sehun-ah, jangan memancingnya." Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Sedari tadi, ia dan Kris hanya menjadi penonton _tanpa dibayar_ untuk melihat pertengkaran tak kasat mata antara Sehun juga Irene disini. Dan Luhan benar-benar jengah mendengar pekikan menyebalkan dari Irene.

"Aku tidak memancingnya Luhan. Dia yang–"

"Diam." Ucap Luhan final. Ia menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan dengan begitu Sehun akhirnya diam. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya dari jendela kaca yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Hanya sebagai alasan saja sebenarnya.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris. Kris seketika terkejut dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tidak mengajak Yixing kemari? Aku pikir dia telah menjadi teman dekatmu."

Kris menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan bertanya dengan nada biasa saja padanya. Suara Luhan terlalu lembut dan saat ini Kris benar-benar sesak nafas.

"Yixing sedang ada dirumah sakit. Aku tidak mengajaknya. Joohyun yang memaksaku kemari. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian disini. Maaf karena mengganggu urusan kalian." Kris menatap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia ingat pada janjinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan mengusik urusan pria cantik didepannya ini. Tapi sial memang, saudaranya ini tidak mau diajak bekerja sama.

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa makan bersama. Meja ini cukup lebar." Kekeh Luhan. Ia ingin bersikap biasa saja saat ini kepada Kris agar Irene juga tidak curiga atau apa nantinya.

"Luhan-ah, seharusnya mereka tidak disini." Sehun membuka kembali suaranya. Menatap tidak suka pada pria disampingnya –Kris- dan wanita disamping Luhan –Irene-

Kedua saudara ini selalu saja mengacaukan hari Sehun juga Luhan. Apa mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi hama pengganggu? Kalau iya, Sehun akan mencari obat pembasmi hama besok agar mereka tidak selalu bertemu dengan salah satunya.

"Sehuna-ah." Luhan mendelik tajam pada Sehun, berharap Sehun mengerti kalau ia tidak ingin membuat masalah baru saat ini. "Mereka teman kita juga, oke?"

 _Teman apanya Luhan! Mereka bedebah menjijikan._

Irene yang bingung dengan situasi ini tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meraih tangan Luhan yang kini tengah berada diatas meja.

"Kau tidak mau mengajakku makan malam dilain hari Luhan-ah? Aku kecewa karena kau malah mengajak pria albino didepannmu itu."

Luhan menatap Irene jengah. Menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendorong kepala Irene agar terangkat dari bahunya dan menepis pelan tangan Irene yang kini terkulai disisinya. Irene benar-benar melelahkan. Benar kata Sehun.

"Aku sibuk." Melirik Sehun sebentar. Pria albino itu tampak jengah dan kini tengah menoleh kearah kanan, entah memperhatikan apa. "Aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan wanita lain. Karena aku– aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Karena terkejut, Sehun segera menoleh. Menatap kembali Luhan dengan pandangan _apa yang kau katakan Luhan?_ Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

" _Mwo? Aigoo,_ Sehun akan menikah dan kau– kau memiliki kekasih?" Irene tertawa, tidak percaya. "Apa aku baru saja dicampakkan oleh dua orang sekaligus?"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak duduk disini, Joohyun-ah." Kris akhirnya merasa jengah juga dengan tingkah menyebalkan saudaranya itu.

"Jadi berhenti menggelayuti Luhan. Karena kekasihnya bisa saja cemburu." Sehun memperingati. Menunjuk lengan Luhan dan lengan Irene dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" _Jangan bergurau. Baba sudah tekankan padamu kalau jangan mengencani gadis manapun lagi."_

Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan babanya beberapa waktu lalu. Benar. Ia tidak seharusnya mengijinkan wanita manapun masuk lagi kedalam hidupnya. Cukup Sena dan Chorong. Dan ia tidak ingin disusahkan oleh yang lain lagi.

" _Aku sungguh tidak tahan._ " Luhan bergumam dan Irene bisa mendengar gumaman pelan Luhan itu. Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

" _Wae_ Luhan-ah?"

"Kau– jangan mendekatiku lagi. Maaf karena menolakmu atau apa. Tapi jujur aku tidak menyukaimu. Berhenti menjadi pengganggu dihubungan orang lain. Berkencanlah dengan satu pria dan jangan menusuk mereka. Jangan karena kau memiliki otak cerdas dan wajah sempurna, kau dapat mempermainkan mereka."

" _Wow,_ siapa yang bicara sekarang? Mempermainkan hati pria?" Kembali, Irene tertawa remeh. Menatap Luhan sengit. "Kau– Sehun bilang kau adalah seorang _playboy,_ lalu apa bedanya denganku?"

"Aku berbeda karena aku tidak pernah berselingkuh."

"Kau– Yak!" Irene tampak berteriak. Bahkan pengunjung restoranpun nampak tidak nyaman saat mendengar teriakan wanita itu.

"Jangan pernah berteriak didepanku, Bae Joohyun-ssi." Luhan berbicara dengan nada menusuk. Menatap wajah Irene dengan saksama dan tersenyum miring. "Kau memiliki tempramen buruk. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyukaimu?"

"Ya! Jangan karena kau sekarang memiliki kekasih baru, jadi kau bisa menghinaku. Lelaki yang menghina perempuan adalah bukan lelaki yang sesungguhnya." Irene nampak telah emosi dan Luhan dapat melihat Kris yang diam saja. Mungkin saudaranya itu juga muak dengan kelakuan buruk Irene.

" _Jinjjayo?_ Lalu siapa yang kau sebut dengan lelaki sesungguhnya?" Luhan memancing. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa sikap Irene sesungguhnya. Ingin menilai seberapa emosionalnya Irene didepan mantan kekasihnya –Oh Sehun-

"Luhan, aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini. Aku berusaha untuk menyukaimu dan kau mencampakanku dengan sebegini keji?"

"Apa aku pernah menyuruhmu berusaha?" Luhan menatap kasihan kearah Irene. Dengan wajah semanis mungkin. "Yifan-ah, ajarkan adikmu ini sesuatu agar mulutnya tidak digunakan _sembarangan_."

Irene nampak diam. Terkejut. Cara bicara Luhan dengan Kris seperti sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Apa mereka memang berteman? Dan pertemuan dikampus Luhan saat itu bukan hanya kebetulan?

"Kau dan Kris saling mengenal?" Irene memasang wajah bingung. Menatap tidak percaya pada sepupunya itu. Namun Kris terlihat tidak perduli dan mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Kami teman sekolah. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

" _Mwo?_ "

"Luhan-ah." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia dapat melihat Luhan tampak emosi saat ini. Bisa-bisa Luhan lah yang akan mengamuk disini dan bukan dirinya.

"Biar Sehun-ah. Biar kekasih– _Ani,_ mantan kekasihmu itu paham. Agar dia dan sepupunya itu tidak terus merusak pemandangan mataku."

"Tenanglah sayang." Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Luhan. Luhan itu kalau sudah marah, bisa saja restoran ini terbelah menjadi dua. Astaga menyeramkan.

" _Mwo?_ Sayang? Kenapa kau memanggil Luhan sayang!" Tanya Irene tidak terima. Mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih jadi kenapa memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan sayang?

"Karena calon istri yang selalu kau pertanyakan adalah aku. Aku calon istri– _Ani,_ aku calon suami Oh Sehun. Xi Luhan." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah mengeras. Giginya beradu. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya. Benar-benar hampir diluar kendali.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris menyela. Menatap tidak percaya kearah Luhan. Ia tidak percaya kalau Luhan dengan terang-terangan akan mengakui hal ini. Lebih lagi didepan Irene.

"Dan kami akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi jangan usik kami." Ujar Sehun memperingati.

" _Mwo?_ "

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan hebat antara Sehun, Luhan juga Irene. Restoran terasa damai sekali. Tentu saja damai, karena Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan menunda makan malam mereka.

"Dari ekspresi _gege, gege_ pasti tahu kalau mereka berdua berhubungan." Irene membuka suara pertama kali setelah beberapa menit yang lalu hening melanda mereka berdua.

"Tentu. Aku sudah lama mengenal Luhan. Aku akan paham dengan segala situasi."

"Dan _gege_ tidak menceritakan padaku?" Tanya Irene tidak percaya. Kris itu saudaranya atau bukan sih?

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu? Memang kita sedekat itu untuk berbagi cerita satu sama lain?" Kekeh Kris. Lagipula itu bukan info penting. Kenapa Kris harus susah-susah membuat mulutnya berbusa pada gadis dihadapannya tanpa gadis itu bertanya lebih dulu. Kris tidak sepengangguran itu ngomong-ngomong.

"Jadi siapa itu Sehun? Dan siapa itu Luhan?"

"Apa kau ingin mengakui kalau kau mempermainkan Sehun dimasa lalu?"

" _Mwo?_ Kita sedang tidak membicarakanku dan–"

"Katakan ya dan aku akan menceritakan beberapa."

"Baiklah, kau benar."

Kris nampak tersenyum miring. Menatap Irene dengan pandangan kecewa. Ia tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Luhan dan Sehun, tapi kenapa mereka selalu terhubung dengan sesuatu yang tidak direncakan? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. Seorang wakil direktur dimana perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengannya saat ini. Dia adik dari Oh Sena, mantan kekasihku saat di Beijing." Kris menatap lurus pada gelas bening didepannya. Nampak mengingat beberapa info yang ia kira cukup membuat gadis didepannya ini diam dan tidak penasaran.

"Dari informasi yang aku ketahui baru-baru ini, keluarga Sehun dan Luhan adalah keluarga yang sangat dekat bahkan saat Luhan masih kecil dulu. Itu mungkin alasan kenapa mereka bisa mengadakan pernikahan konyol antara pria." Kris tersenyum miris. Ia tidak mungkin mengatai _gay_ itu konyol kalau saja ia dan Luhan yang menikah.

 _Apa?_

"Luhan, Xi Luhan. Anak dari Xi Zhoumi. Seorang pengusaha kaya raya di Beijing. Dia satu sekolah denganku saat di sekolah menengah atas. Terkenal tentu saja. Banyak yang menyukainya. Dan dia memiliki banyak kekasih dulu." Kris tersenyum tipis. Masih tidak percaya dengan wajah cantik Luhan yang dapat memikat hati wanita.

"Jadi benar ya Luhan itu dulunya seorang _playboy?_ " Irene tertawa miris. Ia pikir itu hanya bualan Sehun saja, tapi ternyata itu benar adanya. Pantas sih dia dikelilingi banyak wanita dan sekarang pria –Oh Sehun-

"Tentu saja. Dan dia adalah kekasih pertama dari mantan kekasihku, Oh Sena. Singkatnya dia juga mantan kekasih dari kakak Oh Sehun dulu."

" _Ne?_ Memang secantik apa sih Oh Sena? Sampai kalian memperebutkannya?"

"Cantik, sangat cantik. Kau bisa lihat adiknya. Bukankah menurutmu adiknya itu tampan? Begitu juga dengan kakaknya yang cantik dan juga–" Kris menunjuk kepalanya –otaknya- "Dia adalah gadis yang sangat pintar."

" _Daebak._ Aku masih tidak percaya kalian memiliki masa lalu yang rumit."

"Dulu– Luhan memiliki banyak sekali kebanggaan. Sampai akhirnya itu semua hilang saat beberapa bulan sebelum pesta kelulusan, sebuah bencana terjadi. Oh Sena, kakak Oh Sehun dihamili oleh orang lain. Pria brengsek yang aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia." Kris mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa emosi. "Dan Luhan adalah orang yang dituduhkan. Padahal dia tidak."

" _Jeongmal? Ani,_ kenapa bisa Luhan? Bukankah _gege_ bilang dia tidak melakukannya?" Irene tidak mengerti. Kurang ajar sekali yang menuduh Luhannya.

"Siapa yang tahu, Joohyun-ah. Sebuah kamera sudah menargetkannya. Dan dia adalah temanku– dia teman Luhan juga. Namanya Alex. Anak itu menjebak Luhan. Dan aku masih merasa menyesal kenapa aku bisa termakan oleh bualan busuknya."

Kris menghela nafas pelan. "Saat itu statusku adalah kekasih Sena dan Luhan sudah menjadi mantannya." Melirik, menatap Irene. "Dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Baik Sena maupun Luhan. Aku malah menghajarnya malam itu dan menghilang."

"Kau brengsek _ge_." Irene mendecih sebal. Saudaranya seperti monster. Kurang ajar dan tidak berperasaan sama sekali. Mungkin kalau ia jadi Sena, ia sudah mencari Kris dan setelahnya membunuhnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang brengsek. Dan– kau akan mengataiku lebih hina lagi kalau kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih menyesakkan dari itu." Kris tersenyum tulus. "Tapi biarlah kau tidak tahu. Ini masalahku dengan Luhan. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak."

"Keputusan yang tepat." Kris mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Dan aku harap, jangan pernah kau berkeliaran dihadapan mereka berdua. Luhan telah membenciku dan aku tidak bisa membuatnya membencimu juga. Tolong kau pahami perasaan Sehun yang sudah kau lukai dulu."

"Tapi _ge–_ "

"Jangan mempersulitku Joohyun-ah. Kau tahu? Aku seperti orang yang menyedihkan saat ini. Seakan-akan sisa hidupku hanya untuk meminta maaf dan meminta maaf pada orang yang sama. Aku lelah tapi–" Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tapi aku harus mendapatkan maafnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, Luhan harus memaafkanku."

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengemis _ge._ Kau tidak serendah itu." Irene terlihat marah. Bagaimanapun, sepupunya ini tidak pantas mengemis maaf dari Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan juga paham kondisi sepupunya itu.

"Aku ya. Aku pantas mengemis bahkan merangkak sekalipun aku sanggup. Untuk mendapat maaf darinya, dari Luhan." Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kali ini Irene dapat melihat wajah lelah Kris dan ia jadi tidak tega menyusahkan saudaranya ini lagi.

"Baik. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Dan aku akan menjauh dari mereka. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu." Irene kini tersenyum. Senyum tulus untuk Kris. Ia ingin membantu Kris untuk keluar dari kehidupan menyedihkan itu. Dan Irene tidak cukup egois untuk menghancurkan hidup Kris demi mendapatkan Luhan.

" _Gomawo,_ Joohyun-ah. Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang. _Ani,_ setidaknya saat aku mati, aku tidak lagi diliputi rasa bersalah terhadap Luhan juga Sena. Aku ingin menebus segalanya."

Irene mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kembali. Menggenggam tangan Kris memberi sebuah kekuatan. Irene baru tahu kalau masa lalu Sehun, Luhan dan Kris bahkan sangat sulit.

"Aku akan membantumu semampuku, _gege_."

.

.

.

Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Luhan sangat lega. Lega karena ia bisa dengan berani membuka rahasia besarnya bersama Sehun yaitu mereka akan menikah sesama pria. Baekhyun, Kris, dan Irene. Mereka semua telah mengetahuinya. Dan mungkin target selanjutnya Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dua anak itu juga harus tahu.

"Kenapa melamun sayang?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan. Ia jadi khawatir, Luhan tiba-tiba saja diam disampingnya.

" _Gwenchana_ Sehun-ah. Aku hanya kepikiran Chanyeol juga Jongin." Kekeh Luhan saat melihat wajah tidak suka Sehun.

"Kau sedang disini bersamaku dan kau malah memikirkan pria lain? Kau benar-benar Luhan." Sehun menggeleng singkat dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memusuhi.

Luhan dengan cepat secepat kilat mencium pipi Sehun. "Jangan cemburu. Mereka hanya anak kecil." Dan setelahnya berlari menjauh dari sana.

Sehun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya diam menganga ditempatnya. Merasa tidak percaya kalau baru saja Luhan menciumnya. Mencium pipinya. Astaga. Tadi benar Luhan kan yang menciumnya? Bukan khayalannya lagi kan?

Sehun menepuk pipinya. Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya bahkan tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat ini.

"Ya! Oh Luhan!" Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Luhan yang kini berlari kearah dapur.

Sehun dapat melihat Luhan tengah membongkar isi kulkasnya. Sepertinya pria rusa itu akan memasak sesuatu sekarang.

"Kau akan memasakanku sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk dikursinya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Hm." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil mencari beberapa peralatan masak didalam lemari.

"Dalam rangka?"

"Kita tidak jadi makan malam waktu itu. Jadi aku akan membuatkanmu _pasta._ " Ujar Luhan senang. Sudah lama Luhan tidak memegang peralatan dapur.

Dulu saat ia masih tinggal di apartement, ia juga sempat memegang beberapa alat masak. Ia tidak selamanya bisa memesan makanan diluar karena ia malas untuk menunggu. Jadilah ia bisa memasak seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi sekarang– kau tengah memainkan peranmu sebagai istri yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Sehun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Memeluk pria rusa itu dari belakang. Menumpu dagunya di pundak kiri pria yang lebih mungil.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku hanya ingin saja. Aku sudah lama tidak memegang alat-alat ini saat aku sudah berada di Seoul."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan memberikan satu kecupan ditengkuk Luhan. "Kau benar-benar cantik."

"Sehun-ah, duduklah. Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau seperti ini." Luhan menggerakkan pundaknya. Berharap Sehun akan menyingkir dan tidak mengganggu acara memasaknya. Dan yang paling penting, tidak mengganggu kerja jantungnya saat ini.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin melihat keahlian memasak calon suamiku ini." Kekeh Sehun pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Sudah berapa lama ia menantikan momen seperti ini?

"Kalau sampai baba atau kakakku datang bagaimana bodoh,"

Ia memang sudah bisa mengakui kalau ia memang nyaman berada disekitar Sehun, tapi ia belum bisa mengakui itu didepan orang tuanya juga kakaknya. Ia masih sangat malu. Astaga Sehun benar-benar.

"Biarkan mertua dan kakak iparku melihat. Mungkin dengan begini mereka akan menikahkan kita besok?" Sehun kembali terkekeh dan mecium singkat pipi Luhan. Ia dapat melihat Luhan merona. Dan itu benar-benar pemandangan yang sempurna untuknya.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Jangan bergurau. Kau pikir pernikahan semudah itu?"

"Bagaimana acara antara dirimu dan Haowen? Kau benar-benar menantangnya bermain bola?"

" _Ne._ Anak itu harus memiliki teman." Ujar Luhan sambil memotong beberapa buah tomat.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Bukankah dia agak–" Sehun terdiam sesaat. Mencari kata yang tepat. "Tidak bersahabat."

Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan terkekeh geli. Dan ia bergeser saat Luhan juga menggeser tubuhnya menuju kulkas.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Sehun-ah. Itu benar-benar menarik."

"Mirip denganku? Jadi kau– menyukaiku?" Sehun mencolek dagu pria yang lebih mungil. Menggoda calon suaminya itu.

"Aku– aku tidak bilang begitu bodoh." Luhan dengan segera berbalik dan mendorong pundak Sehun. Menuntun pria albino itu untuk duduk diam diruang keluarga. Atau nanti ia tidak jadi memasak karena Sehun selalu mengganggunya.

"Ya! Oh Luhan! Kau mengusirku?" Sungut Sehun. Ia masih didorong menuju ruang keluarga dan dihempas oleh Luhan ke sofa.

"Diam. Dan duduk disini saja. Aku ingin membuat makanan dengan cepat." Luhan dengan segera pergi darisana menuju dapur kembali. Menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi–"

"Diam!"

.

.

.

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok beradu. Luhan dan Sehun makan dalam diam. Entah baik Sehun maupun Luhan bingung untuk membuat topik pembicaraan. Jadilah mereka hanya terfokus pada piring dihadapan mereka.

Sehun berdehem. "Apa ada yang ingin kau ketahui, Luhan-ah?"

Luhan yang awalnya tengah diam akhirnya mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa yang harus aku ketahui?"

Sehun sebenarnya sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengusik masa lalu Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun itu malah akan membuat Luhan terserang pusing bahkan pingsan dadakan terus menerus saat pria rusa itu mengingat satu persatu momen yang Luhan tidak ketahui sama sekali. Jadi apakah Sehun boleh egois saat ini? Apakah Sehun boleh melawan perintah Tuan Xi kali ini?

"Kita– kita sudah mengenal saat umurmu tujuh tahun hyung." Sehun akhirnya membukanya. Membuka rahasia yang selama ini ia dan keluarga Luhan simpan rapat-rapat.

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak setuju. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal sejak dulu dan ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengenal Sehun sama sekali? Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kau pindah dengan keluargamu ke Korea saat itu dan kebetulan rumah kita berdekatan. Aku bermain bersamamu." Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Luhan. "Apa kau tidak mengingat itu?"

Luhan hanya diam. Bingung ingin merespon seperti apa pada Sehun. Lagipula ia juga tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada ucapan Sehun. Mungkin kali ini Sehun tengah bergurau?

"Ini bukan lelucon Sehun-ah. Bisakah kau mencari bahan yang lain untuk melawak didepanku?"

Sehun hanya tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan Luhan yang mengira dirinya tengah berbagi lelucon dengannya. Padahal Sehun sendiri tidak menemukan dimana letak kelucuan pernyataannya tadi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku sering bermain kerumahmu hyung."

"Tidak mungkin." Luhan kembali menggerakkan garpunya. Menyantap kembali makanan didepannya dalam diam. Diam karena ia berpikir apakah Sehun tengah bercanda atau tidak saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Kata Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli. Ternyata Luhan juga tidak penasaran. Itu cukup bagus untuk Sehun karena ia tidak perlu menceritakan semuanya. Lihat saja dari respon Luhan, pria itu malah terus menggumamkan kata _tidak mungkin_ tadi.

Sehun kembali terdiam. Sama seperti Luhan, ia kini meraih garpunya kembali. Menggulung mienya dengan garpu ditangannya. Dan melahapnya tanpa bersuara kembali. Sesekali ia menenggak air putih yang berada didekatnya. Dan hal seperti itu tidak luput dari perhatian Luhan dihadapannya.

Luhan meletakkan garpunya disisi piring miliknya. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan telah menghabiskan sebagian besar makanannya. Dan pria bermata rusa itu menatapnya dengan serius. Mungkin Luhan akan bertanya sesuatu mengenai penjelasannya tadi. Jadi Sehun akan menunggu.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung meja makan. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang masa lalunya dari Sehun. Tapi ia juga belum siap.

"Karena aku suamimu. Hanya itu saja."

Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun dibawah meja. Ia merasa kesal juga. Dirinya sudah sangat serius dan kini malah Sehun bergurau. "Aku serius Sehun."

Sehun meneguk air putihnya. Dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tissu. Ia menggeser piring yang ia gunakan tadi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menatap lurus kearah Luhan yang kini menjadi cukup antusias.

"Kenapa kau ingin mendengarnya? Kupikir kau tidak perduli."

"Aku akan menilai apakah yang kau katakan benar atau tidaknya nanti. Jadi ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui."

Sehun nampak berpikir. Mencari pokok yang pas.

"Kita bersahabat selama sepuluh tahun. Apakah itu terdengar menarik?"

 _Deg–_

Luhan terdiam. Tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia mencari kebohongan dalam kata-kata itu dimata Sehun dan hasilnya, ia mengetahui bahwa kali ini Sehun tidak tengah berbohong atau kembali bercanda padanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Sehun benar adanya?

Kepalanya kini mulai berdenyut nyeri. Tapi Luhan akan menahannya. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak dari Sehun.

Tapi kenapa dadanya sesak sekali? Bahkan untuk berbicara saja ia cukup kesusahan saat ini. Ia cukup terkejut memang. Tapi ia juga belum tahu apakah cerita Sehun tadi adalah cerita sebenarnya atau bukan.

"Sepuluh tahun?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Sepuluh tahun dan Luhan tidak mengingat apapun diotaknya? Luhan tidak setua itu untuk terserang kepikunan. Tapi kenapa ia bahkan tidak mengenali Sehun?

Sehun terkekeh. Mengusap tangan kanan Luhan. "Kau sahabatku. Kita sering–"

Tunggu. Kalau memang Sehun adalah sahabat kecilnya. Berarti mimpi Luhan beberapa waktu lalu yang memang sering terputar setiap ia tidur adalah benar. Sehun adalah laki-laki kecil yang berada disana?

"Apa kau adalah anak kecil yang menyusup kerumahku dan membawaku pergi kelapangan sepak bola? Apakah itu kau Sehun?" Bahunya menegang. Memang di otaknya hanya teringat kalau ia pernah bermain dengan seorang anak kecil tapi wajahnya benar-benar tidak jelas saat itu.

Sehun tersenyum kembali. "Kau mengingat yang satu itu?" Ia menghela nafas pelan. " _Ne,_ anak itu adalah aku. Wu Shixun. Ayahmu yang memberi nama itu untukku."

Benar. Baba sangat suka mengganti nama teman Luhan dengan nama China. Seperti Baekhyun, baba memanggilnya Boxian. Jadi Shixun itu adalah Sehun. Baiklah ini mulai masuk akal.

Tangan Luhan seketika melemas. Mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun kecuali mimpi yang satu itu?

"Kita bermain bersama. Sampai saat– kira-kira kau berumur lima belas atau empat belas tahun. Kau mengalami kecelakaan dan _yeah_ kau mengalami sebuah amnesia ringan. Mungkin itulah alasan kau belum mengingatku. Dan kau pindah ke Beijing saat itu. Kau– kau meninggalkanku."

Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat yang satu itu.

Luhan tidak mengerti tapi secara tiba-tiba saja airmatanya mendesak ingin keluar. Dan ya Luhan menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya memang berdenyut. Tapi bahkan hatinya lebih sakit daripada kepalanya saat ini. Apakah ia benar-benar melupakan kejadian selama sepuluh tahun dalam hidupnya?

Luhan tertawa. Lebih kepada menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau– kau bergurau kan Sehun-ah?"

"Aku harap ya. Tapi aku tidak. Itu kenyataan. Kau meninggalkanku dan aku– " Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Menatap kasihan pada Luhan. Ia tidak seharusnya menceritakan semuanya. "Sudahlah lupakan."

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Luhan bergumam. Pandangannya kosong. Ia ingin mengingat tapi bahkan secuil pun tidak ia dapatkan sama sekali.

" _Mian._ Aku tidak seharusnya mengungkit masalah yang bahkan tidak kau ingat. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk diam dan–"

"Baba yang menyuruhmu tidak menceritakan apapun?" Luhan berubah dingin. Suaranya terkesan tenang dan datar. Itu malah membuat Sehun takut ketimbang ia melihat Luhan yang meledak-ledak.

Kini gantian Sehun yang gemetaran. Bisa-bisa ia disalahkan oleh ayah mertuanya dan gagal. Semua akan berakhir gagal untuknya. Astaga.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang dingin. " _N-ne._ Babamu ti-tidak memperbolehkanku mengatakan apapun pa-padamu."

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia ingin marah pada Sehun tapi bagaimana? Sehun juga mendapat amanat dari babanya untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu pada Luhan. Dan kalau ia ingin marah pada babanya. Pasti babanya yang narsis itu akan bilang _'Itu demi kau Luhan. Baba sayang pada Luhan_. _'_ Dan Luhan tidak cukup waras untuk mendengar kata-kata omong kosong seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia mengamuk nanti.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi." Ujar Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman disana. Ia menghapus dengan cepat airmata yang tadi sempat menetes dipipinya. Pria yang menangis benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan memutar menuju kursi disamping Luhan dan mengusap punggunggnya pelan. Ia ingin setidaknya Luhan lebih tenang dan tidak tertekan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sehun-ah. Aku tidak apa sungguh. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Tidak masalah aku hanya mengenal masa sekarang ini, ha-ha." Luhan dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang tengah mengusap punggungnya. Ia ingin menangis lagi rasanya kalau Sehun seperti ini.

Sehun menarik pelan dagu Luhan. Menatap tepat dimata rusa pria dihadapannya. Dengan pergerakan itu, Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Merasakan kehangatan yang Sehun berikan.

"Mata ini," Sehun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan. "Aku tidak suka mereka mengeluarkan airmata."

Luhan terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dan bibir ini," Sehun mengecup belah bibir Luhan. "Aku tidak suka mereka melengkung sedih."

"Jadi aku tidak menyukai seorang Xi Luhan yang sedang sedih." Sehun dengan cepat memeluk Luhan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat ini. Tapi masa bodoh. Ia juga ingin Luhan merasakan betapa ia benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Luhan harus tahu kalau jantung ini berdetak hebat hanya untuknya seorang.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia hampir menangis tadi tapi ia akan menahannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tadi kalau ia tidak akan menangis untuk Sehun.

" _Saranghae._ " Sehun bergumam tepat disamping telinga Luhan.

"Saat ini aku belum tahu. Tapi aku akan mencoba Wu Shixun." Luhan berbisik dengan senyuman lega terukir dibibirnya.

"Apa– kami mengganggu?"

 _Astaga!_

Itu suara baba dan ibunya. Luhan hafal betul suara mereka berdua. Dan–

"Sepertinya memang kita mengganggu mereka eomma." Luna terdengar menggoda mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain dan dengan serempak beranjak dari kursi.

"Dimana aku meletakkan ponselku?" Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan wajah super merahnya.

"Kunci mobilku. Dimana dia?" Diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lalalalala bagaimana ini bagaimana?wkwkwk**

 **Maap apdetnya lama haha**

 **Diriview dulu aja deh yaa : ))**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

" _Wow,_ ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah pangeran kampus kita begitu segar? Kau habis olahraga malam ya dengan Oh Sehun itu?" Chanyeol menatap geli kearah wajah Luhan yang kini mendelik kearahnya. Nampak terganggu.

"Bisa tidak otakmu itu diisi dengan hal-hal yang berguna? Atau mungkin isi otakmu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya lebih baik." Luhan menjawab dengan kalem. Ia membolak-balikkan buku paket di tangannya dan sesekali menandai sesuatu yang ia anggap penting.

Chanyeol nampak terkejut. Namun ia adalah orang yang dengan cepat mengatasi keterkejutan itu dengan tertawa hambar. Dan Luhan menganggap tawa itu adalah tawa gugup dari Chanyeol. "Kau bergurau? Kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun?"

"Karena kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Apa kurang jelas, _Chanlie?_ " Sekali lagi Luhan menembak tepat sasaran. Bahkan Park Chanyeol si pemilik senyum idiot itu tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya diam dan berpikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan mengetahui hal itu?

Luhan mendengar Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Dan setelahnya anak itu ikut menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa buku paket. Buku yang sama dengan apa yang Luhan pegang. Lebih tepatnya buku itu milik Luhan.

 _Park Chanyeol kalau gugup lucu juga._

"Ya! Park bodoh Chanyeol. Kenapa kau membolak-balikkan bukuku dan _sok_ menandai begitu? Kau saja menyuruhku untuk menandai bukumu. Dasar kau benar-benar bodoh." Luhan menggeleng jengah. "Kalau kau gugup dan ingin menyibukkan diri, kau harus lihat nama yang tertera dibuku itu Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak gugup hyung."

"Kau ya. Untuk apa kau menyembunyikan dariku? Karena nyatanya kau selalu saja terlihat jelas. Bahkan babaku saja pasti akan tahu kau menyukai adikku hanya melihat sekilas ekspresimu saat menatap kagum Byun Baekhyun diruang musik." Kekeh Luhan pelan.

Jadi ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berbelok ya? Pantas saja Chanyeol selalu menawari jasa konsultasi dan Baekhyun memberi saran berlebihan kemarin. Ternyata mereka berdua bahkan lebih paham.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak–"

"Luhan hyung, Oh Sehun mengunjungimu. Dia didepan resepsionis sekarang." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela. Dan setelahnya terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"Baiklah. Baekhyun-ah, bisa bantu aku? Aku sedang menandai istilah penting dibukuku. Jadi bisakah kau melanjutkannya? Ini benar-benar penting. Kau bisa bertanya dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia ahli dibidang cari mencari seperti itu." Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol pelan. Mengerling kearah keduanya. Yang Chanyeol tahu kalau hyungnya itu tengah menjebaknya dengan seorang Baekhyun disampingnya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan cepat sambil sesekali membungkuk hormat kepada beberapa dosen yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Dan menyapa beberapa senior berikut junior yang juga kebetulan ia lewati.

Baekhyun bilang, Sehun mengunjunginya. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak melihat batang hidung pria tersebut? Apa ia terlalu lama turun sehingga Sehun sudah lebih dulu pulang? Atau Sehun memiliki panggilan mendadak dari perusahaan?

"Dimana anak itu?" Luhan menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari tubuh tinggi langsing Sehun. Sehun pasti kemari menggunakan kemeja putih seperti biasa dan tubuhnya itu benar-benar berbeda. Jadi Luhan pasti dapat dengan jelas mengenalinya. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak ia temukan ngomong-ngomong.

 _Grep–_

Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan ia dapat dengan cepat mengenali tangan itu. Itu milik Oh Sehun pastinya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Ada apa kemari?" Luhan bertanya dengan singkat. Ia benar-benar sibuk hari ini dan tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Sehun. Tapi anak ini malah terus memeluknya seperti ini.

"Merindukanmu."

"Jangan basa-basi. Dan lepaskan pelukanmu. Orang-orang akan bergosip." Luhan membuka kaitan tangan Sehun diperutnya. Berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sehun dan berhasil. Pria albino itu melepas pelukannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya dan itu sangat lucu menurut Luhan. "Kau sibuk hyung?"

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan beberapa kertas ditangannya dan menunjukkan itu didepan wajah Sehun. Memberi kode kalau ia sibuk sekarang dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main.

"Temani aku makan siang." Sehun hendak menarik lengan Luhan namun Luhan lebih dulu menahannya. Menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan ajakan Sehun itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Aku sibuk sekarang. Tapi kita bisa makan malam bersama dirumahku. Kebetulan eomma dan Luna memasak banyak malam ini."

" _Jinjja?_ Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore dan aku akan menginap dirumahmu." Jawab Sehun final. Ia akan segera pulang kerumah dan merapikan beberapa pakaian dan akan menginap di kediaman Xi.

Alis Luhan beradu tanda ia bingung. "Menginap apanya? Aku hanya mengajakmu makan malam dan tidak untuk menginap."

"Tapi aku ingin menginap dirumah mertuaku."

"Tidak boleh. Memang kau tidak punya rumah ya?"

"Rumahku adalah dirimu hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya. Mengusak sayang surai coklat madu Luhan.

Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat. Kata-kata spontan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun agaknya membuat darah ditubuhnya terpompa dan memenuhi sisi pipinya. Ia mulai merona sekarang. Benar-benar payah.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun." Luhan menutup kedua pipinya. Menyamarkan rona merah yang kini semakin memerah saja saat dengan tiba-tiba–

 _Cup–_

Sehun mencium bibirnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang pria cantik itu gunakan untuk menutupi warna merah samar dipipinya. Ia dengan cepat menyudutkan Luhan disebuah dinding tepat beberapa senti dibelakang Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan perlahan.

Sehun tidak perduli kalau sampai ada orang yang melihatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan kalau Luhan sudah bersikap malu-malu seperti tadi kepada Sehun. Ia benar-benar ingin menggigit Luhannya saat ini.

Luhan dengan pasrah mengikuti Sehun. Memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Menarik pria albino itu lebih dekat kearahnya. Dan ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memudahkan Sehun. Masa bodoh. Ia tidak perduli sedang berada dimana.

Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan, berharap pria rusa dikungkungannya ini mau untuk membuka mulutnya. Memperlebar akses untuk Sehun masuk lebih dalam. Tidak menunggu lama karena _yeah_ Sehun mendapatkannya. Luhan dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya. Membelit lidah Sehun untuk bermain bersama lidahnya didalam mulut Luhan.

Astaga. Sehun baru tahu seperti ini rasanya benar-benar berciuman dengan Luhan. Dan _wow,_ Luhan benar-benar diluar dugaan. Apa Luhan memiliki hobi berciuman? Ha-ha.

"Mmhh–" Tanpa sengaja Luhan melenguh tertahan. Sehun benar-benar berbahaya. Ia memberikan akses untuk pria albino itu menciumnya bukan berarti pria albino itu dapat menjamah tubuhnya juga, sial.

Dan itu juga benar-benar diluar kendali Sehun. Tangan kanannya malah dengan sialnya menggeliat masuk kedalam sweater _baby pink_ milik Luhan dan mengusap perut rata Luhan dengan perlahan. Ia sempat mendengar Luhan melenguh tadi. Dan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kesadarannya kembali. Ia malah merasa– tertantang?

"Se– mmhh." Luhan baru saja ingin memperingati pria albino didepannya untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Tapi sialnya bibir Sehun _ughh_ benar-benar melumat bibirnya habis. Ia jadi tidak sanggup untuk berbicara saat ini.

Mereka masih saling melumat satu sama lain. Bahkan kalau dilihat, Sehun sudah seperti ingin memakan seluruh wajah Luhan saat ini. Sehun masih dengan bodohnya menciumi Luhan, sesekali menjilat pelan dagu Luhan tanpa menyadari ada tiga pasang mata tengah menganga tak percaya.

" _Ehemm._ " Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain. Kemana saja asal tidak kearah dua orang yang tengah membelit dan melumat satu sama lain didepannya ini. Ia sempat menarik Baekhyun kebelakangnya agar manusia polos itu tidak melihat adegan nista kakaknya dengan pria albino itu.

"Astaga, apa kita hanya hama atau kuman atau malah bakteri merugikan?" Jongin menambahkan. Ia juga berdehem. Malah ia berdehem lebih keras daripada Chanyeol. Sepasang pria didepan mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa kalau mereka bisa saja dilihat oleh seisi kampus tengah beradegan mesum.

 _Tidak sampai beradegan mesum juga Kim Jongin._

Luhan dan Sehun dengan spontan melepaskan dekapan dan tautan bibir satu sama lain. Luhan mengusap kasar bibirnya dan setelahnya ia gugup. Bahkan untuk menelan air liurnya saja sulit sekali. Seperti tersangkut.

Dengan panik ia menatap Sehun yang kini hanya memasang ekspresi tidak perdulinya dan berbalik. Menghadap ketiga teman Luhan yang ia kenal sebagai Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan entah pria tan didepannya ini Sehun belum tahu siapa dia dan Sehun tidak merencakan untuk mengetahuinya juga.

Sehun mengusak surai coklat madu itu gemas. Dan kemudian berbisik pelan. "Ku tunggu diparkiran nanti sore sayang." Ia juga masih sempat untuk mengecup pipi Luhan dan membungkuk pamit kepada ketiga teman Luhan.

"Kalian benar-benar. Tidakkah seharusnya kalian ini menyewa kamar?"

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan musik berubah hening. Kini Baekhyun, Jongin juga tentu saja Chanyeol tengah memandang aneh kearah Luhan. Mereka masih tidak habis pikir, Luhan bisa menjadi pihak _bottom_ padahal dulu ia sering berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi. Apa dunia sudah berbalik?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu bodoh." Luhan mendelik tajam. Ia merasa dihakimi padahal ia sama sekali melakukan sesuatu yang –terlalu- salah didepan mereka tadi. Memang mereka bertiga tidak pernah berciuman atau apa? Kenapa reaksi mereka sama dengan kakaknya waktu itu.

"Aku tidak akan percaya kalau kau bilang kau dan si pria albino itu hanya sebatas rekan bisnis. Benar-benar omong kosong." Jongin mendecih sebal. Jelas-jelas ia melihat mereka berdua melumat. Dan bayangkan, mereka melakukan itu dikampus. Walaupun _yeah_ digedung belakang yang jarang terjamah oleh mahasiswa, tapi tetap saja berbahaya.

"Memang aku bilang aku dan Sehun itu rekan bisnis?" Luhan tersenyum angkuh. Memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sinis andalannya.

"Lalu? Bisa jelaskan?"

"Aku dan Oh Sehun akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Dan ku harap kalian– bisa hadir disana." Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Melihat satu persatu wajah temannya –Jongin dan Chanyeol- yang memiliki dua reaksi berbeda.

Untuk Chanyeol, anak itu menahan tawanya. Sepertinya ia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi– oh ayolah bagaimanapun, Korea bukan negara sebebas itu untuk menikah. Kau pikir kau ini orang yang lebih tinggi daripada presiden?

Dan Jongin. Kini anak hitam itu menatap Luhan terkejut, khawatir dan mungkin jijik pada Luhan. Luhan paham dengan reaksi Jongin yang _luar biasa_ itu. Jadi Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah di Korea kalau kalian mau tahu. Keluargaku beserta keluarga Sehun akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melangsungkan pernikahan itu."

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan wajah tak percayanya.

"Lalu apa? Lalu kami menikah dan tamat." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Pertanyaan konyol Jongin benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal.

"Kau– kau tidak lagi menyukai wanita?" Jongin masih penasaran rupanya.

"Kenapa kau malah mempermasalahkan itu bodoh? Kalau aku menyukai wanita lagi, bisa-bisa baba membunuhku."

" _Wow._ Kalau begitu kau hanya menyukai Sehun saja hyung." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan pelan dan tersenyum kearah Luhan. Pria pemilik senyum terlebar itu mengulurkan tangannya guna untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan.

"Selamat hyung. Aku percaya akan pilihanmu. Semoga kau berbahagia." Ungkap Chanyeol tulus dan ia sempat memeluk Luhan. Sebentar lagi kakak tertuanya itu akan melepas masa lajangnya dan memiliki pendamping hidup berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Chanyeol jadi penasaran bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Luhan.

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ah. Maaf kalau aku begitu munafik dulu. Tapi _yeah_ ini mungkin sudah menjadi takdir antara aku dan Sehun. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku mendukungmu."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan malah pertama?" Jongin. Jadi anak itu dari tadi diam karena memikirkan hal itu?

"Kim Jongin. Jangan memulai."

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah berpikiran kalau ia bisa jatuh pada pesona seorang pria, terlebih lagi pria itu adalah Oh Sehun si eksekutif muda yang _katanya_ adalah teman masa kecil Luhan juga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal masa kecil, Luhan sudah bertanya pada baba dan baba menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya secara terperinci. Dari mulai dirinya yang memang teman masa kecil Sehun, dirinya yang suka kabur dengan Sehun demi bermain bola dilapangan, sampai insiden kecelakaan yang membuat Luhan tidak mengingat apapun kecuali keluarganya.

Awalnya Luhan tidak percaya kalau babanya sampai hati menutupi itu semua. Ia juga merasa kesal kenapa tidak dari awal saat dirinya bertemu Sehun kembali saat dimana ia dijodohkan, babanya tidak menceritakan semuanya. Setidaknya ia tidak mungkin bersikap kasar terhadap teman masa kecilnya walaupun kali ini teman masa kecilnya akan _naik jabatan_ menuju pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi itu semua telah terjadi. Dan baba juga bersumpah bahwa ia telah menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Dan Luhan adalah orang yang sangat percaya pada babanya. Jadi ia tahu bahwa babanya memang tidak berbohong saat ia menceritakan peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Sekarang Luhan sudah mulai lega. Mungkin ada benarnya juga kata Luna. Sakit kepala yang sering dideritanya itu akibat ia tiba-tiba mengingat beberapa memori masa kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Semakin ia ingin mengingat, semakin sakit dan berdenyut pula kepalanya saat itu. Tapi berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia tidak terlalu sering terserang pusing karena setelah baba menceritakan semuanya, baba membawanya kerumah sakit guna mengecek kondisinya dan dokter memberikan terapi yang membuatnya lebih rileks saat memori-memori lain muncul dipikirannya. Dan itu berhasil. Sakit kepalanya tidak separah dulu.

"Luhan-ah!" Suara kakaknya membangunkan Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu masih antara sadar atau tidak hanya menggumam pelan dan bergelung kembali pada selimut hitamnya.

"Luhan-ah, Oh Sehun ada dibawah. Astaga ini sudah sangat sore dan jangan tidur terus." Luna dengan segala kesabarannya menggedor pintu kamar Luhan tapi Luhan tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Jadilah ia membuka kamar Luhan dengan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki.

Luna dengan langkah angkuhnya masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Luhan dan benar, adiknya itu masih saja melanjutkan mimpi indahnya diatas kasur dan tidak tahu sudah setengah jam seorang pria menunggunya dibawah.

Dengan kasar, Luna menarik bantal yang Luhan gunakan. Dan kepala Luhan terangkat lalu terjatuh tepat diatas kasur. Itu cukup membuat Luhan terkejut dan hampir saja meninju sang pelaku kalau saja ia tadi tidak membuka matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa _jiejie?_ Kau benar-benar merusak kualitas mimpiku siang ini." Luhan menggumam dan mengambil kembali bantal yang telah dijatuhkan Luna kelantai. Hampir kembali tertidur namun Luna lebih dulu menarik telinga adiknya itu.

"Kau. Bangun sekarang atau aku akan menyirammu dengan air panas." Luna dengan ganas menarik telinga Luhan bahkan sampai Luhan mengaduh disana. Dan untuk informasi, Luna tidak perduli akan hal itu.

"Ya! Akhh– Luna _jiejie!_ Astaga lepaskan." Luhan dengan terpaksa membuka lebar matanya dan terbangun. Berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman buaya ganas disampingnya itu –Luna-

"Kau ini tidak punya pikiran ya?" Dengan kesal Luna menunjuk-nunjuk adiknya. "Oh Sehun dibawah sana menunggumu selama hampir setengah jam dan kau disini dengan santainya bermimpi? Astaga. Kau ini habis mimpi basah atau bagaimana? Tidurmu benar-benar lama sekali seperti kerbau, Luhan." Luna melemparkan bantal kearah wajah Luhan sangking gemasnya ia pada adiknya itu.

"Kenapa sih kau– tunggu. Kau bilang Oh Sehun menungguku? Oh Sehun ada dirumah ini?" Dengan sigap, Luhan berdiri tegap. Memandang horror kakaknya dan bergerak panik. "Astaga astaga. Bagaimana ini?"

Dan Luhan segera berlari kelantai bawah. Ingatkan Luhan untuk mencuci muka terlebih dahulu agar ia tidak tersandung seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan telah mengiyakan ajakannya untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Itu karena Luhan lebih dulu mengajaknya makan malam dirumahnya dan benar-benar ia mendapatkan suasana hangat dari keluarga Luhan. Jadilah ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk Luhan. Tapi sayangnya mobil Luhan saat ini tengah berada dibengkel karena entah kenapa mobil bagian depan pria itu ringsek. Apa pria itu habis mengalami kecelakaan?

Jadilah Sehun dengan baik hati menjemput Luhan dirumahnya. Hitung-hitung ia bisa bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah mertuanya he-he.

Sehun kini telah berada diruang keluarga Xi dan duduk manis didepan televisi. Menunggu Luhan yang katanya sedang berdiam diri dikamarnya. Entah apa yang manusia rusa itu lakukan disana. Sehun juga tidak tahu.

"Sehun, maafkan Luhan. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur." Itu suara ibu Luhan. Ibu Luhan terlihat tidak enak padanya dan Sehun malah ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa _emmonim._ Biarkan Luhan tidur dulu. Aku akan menunggu disini." Sehun tersenyum manis dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Anak itu memang kalau sudah tidur seperti mayat." Itu suara ayah Luhan. Ayahnya terdengar acuh. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat paham dengan perilaku anak bungsunya itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah melihat Luhan tidur _abeonim_."

"Wajahnya kalau tidur memang seperti bayi, begitu juga dengan lamanya dia tidur. Aku nyaris mengiranya tengah mati suri. Benar-benar anak itu." Ujar Tuan Xi jengah sambil membolak-balikkan koran ditangannya. "Aku akan mengantar Luhan kerumahmu. Kau pulanglah daripada menunggu kerbau tidur."

"Tidak apa _abeonim._ Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Kau benar-benar sabar Sehun. Aku saja sudah dua puluh empat tahun menjadi ayahnya tidak tahan." Kekeh Tuan Xi. Luhan itu anak yang sulit diatur. Entah kenapa ia menjadi lebih manis akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin faktor anak itu akan menikah?

"Aku harus–"

"Astaga Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku terlebih dahulu?" Luhan terlihat bersungut. Memandang kesal kearah Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya terkekeh karenanya.

"Aku sudah meneleponmu sayang. Kau tidak mengangkatnya." Jawab Sehun. Ia segera berdiri menghampiri Luhan yang kini tengah merengut sebal kearahnya dan memeluknya. Pelukan selamat datang yang seharusnya Luhan yang melakukan itu untuk Sehun. _Yasudahlah biarkan._

Luhan hanya meringis dan membalas pelukan Sehun. "Maaf. Aku ketiduran."

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju." Luna tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan momen Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kearah kakaknya itu dan mendelik tidak suka.

"Yasudah. Aku akan mandi dan kau tunggu disini. Sepuluh– _ani,_ dua puluh menit saja. Oke?"

"Baiklah. Mandilah dan aku akan menunggu disini."

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan berkunjung kerumahnya. Namun sebelumnya Sehun mengajak Luhan ke pantai terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar melihat matahari tenggelam. Karena kebetulan pantai yang mereka kunjungi saat ini satu arah dengan rumah Sehun jadi Sehun tidak perlu memutar balik untuk sampai kerumahnya nanti.

Suasana pantai cukup sepi hari ini. Mungkin dari yang Sehun bisa lihat hanya dua keluarga dan sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah duduk menunggu matahari terbenam. Nampaknya mereka sudah lebih lama berada disana dibandingnya dengan dia dan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kita duduk disana saja." Luhan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sehun menuju sebuah batu yang ukurannya cukup besar dan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk bersamanya disana.

Keadaan tiba-tiba hening. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang kini tengah menikmati semilir angin. Pria disampingnya itu tengah memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangan kanannya merasakan angin menerpa dirinya. Hal sekecil itu bahkan dapat membuat Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan untuk mendekat kearahnya. Mereka telah memiliki waktu berdua dan Sehun bukan orang yang suka berjauh-jauhan seperti ini.

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget. Menatap Sehun yang kini tengah memandang lurus air laut. Menanti tenggelamnya matahari.

Luhan baru sadar, dilihat dari sisi manapun juga Sehun terlihat tampan. Oke ia akan mengakui ini hari ini walaupun dalam hati kalau Sehun lebih tampan darinya. Dan Luhan masuk kedalam urutan kedua setelah Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesabar ini? Luhan sudah sangat kurang ajar pada Sehun, memakinya dengan sebegitu kejinya dan sekarang Sehun bahkan masih sudi untuk menemaninya. Menunggu hari pernikahan mereka datang.

Jujur saja. Kalau Luhan yang menjadi Sehun, mungkin ia akan tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Mencari pria atau wanita lain yang tidak semenyebalkan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya apa? Sehun, pria itu sampai detik ini masih mau berada disampingnya. Sungguh luar biasa sekali kesabaran yang Sehun miliki itu.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan seintens itu oleh Luhan akhirnya menoleh membuat si mata rusa memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah samar tercetak jelas dipipinya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat pria manis disampingnya ini nampak cantik _bak_ dewi.

Mungkin dewi pun akan iri dengan kecantikan Luhan saat ini.

Menarik Luhan lebih dekat dan Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala si pria disampingnya. "Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut. Dan Sehun dapat merasakan Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Ini benar-benar mimpinya sejak lama. Mimpi dari tujuh tahun yang lalu dan baru terjadi saat ini. Terjadi hari ini bahkan saat terjadi malah terasa seperti mimpi untuk Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung tangan Luhan. Menatap tenang kearah pantai.

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

Sehun dengan cepat menegakkan badannya dan menoleh kearah pria yang lebih mungil disampingnya itu. Bingung dengan permintaan maaf dari Luhan. Seingat Sehun, pria mungil itu tidak memiliki salah padanya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak memiliki salah padaku, Luhan."

Luhan terdengar menghela nafas pelan. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun sekilas dan setelahnya menunduk dalam.

"Aku– aku berbuat tidak baik padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Aku selalu menganggapmu pengganggu. Dan aku juga melupakanmu Sehun. Jadi maafkan aku." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat. Merasa bersalah.

Sehun segera memeluk Luhan. Menenangkan si pria rusa disampingnya yang kini hampir saja menangis.

"Hei, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Memang seharusnya aku yang berusaha sayang. Mungkin kalau aku menjadi kau, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang tidak kukenal." Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Luhan. Terdengar kembali helaan nafas dari Luhan. Anak itu mendongak kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. Mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. "Terimakasih karena kau sudah mengerti Sehun-ah."

Hening beberapa saat. Sampai suara deburan ombak membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia dengan tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dari Sehun. Merasa benar-benar bersalah saat sebuah bayangan muncul diotaknya. Sesuatu yang mungkin Sehun tidak ketahui.

Sesuatu yang Kris lakukan padanya.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Sehun menoleh kembali kearah Luhan. Menatap aneh. Tadi mereka benar-benar baik dan sekarang kenapa wajah Luhan terlihat seperti ketakutan begitu?

Tangan Luhan bergetar. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti Sehun tahu tentang hal itu? Apa Sehun akan menjauhinya?

Kejadian itu benar-benar hanya dia dan Kris yang tahu. Baekhyun adiknya saja tidak ia beritahu secuilpun tentang kejadian itu. Ia ingin sekali berbagi dengan seseorang, mungkin saja Yixing. Tapi ia benar-benar terlalu malu mengakui hal menjijikan seperti itu.

Ia tidak bisa memprediksi bagaimana reaksi Yixing kalau mungkin saja suatu hari nanti ia memberitahukan itu semua, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Yixing bisa saja membunuh Yifan saat itu juga, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Anak itu bahkan lebih keji dari siapapun. Bisa saja Sehun membunuhnya juga.

 _Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan._

Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. Menyadarkan pria cantik itu dari lamunannya. "Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan hanya tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Ini belum saatnya untuk jujur. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan jujur pada Sehun.

" _Gwenchana,_ Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

Entah sepertinya ada yang aneh dari raut wajah Luhan. Seperti ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu atau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun. Tapi apa? Tentang masa lalu Luhan, bahkan Sehun sudah tahu secara mendetail. Jadi apa yang masih disembunyikan oleh Luhan?

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Gwenchana,_ Sehun-ah."

Mungkin ini saatnya Sehun mencari tahu hal apa yang membuat Luhan jadi sepanik dan setakut itu. Kalau memang bukan masalah yang berat, Sehun yakin ia dapat mengatasinya. Lagipula ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Mana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan Luhan hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Sehun-ah, lihat. Matahari sudah akan tenggelam." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk matahari tersebut. Sehun hanya tersenyum geli dan mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

Sehun sebelumnya hanya melihat adegan ini di film-film atau membacanya dinovel remaja yang entah ia lupa pernah membaca milik siapa. Tapi sekarang ia merasakannya sendiri. Memandang matahari tenggelam bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, Luhan. Hanya satu nama itu yang dapat membuat detakan jantung Sehun menjadi tidak normal seperti sekarang ini.

Saat Sehun tengah menatap matahari yang kini menampakkan separuh bagiannya, Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan mata yang sangat berbinar. Itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa tertarik dan menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus memandangku seperti itu?" Sehun terkekeh. Wajah Luhan benar-benar lucu saat ini. Memang apa yang rusa itu lihat dari dirinya sejak tadi sampai matanya berbinar?

"Tidak ada." Kekeh Luhan pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat seperti ini. Terimakasih Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan yang sangat Luhan kenali, Lee Jinki. Pelayan itu selalu saja yang menyambut mereka berdua saat mereka datang bersamaan seperti ini. Dan jangan lupa, Jinki juga masih dengan setia mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya kearah Luhan juga Sehun.

"Jinki-ssi, sekali-kali aku ingin melihat wajah cemberutmu." Ujar Luhan bergurau sambil menepuk bahu pelayan pria itu pelan. Dan dibarengi dengan kekehan ringan dari Sehun disampingnya.

"Saya harus selalu tersenyum dihadapan anda tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil aku Luhan." Luhan sangat tidak suka kalau dirinya terus-terusan dipanggil tuan. Sama saja dengan dirumah. Dan sebenarnya Luhan muak. Ia ingin Jinki menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Jinki terlihat melirik kearah Sehun meminta persetujuan. Luhanpun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Sehun dan melihat pria tinggi itu mengangguk dan tersenyum menyetujui.

Jinki menghela nafas pelan. "Ba– baiklah Luhan-ssi. Ini sebuah perintah." Ia membungkuk sesaat dan mempersilahkan Sehun juga Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumah. "Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sudah menunggu kalian. Silahkan masuk."

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan saat ini. Entah kenapa saat ini Luhan merasa benar-benar kacau sekali. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Persis seperti saat ia naik keatas panggung dan membacakan sebuah pidato saat ia sekolah dasar dulu. Tapi ini bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan orangtua Sehun, kenapa rasanya takut sekali?

"Sehun, aku takut." Luhan berbisik, sedikit berjinjit kearah pria yang lebih tinggi. Tangannya benar-benar bergetar saat ini. Ini benar-benar seperti sebuah ambang kematian untuknya.

Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun terkekeh pelan dan kemudian pria itu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. "Jangan takut. Ayahku bukan monster dan ibuku– hei bukankah kau telah melihat ibuku? Dia agresif terhadapmu, kau tahu itu kan? Jadi tidak akan ada hal yang perlu kau takutkan sayang." Ujar Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya.

 _Bisa-bisanya anak ini menciumku disaat aku sedang ingin merenggang nyawa. Sialan._

"Baba!" Suara anak kecil tiba-tiba membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang memiliki rasa paranoid berlebih. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia malah merasa takut bahkan sampai ia ingin muntah?

Sehun yang merasa heran menoleh untuk entah keberapa kalinya kearah Luhan, mengecek keadaan Luhan yang saat ini tengah menutup mulutnya. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan tengah menahan sesuatu. Tunggu– apa Luhan ingin muntah?

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan pelan. "Kau baik?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya ia permisi pada Sehun untuk pergi kekamar mandi. Ia benar-benar harus memuntahkan isi perutnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Luhan berada dikamar mandi dan Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan memang benar-benar tengah muntah didalam sana.

Kebetulan Luhan berlari kekamar mandi didalam kamar Sehun untuk membuang isi perutnya itu.

Sebelumnya Sehun tidak memberikan makanan apapun pada Luhan. Malah mereka tidak memakan apapun selama mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Tapi kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mual seperti itu?

"Astaga– Luhan itu pria kan bukan wanita?"

Sehun dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja Luhan itu pria bukan wanita. Sudah sangat jelas kan Luhan tidak memiliki dada menonjol dan juga Luhan memiliki apa yang ada dibalik celananya juga, sama seperti dirinya. Jadi Luhan tidak mungkin hamil. Itu benar-benar mustahil.

"Tapi kenapa ia mual seperti itu? Ini sudah hampir– _aww_ " Sehun mengaduh. Mengusap kepalanya. Luhan benar-benar. Sehabis mual seperti tadi masih bisa saja menyiksa kepalanya.

"Aku pria dan tidak akan hamil bodoh."

Luhan dengan segera menarik beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan mulutnya yang sempat terkena bilasan air tadi.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Meneliti pria mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kau lihat apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Sehun tengah menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah. Apa si albino itu benar-benar tidak percaya ya kalau dirinya itu pria? Astaga.

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan. Menumpukan tangannya dipundak Luhan. Memutar Luhan kekanan dan kekiri untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia benar-benar menikahi pria bukannya wanita.

Sehun meraba-raba dada Luhan. Benar, dada Luhan rata tidak seperti wanita.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan Se–"

"Diam."

Meraba makin kebawah kearah bagian bawah Luhan dan benar, Luhan juga memiliki sesuatu menonjol dibalik celana hitamnya. Sama sepertinya. Tunggu– astaga kenapa Sehun jadi meraba-raba area sensitif itu?

"Kau benar-benar merabaku ya? Kurang ajar." Luhan bersungut dan mendorong Sehun. Menatap kesal Sehun.

Wajahnya ini benar-benar pria sekali walaupun _yeah_ lebih cantik daripada pria lain. Tapi demi Tuhan ia seratus bahkan seribu persen pria tanpa suntikan genetika dan rekayasa. Oh Sehun sialan!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Jangan angkat– Ya!" Sehun dengan segera menghampiri Luhan yang kini hampir saja membuka sweaternya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Luhan? Apa Luhan ingin memperkosanya?

 _Kalaupun ada yang akan memperkosa, tentu saja aku yang memperkosa Luhan bukan sebaliknya. Astaga._

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau melihatku dan merabaku seakan-akan tidak percaya kalau aku pria. Biar ku tunjukan bagian mana yang tidak dimiliki wanita." Luhan masih bersikeras untuk membuka bajunya sampai suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh mereka berdua dan–

"Astaga– apa eomma mengganggu kalian?" Ibu Sehun nampak terkejut. Bahkan hampir tergelincir dari pijakannya. Menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan horrornya.

" _Aniyo_ eomma. Kami tidak–" Luhan baru saja akan menjelaskan namun ibu Sehun memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Tapi– ini waktunya makan malam sayang."

"Ah baiklah eomma. Kami akan turun nanti." Sehun tersenyum canggung kearah ibunya dan membungkuk sekilas. Menghela nafas saat ibunya telah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini malah _nyengir_ lebar kearahnya. Merasa tidak bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Kau benar-benar Luhan." _Kau benar-benar memancingku._

"Kau yang kurang ajar Oh Sehun. Kau tidak memiliki pikiran untuk memperkosaku kan tadi?"

"Hei, mana mungkin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wkwk beginilah jadinya chap 17. Bagaimana kira-kira?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Ini hanya sebuah makan malam keluarga. Tapi kenapa seperti ia tengah berada dilingkaran para pejabat berjas formal. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Ini kali kedua Luhan bertemu dengan ayah Sehun. Pertama saat perjodohan dan yang kedua saat ini, didepannya, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan menilai.

 _Apa semua keluarga Oh seperti ini?_

"Baba, Daehan rindu baba." Tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng Daehan memecahkan suasana mencekam antara Luhan dan ayah Sehun itu. Ia menoleh kearah Daehan yang kini tengah tersenyum lucu kearahnya. Tak lupa seorang Oh Sena juga tengah mendampingi anak kecil itu.

Luhan gantian tersenyum manis kearah Daehan. Mengusap puncak kepala Daehan yang memang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu sayang."

"Apa? Baba?" Suara pria paruh baya terdengar dipendengaran Luhan. Itu pasti suara ayah Sehun. Benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. "Sejak kapan Daehan menjadi anakmu?"

Dengan susah payah, Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dengan wajah yang ia buat sesantai mungkin, ia mendongak menatap tepat kearah ayah Sehun dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin membuat semua keluarga dekat denganku, _abeonim._ "

"Tapi kau tahu kan apa arti ayah? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini–" Ayah Sehun menjeda perkataannya sesaat dan melanjutkan, "–kau terlalu lama tinggal satu apartemen dengan anak perempuanku." Ayah Sehun menatap tak suka kearah Luhan.

 _Aneh, bukankah ayah Sehun dan ayahnya yang sangat bersemangat waktu itu?_

" _Yeobo._ " Ibu Sehun terlihat menenangkan suaminya yang kini terlihat cukup kesal. Terlihat dari raut wajah pria paruh baya itu.

Luhan berdehem pelan. "Saya bukan. Kami hanya tinggal satu atap dan tidak pernah melakukan hal kotor seperti apa yang anda pikirkan tuan." Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mendekati ayah Sehun dan mungkin Luhan harus memiliki segudang sopan santun untuk tidak memanggil ayah Sehun sebagai ayah. Bahasa formal sepertinya benar-benar harus ia gunakan untuk ayah Sehun.

"Appa, jangan memojokkan Luhan." Sehun menggeram pelan. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak dapat diprediksi. Sehun ingat tadi sebelum ia menjemput Luhan, ayahnya itu tidak seperti ini. Terlihat telah berdamai dengan hal yang sempat menjadi pemicu diamnya Sehun pada sang ayah. Namun sekarang kenapa ayahnya mulai lagi?

Tuan Oh terkekeh remeh. "Aku memojokkannya? Aku tidak. Kenapa kau sangat sensitif Sehun-ah."

Menghela nafas pelan, Luhan meraih salah satu tangan Sehun yang berada dibawah meja. Menggenggamnya erat agar pria albino itu tidak terbawa emosi oleh perkataan ayahnya sendiri.

"Appa, aku mengajak Luhan kesini agar appa, eomma, noona juga Daehan dapat lebih dekat dengannya. Bukan malah membuatnya merasa tertekan." Sehun menatap kesal kearah ayahnya sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan mungil Luhan.

Kembali, ayah Sehun terkekeh. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak berkata apapun tapi kenapa Luhan harus merasa tertekan, Sehun-ah?"

"Sudahlah appa." Sena akhirnya jengah juga dengan kekeras kepalaan ayahnya itu. Sudah bagus Luhan dan Sehun dapat mengikuti perintahnya. Sekarang malah ayahnya seperti menantang perang pada Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran ayahnya itu?

"Benar. Kau harus membelanya, Sena-ya."

"Appa–"

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Luhan merasakan getaran ponselnya dari saku celana bagian belakangnya. Sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan masuk diketahui dari panjangnya getaran yang ponselnya itu keluarkan.

Yixing?

"Permisi, aku akan–"

"Angkatlah teleponmu itu disini." Ujar Tuan Oh memerintahnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menekan ikon berwarna hijau, mengangkat telepon dari kontak bernama Yixing.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Yixing-ah?"

" _Gege, Kris sekarang berada dirumah sakit._ "

 _Deg–_

Tangan Luhan terasa bergetar bahkan terasa dingin tiba-tiba saat ini. Mendengar nama Kris benar-benar sebuah kelemahannya. Dan sekarang ia mendengar nama Kris diikuti sebuah berita buruk dibelakangnya. Kenapa pria bule itu bisa berada dirumah sakit?

" _Gege! Apa kau mendengarku?_ "

"Apa dia– mengalami depresi?"

" _Gege, Kris mengalami kecelakaan beruntun dan dia tidak berada dirumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Dia ada dirumah sakit besar dipusat kota Seoul. Kau pasti tahu dimana tempatnya._ "

Rumah sakit itu. Tentu saja ia ingat. Kakak Kris juga berada disana.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kris?"

Luhan dengan gerakan pelan menoleh kearah kanan, tepat kearah Sena dan begitu juga Sena, gadis itu menatap terkejut kearahnya saat ia mendengar Luhan menyebutkan nama Kris tadi dengan raut panik.

" _Ge, aku tidak tahu ada apa antara kau dan Kris tapi ia benar-benar terus memanggil namamu. Ia tidak mau dioperasi sedangkan kondisinya benar-benar melemah. Aku mohon kau datang ge. Aku sangat takut kalau Kris–"_

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Katakan pada dokter untuk bersabar. Jangan menangis dan tenanglah."

" _Baik ge. Aku harap kau cepat sampai_."

 _Klik–_

Luhan menghela nafas perlahan. Menoleh kearah Sehun meminta persetujuan Sehun. Namun pria itu malah sama diamnya dengan dirinya. Entah apa yang tengah Sehun pikirkan, Luhanpun tidak dapat mengetahuinya. Tapi intinya adalah ia harus segera menemui Kris dan membuat pria itu dioperasi. Kalau tidak–

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kris mati._

"Aku harus pergi kerumah sakit. Kris sedang dalam masa operasi dan aku harus disana." Luhan mengusap tangan Sehun pelan dan beranjak dari kursinya. Menatap sekilas kearah ibu Sehun juga ayahnya. "Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Maafkan aku karena tidak sopan pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi aku harus pergi. Terimakasih makan malamnya." Dan ia membungkuk pamit kearah orangtua Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kita bisa bertemu besok. Dan aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau tetaplah disini." Luhan baru saja akan melangkah keluar rumah, namun Sehun dengan cepat mencekal lengan Luhan membuat langkah pria mungil itu terhenti dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Apa kau dan Kris adalah–"

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Sehun agar pria tampan itu tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak saat ini. "Aku tidak. Dia temanku dan aku bisa membuatnya mati jika aku terlambat. Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi."

Menghela nafas pelan, Sehun mengangguk pasrah membiarkan Luhan pergi dari rumahnya. "Baiklah. Hati-hati dan jangan menyuruh supir taksi untuk mengebut."

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun erat. Hari ini benar-benar kacau untuknya. Dan pelukan Sehun adalah obat termanjur untuk menjernikah pikiran dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Luhan tersenyum manis. Meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Setelahnya menoleh kearah Sena. "Kau bisa datang kalau kau mau. Aku akan menghubungimu Sena-ya."

Dan Luhan meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan Sehun disana dengan segala kebingungan yang ia miliki.

"Noona, apa Luhan dan Kris itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

.

.

.

Luhan begitu panik saat ia baru saja turun dari taksi. Dengan sigap ia menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan lokasi pasien bernama Kris dan sang resepsionispun segera memberitahu dimana letak kamar Kris.

Begitu Luhan sampai dilorong ruangan, tiba-tiba dari samping Yixing memeluknya masih sambil menangis. Ternyata pria berlesung pipi itu tidak mendengarkan dia untuk tidak menangis dan bersabar menunggunya.

"Yixing, dimana Kris?" Luhan langsung pada pokok permasalahannya. Ia sudah dengan kurang ajar meninggalkan Sehun demi Kris dan Luhan akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kembali pada Sehun sekilat mungkin.

Yixing terlihat menarik nafas untuk membuat dirinya sendiri tenang dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Pria China itu menuntun Luhan untuk masuk kedalam dimana Kris tengah terbaring lemah disana.

Pria China itu tersenyum kearah Luhan. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Dan setelahnya Yixing keluar memberikan ruang pribadi bagi kedua pria China lain didalam.

Luhan mengangguk dan mencari tempat duduk. Lebih tepatnya ia menarik kursi beroda disana dan mendekatkan kursi itu pada Kris. Sebelumnya ia menghela nafas pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah benar.

 _Semoga Sehun bisa memahami ini._

Setelah terdengar deritan pelan dari pintu kamarnya yang menandakan Yixing telah meninggalkan mereka berdua, ia langsung saja membuka kedua matanya. Menatap kearah kirinya tepat kearah Luhan yang kini memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kesabaran. Ia tahu sebenarnya Luhan juga enggan datang dan menemuinya seperti ini. Tapi bisakah ia egois? Bisakah ia memanfaatkan kelemahannya guna mendapat maaf yang tulus dari Luhan sebelum ia dioperasi? Tidak semua operasi berjalan dengan lancar, dan ia ingin saat memang Tuhan sudah ingin mengambil nyawanya diruang operasi nanti ia telah mendapatkan maaf dari pria bermata rusa disampingnya itu.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Dan Luhan bukan orang yang menyukai suasana seperti ini sedari dulu. Jadi ia membuat inisiatif, memulai percakapan dengan Kris dan membiarkan pria bule itu menjalani operasinya sesegera mungkin.

"Kau tahu, obat penghilang rasa sakit tidak akan bertahan lama." Ia berbicara dengan mata yang lurus menatap jendela. "Dan saat pengaruh obat itu hilang, kau akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Karena ini bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan kecil Kris. Kau harus segera–"

"Maafkan aku dengan tulus Luhan."

Luhan menoleh. Menghela nafas berat. Luhan tahu bahwa yang Kris inginkan hanyalah maafnya dan seharusnya Luhan telah memaafkan pria bule didepannya ini sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini terjadi.

"Kau harus bertahan diruang operasi. Ini tidak memakan waktu lama jadi jangan takut dengan kegagalannya. Ini pasti berhasil." Luhan mencoba menyemangati Kris tanpa _menggubris_ pernyataan pertama pria bule itu.

Kris cukup lelah. Luhanlah yang membuat pikirannya hilang entah kemana tadi saat ia mengendarai mobilnya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Ia sudah hampir sekarat seperti ini pun Luhan tetap tidak ingin memaafkannya?

"Luhan tolong maafkan–"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang aku akan memanggil dokter untuk segera mengoperasimu." Luhan hendak beranjak namun tangan lemah Kris menahannya. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memelasnya yang memang tidak ia buat-buat.

"Maafkan aku dengan tulus dan biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang Luhan."

Luhan kembali duduk. Menatap lekat-lekat pada pria Kanada didepannya yang kini benar-benar terlihat pucat. Pria itu pasti tengah menahan rasa sakit sekarang dan Luhan benar-benar merasa tidak tega. Apakah Kris semenderita itu?

Pria bermata rusa itupun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pipi pucat pria bule tinggi yang kini tengah berbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Mengusapnya pelan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat pria bule itu menderita bahkan sampai membuat pria itu hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Yifan. Aku– aku hanya belum siap melihatmu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi sekarang aku akan mencoba berdamai dengan itu semua. Tidak perlu membahas hal ini dan–" Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris. Menjabatnya. "Mari kita berteman, Yifan-ah."

Kris akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega kali ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melegakan untuk hidupnya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasa bisa bernafas dengan benar tanpa ada sebuah tali tak kasat mata yang mencekik erat lehernya. Itu terasa sakit. Tapi ungkapan maaf itu benar-benar menggunting habis tali menyakitkan dilehernya.

Pri Kanada itu tersenyum. Menggenggam kembali tangan mungil Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa Luhan itu tidak lain dari titisan bidadari surga. Kris benar-benar mendapatkan ketulusan itu dimata Luhan. Terlihat juga dari senyum manis Luhan kali ini.

Kris segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik Luhan dalam sebuah pelukan. Awalnya Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Kris dan hendak menolak namun urung. Mungkin kalau Sehun melihat ini, pria itu akan benar-benar marah besar padanya juga Kris. Namun Luhan berpikir, mungkin saja Kris benar-benar bisa ia jadikan teman sama seperti Yixing yang sudah menerima Kris dikehidupannya.

"Terimakasih Luhan. Terimakasih. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihku padamu. Aku benar-benar bisa bernafas dengan lega hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya. _Yeah_ walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan didalam ruang operasi nanti atau tidak."

Luhan yang mendengar gumaman _ngelantur_ dari Kris pun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Kris tajam. Ia memaafkan Kris agar pria itu bisa hidup dengan baik dan tidak khawatir akan apapun disetiap hembusan nafas yang pria itu keluarkan. Tapi kenapa pria itu terdengar menyerah dengan hidupnya sendiri?

Pria yang lebih cantik mengepalkan tangannya. Menatap datar kearah pria bermarga Wu itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan. "Kau harus hidup. Kau tidak boleh menyerah diruang operasi."

"Aku tidak yakin–"

"Aku akan membongkar kuburmu kalau kau benar-benar mati karena kebodohanmu yang tidak mau mempertahankan hidupmu sendiri. Ingat itu." Ungkap Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Ia membuat gestur _cepat berbaring_ pada Kris. "Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk segera mengoperasimu. Kalau mereka tidak sanggup, aku akan mengoperasi bahkan membedah tubuhmu dengan kedua tanganku ini." Ujarnya lagi dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memberikan gerakan seperti tengah memotong sesuatu. Dan setelahnya pria berdarah Beijing itu berjalan mendekat kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Kris hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan heran. Namun senyuman lega masih tersemat dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar sangat lega sekali.

.

.

.

Awalnya memag Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan untuk pergi sendiri menemui bajingan bernama Kris itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja hatinya kembali berkata lain. Ia memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. Dan itulah yang membawa langkahnya menuju rumah sakit yang Luhan tuju sebelumnya.

Sehun masih mencari ruangan yang baru saja resepsionis beritahu padanya. Dan sepertinya ruangan itu tidaklah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pasti ruangan itu ada disekitar sini.

Ia masih sangat ingat kalau resepsionis tadi berbicara dengan teman disebelahnya bahwa Kris hampir saja dioperasi namun pria itu menolak sebelum pria itu bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Luhan. Dan Sehun sudah tahu itu saat Luhan mengangkat panggilan seseorang dirumahnya tadi.

"Dimana sebenarnya si brengsek Kris itu berada? Sampai ia menyakiti Luhan, aku benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam dan membuatnya mati sebelum si brengsek itu sempat melakukan operasi."

Cukup lama ia menelusuri beberapa lorong yang Sehun bahkan baru sadar kalau lorong Seoul Hospital sepanjang dan serumit ini. Terakhir ia dan kakaknya kemari, lorong ini tidak sepanjang ini padahal. Benar-benar menguras emosi Sehun sekali rupanya.

Sehun yakin ruangan yang ia tuju sudah hampir dekat, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar percakapan dua orang pria yang Sehun tidak mengenali wajahnya sama sekali. Tapi Sehun mendengar kedua pria itu tengah membicarakan dua buah nama, Kris dan Luhan.

 _Apa yang mereka ketahui tentang Luhanku dan Kris?_

Sehun maju beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Disini ia benar-benar mendengar kedua pria itu berbicara tanpa harus diketahui oleh pemilik suara.

" _Dimana si brengsek itu!"_

" _Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Kau harus duduk dan tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa? Siapa yang kau panggil dengan brengsek itu?"_

" _Kau lebih tahu ge! Dimana si bajingan bernama Kris itu?"_

" _Kris? Kenapa kau memanggilnya bajingan?"_

" _Ia benar-benar harus mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan."_

Sehun tercekat. Mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan? Apa Sehun salah dengar? Apa yang membuat Kris harus mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan? Kenapa sepertinya pria bermata bulat -yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo– itu bersikeras untuk membuat Kris meminta maaf pada Luhan?

"Ada apa dengan Luhan dan Kris?"

.

.

.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Semua urusan sekolah yang ia tekuni di negeri tirai bambu itu telah selesai dan sudah ia kerjakan dengan baik. Jadilah ia kembali kekampung halamannya. Korea Selatan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Ia mendengar dari Shannon kalau Luhan dan Yifan juga berada di Seoul. Entah kenapa kedua pria itu bisa berada dilingkungan yang sama. Bagaimana cara Luhan untuk menghadapi Yifan selama ini?

"Luhan seharusnya tidak tinggal satu negara dengan Yifan. Pasti akan sangat sulit kalau–"

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

" _Ne?_ Dimana dia sekarang?"

"..."

"Baiklah Shannon. Aku akan segera kesana mengawasi Yifan."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih mantelnya dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia harus bergerak cepat sekarang. Shannon baru saja meneleponnya dan mengabarkan kalau Yifan baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang tengah berada di Seoul Hospital. Apa yang pria itu pikirkan sampai-sampai ia mengalami kecelakaan dan harus segera dioperasi begitu? Memang dia pikir dia akan pergi kemana sebelum mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan?

Jalanan cukup lenggang malam ini. Itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo lega karena ia tidak akan berlama-lama didalam bis dan akan segera sampai di rumah sakit yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

Sebuah rumah sakit besar sudah berada dihadapannya. Kyungsoopun segera melesat masuk kedalam sana dan tidak lupa sebelumnya ia menanyakan dimana pasien bernama Yifan berada. Ini kesempatannya berbicara dengan Yifan. Sudah beberapa hari ia mencari alamat Yifan tapi ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Jadi ini adalah sebuah kesempatan besar untuknya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit heran melihat Yixing tengah duduk sambil menunduk. Terlihat guratan khawatir diwajah pria China itu saat ini.

"Kenapa Yixing _ge_ juga ada disini? Jadi mereka bertiga berada di Korea?"

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Yixing. Menarik Yixing untuk berdiri dan menatap pria berlesung pipi itu tajam.

"Dimana si brengsek itu!" Dengan nada marah, Kyungsoo menggenggam kasar lengan Yixing. Ia benar-benar harus bertemu dengan si Yifan itu hari ini juga.

Yixing yang dihadapi dengan masalah tiba-tiba seperti ini sempat diam untuk sesaat dan baru menyadari bahwa didepannya ini adalah Do Kyungsoo, pelajar pertukaran dari Korea. Ya benar, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Kau harus duduk dan tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa? Siapa yang kau panggil dengan brengsek itu?" Yixing meringis sakit. Melihat lengannya mulai memerah karena genggaman kasar Kyungsoo. Kenapa pria bermata bulat ini nampak marah?

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal dan berdecih. Apa Yixing mempermainkannya? Apa ia akan membuang waktunya hari ini?

"Kau lebih tahu _ge!_ Dimana si bajingan bernama Kris itu?"

Yixing seketika membelalak. Kyungsoo kenapa dengan lancangnya mengatai Kris dengan sebutan bajingan? Apa Kris memiliki kesalahan pada pria ini?

"Kris? Kenapa kau memanggilnya bajingan?"

"Ia benar-benar harus mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan!" Kyungsoo dengan kasar mendorong Yixing dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang sama dengan apa yang pegawai wanita dimeja resepsionis tadi katakan. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu, Yixing lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk tenang dan duduk disampingnya. Menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Mungkin selama ini yang Luhan tahu, kejadian beberapa tahun silam hanya Luhan dan Kris saja yang tahu. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu. Ia disana saat kejadian itu berlangsung dan dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sanggup berteriak untuk meminta tolong pada orang lain dan malah berlari pulang. Ada yang lebih bodoh dari dirinya kah?

Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Dia pelajar berprestasi yang mendapat pertukaran di Beijing. Di sekolah yang sama dengan Kris, Yixing, Luhan dan juga Shannon. Dulu sekali saat sekolah, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pendiam dan bisa dikatakan anti sosial. Pekerjaannya hanya membaca buku, belajar dikelas, dan setelahnya pulang. Benar-benar tidak mengenal banyak orang dikelasnya, apalagi satu angkatan. Jangan pernah bertanya siapa-siapa saja yang ia kenal. Jawabannya tidak ada yang benar-benar ia kenal saat itu.

Sampai suatu hari, ada hari dimana sekelompok orang –teman-teman yang tidak menyukainya- mem _bully_ nya dibelakang sekolah. Tempat dimana jarang sekali ada siswa maupun siswi yang menjamahnya, siswa iseng sekalipun tidak ada yang berada disana.

Nasib Kyungsoo hampir saja tamat saat itu kalau saja pria bermata rusa itu tidak datang kesana. Menyelamatkannya. _Yeah,_ pria itu bernama Luhan. Senior yang diam-diam Kyungsoo idolakan. Pria cantik itu hanya berbicara sesuatu pada beberapa orang didekatnya dengan tatapan datar mengancam andalannya dan _boom!_ sekelompok orang yang memukulinya pun lari entah kemana dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu ancaman apa yang Luhan keluarkan guna menyelamatkannya saat itu.

Setelah kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Kyungsoo ingat itu terjadi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteman. Banyak sekali yang tidak menyukai pertemanan mereka. Karena _yeah_ Luhan anak populer sedangkan dirinya hanya pria _culun_ yang memang tidak pantas berdekatan dengan pria sempurna seperti Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo ingat bahwa Luhan adalah pria yang sangat keras kepala dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pura-pura tuli saja. Dan Kyungsoo melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan membuat ia berkenalan dengan Shannon, kekasih Luhan saat itu.

Peristiwa yang begitu berharga bagi Kyungsoo dimana ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Luhan banyak sekali berkorban untuknya, melindunginya dari banyak pem _bully_ yang mengincar Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo benar-benar menyayangi Luhan sama seperti ia menyayangi kakaknya sendiri.

Seketika hati Kyungsoo sakit mengingat beberapa kejadian itu. Ia benar-benar belum membantu Luhan sama sekali bahkan belum bertemu Luhan lagi setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah karena insiden hamilnya Shannon saat itu.

Yixing menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo, mengembalikan kesadaran Kyungsoo yang ia lihat tengah melamun saat ini. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas gusar dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bingung. Haruskah Yixing tahu tentang hal ini? Ia sangat tahu pasti Luhan amat sangat rapat menjaga rahasia ini dari siapapun. Dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo juga melihatnya. Jadi apakah Kyungsoo harus membongkarnya?

"Kyungsoo-ya, katakan apa yang membuat pikiranmu tidak tenang sehingga kau datang kemari?" Yixing sekali lagi menggunakan bakatnya sebagai dokter jiwa yang memang sering menghadapi pasien yang memiliki emosi labil.

Kyungsoo mendecih dan tersenyum kecut. "Dia pikir kemana ia akan digiring setelah kematiannya selain ke neraka?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tawa miris setelahnya. "Kenapa ia ceroboh sekali sampai membuatnya harus dioperasi?"

Yixing mengernyit. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja Wu Yifan. Seorang pria campuran Kanada yang kini tengah berada diruangan itu _ge._ "

"Kenapa dia harus berada di neraka?"

Benar, ternyata pria disampingnya yang ia kenal sebagai teman baik Luhan saja tidak mengetahui hal itu.

 _Kau harus mengatakan kebenarannya Kyungsoo!_

"Dia harus meminta maaf pada Luhan karena apa yang ia perbuat dulu. Ia harus mendapat maaf Luhan sebelum ia mati." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar dan pandangan lurus menatap ruangan Yifan.

Kembali Yixing meletakkan tangannya dipundak Kyungsoo dan menarik pria itu agar mau menatapnya. "Meminta maaf untuk apa Kyungsoo. Bicaralah yang jelas agar aku paham."

"Yifan sudah menodai Luhan _._ Karena Yifan tidak terima dengan penolakanmu padanya saat itu."

Yixing baru saja akan protes namun urung saat ia mencerna kembali apa yang ia dengar barusan. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Apa Kyungsoo membual didepannya? Apa rumah sakit tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk melawak?

Pria berlesung pipi itu tertawa canggung, menutupi keterkejutannya. Menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau bicara apa? Bahkan saat itu Luhan masih _straight_ Kyungsoo-ya."

"Terserah. Tapi aku melihatnya. Digudang belakang sekolah tempat penyimpanan meja dan kursi rusak. Yifan memperkosa Luhan disana tanpa ampun. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan aku berani bersumpah padamu _ge._ "

Yixing kembali ingin tertawa tapi tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo dengan segala ekspresinya yang meyakinkan itu benar-benar membuat Yixing bingung. Kyungsoo tengah berbicara serius sekarang dan Yixing sadar kalau saat ini Kyungsoo tidak tengah melawak sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar bercanda kan Kyungsoo? Mana mungkin Yifan melakukan–" Suara Yixing tiba-tiba melemah saat tengah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "–hal itu."

"Aku sedang perjalanan mengambil sesuatu digedung belakang saat itu dan aku mendengar suara rintihan yang memang hanya samar-samar saja. Kupikir apa aku salah dengar saat itu. Tapi tidak saat aku mendengar suara pria yang memaki dengan menyebut nama Luhan. Dan pria itu adalah Yifan. Aku melihat jelas wajahnya." Terawang Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum miris dan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku melihat Luhan _ge_ diikat kuat disebuah meja besi dan Yifan saat itu–" Menjeda sebentar penjelasannya dan menghela nafas pelan. " _Memasuki Luhan."_

Dada Yixing tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat sesak. Ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya bahkan tidak setetespun keluar dari matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar-benar memukul telak dirinya. Kemana saja dia selama ini? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak tahu secuilpun tentang hal ini?

"Sahabat macam apa aku?" Yixing memukul dadanya. Merasa sakit sekali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu masalah sebesar ini dan malah baru mengetahuinya saat ini dari orang lain. Dia sering membujuk Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Kris tanpa ia tahu bahwa Luhan tengah menahan rasa sakit didadanya saat itu. Apa ia bisa menyebut dirinya tidak berguna?

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Yifan–"

" _Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan._ "

.

.

.

" _Dan Yifan saat itu– memasuki Luhan."_

Sehun tersentak. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya kini sangat lemas sekali. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel pipihnya itu karena tangannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Kakinya bahkan seperti sudah tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya. Sehun rasanya ingin pingsan saja saat ini.

Jadi itu alasan Luhan benar-benar membenci percintaan sesama jenis dulu? Itu alasan Luhan selalu memakinya dan tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk Sehun?

Dengan lemas, Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah kedua pria yang kini tengah diam satu sama lain. Pria berlesung pipi disana nampak bingung dan pria bermata bulat disampingnya sepertinya masih memiliki dendam terhadap Kris sama seperti Sehun. Sehun benar-benar ingin menghabisi Kris dengan tangannya sendiri detik ini juga.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan." Kata Sehun dengan nada lemah. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatap datar kearah Kyungsoo yang bingung saat melihatnya dan Yixing yang kini nampak panik dimatanya.

Yixing secara refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Kau– kau Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan." Ulang Sehun. Meminta respon berupa penjelasan lebih dari pria bermata bulat yang Sehun yakin pasti ia tahu segalanya tentang kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya. Memandang Sehun datar, nampak menilainya. "Siapa dia _ge?_ "

Sehun tersenyum kecut dan setelahnya duduk dikursi yang sama dengan kedua pria yang lain. "Aku Oh Sehun. Calon suami Xi Luhan."

"Suami?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Yixing. Ia memandang tak mengerti kearah Yixing. Suami? Apa pria didepannya itu salah menyebut atau bagaimana?

"Luhan _ge_ akan menikah dengannya Kyung."

Kini Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. Mulutnya bahkan tidak bisa tertutup dengan benar sangking terkejutnya ia dengan perubahan haluan kakaknya itu –Luhan- dan berakhir menikah dengan seorang– pria?

"Luhan menyimpang sekarang?" Dengan nada menyindir, Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya memandangi Sehun yang kini tengah mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru langit itu. Merasa aneh. Apakah benar kakaknya akan menikah–

"Tunggu, menikah? Kau gila? Luhan _gege_ akan menikah? Dia–"

"Tutup mulutmu burung hantu." Ujar Sehun berbahaya. Ia memandang Kyungsoo tajam. "Kalau yang kau katakan benar, aku benar-benar akan melubangi kepala Kris hari ini juga."

Sehun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Kris. Pasti Luhan sekarang berada didalam dan tengah berbincang dengan pria brengsek yang Sehun baru tahu bahwa ia lebih brengsek daripada pria brengsek manapun. Ia sudah menodai miliknya. Luhannya.

Belum sempat Sehun membuka kenop pintu kamar karena kenop itu bergerak dari arah dalam. Sepertinya seseorang tengah membuka pintu itu dan hendak keluar. Yang Sehun asumsikan adalah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria sebrengsek Kris didalam?"

.

.

.

Perasaan Luhan sudah lega. Ia sudah bisa memaafkan Kris hari ini. Mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir ini terlalu terlambat untuk benar-benar memberikan maafnya pada Kris. Kenapa Luhan harus menunggu Kris sekarat baru ia bisa memaafkan Kris?

"Terimakasih." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar Kris hendak memanggil dokter untuk segera mengoperasi pria yang kini tengah berbaring dengan wajah pucat diranjangnya.

Saat pintu kamar Kris berhasil terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat menemukan Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan marah kearah Luhan. Kenapa pria ini bisa ada disini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria sebrengsek Kris didalam?"

Luhan segera berjalan maju dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan perlahan. Ia berdiri didepan Sehun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pria yang lebih tinggi. "Apa maksudmu? Kris hanya–"

Sehun terlihat marah dan menatap tajam Luhan. Pria cantik itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si bajingan yang pernah menodaimu Luhan!"

 _Deg–_

"Ma– maksudmu Sehun?" Luhan terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang kaku. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar saat ini karena rasa takutnya benar-benar mempersempit sirkulasi udara diparu-parunya.

Sehun mendecih dan hendak menyingkirkan Luhan dari pintu kamar Kris. "Minggir. Aku akan membunuh pria itu sebelum ia melakukan operasi. Pria itu benar-benar pantas mati."

Luhan dengan panik menahan Sehun. Memeluk pria tinggi itu dan menyeretnya menjauh yang mana Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Luhan. Jadilah Luhan yang terseret kearah pintu dan ia tidak memiliki cara lain selain memanggil dokter untuk Kris saat ini.

"Dokter! Tolong operasikan Yifan sekarang!" Teriak Luhan saat ia melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat melintas dan sepertinya itu adalah dokter yang sama seperti yang tadi Luhan lihat keluar dari kamar Kris. Dan terlihat dokter itu mendekat dan segera memasuki kamar Kris beserta beberapa asistennya.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Luhan menyeret lengan Sehun yang kini masih meronta. Ia mendengar Sehun mengucapkan _'ia pantas mati'_ berkali-kali kearah kamar Kris. Dan disini Luhan baru paham kalau Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi dari siapa? Bahkan Yixing tidak mengetahui hal ini. Jadi tidak mungkin–

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Sehun masih saja berada diluar mobil saat Luhan sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia ingin pulang dengan segera.

"Baiklah." Luhan membuka sabuk pengamannya kembali dan keluar dari mobil Sehun, menghampiri pria tinggi itu dan menjamah saku Sehun guna mendapatkan kunci mobil pria itu.

Sehun yang terkejut segera menghentikan kegiatan Luhan dan menatap heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini masih ditempat umum."

Dengan kekehan pelan Luhan kembali menjamah saku bagian belakang dan _tarra!_ Luhan menemukan kunci mobil Sehun. Ia segera menarik lengan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam dan menyuruhnya duduk dikursi penumpang sedangkan dirinya yang akan mengemudi hari ini.

Sehun menggunakan sabuk pengamannya dalam diam. Ia menatap lurus kearah luar membiarkan Luhan untuk menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana itu Sehun tidak perduli saat ini.

"Kau tidak ingin memakiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman kecut disana. Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu. Terserah apapun yang penting Luhan mendengar suara Sehun. Tidak seperti sekarang, Luhan bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sehun tengah marah atau tidak.

Baiklah mungkin Sehun tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Dan Luhan akan memberikan waktu untuk Sehun berbicara padanya.

Dengan berpura-pura sibuk, Luhan mengencangkan volume lagu yang kini tengah terputar dimobil Sehun. Ini cukup canggung untuk tidak berbicara satu sama lain dimobil jadi Luhan akan menyibukkan telinganya dengan lagu-lagu yang ada.

"Berisik."

Luhan menoleh dengan _sumringah_ kearah Sehun yang baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Oke memang hanya satu kata tapi itu benar-benar berharga saat ini. Ia yakin Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dengan segera ia mengecilkan volume suara dan diam, menunggu Sehun untuk berbicara.

Sehun menghela nafas perlahan dan menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia ingin berbicara tapi ia juga bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Luhan. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sehun merasakan sakit hati. Ia benar-benar merasakan sesak teramat sangat disana sampai ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun saat ini. Tapi sepertinya Luhan kini tengah menungguya berbicara.

"Kau tidak apa Luhan?"

Dengan senyuman cerah, Luhan menggeleng tanda ia benar-benar tidak masalah dengan masalah yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Kau pernah mencintai Kris?"

Mungkin ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun dengan santai. Tapi pertanyaan macam ini? Apakah pantas Sehun menanyakan padanya? Cinta? Memang apa yang membuatnya harus merasakan jatuh cinta dengan Kris?

"Tidak. Untuk apa?" Jawab Luhan sambil memberhentikan mobil Sehun ditepi jalan. Sepertinya mereka harus membicarakan ini sekarang dan tidak dalam keadaan ia tengah menyetir.

Dan Sehun tidak berbicara lagi.

Oke sekarang Luhan yang akan berbicara. Masa bodoh Sehun mau mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi _yeah_ masalah ini sudah sampai ke telinga Sehun jadi ia harus menjelaskan semuanya agar Sehun juga tidak salah paham lagi padanya.

"Aku tahu kau emosi sekarang." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Menatap lurus kedepan. "Dan aku tahu apa yang membuatmu emosi Sehun-ah." Lanjut Luhan lagi. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya. Memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun disampingnya yang kini nampak diam. Menatap kearah jendela mobilnya.

"Kau kesal karena kau mendapat pendamping hidup yang sudah pernah tersentuh oleh pria lain."

Seketika Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya. Terlihat tidak terima. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya dan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Keluar dari mobil. Diikuti Luhan setelahnya.

"Aku tidak kesal akan hal itu." Ucap Sehun sambil memunggungi Luhan. Pasti pria itu tengah bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu diam?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Membalikkan badannya dan matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa orang yang menjadi pertama untukmu." Ungkap Sehun dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang kini hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. "Karena aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terakhir untukmu Luhan."

Tetes demi tetes air mataturun membasahi dengan perlahan pipi tirus Luhan. Ucapan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Pria itu ingin menjadi yang terakhir untuk Luhan. Untuknya. Dan ia merasa kalau ia tidak berguna karena bahkan ia tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama bagi pria tinggi dihadapannya ini.

Luhan sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sehun tapi kenapa Sehun bahkan tidak membentaknya?

Sehun berjalan makin dekat kearah Luhan. Meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan mengarahkan tangan mungil Luhan kedadanya. Tepat dimana detakan jantungnya dapat terasa oleh sentuhan telapak tangan Luhan.

"Kau tahu untuk siapa jantung ini berdetak begitu keras?" Tanya Sehun dan dibalas senyuman tipis dari Luhan. "Hanya untukmu. Hanya untuk Xi Luhan sahabat kecil yang aku cintai hingga saat ini."

Luhan telah menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sehun saat ini. Ia bahkan sudah kotor dan Sehun masih bisa berkata sepeti ini?

"Hei jangan menangis sayang." Sehun segera mendekap tubuh pria yang lebih mungil. Mendekapnya erat agar pria mungil itu tahu bahwa jantung ini benar-benar selalu diluar batasnya saat ia berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini dan memeluk orang sepertiku Sehun-ah. Kau seharusnya–"

 _Cup–_

Sehun menempelkan bibir miliknya pada milik Luhan. Sehun tidak tahan dengan umpatan Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Luhannya bukan makhluk hina dan tidak seharusnya Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tidak ada lumatan sama sekali. Sehun hanya ingin menyalurkan kehangatan pada Luhan. Menyampaikan bahwa pria mungil itu masih pantas untuk dicintai. Dicintai oleh pria sepertinya yang juga tidak lepas dari banyak kesalahan.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang tidak sempurna. Dirinya pun bukan orang yang sempurna.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun menarik diri kembali dan membiarkan mata rusa itu terbuka perlahan pasca ciuman tiba-tibanya tadi. Menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Benar-benar cantik.

"Apa harus selalu seperti ini untuk membuatmu diam?" Kekeh Sehun. Ia mengusak gemas surai coklat madu Luhan dan kembali memeluk pria itu.

Sebesar apapun dosa dan kesalahan Luhan., kenapa ia bahkan tidak bisa marah pada Luhan? Pada akhirnya ia akan tetap jatuh pada pesona Luhan. Ini memang tidak adil. Tapi Sehun benar-benar menyukai ketidak adilan itu.

Luhan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Pipinya sudah merona saat ini dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan berlipat kali lebih menggemaskan bahkan melebihi anak taman kanak-kanak sekalipun.

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan Sehun." Sungut Luhan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ini dan tentu saja pria tinggi didepannya itu penyebab utamanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku– aku malu."

"Luhan tidak perlu malu didepan Oh Sehun, oke?" Kekeh Sehun pelan. Mengusak surai coklat madu Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan dengan manja memeluk kembali Sehun. Sehunnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pria tinggi itu. "Aku– aku mencintaimu Sehun." Ungkap Luhan dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi tentu saja Oh Sehun dapat dengan jelas mendengar kalimat pernyataan cinta dari Sehun itu.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Menahan tawanya keluar saat mendengar suara halus Luhan menyatakan perasaan padanya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu. Dan hari ini Luhan akhirnya mengakui itu semua.

Dengan jahil Sehun berdehem. "Aku tidak mendengar kau berkata apa Luhan-ah." Dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Membuang muka dan berperilaku seperti ia benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

Luhan merengut. Menatap sebal kearah Sehun. Ia sudah cukup jelas berbicara tadi dan Sehun tidak mendengar? Apa Sehun itu tuli?

"Aku mencintai Oh Sehun." Ulang Luhan dengan nada kesalnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar merasa malu kalau ia harus mengulang pernyataan itu didepan Sehun.

Sehun terkikik pelan. Menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tengah memunggunginya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Luhan."

Pria yang lebih mungil membalikkan badannya. Dengan sabar Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun dan sedikit berjinjit. "Aku-mencintaimu-Oh Sehun-sialan." Kata Luhan dengan berbisik tepat ditelinga Sehun. "Kalau kau tidak mendengar juga aku akan benar-benar menggunting telingamu."

" _Wow,_ kau benar-benar seram sekali. Baiklah aku mendengarmu _istriku_." Jawab Sehun dan menekankan pada kata istri sehingga itu membuat pipi Luhan sekali lagi merona. "Kau benar-benar cantik sayang."

"Aku tampan bukan cantik. Kau ini sudah tuli, buta juga. Kenapa aku menyukaimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wah ga kerasa udah chap 18 aja dan konflik baru terselesaikan haha kayaknya masih beberapa chap lagi menuju ending. Jadi yang merasa bosan, maafkan daku:')**

 **Mind to review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana Sehun akhirnya mengetahui secara keseluruhan masa lalu Luhan, Luhan dengan segala kelegaannya dapat tersenyum dengan cerah dikampusnya. Sesekali menyapa ramah beberapa juniornya dan mengerling ke beberapa teman wanitanya. Ia tidak genit, catat itu. Hanya ingin bersikap ramah saja. Tapi mungkin akan dikatakan berlebihan kalau Sehun melihat hal ini.

Seseorang merangkul pundaknya santai dan ikut berjalan disampingnya. " _Wow,_ apa kau baru saja memenangkan judi hyung?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Byung Baekhyun, adiknya dikampus.

Luhan terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku memiliki banyak uang jadi kenapa harus ku gunakan untuk berjudi? Benar-benar tidak baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Jadi apa sepulang kampus kau ada acara? Teman seangkatan ingin mengadakan pesta. Entah aku juga tidak tahu pesta untuk apa. Yang pasti untuk makan-makan bersama."

Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Sore ini dan mungkin sampai malam, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti acara luar. Aku ada acara dengan seseorang untuk tanding bola."

"Tanding bola? Kau masih bermain bola dengan timmu?"

"Bukan. Aku akan bertanding dengan seseorang," Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia melepas rangkulan Baekhyun. "Aku akan kekelas sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat sore ini." Dan Luhan berbelok, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan acara bertanding bola yang dimiliki Luhan itu.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia dengan segera mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celananya dan menggeser ikon hijau disana. Sehun meneleponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _Kau sudah sampai dikelasmu?_ "

"Belum. Sebentar lagi sampai. Ada apa?"

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya merindukan suaramu_."

"Kau benar-benar memalukan. Akan ku tutup teleponnya."

" _Saranghae_."

 _Klik–_

Luhan menggeleng jengah. Sudah beberapa hari ini dan Sehun selalu dengan tidak tahu malunya menelepon hanya untuk berkata kalau ia rindu pada Luhan, atau berkata _saranghae_ dan tidak ada bahasan penting lainnya. Sehun benar-benar membuat hubungannya seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih berumur tujuh belas tahun. Padahal nyatanya mereka akan menikah. Benar-benar memalukan.

Saat Luhan hendak memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku, ponsel itu bergetar pelan. Sepertinya ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke nomornya. Dan dengan penasaran Luhan melihat layar ponselnya. Itu dari Yixing.

 _From: Zhang!_

 _Gege, Yifan sudah cukup baik. Ia sementara berada dirumahku. Mungkin kalau kau ada waktu, kau bisa menjenguknya bersama Sehun. Yifan ingin bertemu dengan calon suamimu itu._

Luhan menghela nafas perlahan. Memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan mulai kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Yifan sudah sembuh adalah berita baik. Dan Yifan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun adalah sebuah bencana. Luhan tidak yakin kalau Sehun bisa meredam emosinya saat melihat Yifan walaupun pria itu sedang sekarat sekalipun. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Sehun sedang dalam kondisi baik dan Luhan berikut Sehun harus bertatapan lagi dengan Yifan? Benar-benar bencana sekali.

 _Bruk–_

Luhan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat buku-buku bertumpuk yang orang itu bawa jatuh semua kelantai. Dengan sigap Luhan berjongkok berikut si pemilik dan memungut satu-persatu buku yang berserakan.

" _Mian._ Aku agak melamun tadi." Ujarnya tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Setelah beberapa buku ia susun rapih ditangannya, barulah Luhan mendongak melihat orang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan entah marah atau– kecewa?

"Mingyu?" Sapa Luhan canggung. Ia menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk buku itu pada Mingyu dan setelahnya mengusap tengkuknya kasar. Merasa benar-benar bingung harus bicara apalagi.

Mingyu tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih telah membantuku _sunbae_."

"Sama-sama. Lagipula aku yang salah jadi aku harus membereskan itu semua." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum ramah dibibirnya.

"Kau akan– menikah?"

" _Ne?_ " Luhan membelalak terkejut. Bagaimana anak tinggi didepannya ini tahu kalau ia akan menikah? Luhan tidak ingat kalau keluarganya telah membuat undangan pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Kembali, Mingyu tersenyum lemah. "Beberapa orang sudah tahu akan hal itu." Ujarnya menjelaskan petanyaannya tadi. "Dan apakah itu– si pria tinggi yang berada dikantin waktu itu?"

Jadi sudah ada yang tahu. Baiklah masa bodoh.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah dengannya sebentar lagi. Mungkin kau berminat datang?" Tanya Luhan dengan menepuk bahu pria itu santai. "Carilah wanita cantik yang menarik hatimu. Lalu bawa dia ke pernikahanku nanti bersama Sehun."

" _Ne,_ aku ingin datang," Jawab Mingyu. "Tapi aku tidak janji. Karena–" Mingyu menggigit bibirnya dan setelahnya menghela nafas. "–sudahlah lupakan. Aku permisi _sunbae_."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli dan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tapi ia cukup terkejut saat seisi kelas memandanganya kesal. Ia tidak sedang dalam masalah atau apapun kan?

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya tepat disebelah Chanyeol. Pria itu juga menatap Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa mereka semua menatap kesal padaku?" Bisik Luhan pada Chanyeol. Tapi daripada menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, pria itu malah mendelik malas pada Luhan. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Luhan-ah." Suara Taeyong memanggilnya. "Kau akan menikah dan tidak mengundang kami?" Tanyanya bersungut-sungut. Oh jadi itu yang membuat seisi kelas terlihat memusuhinya? Tapi–

Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol tajam. "Apa kau memberitahu mereka semua?" Tanya Luhan dengan pelan. Berbisik kembali.

"Mereka mendesakku. Jadi _yeah_ ku beri tahu saja. Lagipula mereka mendukungmu."

"Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan segala kesabarannya mematuhi perintah Luhan untuk pergi kerumahnya dan mengambil bola sepak kesayangannya dan menjemput pria rusa itu dikampus.

"Apa ada yang kurang, tuan putri?" Tanya Sehun kesal. Ia harus bolak-balik dari kantor menuju rumah Luhan dan kembali menjemput Luhan. Memang kurang ajar sekali. Untung saja Sehun jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Luhan terkekeh. Memeluk pria tinggi itu sekilas dan mencubit pipi prianya gemas. "Tidak ada pangeran. Terimakasih. Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Kau memang sangat merepotkan. Untung saja aku mencintaimu. Kalau tidak–"

"Kalau tidak?" Luhan bersedekap dengan tatapan kesal yang dibuat-buat. Menunggu Sehun untuk melontarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Tidak ada. Cepat masuk."

Luhan tertawa lucu. Ia ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Memeluk bola kesayangannya erat. Ia jadi membayangkan wajah Haowen saat ini.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya pelan. Sesekali ia menoleh kekanan melihat calon istrinya itu tersenyum senang. Mungkin ia senang mengingat akan bertemu kembali dengan Haowen. Padahal jujur saja Sehun cukup iri dengan hal itu. Senyuman Luhan selalu merekah saat mereka akan pergi ke panti dan bertemu dengan Haowen. Sekarang juga begitu. Tapi coba di ingat kembali saat Luhan bertemu dengannya, pria itu tetap tersenyum sih tapi tidak seceria itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sehun-ah, kita berhenti disitu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah toko peralatan olahraga. Sehun membelokkan mobilnya dan memberhentikannya tepat didepan toko besar itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Mereka hanya akan ke panti dan kenapa Luhan harus pergi ke toko itu terlebih dahulu? Memang ada peralatan yang kurang?

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku ingin membeli mobil." Jawabnya asal dan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan melesat masuk kedalam toko olahraga tersebut.

"Dia yang gila atau aku yang gila?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang. Sampailah mereka disebuah panti yang sama dengan panti sebelumnya. Dimana Haowen diasuh disana. Luhanpun dengan segala tenaganya melesat keluar dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang baru saja ingin membuka sabuk pengaman miliknya sendiri.

Sehun berdecih kesal. "Bertemu Haowen lebih menyenangkan ya daripada bertemu denganku?" Dan ia segera berlari menyamai langkah Luhan yang kini masih menggenggam bola sepak kesayangannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan bermain bola disini?" Tanya Sehun meyakinkan Luhan kembali. "Kau sudah sangat lama keluar dari tim dan–"

Luhan menoleh cepat kearah Sehun dan membuat wajah cemberut andalannya. "Aku masih bisa Sehun. Aku belum setua itu untuk sakit pinggang hanya karena bermain bola bersama anak kecil."

"Bukan. Hanya saja–" Sehun kembali terdiam saat ia melihat wajah Luhan sudah memerah menahan amarahnya. "–tidak jadi. Bermainlah dan aku akan menunggumu dikursi sana."

Luhan tersenyum manis dan memeluk Sehun singkat. "Terimakasih." Dan pria rusa itu dengan cepat melesat ketengah-tengah kerumunan anak kecil dilapangan bola milik panti. Benar-benar kekanakan. Sebenarnya berapa usia prianya itu sekarang?

Sehun berjalan menuju kursi besi yang biasa ia dan Luhan duduki saat bermain kemari. Dari kursi ini, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang kini sedang entah membicarakan apa dengan beberapa anak disana.

Setelah perbincangan selesai, anak-anak lain menepi dari lapangan sepak bola. Tenyata Luhan menginginkan permainan satu lawan satu saja. Dengan begitu pria rusa itu bisa melihat seperti apa kemampuan Haowen selama dua minggu ini.

"Dia tidak mungkin mau mengalah dengan Haowen," Gumam Sehun pelan. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mungkin mau mengalah, apalagi dengan seorang anak ingusan menyebalkan seperti Haowen. "Luhan pasti akan menang. Dan Haowen akan menangis setelahnya." Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa kecil saat membayangkan wajah Haowen yang seperti itu menangis hanya karena dikalahkan dalam tanding bola.

Sehun tetap dengan tenang duduk dikursi besi itu dan mendokumentasi pergerakan prianya dengan Haowen yang kini tengah saling menggocek dan membobol gawang satu sama lain dengan ponselnya. Benar-benar berbeda saat ia melihat wajah Luhan yang manis saat dikampus dan sekarang Sehun baru sadar Luhan itu pria yang bisa bermain bola dengan sebegitu lincahnya.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Haowen bisa berteman dengan sebegitu mudahnya." Suara itu membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakangnya. Dan disana ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini berjalan ke sebelah Sehun dan duduk dikursi yang sama dengan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Saat pertama kali aku melihat Haowen, anak itu benar-benar pendiam sekali _ahjumma_." Ujar Sehun, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat Haowen dengan segala kedataran wajahnya mengatai mereka bedua –walaupun tidak secara langsung- sepasang _gay_ menjijikan.

Wanita disampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Bukan hanya saat itu saja anak muda. Dari awal anak itu ditinggalkan disini oleh ibunya, anak itu sangat-sangat pendiam sekali dan jarang sekali bersuara."

"Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya."

Wanita itu menoleh kearah Sehun dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau juga seperti itu dulu nak?"

Sehun menoleh terkejut. "Aku?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

" _Ne._ Kalau dilihat-lihat Luhan ada benarnya," Kembali wanita itu terkekeh. "Kau dan Haowen sangat mirip. Pasti Luhan sangat mencintaimu."

Perkataan wanita paruh baya disampingnya sukses membuat wajah Sehun memerah. Senyuman lebar ia kembangkan. Entah kenapa tapi pernyataan sederhana itu membuat dirinya lebih baik, merasa kalau Luhan memang begitu. Sangat mencintai dirinya. Walaupun Sehun juga belum yakin, tapi wanita itu membuat Sehun cukup lega sekali.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," Kata Sehun, dan ia tersenyum kembali. "Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu dan itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang _ahjumma_."

"Tujuh tahun? Kalian sudah mengenal selama itu?"

Sehun memandang lurus lapangan bola didepannya. " _Ne._ Aku bahkan sudah mengenalnya sejak umurku lima tahun _ahjumma_."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Sangat lama sekali. Kalian sudah saling mengenal selama setengah hidup kalian. Pantas kau ingin menikahinya." Wanita itu terkekeh kembali. Merasa sangat lucu mendapatkan pasangan seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka bisa mempertahankan cinta mereka selama belasan tahun dan akhirnya menikah.

"Aku sangat ingin menikahinya sejak bulan lalu. Tapi _yeah_ dia bukan orang yang menyimpang sebelumnya." Sehun tersenyum miris. Terkadang ia merasa jahat juga membuat keadaan normal Luhan menjadi berbelok tajam begini. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak pernah menyesal.

"Kau sangat bahagia?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sangat-sangat. Semua perjuanganku terbayar sudah."

Wanita itu memandangi Haowen dan kemudian tersenyum, menoleh kearah pria muda disebelahnya. "Kau ingin mengadopsi Haowen?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Itu permintaan Luhan. Ia akan mengadopsi Haowen. Tapi kalau sampai Haowen tidak mau, dia tidak ingin mengadopsi yang lain."

"Haowen cukup sulit ditaklukan." Ujar wanita itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan masa lalu Haowen. Anak kecil itu sempat bercerita banyak tentang ayah dan ibunya.

"Sangat."

"Tapi kurasa Haowen akan menerima ajakan kalian. Karena sebelumnya anak itu tidak mau berinteraksi dengan siapapun dari luar. Hanya denganku dan anak perempuanku saja sebelumnya." Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Dan Luhan dapat berbicara dengan Haowen walaupun tidak banyak. Pasti anak itu nyaman dengan kekasih cantikmu."

"Berinteraksi?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap wanita disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa Luhan memang sangat sering kemari tanpa dirinya?

"Luhan sering kemari sebelumnya tanpa dirimu nak. Dan ia sering mengajak Haowen mengobrol disini, dikursi ini. Dari jauh aku melihat Haowen sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum saat mungkin Luhan melontarkan sesuatu yang lucu. Mungkin anak itu tertawa dan tersenyum tanpa sadar."

Itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat besar sekali. Haowen bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan Luhan dan anak itu berubah sangat kurang ajar saat Sehun berada disamping Luhan. Apa anak itu menyukai Luhannya? Jadi Sehun memiliki saingan seorang bocah? Dasar licik.

"Anak kurang ajar. Ternyata dia tahu mana manusia cantik dan yang tidak." Ujar Sehun sambil menggeleng, merasa lucu juga. Pasti anak itu sudah sangat nyaman dengan Luhan. Tentu saja, Luhan ternyata benar-benar sering kemari dengan sangat gigih. Manusia mana yang tidak luluh akan hal itu? Sehun saja langsung luluh hanya karena melihat wajah cemberut Luhan.

Sehun merasakan wanita paruh baya disampingnya meraih tangan kanan Sehun dan terlihat senyuman hangat dibibirnya. "Jaga Luhan. Dia sangat cantik dan benar-benar baik sekali," Ujar wanita itu. "Kalian sangat manis ketika bersama." Sehun ikut-ikutan tersenyum dan mengiyakan dalam hati. Luhan memang cantik dan baik hati. Itulah kenapa Sehun selalu bilang kalau Luhan itu sosok malaikat tanpa sayap dipunggungnya.

"AKU MENANG!" Seketika Sehun langsung menoleh, menatap lurus kembali kearah lapangan bola panti dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Disana Haowen bersorak gembira diikuti sorakan teman laki-lakinya. Mereka saling berpelukan dan tampak senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar suara Haowen dengan sebegitu kencang. Pasti anak itu benar-benar senang sekali bisa mengalahkan seorang atlit ha-ha.

Sehun menghela nafas lega dan matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga melihat Haowen bersama teman laki-lakinya saling berpelukan dipinggir lapangan.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melambai kearah Luhan, menyuruh pria itu mendekat kearahnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan handuk kecil beserta air mineral disampingnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Wanita disampingnya beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk kearah Sehun. Dan Sehun tentu saja ikut berdiri dan membalas bungkukan wanita itu. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Dan wanita itu berjalan menjauh menuju gedung panti.

Sehun melihat Luhan dan Haowen saling merangkul satu sama lain dan berjalan kearahnya. Wajah Haowen benar-benar sangat bahagia sekali, dan anak itu tidak berhenti tersenyum saat ini.

Sehun menyodorkan air mineral pada Luhan. "Berbagilah dengan anakmu."

"Baiklah." Luhan meneguk beberapa kali air mineralnya dan Haowen melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

"Ini," Sehun memberikan handuk kecil pada Luhan. "Jangan berbagi dengan anakmu."

Luhan terkekeh. "Baiklah."

"Duduklah Haowen-ah," Luhan mendorong Haowen pelan untuk duduk disamping Sehun. "Aku sudah menjanjikan padamu kan kalau yang menang bisa mendapatkan tiga permintaan dan yang kalah bisa memberikan satu syarat. Jadi pikirkan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikan semuanya."

" _Jinjjayo?_ " Tanya Haowen dibarengi oleh mata berbinarnya dalam hitungan detik saja, karena setelahnya mata anak itu meredup kembali dan terdengar anak itu menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak senang?" Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Haowen. Anak itu menggeleng pelan dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

 _Kenapa anak itu melihat kearahku?_

"Luhan hyungmengalah padaku kan? Itu curang." Sungut Haowen kesal. Ia tidak benar-benar menang dari Luhan. Dan dia juga tidak pantas memiliki hadiah itu.

Luhan menatap Haowen tidak mengerti. "Mengalah bagaimana?" Dan pria itu sempat menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan _apa maksud anak ini,_ pada Sehun. "Kau memang sangat berbakat Haowen-ah."

"Sehun hyung sudah memberitahu semuanya," Wajah Haowen terlihat kembali kecewa dan anak itu cemberut sekarang. "Kau ini tidak pernah terkalahkan oleh siapapun. Mana mungkin hyung bisa kukalahkan dengan bakatku yang baru muncul selama dua minggu ini. Hyung pasti mengalah padaku."

"Se– _Mwo?_ " Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sama seperti tadi. Seingat Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah datang kemari tanpa dirinya. Lagipula Sehun dan Haowen sangat tidak akur. Jadi mana mungkin anak kecil itu bisa berdiskusi dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Sehun hyung datang kemari tiga hari yang lalu dan memperlihatkanku beberapa video saat kau tengah bertanding sepak bola dulu. Dan kau selalu mencetak gol disana."

"Sehun-ah," Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa disana. "Kau kemari tanpa ijin dariku?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli. "Memang kau pernah meminta ijinku untuk kemari? Tidak kan?"

"Jangan bertengkar karena bola," Ujar Haowen polos. "Jadi Luhan hyung yang memiliki tiga permintaan sekarang karena Luhan hyung yang sebenarnya menang."

" _Ani._ Kau tetap memiliki kesempatan itu," Luhan mengusak rambut Haowen gemas. "Dan berikan aku satu permintaan karena _yeah_ aku memang sangat hebat dalam bermain bola."

" _Jinjjayo?_ Aku masih memiliki tiga permintaan itu?" Haowen memegang lengan Luhan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya lucu. Haowen terlihat seperti bocah kalau sudah begini.

" _Ne._ Jadi sebutkan permintaan pertama sekarang." Sehun menyela. Kesal juga dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Luhan demi anak datar disampingnya itu.

"Aku ingin–" Haowen menggigit bibirnya, merasa ragu juga. "–Luhan hyung mengajariku bermain bola sampai aku sepandai hyung."

"Permintaan pertama dikabulkan," Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Permintaan kedua?"

"Aku ingin Luhan hyung–" Kembali ia jeda kalimatnya. "–tetap mengirimkan makan malam ke panti. Teman-temanku selalu mengeluh karena makanannya selalu sama sebelum Luhan hyung mengirimkan makanan setiap makan malam." Kata Haowen dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Permintaan kedua sangat dikabulkan," Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya setuju. Lagipula kalau Haowen tidak memintapun, Luhan akan selalu dengan setia mengirimkan makan malam ke panti ini. "Dan biarkan aku menyuarakan dua permintaanku. Kau masih ingat sebelumnya aku masih memiliki satu permintaan tersisa? Dan aku akan menggabungkannya dengan hadiah hari ini."

" _Ne,_ aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Permintaan pertama, aku ingin kau–" Luhan menghela nafas, benar-benar ragu meminta anak itu sesuatu yang mungkin mustahil untuk anak itu lakukan sekarang ini. "–menjadi anak adopsiku dan Sehun? Apa kau mau?"

Haowen tersenyum. Sepertinya anak itu sudah tahu hal yang akan Luhan inginkan saat pria itu menang dalam pertandingan.

" _Ne._ Aku sudah memikirkan itu beribu kali dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak." Haowen berdiri dari kursi dan memeluk Luhan hangat. Ini pertama kalinya Haowen merasa memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia percayai untuk berbagi cerita. Dan Haowen menyukai Luhan. Luhan hyungnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menganga terkejut. Anak itu selalu menolak sebelumnya atau tidak menjawab permintaan Luhan, dan sekarang anak itu menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya. Demi Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?

Haowen melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menoleh kearah Sehun. "Tapi aku akan menggunakan permintaan terakhirku sekarang, bolehkah?" Tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah. Apa yang terakhir?"

"Aku ingin kalian membawa Ziyu bersama juga. Jadikan dia adikku."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia baru mendengar nama anak itu. "Siapa Ziyu?"

Haowen menunjuk seorang anak manis diujung lapangan yang kini tengah tertawa bersama beberapa temannya disana. "Itu Ziyu. Dia yang sangat dekat denganku. Lagipula Luhan hyung masih kuliah dan Sehun hyung juga bekerja. Saat kalian tidak dirumah aku sangat kesepian nanti."

Sehun dan Luhan meledak dalam tawanya. Jadi Haowen sudah memiliki teman dekat selama dua minggu mereka tinggal? Cepat sekali ia memiliki teman dekat. Itu benar-benar mencengangkan, karena sebelumnya Haowen adalah orang yang sangat datar dan pendiam. Jadi bagaimana anak manis itu bisa dekat dengan Haowen? Sehun akan menelitinya secara berkala nanti.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia bersama kita Oh Haowen." Ujar Luhan dengan tersenyum lebar. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haowen dan itu sukses membuat Sehun mendelik sebal.

"Sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" Haowen memang anak kecil, tapi Sehun tetap saja cemburu melihat kedekatan itu. Luhan tidak pernah sebaik itu pada Sehun. Me-nye-bal-kan.

"Baiklah maaf. Pria tua itu cemburu." Haowen melepas pelukannya dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya diujung lapangan. Menghampiri anak bernama Ziyu itu lebih tepatnya.

Luhan meninju dada Sehun pelan. "Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu dengan anak kecil Sehun. Dia akan menjadi anak kita." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Darahnya berdesir saat ia berkata _anak kita_ tadi _._ Benar-benar mendebarkan.

"Anak kita ya?" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Luhan, memeluknya erat. "Katakan pada anak kita untuk tidak memanggilku pak tua. Memang dia sudi memiliki ayah seorang pak tua?" Haowen tetap saja anak terkurang ajar yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau memang pak tua," Kekeh Luhan pelan. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. "Dan aku akan memiliki dua Sehun sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Baiklah aku adalah pak tua yang mendapatkan gadis belia." Kata Sehun mencibir. Ia memekik saat dirasakan Luhan mencubit kecil pinggangnya. Benar-benar gadis ha-ha.

"Mendongaklah keatas, Luhan." Perintah Sehun. Luhan melakukannya dan–

 _Cup–_

Sehun mengecup kening pria mungilnya beberapa saat. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis disana. "Terimakasih Luhan." Gumam Sehun sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya pada kening pria yang lebih pendek.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih sayang." Luhan tersenyum malu-malu. Ia kembali menunduk dan memeluk kembali Sehun dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat ini didada pria albino didekapannya.

"Luhan hyung dan– Sehun hyung?" Itu suara anak bernama Ziyu yang Haowen katakan tadi. Dengan mendengar suara lembut dari anak manis itu, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan tapi tangannya masih bertengger dipinggang prianya itu.

"Ziyu? Aku benar?" Sehun bertanya ramah. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau– isi panti ini memang anak-anak yang mirip dengan mereka berdua? Ziyu, anak itu mirip sekali dengan Luhan. Berparas manis dan suaranya sangat lembut sekali ditelinga Sehun.

" _Ne._ Haowen _gege_ bilang aku akan menjadi adiknya dan kalian akan menjadi orangtuaku. Memangnya benar ya?" Tanya Ziyu polos. Mata anak itu bening dan sangat polos sekali. Sehun menyukainya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak kepala anak itu gemas. " _Ne._ Apa kau mau?"

"Karena ada Haowen _gege_ disana, aku mau."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini orang tua Luhan berikut kakaknya tidak berada dirumah mungkin untuk satu atau dua hari. Dan Luhan segera menelepon Sehun untuk berkunjung. Tentu saja. Karena Luhan tidak menyukai rumah dalam keadaan sepi.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kita tinggal di apartement yang sudah ku siapkan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun. Matanya menatap lurus ke televisi didepannya. "Kita akan disana saat sudah menikah nanti."

Sehun menoleh kearah prianya. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar tersiksa?"

"Tersiksa bagaimana?"

"Aku merindukanmu setiap detik. Jadi lebih baik kita tinggal ditempat yang sama."

Luhan kembali menggeleng. Ia tersenyum manis. Dadanya berdebar hanya karena kata-kata sederhana Sehun tadi. "Tidak. Aku ingin kita menikah dulu baru tinggal satu atap Sehun."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu saat kita tinggal satu atap sebelum kita menikah."

"Ya! Aku tidak takut. Lagipula kita sama-sama pria." Sungut Luhan. Ia memisahkan diri dan menggeser posisi duduknya, menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun menggeser dirinya mendekat kearah Luhan. "Benarkah?" Ia mencekal lengan Luhan dan pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Kau tidak takut kalau aku melakukan sesuatu?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan. "Seperti– aku akan menciummu setiap malam."

Luhan meletakkan satu tangannya yang lain di dada Sehun. Menahan pria itu untuk tidak lebih maju lagi. "Aku– aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi sebelum kita– Sehun! Mundurlah!"

"Kau bilang kau tidak takut. Jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu didepanku," Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya dan menyeringai. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, berpose seperti ia hendak mencium Luhan. "Luhan? Bolehkah?" Tanyanya tepat didepan bibir Luhan.

Tangan Luhan bergetar. Ia hanya diam dan matanya menatap lurus kearah mata tajam milik Sehun. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bernafas sekarang. Sehun terlalu dekat dan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

 _Sial, mau apa anak ini?_

"Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sekarang."

"Se– mmhh."

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah merekah milik Luhan. Melumatnya perlahan. Ia meletakkan tangannya ditengkuk Luhan dan menarik Luhan untuk lebih dekat padanya. Selalu saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Dengan berani, Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan membuat pria itu memekik tertahan dan itu adalah kesempatan untuk dirinya menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

Seketika suasana menjadi amat sangat panas. Padahal Luhan ingat tadi ia sudah menyalakan pendingin untuk ruang keluarganya. Tapi kenapa gerakan Sehun saat ini bisa membuat dirinya gerah sekali?

"Ah, aku melupakan ponsel– _oh maaf aku mengganggu kalian lagi_."

Kedua mata pria yang kini sedang saling melumat itu tiba-tiba terbuka bersamaan. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan _astaga siapa itu?_ Dan Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, menyuruh pria itu menyingkir dengan segera.

Luna. Kakaknya itu berdiri seperti manekin dijarak satu meter dari mereka berdua. Sepertinya cukup terkejut –lagi- mendapati adiknya itu kembali saling melumat didepan matanya. Sebelumnya ia sudah menangkap basah kedua pria itu dikamar, dan sekarang apa mereka lebih berani melakukan hal itu diruang keluarga?

"Ponsel? Ah, ponselmu ada di– dikamar. Aku melihatnya tadi." Ujar Luhan gugup. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kelantai atas, ke kamar Luna dan setelahnya kembali dengan ponsel pipih milik kakaknya.

"Ini," Luhan memberikan ponsel kakaknya. "Kau kenapa bisa meninggalkan barang penting seperti itu _jie?_ "

Luna terkekeh. "Kalau aku tidak meninggalkan ponselku, mungkin kalian sudah berbuat mesum diruang keluarga kan?" Perempuan itu mengerling kearah Sehun. "Aku tidak suka kalau ruang keluarga kotor. Jadi kalau ingin melakukan hal yang _seperti itu,_ tolong lakukan dikamarmu saja." Luna memasukkan ponselnya kesaku dan berbalik. "Aku pergi, ingat jangan melakukannya diluar."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu _jie?_ " Teriak Luhan kesal. Melakukan apa? Kakaknya itu selalu saja berbicara hal yang ambigu dan Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"Luna noona menyuruh kita melakukan hal _itu_ dikamarmu?" Sehun terkekeh. "Berarti dia dengan sengaja menjadikanmu tumbal untukku ya?"

"Diam kau Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Luhan jadi tumbal disini(?) wkwk ciee haowen diadopsi bonus ziyu disana. Akhirnya haowen luluh juga kan sama kegigihan Luhan hehe**

 **Sebenernya chap ini sudah lama sekali aku ketik, cuma aku baru punya kesempatan buat apdet. Jadi maapkan kalo apdetnya makin kesini makin lama.**

 **Sudah begitu saja, mind to review?:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Think I Love You  
**

**Cast:**

 **O** h Sehun

 **L** uhan

- **H** un **H** an- 

**Rated:**

T = Tentukan sendiri(?) 

**Genre:**

 **R** omance, **F** amily, **B** oys Love –Shounen ai-

.

.

.

.

 _Kata orang, dunia ini sempit. Kalau kau bertanya itu benar atau tidak pada Luhan, pasti ia akan bilang "Itu hanya teori bodoh!" Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, Luhan yakin ia bisa menjelaskan sesempit apa dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Tangannya bergemetar dan tiba-tiba lebih dingin, jantung berdegup kencang, dan suara yang bergetar adalah kondisi Luhan saat ini. Ia tengah duduk disebuah sofa berwarna putih bersama ibunya disampingnya. Ibunya menepuk punggungnya pelan beberapa kali, berkata padanya agar tidak terlalu gugup dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Luhan juga ingin seperti itu. Ia juga tidak ingin gugup, tapi tetap saja ia sulit untuk menetralkan denyut jantungnya yang menggila saat ini.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana ia dan Sehun akan melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan sakral dan setelahnya memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang suami istri. Luhan benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan hari ini. Sungguh, dari tadi malam bahkan dirinya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun, dan sialnya matanya mulai mengantuk tiga jam sebelum ia harus bangun guna mempersiapkan keperluan pernikahan. Beruntung mata panda miliknya bisa tertutupi oleh _make up,_ kalau tidak penampilannya akan terlihat mengerikan. Mana ada yang mau melihat penampilan pernikahan yang buruk? Luhan adalah orang pertama yang sangat menolak. Pernikahan itu hanya terjadi satu kali seumur hidup dan karenanya ini harus menjadi sangat sempurna.

Beberapa orang masuk silih berganti. Salah satunya adalah wanita yang membawa sebuah kotak kaca dengan pita berwarna perak dan meletakannya dimeja berwarna putih tepat disebelah Luhan. Isi kotak kaca itu adalah bunga yang akan ia bawa ke altar nanti. Astaga, terkadang Luhan ini bingung dirinya wanita atau pria. Ia menginginkan pernikahan yang biasa-biasa saja. Mengucapkan janji suci, bertukar cincin lalu pulang kerumah. Hanya itu. Tapi memang dasar ayahnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Memang dirinya menggunakan tuksedo, tapi tetap saja peralatan didekatnya mirip sekali dengan milik mempelai wanita. Kalau boleh Luhan ingatkan sekali lagi, Luhan ini pria dan ia sungguh enggan membawa bunga itu ke altar.

Luhan tersenyum, memikirkan ayahnya yang banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini. Dia memperingati Luhan untuk tidak ceroboh diatas altar nanti. Ayahnya sangat tidak mau sampai Luhan bertingkah bodoh dan mengakibatkan cincin yang harusnya tersemat dijari manis anaknya malah menggelinding. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat memalukan. Oleh karena itu, semuanya adalah aturan ayahnya dengan alasan _aku tidak mau ada hal yang memalukan dipernikahanmu._

Ngomong-ngomong ayah, Luhan jadi teringat ayahnya Sehun. Beberapa kali ia bersitegang dengan pria paruh baya itu. Entah itu saat tidak sengaja bertemu diluar atau saat ia berada dirumah Sehun. Ini aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh sekali. Saat pertama kali membicarakan perjodohan konyol ini, wajah ayah Sehun sangat tenang dan selalu tersenyum, malah Luhan yang muak berlama-lama berada dirumah Sehun. Tapi sekarang justru berkebalikan. Saat ia sudah mulai menerima keadaan dirinya yang _menyimpang_ bersama Sehun, pria paruh baya itu seakan-akan terus saja menyalahkan Luhan. Memang apa salah Luhan?

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Ibunya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah anaknya, agak merinding melihat sang anak tiba-tiba terdiam dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mengembalikan kesadarannya kedunia nyata, menoleh kearah ibunya dan tersenyum canggung. "Aku tidak apa eomma," Ujar Luhan berbohong. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju cermin besar disudut ruangan. "Apakah hari ini akan berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu Luhan, semua akan berjalan dengan baik." Kata ibunya dari kejauhan. Merasa aneh melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang tiba-tiba lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Terlihat pria cantik itu mengepal beberapa kali dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu dan menghampiri Luhan. Memandangi wajah pucat anaknya dari arah cermin dan tersenyum maklum atas kegugupan putranya menghadapi pernikahan hari ini.

"Ayah Sehun tidak menyukaiku baba, bagaimana bisa pernikahan ini berjalan kalau ayah Sehun saja tidak menyukai pernikahan sesama jenis. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang membuat aku seperti ini?" Luhan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Merasa marah dengan sikap ayahnya Sehun yang terlihat tidak menghargainya dan terus saja mengungkit masalah kakak Sehun, padahal wanita itu sudah sangat biasa saja terhadap Luhan. Malah mereka sudah berteman. Tapi kenapa jadi ayahnya Sehun yang seperti ini sekarang?

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberinya pengertian. Lagipula ini adalah acara yang sudah dia rancang jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum kalian berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain. Mungkin dia hanya khawatir," Ayahnya terkekeh pelan, mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja dikatakan oleh temannya itu.

"Kekhawatirannya memang tidak mendasar. Abaikan saja dia. Semangat sayang." Ayahnya mengusak pucuk rambut Luhan gemas dan mengecup pipi kanan anaknya. Melihat wajah anaknya untuk beberapa detik dan sedikit tak percaya kalau anak lelaki satu-satunya dikeluarganya sudah akan melepas masa lajangnya hari ini.

"Hm, terimakasih baba."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berwajah tampan dan bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri ditengah altar bernuansa putih dengan bunga-bungaan cantik disana sini. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menarik senyumannya saat ini karena sungguh ia ingin mengumpat bukannya tersenyum canggung seperti sekarang ini. Bukan mengumpat karena ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Demi tuhan ia sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu seperti ini tiba. Jadi hal yang mustahil kalau ia membenci hari sakral ini. Ia ingin mengumpat karena jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang mengakibatkan tangan-tangannya sedikit bergetar. Ia sangat khawatir apabila dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kekacauan untuk pernikahannya sendiri.

Ia menatap pria cantik tepat didepannya yang memandangnya seolah mengatakan _kita bisa melewati ini bersama,_ dan hal itulah yang membuang jauh-jauh rasa kegugupan miliknya yang sudah mati-matian ia tekan sedari tadi.

Setelah menit-menit menyiksa, pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lega. Mereka mengucapkan janji suci dengan nada bahagia, menyatakan untuk saling mencintai, saling melengkapi dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain sehidup semati. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia dibibirnya saat tiba waktunya bertukar cincin. Ia meraih tangan lembut pria yang lebih pendek dan menyematkan cincin cantik disana, membuat tangan mungil digenggamannya terasa sangat indah bersanding dengan cincin itu.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum saat melihat rona samar dipipi Luhan sebelumnya berubah menjadi warna merah kentara saat ia menarik pinggang si pria mungil untuk lebih mendekat padanya, sontak Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak pria yang lebih tinggi dan mendongak. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, mendekat kearah wajah pria yang lebih pendek dan menempelkan bibirnya disana selama beberapa detik dan menyesapnya lembut. Sampai suara riuh sekeliling disertai beberapa tepukan tangan menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Suara tepuk tangan yang paling ramai diberikan oleh Chanyeol juga Baekhyun dikursi nomor dua dari deretan depan. Mereka berteriak heboh dan setelahnya tertawa bersama, merasa bodoh dengan aksi konyol mereka sendiri.

Luhan berdehem canggung dan membuang tatapannya kearah samping, namun Sehun belum melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping prianya. Masih betah untuk mengagumi betapa menggemaskannya wajah Luhan karena sikapnya yang malu-malu ini. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman, kenapa pria itu selalu saja membuat Sehun gemas dengan wajah memerah seperti sekarang ini?

"Sehun, lepaskan." Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dan Sehun melakukannya. Ia melepas pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan tertawa terbahak melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang makin memerah saja.

"Kau tidak perlu semalu itu sayang," Ungkap Sehun gemas. Ia sengaja mengacak-ngacak rambut prianya yang sudah tertata rapih tadi dan dibalas dengan delikan tajam sang pemilik rambut. "Ah, kau malu karena kita melakukannya didepan umum?"

"Hentikan itu Sehun," Luhan menyikut perut Sehun main-main dan setelahnya tersenyum kembali. Matanya menoleh kearah kanan, tepat kearah ayah dari suaminya saat ini. Pria itu tersenyum pada Luhan. Mungkin akan sangat membahagiakan saat kita melihat ayah mertua merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan. "Ayahmu tersenyum padaku? Ini aneh Sehun." Kata Luhan dengan bisikan pelan tanpa berniat menoleh kearah Sehun. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah ayah mertuanya yang kini melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Luhan untuk mendekat.

Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut dengannya menghadap ayah Sehun. Dijarak tiga langkah, ayah Sehun berjalan menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan tertawa entah karena apa. Sepertinya ini acara pernikahan bukan acara sirkus dengan badut-badut jenaka. Jadi apa yang membuat ayah mertuanya ini tertawa?

Dengan gerakan pelan, Luhan melepas pelukan ayah mertuanya dan mengernyit bingung. Tidak ada tatapan dingin, tidak ada sindiran, dan tidak ada tatapan menilai lagi. Apa Luhan melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa semuanya terasa berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin?

" _Abeonim_?" Tanya Luhan pelan, masih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau sang ayah mertua memang tertawa didepannya seolah-olah tengah menertawakan kebodohan Luhan.

" _Mian,_ beberapa hari ini aku berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan padamu kan?" Tanya sang ayah mertua dengan senyuman yang tak hentinya ia kembangkan. "Aku hanya main-main Luhan. Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai kapan kau bisa memaklumi tingkah pak tua sepertiku. Dan ternyata kau lulus ujian."

Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan kalau otaknya kosong, isi otaknya entah tersedot kemana dan dengan bodohnya ia menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ayah mertuanya katakan. Hanya main-main? Jadi kekesalannya selama berhari-hari kepada pria paruh baya didepannya ini adalah bagian dari kekonyolan semata? Apakah ada yang lebih konyol lagi dari ini yang akan membuat emosi Luhan naik? Demi tuhan Luhan sangat khawatir apabila ayah Sehun tidak dapat bersikap baik padanya nanti saat ia sudah benar-benar menjadi keluarga Oh. Tapi lihat sekarang. Ibu mertuanya, ayahnya sendiri beserta ibunya juga tertawa.

Luhan mendelik tajam, bahkan suaminya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Plak–_

Tangan Luhan mendarat mulus diatas kepala pria yang lebih tinggi, merasa gemas juga dengan kelakuan Sehun yang bahkan tidak memberitahu apapun padanya tentang kepura-puraan ini. Setidaknya sebelum naik ke altar, Luhan butuh ketenangan. Tapi prianya tetap pada kebohongannya bersama para sekutu didepannya ini. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau mengetahui hal ini sayang?" Luhan memaksakan senyumannya yang mana membuat Sehun berdehem dan menyelesaikan tawanya. Tatapan mata Luhan benar-benar tidak baik untuknya, bencana akan segera terjadi sebentar lagi. "Kalian tahu? Aku ingin muntah saja rasanya saat naik keatas altar. Aku takut _abeonim_ benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. _Aish,_ ketakutanku benar-benar tidak beralasan."

"Luhan hyung?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk memberikan selamat namun tangan yang lain tetap digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum, sepertinya apa yang sudah ia pikirkan menjadi nyata. Mereka berdua pasti tengah berada dalam sebuah hubungan. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kami turut bahagia."

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum, diiringi sebuah rangkulan kecil dipinggangnya oleh Sehun. "Terimakasih kalian berdua sudah mau datang jauh-jauh kemari. Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang," Luhan terkekeh, beberapa detik melirik kearah Sehun yag tengah mengedikkan bahu. "Kalian datang berdua saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengedikkan bahunya, bibirnya mengulas senyum jenaka dan dibalas senyuman idiot dari Chanyeol. Pasangan itu mulai saling pandang dan pada akhirnya mereka pamit untuk keluar sebentar, mencari udara segar katanya.

"Jadi sekarang Xi Luhan adalah istri– maksudku suamiku?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman jahil dan dihadiahi jitakan kecil karena pria tinggi itu menyebutkan Luhan sebagai istri. Memang ia pihak yang menjadi istri, tapi tetap saja ia kesal dan ingin dipanggil suami juga. "Andai saja Haowen dan Ziyu ikut kemari, pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Benar, tapi tidak masalah. Kita bisa bertemu mereka nanti."

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan tuksedonya dan melempar asal benda itu keatas ranjang. Ia merebahkan diri dan tangannya bergerak-gerak, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang nyaris kaku karena prosesi pernikahan dari tadi pagi sampai sore hari. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau serius ingin langsung pulang dan tidak ingin disini dulu?" Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang suami yang kini tengah duduk didepan meja rias dan menghapus beberapa _make up_ nya yang masih menempel. "Ini sangat melelahkan Luhan."

"Aku ingin pulang Sehun," Luhan merengek, ia membuang kapas ditangannya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun dan pria tinggi itu akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tidak betah disini. Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah sayang, kita akan pulang dua hari lagi."

"Besok Sehun bukan dua hari lagi," Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju prianya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah cemberut. Ia kesal karena Sehun tidak mau memenuhi permintaannya. "Aku ingin bertemu Luna _jiejie._ "

Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Menatap pria cantiknya dalam diam lalu terkekeh pelan. "Besok. Oke, kita bisa pulang besok dan tanggung resikonya dari ayahku."

"Sungguh aku masih sangat kesal dengan ayahmu," Luhan mendengus, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ini dan mengingat kejadian tadi saat ayah Sehun bilang kalau semuanya adalah akting belaka. "Aku tidak mau melihat dia."

"Benarkah?" Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan. Tangannya ia biarkan merangkul pinggang ramping prianya dan menghela nafas lega. Ia agak tidak percaya kalau hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia benar-benar sudah sah menjadi suami dari seorang Xi Luhan yang keras kepala. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu Sehun." Sahutnya dengan nada lirih. Ia mengusap kepala pria yang lebih muda dan tertawa pelan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, ia tahu kalau umurnya memang lebih tua daripada Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sering bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, tapi adakalanya dia tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa pria yang ia cintai memang masih memiliki jiwa anak kecil.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka setelah sekian tahun lamanya berpisah dan berjuang untuk hari ini. Dan beruntung hari ini bisa menjadi kenyataan. Mereka sangat bahagia, terutama untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak mengenal putus asa demi meyakinkan Luhan.

Sehun mendongak, melihat wajah pria cantiknya dari samping dan sungguh ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah malaikatnya berada dijarak yang sebegini dekatnya. Mereka berpisah sudah bertahun-tahun dan pada akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Luhan mengernyit, menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Sehun. Tapi pria yang lebih muda merengut, menarik wajah pria yang lebih cantik mendekat. "Apa yang ada diotak pintarmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada diotak pintarku? Tentu saja nama Luhan dimana-mana," Jawab Sehun dengan wajah jahilnya. Luhan tersenyum sesaat dan kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh, merasa bahwa wajah Sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya dan itu adalah alarm bahaya untuknya. "Kenapa menjauh? Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjauh sayang." Ujar Sehun dan menarik kembali dagu si pria cantik mendekat.

"Aku ingin ketoilet," Kata Luhan beralasan. Ia hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya namun Sehun lebih cepat menariknya sampai pada akhirnya ia berakhir diatas pangkuan Sehun. "Hei, lepaskan a-aku Sehun."

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman dan aku akan membebaskanmu untuk ketoilet," Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya jahil saat melihat wajah Luhan mulai memerah malu. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pundak Sehun, mungkin pundak Sehun lebih menarik daripada pemiliknya. "Kau tidak mau melakukannya? Apakah Luhanku yang–"

 _Cup–_

"Mmhh–" Sehun melenguh pelan saat benda bertekstur kenyal menabrak miliknya. Matanya hampir saja copot dari tempatnya saat melihat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia memang menginginkan Luhan menciumnya, tapi tidak secepat ini.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan memperdalam ciumannya dibibir Sehun. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun memulai. Tapi ia membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini. Biarlah gengsinya terbang entah kemana ia tidak perduli.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun mengambil alih. Ia merebahkan Luhan keatas ranjang dan menghimpitnya masih dengan bibir yang saling bertautan panas disana. Tangannya beralih pada dagu Luhan, menarik wajah pria dibawahnya semakin dekat walaupun kenyataannya mereka sudah terlalu dekat sekarang. Bahkan Luhan sampai kewalahan dan merutuki kebodohannya untuk memulai. Karena saat Luhan yang memulai, Sehun tidak bisa berjanji untuk berhenti. Ini kesempatan langka dan mana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakannya?

"Se– mmhh," Luhan lagi-lagi melenguh saat Sehun kembali menciumnya. Pria itu hanya memberikan kesempatan selama dua detik untuknya bernafas. Tangannya dengan refleks mengerat pada ujung kaus yang Sehun kenakan. Ia yakin setelah ini kaus milik Sehun akan kusut karena remasan tak berperasaan darinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibir ranum Luhan. Memberikan pria itu ruang untuk bernafas sejenak dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka kaus putihnya lolos dari tubuhnya. Luhan sempat meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat melihat betapa indahnya tubuh Sehun. Perut pria itu sungguh menawan, ada beberapa kotak-kotak disana dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol jari jemari mungilnya yang dengan tiba-tiba bergerak untuk menyentuh perut pria itu. Sehun berjengit dan mendesah tertahan saat si mungil meletakkan jari-jari dinginnya disana. Seperti ada sengatan tak kasat mata ditubuhnya dan itu benar-benar memabukkan.

"Luhanhh–" Ujar Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Ia membungkukan badannya sekali lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana saat tangan Luhan mulai membelai satu persatu tubuhya. "Jangan main-main denganku."

"A-aku tidak berma-maksud main– mmhh," Bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Sehun. Ia mengerang tertahan saat tangan Sehun dengan nakalnya mengusap tengkuknya yang membuat ia menggigil setengah mati. Ini terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tangannya tergerak otomatis tanpa ia pinta.

Sehun mengangkat badan si mungil untuk melepas tuksedo yang masih pria itu kenakan. Ia melempar asal benda itu kelantai dan mulai menciuminya lagi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Pendingin ruangan nyatanya tidak berdampak apapun bagi suhu tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlanjur panas. Dan terimakasih kepada Luhan orang yang membuatnya kepanasan seperti ini.

Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengusap dari tangan Luhan hingga kelengan bagian atas. Pria dibawahnya terus melenguh disetiap sentuhan tangannya dan seolah-olah ia mendengar bahwa Luhan meminta perlakuan yang lebih dari Sehun. Anggap Sehun gila karena bisa membaca apa yang Luhan inginkan hanya karena mendengar lenguhan yang sialnya seksi dari bibir mungil pria itu. Bibirnya ia bawa turun menyusuri dagu pria cantik dibawahnya sampai pada tengkuknya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan disana dan kembali membuat si mungil mengerang tak karuan. Ia terus memanggil nama Sehun dengan nada tersiksa dan Sehun membutuhkan suara yang lebih keras daripada itu. Ia membutuhkan suara Luhan yang lebih seksi daripada itu.

"Oh astaga Sehun," Luhan memekik saat lidah basah pria diatasnya mulai menjilati bagian tengkuknya. Menggigitinya dan sesekali menghisapnya seperti drakula. Beruntung pria itu tidak menghisap habis darahnya. "Hen-hentikan Sehunnhh–" Bibirnya menyuruh Sehun berhenti tapi tangannya tidak. Jari jemarinya terus menjambak kecil rambut Sehun seakan-akan ia menyuarakan bahwa ia ingin lebih dan lebih daripada apa yang tengah Sehun perbuat.

"Tubuhmu menginginkanku tapi ada apa dengan bibirmu yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Melihat dengan saksama wajah sang suami yang kini tengah memerah hebat sampai ketelinga. Prianya belum sepenuhnya telanjang, tapi kenapa dimata Sehun pria cantik itu terlihat begitu menggairahkan?

"A-aku hanya–" Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang mana membuat Sehun menggeram. "–tidak tahu caranya melakukan _itu._ " Katanya gugup. Ia memang tidak tahu, bukan hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk maklum. Awalnya Sehun juga tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tapi terimakasih pada sang master, Park Chanyeol yang baru-baru ini ia kenal. Sehun seperti seorang ibu hamil saja yang selalu datang untuk berkonsultasi secara pribadi pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun Luhan. Hanya teriakkan namaku dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana Baek-ah?" Chanyeol terduduk sambil mengusap matanya. Ia baru saja bangun tidur namun hidungnya sudah mencium bau segar buah-buahan disekelilingnya.

"Ke tempat Luhan hyung," Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia baru saja selesai keramas dan ia sangat malas untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Hitung-hitung cara seperti ini terlihat keren dan _manly_ bukan? _Tentu manly saat Sehun atau Chanyeol yang melakukannya._ "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku akan kembali dalam–" Ia berpikir, menghitung waktu dengan jemari lentiknya. "–dua puluh menit. Jadi jangan merindukan aku oke?"

Chanyeol terkikik geli dan menggeleng beberapa kali, merasa lucu dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang manis itu. Ia tidak menyangka pada akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun walaupun ia harus menunggu dan menunggu. Pada akhirnya acara _menunggu dan menunggu_ itu membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun mengatakan ya pada pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang kedua walaupun pada awalnya ia ragu untuk mencoba kembali.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan sebelumnya mengecup kekasihnya dan berpamitan. Berkali-kali mengatakan _jangan merindukan aku_ pada Chanyeol yang membuat si tinggi tertawa keras. Ia menghitung satu persatu kamar hotel disepanjang perjalanannya. Dan kamar hotel nomor 520 adalah tujuannya pagi ini. Sebenarnya ini tidak pagi, sudah hampir pukul sembilan dan seharusnya pasangan baru ini sudah bangun.

Ia mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Biasanya Baekhyun sering lancang membuka kamar Luhan seenaknya. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa. Ada Sehun didalam dan itu adalah musibah.

"Tidak mungkin mereka belum bangun," Gumamnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membelalak terkejut, pintunya tidak terkunci. Itu tandanya mereka sudah bangun. Kalau mereka masih tidur, pasti pintunya masih terkunci rapat. Ia mendorong pintu itu pelan dan kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan masih tertidur sambil berpelukan mesra diatas ranjang berseprei putih dengan keduanya yang tidak menggunakan atasan apapun.

"ASTAGA!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdiri membelakangi mereka sedangkan mereka dengan santai menggunakan celana terakhir yang mereka kenakan semalam. Sehun melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berbalik kearahnya karena mereka sudah selesai _bercelana_ dan ia memberesken pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, meletakkannya di tempat pakaian kotor.

Ia menyambar asal kaus hitam yang berada didalam lemari dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak sadar kalau kini dibadannya penuh dengan bercak kemerah-merahan dan mungkin itu yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu untuk melihatnya yang tidak mengenakan atasan. Mereka sudah melihat tubuh masing-masing, hanya saja pagi ini berbeda. Baekhyun merasa risih saat melihat tanda kemerahan disekujur tubuh Luhan dimulai dari leher hingga perutnya.

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya canggung dan memutuskan untuk merapikan ranjang yang hampir tidak berbentuk itu. Ia hanya terlalu malas semalam dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dipelukan Sehun. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ini sudah hampir siang hari. Padahal kemarin ia berencana untuk pulang ke Korea. Tapi apa ia bisa pulang tanpa membeli tiket pesawat? Bodoh.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Luhan berbasa-basi. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun dan ingin menyuruh Baekhyun menunggunya di restoran hotel saja. Keadaan kamarnya sungguh seperti baru saja terjadi gempa sebelum ia membereskannya sebagian tadi. Dan itu membuat ia malu. Malu kepada Baekhyun dan malu kepada dirinya sendiri yang selalu terbayang-bayang adegan semalam.

"Sudah hyung baru beberapa menit yang lalu," Sahut Baekhyun dengan mata tertuju pada televisi. Ia beberapa kali berdehem canggung. Ini kali pertamanya ia masuk kedalam kamar seorang pengantin baru, dan jangan salahkan dirinya yang mendadak gugup melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar pengantin baru pada pagi hari. "Kupikir kau sudah bangun karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Jadi aku masuk saja. Maafkan aku hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak sadar kalau ini sudah pukul sembilan," Kekeh Luhan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju lemari. Mengambil pakaian untuk Sehun karena pria itu beberapa detik lalu memanggilnya untuk membawakan pakaian. "Ini sayang." Katanya dan dibalas dengan kalimat _terimakasih cantik_ dari Sehun.

"Apa kalian melakukan hal _itu_ semalam?" Tanya Baekhyun lugu dan Luhan tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia berdehem dan menggeleng. Ia mengatakan mereka tidak melakukan hal _itu._ Berbohong sebenarnya. Lagipula dapat ide darimana adiknya ini bertanya hal sensitif seperti itu? Sudah jelas mereka tidak berpakaian. Jadi kira-kira sampai mana mereka melakukannya? Lebih baik pertanyaan matematika daripada pertanyaan memalukan seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun," Ucap Sehun saat pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segarnya. Ia menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagunya pada Luhan, mengisyaratkan pria cantiknya untuk bergantian mandi karena mereka kedatangan tamu pertama pagi ini. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Tentu saja Sehun," Jawab Baekhyun dengan kekehan ringan. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar kaca tanpa berniat menatap Sehun yang juga memiliki bercak kemerahan disekitar lehernya. "Aku ingin mengajak Luhan hyung berjalan-jalan, bolehkah?"

"Aku mengijinkan, tapi–" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang tertatih berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan pakaian baru ditangannya. "–sepertinya aku membuatnya terseok-seok pagi ini. Jadi kemungkinan Luhan tidak bisa berjalan jauh." Lanjut Sehun dengan tawa kecil karena cara berjalan Luhan yang lucu. Oke, mungkin Luhan akan melayangkan jitakan dahsyat sampai ia mendengar tawa Sehun yang menertawakan cara berjalannya yang _tidak wajar_ itu. Pria itu pasti akan marah dan menyalahkan Sehun.

"Memang apa yang membuatnya terseok?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung yang lucu. Sehun terdiam. Ia berpikir mana mungkin Baekhyun tidak tahu hal seperti ini. Bukankah Baekhyun berkencan dengan Chanyeol?

"Itu–"

" _JANGAN DIJAWAB SEHUN!_ " Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Nadanya terdengar marah dan malah membuat Sehun terpingkal. Ia menggeleng kearah Baekhyun, enggan menceritakan kejadian semalam. Bisa-bisa ia menodai otak polos Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak tahu apapun.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung harus marah-marah begitu. Aneh sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hureyyy! Akhirnya mereka menikah hehehe mungkin ff ini akan selesai di satu atau dua chap terakhir okee jadi sabar-sabar aja menuju the end:') ngomong-ngomong aku udah agak lupa sama cerita-cerita awalnya, mau masukin nama aja make mikir-mikir dulu takut salah wkwk jadi maapin kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan dan juga maap karena akhir-akhir ini apdetnya lebih lamaaaa dari dulu-dulu /bow/**

 **Okelah begitu saja, terimakasih dan mind to review?**


End file.
